¿Qué Pasará Mañana?
by WiseMysticalAngel
Summary: cap16 up HAY QUE REVIVIR EL PASADO... un capítulo nuevo al fin! lean y... ¡dejen reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA-------- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: ¿qué pasa después de la batalla contra Galaxia?.... ¿acaso todo es felicidad?...  
Nota: Los caracteres que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad ese gran honor le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi ...bueno... algunos sí porque los he creado yo y mi imaginación, por lo demás, sólo me baso en el anime Sailor Moon para crear mis propias historias.

**CAPITULO 1: NO ES LO MISMO…**

Esta historia se ubica después de la última batalla de la sailors con Galaxia.

Después de haber tenido una dura batalla para salvar el mundo ahora se respiraba una inmensa tranquilidad; Darien por su parte había decidido no regresar a Estados Unidos y mejor quedarse en Japón terminando sus estudios, aunque para sorpresa suya, Serena había insistido en que se fuese de nuevo para realizar sus sueños, en que aún podía tomar la beca e irse, pero el asunto era que Darien no quería dejar más tiempo sola a Serena, así que se quedaba y punto.

Serena estuvo muy alegre por ello, al fin estarían juntos, aunque temía que por ella, Darien no hiciera lo que más quería y luego se lo reprochara, pero no, Darien no era así, estaba segura.

Al principio, como Serena lo esperaba, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, iban a cine, a la tienda de video juegos de Andrew, a cenar, al departamento de Darien, en fin…

Pero todo esto poco a poco empezó a cambiar cuando Darien pidió reingreso a la Universidad de Tokio y empezaron de nuevo sus estudios, hubo menos tiempo para estar juntos, pero aún así, Serena lo entendía ¿Cómo iba a pedirle a Darien que bajara sus notas por estar con ella?, ella ya era una mala estudiante, pero Darien, al contrario, era uno de los mejores de su curso, más aún, de su facultad.

Pero allí no acabó todo, luego no sólo fue el estudio, sino también sus amigos, o más bien diría yo "amigas", con las que Darien también empezó a pasar su tiempo, dedicándole menos a su relación con Serena; su lema era "Serena, yo también tengo vida propia, no seas egoísta, necesito tener mi propio espacio", y así total que ahora sólo se veían los viernes.

Serena se sentía deprimida, bueno, era cierto que los viernes eran los mejores días de su vida, pero el resto de días carecían de sentido para ella, estaban vacíos, se sentía sola; y no sólo por el hecho de que Darien ya no pasara casi tiempo con ella, sino también porque su vida gracias a las continuas batallas que habían sucedido anteriormente, se había reducido a un entorno muy cerrado, sus amigas las Sailors Scauts y Darien, cualquier otra persona que hubiera antes de haberlos conocido, o pudiera haber conocido después había quedado fuera de su vida. Y es que no sólo Darien quería hacer su propia vida, sino también sus amigas. Rei, ahora estaba dedicada a consolidar su relación con Nicolás, pues por fin ella, tras ver que Nicolás no la esperaría toda la vida se había hecho su novia; Amy por su parte había conocido a un chico igual o más inteligente que ella y además también divertido y ahora se la pasaba todo el tiempo con él y aunque no lo crean ¡por fin! La princesa del agua aprendió a combinar la diversión con el estudio; Lita puso un restaurante de comida Japonesa, que tuvo mucho éxito y por tanto estaba muy ocupada y por último Mina, que era de las 4 chicas la que disponía de más tiempo libre, se dedicaba a la caza de un novio porque, según ella, ya se le estaba yendo el tren a pesar de tan sólo tener 17 años, aunque también estaba el hecho de que Serena ya no se entendía tan bien con ella como lo hacía antes, pues la primera, había madurado mucho en su forma de pensar, aunque no muchos lo notaran, mientras que la segunda todavía conservaba algunos comportamientos de niña y eso conseguía exasperar a Serena.

Faltó poco para que Serena se convirtiera en monja, pues, fuera del día viernes, los demás días se la pasaba en casa a pesar de que en la preparatoria todos los chicos querían salir con ella, pues era obvio para todos que Serena se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y atractiva; pero Serena con una excusa siempre conseguía evitarlos. ---"¡Cómo iba a salir con otros chicos si ella tenía a Darien!"---

Las últimas semanas Serena se la había pasado prácticamente rogándole a Darien que pasara más tiempo con ella.

MARTES

**Por teléfono…**

_-Darien, me preguntaba si......... sí, sí, entiendo.... No, no hay problema.......bueno, hablamos luego, te amo, adiós...-_

MIÉRCOLES

**En el departamento de Darien....**

-Serena, no debiste venir hoy tengo mucho que estudiar-

- Darien, no importa, no te voy a molestar, sólo quiero estar contigo-

-Esta bien, como quieras, pero luego no te quejes-

Después de 4 horas y media de Serena estar al frente de la televisión esperando a que Darien terminara de estudiar por fin se cansó y entonces.....

-Darien, creo que mejor me voy, ya se está haciendo tarde-

-Esta bien Serena, pero yo ya te había dicho que hoy tenía mucho que estudiar- dijo Darien volteando a mirarla por fin en todo el tiempo que Serena estuvo allí.

-Sí, ya lo sé, no te voy a reprochar nada. Entonces....., nos vemos luego ¿no?-

-Claro, pero mejor avisa cuando vayas a venir...-

Serena, en vista de que Darien no se levantaba de su silla para despedirse, se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído un te amo.

-Yo también.-

-¿Tu también qué?- dijo como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

- Serena......, no te hagas, ya sabes...-

- OK, está bien, ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-eh… pues lo siento Serena, ya hice planes-

-¿Qué planes?-

-Voy a salir con una amiga-

-¿¿¿Con???- preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-Con Cristal- Dijo con ojos de desesperado.

-Darien, ¿porqué siempre tienes que salir con ella o con Ukyo o con Reiko?- dijo la chica un poco exasperada.

- Serena, cuantas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo, ellas son mis amigas y yo tengo todo el derecho a pasar tiempo con mis amigos y no por el hecho de que salga con ellas, es que ya te esté engañando...-

-Como quieras, sal con quien tú quieras…- dijo con los ojos en chispas y la cara roja de la rabia para luego salir de allí dando un portazo.

-¿Cuándo va a dejar de ser tan celosa?-dijo suspirando el pelinegro.

El viernes, como siempre, Darien había invitado a salir a Serena, esta vez irían a un restaurante muy elegante.

A las 7 en punto Darien toca el timbre de la casa de los Tsukino y mamá Ikuko le abre.

-Darien, tan puntual como siempre, pasa, Serena no tarda en bajar- dijo Ikuko recibiendo al pelinegro.

-Gracias señora –

En cuestión de dos minutos, Serena apareció en la sala llevando un vestido largo, entallado, de color blanco con una sexy abertura que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna derecha, un escote en v que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, la espalda descubierta, zapatos de tacón alto en beige y una estola con visos color perla y una cartera pequeña terminando el atuendo.

Darien contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y luego, reaccionando, le dijo a Serena lo hermosa que estaba.

Por su parte, Serena sonrió ante el comentario, sonrojándose un poco, Darien no se quedaba atrás, se veía guapísimo llevando ese esmoquin color negro que contrastaba tan perfectamente con el color azul profundo de sus ojos, Serena se quedó sin habla, pero Darien la hizo reaccionar momentos después tomándola del brazo y haciéndola subir a su auto.

Serena iba muy callada y pensativa, mientras que Darien iba platicando de sus estudios y su práctica en el hospital como siempre, Darien lo notó (¿Cómo hizo?).

-¿Te pasa algo Serena?-

- ...........................-

- ¿Serena?-

-¿Si?, ¿Me decías algo, Darien?-

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te pasa algo?-

-No, no pasa nada – mintió - ¿Por qué?-

- Te noto muy distraída-

- ¡Ah!, es sólo que reprobé mi examen, y va a estar duro que logré subir mis notas en química-

-Deberías estudiar más, así no te preocuparías por algo que no tiene remedio…… Ya llegamos- dijo Darien, mirando hacia un imponente edificio.

Ambos bajaron del carro y Darien entregó las llaves de éste a un joven para que estacionara su auto, el joven no pudo evitar dirigirle varias miradas furtivas a Serena y sonrojarse, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó.

Al entrar al edificio, Serena quedó atónita por la magnitud del salón principal, era enorme y la mayoría de las personas que había allí eran parejas de enamorados, todo el salón emanaba una atmósfera de romanticismo. El camarero que guiaba a la pareja, les indicó que lo siguieran por unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso. Allí el salón era un poco más privado, el camarero señaló una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín.

Después de que Serena y Darien ordenaron, al fin se encontraron solos; Darien tomó la mano izquierda de Serena entre las suyas y acercó a ella sus labios, depositando un dulce beso, al ver que Serena seguía un poco distraída.

- ¿Aún estas molesta por lo de ayer?-

-¿De qué hablas?... Ah, sí de lo de Cristal, no, ya no importa- dijo sin el menor interés en el tema.

-¿Entonces?-

- Entonces nada, mira ahí traen nuestra orden –Serena cambió hábilmente de tema.

Darien ya había acabado su plato y notó que Serena apenas si había tocado su cena, además de que seguía con la mirada perdida, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Serena, ¿no te gustó la comida?... Apenas si has probado bocado-

-Oh, lo siento Darien, es que no tenía mucha hambre-

- ¿en serio?, ¿Acaso estas enferma?-dijo con una expresión de asombro en su cara.

- ¿Por qué tienen siempre que estar insinuando lo glotona que soy?- dijo un poco enojada -No tenía hambre, es sólo eso o ¿es que acaso siempre tengo que tener apetito? –Miró a Darien un poco desafiante.

- Vamos, Serena no te enojes, no quise que sonara de esa manera. Sólo pensé que te pasaba algo, eso es todo…-

- Esta bien, no importa- dijo bajando la guardia -pero… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro lugar?-

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-No sé, a donde tu quieras o tal vez… no sé, qué tal si caminamos de regreso a casa, quisiera ir a descansar-

- Esta bien, como tu desees...-

**En el camino de regreso a casa....**

Darien y Serena caminaban cogidos de la mano y de repente, Serena se detuvo y le dio a Darien un beso en la mejilla, Darien se sorprendió por el acto.

-¿A qué debo esto?-

- A que te amo-

Darien la mira directo a los ojos y trata de quitar de la cara de Serena un mechón rebelde con el que jugueteaba el viento, Serena le sonríe e instantes después se unen en un tierno beso.

TE AMO.....

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi historia después de una pequeña edición de los capítulos, ya que por una supuesta violación a las normas de me lo retiraron de la web como muchos otros fics que han estado retirando, es una pena, pero bueno… es difícil encontrar otra web igual a fanfiction, así que aquí estoy de nuevo… espero que esto no siga pasando… por lo menos ¡me queje con el administrador! - . ¡Dejen reviews please!.. haber si me levantan un poco el ánimo.

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

9 de enero de 2005


	2. ¿una decisión?

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA-------- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: Serena no soporta seguir así y toma una decisión… ¿qué es lo qué pasará de aquí en adelante?  
Nota: Los caracteres que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad ese gran honor le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi... bueno... algunos sí porque los he creado yo y mi imaginación, por lo demás, sólo me baso en el anime Sailor Moon para crear mis propias historias.

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿UNA DECISIÓN?**

Sentada al lado de la ventana de su cuarto, en medio de la noche, estaba una chica de cabellos rubios, dorados como el sol, había abierto la ventana para refrescarse un poco y aclarar sus pensamientos, su mente iba de un lugar a otro sin parar, no podía dormir, no lo hacía desde hacía ya varias noches, se acurrucó trayendo sus rodillas a su pecho y recostando su cabeza en ellas.

Se veía un poco triste, sentía que en cualquier momento la relación entre ella y su novio terminaría, pues aunque todo aparentaba estar bien, la verdad, ella jamás se había sentido tan incómoda con una situación como lo estaba ahora y lo peor era que no se atrevía hacérselo saber a él directamente, le había estado mandando muchas señales, pero él parecía no entender o........ tal vez no quería hacerlo, tal vez sólo podía soportarla por un día, tal vez ahora sólo se sentía obligado a estar con ella, esa idea le aterraba, se decía una y otra vez que Darien era sincero con ella cada vez que le decía te amo, bueno, no exactamente decirlo , porque la verdad él sólo se limitaba a responder "yo también", cuando Serena se lo decía, si lo había oído enteramente de los labios de él tres veces, en lo que llevaban de novios, ya era mucho. Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué, ¿por qué el se negaba a decirle un te amo abiertamente?, tal vez.... tal vez en el fondo todas sus dudas eran ciertas, ¡Dios!, la incertidumbre la estaba matando, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué haría?, ya no soportaba más esta situación, todo a su alrededor se estaba destruyendo, y al parecer nadie se daba cuenta, nadie estaba allí para salvarla, sólo Luna lo sabía y la pobre no podía hacer más que sufrir con ella, ¡Dios!, y luego estaba lo otro.... ¡qué diablos pasaba con ella!, qué era todo eso que le estaba pasando, se sentía agotada, ya no podía más, ya no podía sola, tenía que hacer algo.

Serena había estado pensando mucho las cosas y por fin había tomado una decisión, ya no permanecería más así, de ésa forma, ya no se dejaría hundir más, a partir de ahora procuraría dedicarse más a ella y no giraría más en torno a los demás. Si Darien aun la quería, se arreglarían las cosas entre ellos dos, pero si no, aunque se le partiera el corazón en dos, terminaría con él y seguiría con su vida, después de todo ¿No era el fin del mundo? ¿ o si?, lo mismo iba para las chicas, si seguían alejadas de ella, tendría que hacer nuevos amigos y dejarlas a ellas de lado; pero lo que no estaba dispuesta a seguir haciendo, era a aislarse más y dejar que la sensación de soledad la carcomiera.

Primero, mejoraría sus notas, dedicándose más a sus estudios, tal vez conseguiría un par de amigos que bien que le hacían falta, bueno, no era como ir a conseguir frutas al mercado, pero, de antaño ella recordaba lo buena que era para esas cosas, así que, por ese lado estaba segura que no habría problema, por lo primero... bueno, tal vez necesitaría conseguir un poco de ayuda, pero no importaba igual lo haría y además pensaba inscribirse en algún curso extraescolar interesante, já su alter ego se rió de ella, recordándole, lo mucho que criticaba a Amy por hacer tal cosa, pero de seguro eso guardaría su mente lejos de muchos de los aterradores pensamientos y sentimientos que ahora la abordaban, así que ya estaba decidido; sí eso haría, no más lágrimas, ni sufrimiento. Desde ahora empezaría un gran cambio en su vida.............

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**1 mes después................**

-Vamos, flaquita, es el curso ideal para nosotros-

-¿Tú crees?, yo no sé bailar muy bien-

-De eso se trata, de que aprendamos a bailar, si fuésemos bailarines profesionales, ¿qué sentido tendría inscribirnos?-

-Tienes razón, además… ¿Quién baila peor que tú?-

-Oye, oye, el hecho de que yo sea amble contigo, no te da ningún derecho a reírte de mí en mi cara-

-Lo siento mi terrón de azúcar, anda mejor inscribámonos ya, que si no, nos quedamos por fuera-

-No empieces, por favor-

-Sus nombres, por favor- dijo una señora vestida elegantemente en frente de ellos.

-Serena Tsukino y Mark Toshiba-

-Aquí tienen las formas para llenar- dijo entregándole a cada uno un montoncito de hojas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Vaya!, no pensé que inscribirse en un curso de baile tuviera tantos requisitos-

-Si, parecería más un examen de matemáticas que otra cosa, por nada y nos piden el registro de bautismo-

-Bueno, por lo menos ya quedamos inscritos-

-Sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto el lunes-

-¡OH!, vamos, no debe ser tan difícil flaquita-

-Espero no tener que oírte quejándote-

**A la semana siguiente............**

-Oigan, chicos, ¿Qué tal sus primeras clases de baile?-

-no preguntes- dijo poniendo cara de ¡ay! ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Acaso no eras tú quién decía que no era tan difícil?-decía la rubia con ironía.

- no molestes por favor, para la próxima vez, recuérdame mantener la boca cerrada-

-Sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible para ti Mark…-

-¿Podrías dejar de fastidiar Yuriko?... lo único que quiero ahora, es quedarme en cama por lo menos una semana-

-¿A ti también te fue tan mal Sere?-

-AH, eso si que no, la flaquita resultó ser una cajita de sorpresas, ella es realmente buena-

**&&& FLASH BACK &&&**

-Bien, chicos, quiero ver qué tan hábiles son para el baile, así podré hacerme a la idea de qué papel desempeñarán en la coreografía, mis alumnos les mostrarán los pasos que deberán realizar en la prueba-

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron que tenían que hacer para la prueba, ¡cómo rayos iban a hacer tal cosa!, se supone que apenas eran aprendices, y lo que les había sido mostrado era digno de profesionales; si esta era la prueba, no se podían imaginar ni siquiera cómo iban a ser los ensayos.

-Vaya, Mark, mira lo fácil que ha resultado ser todo esto, de seguro no teníamos que ser profesionales para esto, ¿no?- dijo Serena sarcásticamente. Mark sólo atinó a tragar difícilmente y dar un suspiro.

Dos parejas de baile habían hecho un número perfecto; los chicos habían hecho varios giros sobre sí mismos, para después alcanzar a las chicas y ofrecerles la mano galantemente, ellas, por su parte toman la mano que sus parejas respectivas les ofrecen, para después empezar con un lento vals que no duraba más de 1 minuto, que era cuando los chicos tomaban a sus parejas por la cintura, alzándolas en el aire y ellas entrelazaban sus piernas a la cintura de los chicos, dejando la mitad de sus cuerpos caer libremente hacia abajo, y en esta postura, los chicos daban varios giros y para finalizar sostenían de nuevo a las chicas por la cintura para luego lanzarlas al aire y ellas por su parte daban un giro para aterrizar en el piso con una postura muy elegante.

-Bien, ahora, lo harán ustedes, tú Serena hazte con Terry, Mark con Sabrina y Anthony y Sara con Susan y Steven respectivamente.

Las parejas estuvieron dispuestas de tal manera que cada uno de los nuevos aprendices estuvieran con uno de los alumnos de la academia que habían hecho la demostración.

Ahora, quiero verlos, ¡ah! Y quien no se sienta seguro de querer hacer esto, será mejor que no lo haga..... Comiencen....-

Los nuevos alumnos estaban nerviosos y vacilantes, pero al final todos decidieron hacer el número.

Mark hizo un número desastroso, no pudo más que levantar a la chica por la cintura para después aterrizar en el suelo.

Anthony no lo hizo tan mal, pero lanzó a Susan al aire de tal manera que la pobre chica no pudo hacer más que esperar un buen estrellón contra el puso.

Sara no pudo conseguir siquiera entrelazar sus piernas a su pareja.

Pero, Serena, Serena para asombro de todos había conseguido hacer una perfecta representación del número, incluso el giro en el aire al finalizar, lo hizo perfectamente bien, pero un error al pisar el suelo la hizo caer y darse una muy dolorosa torcedura en su tobillo.

Al finalizar la clase, los nuevos alumnos platicaban entre sí de su primera clase.......

-oigan, ¿no creen que fue exagerado el numerito que nos puso como prueba la profesora de baile?-

-ya lo creo, no entiendo qué pretende esa mujer, ¿Acaso quiere deshacerse de nosotros en la primera clase?-

-No lo sé, pero miren nada más la flaquita cómo se lastimó por seguir semejante locura, yo creo que quiere acabar con nosotros-

-¡ay!, no seas exagerado que no me duele tanto, mira hasta puedo apoyar el pie. ¡ouch!-

-no quiero imaginarme cómo serán las próximas clases, si apenas ésta fue la primera-

-no se preocupen, eso sólo hace la primera clase, sólo para saber si en verdad tienen madera para esto del baile, las siguientes clases no serán así, se los aseguro, no se desanimen-

-Y tú, ¿qué sabes?-

-ay, por favor, yo ya pase por eso-

**&&& FIN DEL FLASH BACK &&&**

-No, como ves no me fue tan mal, sólo me torcí el tobillo y conseguí que en mi primera clase me dieran incapacidad por una semana. Por supuesto todo salió perfecto- dijo Serena sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh!, vamos, cuanto diera yo por esa semana de incapacidad-

-¿sabes?, Serena y yo podríamos hacer algo al respecto- dijo Yuriko mirándolo malévolamente.

-no, no, tranquila, no te molestes, prefiero asistir a las clases-

En tanto Mark dijo esto, Serena y Yuriko no tardaron en estallar en risas.

-Ya verán, sólo quiero verlas consiguiendo un nuevo profesor de matemáticas-

Tan pronto dijo esto, las dos chicas callaron y muy serias dijeron –Vamos a clase, es tarde-

-¡Vaya! Aún tengo armas que funcionan...- dijo Mark esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa mientras seguía a sus amigas al salón de clases.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, veámosle el lado amable al asunto de volver a subir los capítulos… ¡Podrán volver a recordar la historia desde el principio! Jejeje qué optimista… ¡dejen reviews! No sean malitos conmigo.

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

9 de enero de 2005


	3. El Plan

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA-------- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: Un plan para hacer reaccionar a Darien… ¿funcionará?

Nota: Los caracteres que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad ese gran honor le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi ...bueno... algunos sí porque los he creado yo y mi imaginación, por lo demás, sólo me baso en el anime Sailor Moon para crear mis propias historias.

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL PLAN**

-¿Serena?... ¿Serena, estas bien?, ¿Dónde estas?- después de unos minutos de espera, luna sintió que Serena dejo por fin el baño y entro a la habitación.

-¡Dios mío!, Serena estas más blanca que un papel, ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si luna, no te preocupes, no es nada-

-¿No es nada?, sí claro, pasas toda la mañana encerrada en el baño devolviendo lo que has comido y luego sales diciendo que no pasa nada, que no me preocupe, por favor, yo no soy una gata tonta, dame más crédito que eso-

-Esta bien luna, no me siento muy bien que digamos, pero ya se me pasará, ya se me ha pasado otras veces-

-precisamente por eso me preocupo, no es la primera vez que te pasa eso, esas nauseas y esos mareos no son normales, deberías ver un médico-

-No, luna, créeme, ya estoy mejor, no hay razón para que te preocupes-

-Bueno, entonces porque no por lo menos le dices a Darien como te has estado sintiendo, el es médico, y si no quieres visitar uno, quizá el te pueda decir lo que te pasa y te recete algo-

-luna, ya hemos hablado de eso, y ya me estoy cansando de decirte que no, no voy a hablar con Darien sobre esto, no al menos si es en viernes-

-entonces porque no lo citas, en cualquier otro día-

-sabes muy bien que lo he intentado varias veces, pero "sus compromisos" no se lo han permitido, ya sabes, anda muy ocupado-

-inténtalo una vez más, vamos, nada pierdes, además no sé cual es el capricho tuyo de que sea otro día si ustedes dos siempre se ven los viernes, y perfectamente se lo podías comentar en una de sus salidas-

-ya no sigas luna, mira, para que me dejes en paz, lo voy a llamar y voy a hacer lo que tu dices, pero si no logro nada, dejas ese tema de lado… y no es capricho mío, tengo mis razones-

-como digas, anda llámalo quiero ver que lo hagas-

-Si mi querida guardaespaldas- Serena tomo el teléfono y marco el número del consultorio en el que trabajaba Darien, pues ese día le tocaba el turno de la mañana.

Pidió a la secretaria que le comunicara con Darien y después de varios minutos de espera, oyó un clic que le indicaba que Darien había pasado a la línea.

_-¿Serena?-_

_-Sí Darien, hola soy yo… ¿que tal el trabajo?-_

_-Bueno, el día ha estado un poco trajinado-_

_-Ah, ya veo, debes tener muchos pacientes que atender-_

_-sí, así es, y dime tú ¿como estas?, ¿no deberías estar en clases a esta hora del día?-_

_-eh, pues no, umm....... hoy no tuve clases, si, y estoy muy bien-_

_-Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?-_

_-hey, es solo que te extrañaba y quería escuchar tu voz, ¿no debí?- luna al escuchar esto le hizo un ademán de amenaza a Serena, haciéndole entender que debía decir el verdadero motivo de la llamada._

_-no, no es eso, me alegra escucharte, es sólo que no es muy conveniente que me llames en horas de trabajo, más ahora que estoy un poco ocupado, ¿podríamos hablar luego?-_

_-claro, no hay problema, oye......., eh..... podríamos hablar.... personalmente, tal vez hoy o.... quizás mañana, si no tienes mucho qué hacer, es importante....-_

_-no lo sé Serena, tengo un largo examen que debo preparar, ¿de verdad es tan importante? –_

_-Bueno, sé que no tienes mucho tiempo libre en estos momentos, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo-_

_-¿no puede esperar hasta el viernes que nos veamos?-_

_-..............claro, puede esperar......... la verdad no es tan importante, sólo quería verte, bueno creo que mejor te dejo para que sigas en tu trabajo, hablamos luego, te amo-_

_-bien, entonces hasta el viernes, adiós mi princesa-_

_Serena hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esta última frase._

_-Si, adiós- Serena se quedó por unos momentos escuchando el tono muerto del teléfono con la mirada perdida, mientras luna la miraba expectante, tratando de descifrar qué pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de Serena._

-¿Y bien?- tuvo que decir luna, pues Serena no reaccionaba.

-nada, te lo dije, anda muy ocupado, nos veremos hasta el viernes, así que como ya te dije deja las cosas de ese tamaño- dijo Serena saliendo de su estado catatónico

-Pero Serena, creí que habían quedado en algo-

-No, no quedamos en nada-

-Darien estúpido, ¿Qué se cree? ¿El príncipe de la tierra?-

-jaja luna, qué gracioso, sabes que en verdad lo es-

-sí pero tú eres la princesa de la luna, nada le da derecho a tratarte como lo ha estado haciendo-

-¡ya basta luna!, es suficiente, lo único que te digo es que si le dices algo de lo que me ha estado pasando en esto últimos días a alguien, no te lo voy a perdonar y me voy a olvidar de que tú eras mi consejera en la luna y te voy a llevar a un asilo de animales para que unos niñitos odiosos como los que estaban contigo el primer día que te vi te adopten-

Luna agachó la cabeza como perrito regañado, o más bien como gata regañada, y como sabía que había logrado sacar a Serena de sus casillas y ella estaba hablando muy en serio, no tuvo otra opción que quedarse callada.

-veo que entendiste, bien, porque no quiero volver a repetírtelo-

**Horas más tarde.......**

-Serena, te buscan- anunció Sammy

-¿Quién?-

-Hola flaca-

-¿Mark?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ah, hola Mark. Gracias por venir, me da gusto verte, a mi también me da gusto verte flaca- dijo Mark en tono sarcástico.

-lo siento, es que me sorprendió que vinieras-

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, como no fuiste a clases y no teníamos noticias de ti-

-¡hola Yuriko!, también estas aquí. Siento haberlos preocupado, no me sentí muy bien en la mañana, pero ya me siento mejor, ¿Qué tal estuvo el día?-

-Ni preguntes, tuviste suerte de no haber estado hoy en la prepa. Parece que los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarnos el día. Pero tu gran amiga Yuriko hizo todo lo que pudo para poder ponerte al día, aquí están los apuntes- Yuriko le entrego a Serena una bolsa repleta de cuadernos, mientras Serena ponía cara de terror.

-no te preocupes flaquita, el buen Mark te ayudará con todo eso si recibe una apropiada recompensa- dijo Mark haciendo un gesto pícaro.

-¿sabes? Creo que después de todo, yo puedo sola, porque la verdad no quiero saber qué querrás de recompensa-

-oye-dijo Mark poniendo una cara un poco más seria-en verdad te sientes mejor, no quiero que me mientas, últimamente no te has sentido muy bien que digamos-

-No estoy mintiendo, me siento mucho mejor ahora, además los tengo a ustedes para que me cuiden, ¿no?-

-¡Oh!, se me olvidaba, mira flaca, te trajimos algo… como sabemos que no te gustan los dulces, Yuriko pensó que te gustaría más algo como esto......- afuera comenzaba a nublarse y en cuestión de segundos la lluvia se abrió paso por las deshabitadas calles de Tokio, algo poco común a esas horas del día.

-¡Frutas!...gracias chicos, ustedes son tan buenos conmigo-

-Oye, terrón de azúcar, no tenías que ir a hacer algo, no sé ¿ver si el azúcar se derrite bajo la lluvia?-

-Qué ¿De que hablas?, yo estoy muy bien aquí, y otra cosa deja de llamarme así ¿quieres?, ¿Acaso nunca se van a cansar de eso?-

-No ¡como crees!, terrón de azúcar va muy bien contigo, pero lo que yo necesito es que el azúcar se vaya para otra parte- dijo Yuriko mientras intentaba empujar a Mark hacia la salida, mientras este trataba de seguir dentro de la casa.

-Óyeme ¡Qué te pasa!, ¿Acaso no ves cómo llueve allá afuera?, además yo quiero quedarme con la flaquita, y yo creo que ella quiere lo mismo ¿verdad?- dijo Mark mirando con ojos suplicantes a Serena, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Yuriko se adelanto a decir.

-Mira Mark, uno tiene qué entender cuando no se le quiere en un lugar, sé bueno y vete a tu casa, te tomas un chocolate caliente y te pones a hacer las tareas de mañana para que nos las prestes a Serena y a mí, y no te preocupes por la lluvia, que no te vas a derretir porque yo que soy tan buena te voy a prestar mi paraguas- dijo Yuriko en un tono conciliador, mientras le daba el último empujón a Mark para que saliera de casa de Serena junto con su paraguas.

Serena no pudo más que decirle un corto adiós a Mark antes de que Yuriko cerrara la puerta tras un atontado Mark.

-Pobre de Mark, se va a mojar todo-

-si, si, pobrecito de Mark, pero bueno, ahora estamos solas, ahora sí me puede decir qué es lo que te pasa-

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?, no me pasa nada, excepto lo que ya les dije, me sentí mal esta mañana, pero ya estoy mucho mejor-

-¿En serio?, porque yo siento que ocurre algo más aquí, no sé mi sexto sentido nunca se equivoca, en especial contigo, de verdad ¿Estas bien?-

-No, tienes razón, algo no está bien conmigo, pero no es que en este momento me sienta mal físicamente, mi problema es otro-

-Tu novio, ¿verdad?-

-Si, así es, de seguro voy a volverme loca si sigo así-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esta vez?-

-Nada, no me hizo nada, precisamente ése es ahora el problema, que parece que nada suele suceder con él, siempre está tan ocupado en sus asuntos que no tiene suficiente tiempo para mí, esta mañana lo llamé porque quería hablar con él, de verdad necesito hacerlo, pero el insistió en que no tenía tiempo, me dijo que si no podía esperar hasta el viernes, yo terminé por ceder y dije que sí que esperaría hasta ese día, pero sé perfectamente que lo que tenía que decirle ya no se lo diré, además, no sé, ya no es lo mismo estar con él, créeme antes aunque renegaba de tan sólo poder verlo los viernes, disfrutaba como nunca ese día, disfrutaba de su compañía, cada detalle era para mí algo de nunca olvidar, pero no sé últimamente no es lo mismo, no tengo idea si fui yo quien cambié o ha sido él, pero nuestras citas no han sido lo mismo, simplemente ya no me siento cómoda con él como lo hacía antes......-

-¡hay sere! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?, mira creo que lo que pasa contigo es que durante el tiempo que has estado con él te volviste muy dependiente, todo lo tuyo, giraba alrededor de lo que pensara, de lo que hiciera, nena, tienes que librarte de eso, es malo la forma obsesiva en que le das vueltas a este asunto, y por otro lado el muy tonto ése se siente tan seguro de ti, de lo que sientes por él, que cree que por muy canalla que sea contigo, tu siempre vas a estar ahí, amándolo como loca-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hago?-

-¿Sabes?, creo que se me está ocurriendo una genial idea- dijo Yuriko esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, Y ¿De qué se trata?, ¡oh! no, espera, mejor....., prefiero no saberlo, conozco esa cara, y nada bueno pasa cuando te pones de esa manera-

-No te preocupes, jeje, es una muy buena idea, mira te voy a explicar lo que necesitamos, lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente: primero conseguir a un chico guapo, inteligente y bueno todas esa cosas y después... tenemos que averiguar el itinerario de tu novio-

-Óyeme, óyeme, barájamela más despacio, porque no te estoy entendiendo muy bien-

-Mira, es simple, lo que tenemos que hacer es hacerle ver a tu chico que en cualquier momento le pueden correr la butaca, que tampoco es que sea el centro de tu vida, que si sigue así lo más posible es que te pierda, mira, si no reacciona ante eso, no sé entonces ante qué podría hacerlo, tú por tu parte, tienes que mantenerte tranquila, como si nada, no le des mucha importancia a sus asuntos, hazte la precisa, ya sabes.....-

-Yuriko, no sé... de verdad crees que funcionará eso...-

-Sere, si no funciona eso, entonces, créeme nada funcionará, los hombres son niños, en cuerpos de grandes, ellos actúan ante las mujeres como los niños con sus juguetes, si ven que otro niño quiere su juguete que tenían abandonado por ahí, entonces, ¡sorpresa!, como por arte de magia recuperan su interés en su juguete-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Deja todo en mis manos......-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Seguimos con la cuenta adelante, aquí esta de nuevo el tercer capítulo, please… como siempre, ¡dejen reviews!...

¡ah! Y gracias a los que de nuevo empezaron la cuenta en la página con sus opiniones

tatekanine, darling, Nattyxan, Kary6, ceres gracias por su apoyo… estaré subiendo los capítulos seguido, y les prometo que para cuando llegue al último, tendré una nueva actualización…

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

11 de Enero de 2005


	4. El Golpe y una cita

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA-------- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: Un maquiavélico plan y una cita… ¿qué saldrá de todo esto?  
Nota: Los caracteres que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad ese gran honor le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

**CAPÍTULO 4: "EL GOLPE" Y... UNA CITA **

-....si, de todas formas creo que no vale la pena-

-hey! ¿Acaso no viste lo que hizo?... de seguro y conseguirá una buena detención-

-si, si, yo también lo creo así, además la cara que puso el profesor fue inigualable, no veremos otra cara de esas en mucho tiempo-

-SEEEEREEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-

La chica de cabellos rubios se volteó al sentir un fuerte grito a sus espaldas, para encontrarse con nadie más que su amiga Yuriko, con una cara aterradoramente iluminada como si hubiera descubierto la última maravilla del mundo.

-oye, oye, deberías de dejar de gritar así, un buen día de estos te vas a quedar sin voz, y de paso vas a dejar a más de uno sordo, mira que te lo digo yo que sé de eso-

-ya, ya, está bien, ven te tengo una gran sorpresa- dijo Yuriko poniendo una cara de ponqué insostenible mientras halaba a Serena para que se fuese con ella, obviamente estaba tramando algo.

-chicos, lo lamento, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- dijo Serena, ondeando un adiós a sus compañeros de charla.

-adiós Serena!!- dijeron todos en unísono.

-Y bien Yuriko… ¿qué es eso que me tienes que decir?- habló por fin Serena, cuando se encontraban un poco más alejados del grupo, era obvio que Yuriko no quería que nadie las escuchara.

-Ven acá, quiero mostrarte algo- Yuriko saco de su bolso un sobre que parecía que para ella contenía el más grande tesoro.

-¿fotos? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo con eso? ¿Acaso quieres mostrarme fotos de tu niñez, o algo así? ¿Por eso es que no quieres que nadie se enteré?, deben ser muy......-Serena pensó por un momento como escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.-jijiji- Serena rió por lo bajo, algo gracioso pasó por su mente-¿ridículas?-

-ya basta Sere, no te burles, yo tratando de ayudarte y tú burlándote de mí, cállate y observa- dijo Yuriko mostrando en pleno el paquete que tenía en sus manos.

-???????????????????????????-

-¿¿qué?? , ¿No vas a decir nada? -

-¿Qué quieres que diga?, son fotos de chicos- dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?-

-ay Sere! ¿Acaso no los ves?, ¿estas ciega o qué?, están guapísimos!!!!!!!!-

(gota de sudor en la frente)-¿Y eso que?-

Yuriko se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia- Sere, Sere, mi querida amiga, de verdad estás perdida... los chicos que te estoy mostrando en estas fotos son los candidatos para...- Yuriko hizo una pausa, para darle suspenso a la escena y de paso miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara -_"el golpe"-_dijo en un susurro.

-¿El golpe?... ¿Qué cosa es eso? -

-Creo que voy a necesitar plastilina-Yuriko tomo un poco de aire-_"El golpe"_,- empezó a decir Yuriko con una voz tan calmada, igual a la que se usa cuando se le explica algo complicado a un niño pequeño- es un nombre genial que se me ha ocurrido para el plan que vamos a llevar acabo para que Darien, tu novio, ¡¡por fin!! Se dé cuenta de lo que está frente a sus ojos. Y... las fotos son los retratos de los chicos que he elegido para que tú, de todos ellos, selecciones el mejor, quién va a servir de _"carnada"_ para que Darien.....-otra pausa- muerda el anzuelo-

-¿Estos?- dijo Serena mirando de nuevo las fotos detenidamente-¿Y cómo se supone que yo voy seleccionar el mejor?, apenas si conozco a dos de ellos, y eso que de saludo, de resto no son más que unas caras para mí-

-Esa va a ser la parte más interesante, el resto va a ser pan comido, lo que tenemos que hacer es... seleccionar la primera tanda sólo por impresión, luego tendremos qué ver cómo hacerte una cita con cada uno de ellos, cosa que no va resultar nada difícil, desde que casi todos lo chicos se mueren por ti, de allí tu podrás por fin elegir; y pumm!!! Dar el golpe final: darle celos a Darien-

-No sé Yuriko, eso suena muy complicado, creo que mejor dejamos las cosas así, después de todo yo creí que ya lo habías olvidado por completo. Y además.... no es cierto eso de que los chicos se mueren por mí, eso es absurdo-

-¡Ya quieres dejar de poner peros Sere!, ¿Acaso no has visto la forma en que te miran?, parecen chimpancés, casi se les cae la baba..... tú los dejas boquiabiertos a todos cada vez que pasas por su lado-

-Eso no es cierto, no inventes, que yo no soy esa clase de chica, de esa clase que son tan populares entre los chicos-

-ay!! Sere, como te empeñas en negar la realidad, ya lo verás, te estoy diciendo la pura verdad amiga mía y tú lo vas a comprobar por ti misma, no seas tan necia y no le pongas trabas al asunto que la cosa en 'cuestión' se va a hacer y punto, mira que yo no te voy a aguantar una más de tus quejas, si tú no haces nada-

Serena suspiró, ¿Qué podía hacer cuando a su amiga se le metía una idea de esa forma en la cabeza?, nada, se respondió a sí misma, ya sabía ella que como sea Yuriko la arrastraría 'si fuera preciso', con tal de llevar su idea a cabo- Bueno, está bien, qué más da, te sigo-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Cuáles deberían estar en lista?- dijo Yuriko mostrando de nuevo las fotos a su amiga, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Serena miró por tercera vez las fotos que tenía en frente, pero esta vez las estudió cuidadosamente, una por una, como si tratara de hallar en cada uno de los rasgos de los chicos algo que no existía.

-ummmm...... no sé, es difícil elegir de esta forma-

-Mira Serena Tsukino, llevas casi media hora mirando las fotos y aún no has escogido ni al primer chico, si no te decides ya, te juro que voy a... bueno en este momento no se me ocurre nada, pero algo malo te va a pasar y no será por arte de magia. ¿Me entendiste? - Yuriko ya comenzaba a exasperarse y su tono de voz sonaba amenazante.

Serena, ante la inminente explosión de impaciencia de su amiga, como si alguien la hubiera iluminado, escogió a los chicos que creyó eran más convenientes y le pasó las fotos a su amiga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que sólo necesitabas un poco de presión, veamos-dijo Yuriko mirando las fotos- jeje, buena elección Sere, mira- Yuriko se acercó más a Serena para que ella pudiera ver también las fotos- este de acá es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la prepa, tienes que reconocer que está guapísimo, además es muy popular entre las chicas... este otro- dijo Yuriko pasando su dedo a otra foto- es nada más y nada menos que la nueva revelación del modelaje, por si no lo sabías-"a veces creo que vives en la luna"- esto último lo dijo Yuriko más para sí misma que para que lo escuchase Serena-Nuestra preparatoria está bien equipada ¿no?- la cara de Yuriko se tornó un tanto pícara.

-No digas tonterías Yuriko, a veces se te ocurren unas cosas!!!!-

-No son tonterías, pero bueno, no nos perdamos, sigamos en lo que íbamos, mira este es.....- Y así continuó Yuriko, describiendo el perfil de cada chico que Serena había elegido.

-¿Serena?-

Serena reconoció la voz que la llamaba, y se sorprendió de escucharla.

-Lita, eres tú- Serena levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con dos de sus amigas más, Amy y Mina estaban junto a Lita.-Ah, chicas ustedes también están aquí-

-¡Hola Serena!, estábamos preocupadas por ti-

-¿Preocupadas? ¿Por qué?- Serena frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, algunos chicos estuvieron preguntando por ti ayer, nos dijeron que no habías venido a clases y pensamos que algo malo te había pasado, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de llamarte a tu casa para ver que había sucedido, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La expresión de Serena cambió de inmediato '¿no tuvieron oportunidad de llamar a su casa?, debieron de estar muy ocupadas', pensó-No tienen por qué preocuparse, yo estoy perfectamente bien, lo que pasó fue que... se me hizo demasiado tarde para venir, jeje-puso cara de culpabilidad-me quedé dormida, eso fue todo-

-Serena, pero ¡qué irresponsable eres!... como es posible que hayas faltado a clases por quedarte durmiendo, ¡Y nosotras que estábamos tan preocupadas!, lo dicho, Rei tenia razón- habló la muy "oportuna" Amy.

-Siento mucho el haberlas preocupado chicas-

-Bueno, ahora sabemos que nada pasó, chicas se nos hace tarde, vamos a clase, nos vemos luego Serena, adiós-

-adiós chicas- Serena apenas se despidió, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, aún no podía acostumbrarse a la manera fría con que "sus amigas" la estaban tratando, era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas entre ellas, no fue si no que dejaran de combatir para que ellas se alejaran, parecía que únicamente las unía el ser Sailor Scauts, aparte de eso, lo que había acabado de complementar el problema, era que a sus profesores les había dado por cambiarla de curso, su rendimiento había llegado a ser tan bajo que ésa fue la medida que adoptaron, pensaron que tal vez alejándola de sus amigas se concentraría más en sus estudios, y de seguro debían de estar pensando que había funcionado porque desde que estaba en el nuevo curso, sus notas habían ido mejorando, pero la verdad, no era por lo que habían hecho sus profesores, sino, por su firme decisión de cambiar que las cosas se habían dado. Todas pensaban que ella era una chiquilla infantil, irresponsable y necia, pero ¡qué poco la conocían!, se habían empeñado tanto en guardar esa imagen de ella que no habían visto lo mucho que había cambiado.

-no entiendo por qué te empeñas en seguirles su juego, ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?, las muy tontas se creen de lo mejor, no sabes lo mucho que las detesto-dijo Yuriko con una mirada de desprecio en su cara.

-No digas eso, ellas son buenas personas, lo que pasa es que yo saco lo peor de ellas, la verdad es que logro exasperarlas- las defendió Serena.

-¡Tonterías!, no te empeñes en defenderlas que yo te conozco y sé como eres, y tú estás muy lejos de exasperar a una persona, eres una gran persona y eso nadie lo puede negar- dijo Yuriko aún más exaltada.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos el tema aquí, no vamos a discutir por eso-

-Sí, ya lo creo, además se nos hace tarde para ir a clases- Yuriko guardó las fotos que habían estado viendo en el sobre, se levantó de su lugar cogió su bolso y espero a que Serena hiciera lo mismo para luego dirigirse al salón de clases.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-....... Ya, por favor, ¿Me quieren decir donde se metieron ustedes dos?, las estuve buscando-

-No seas curioso, no te creas nuestro guardián, que no lo eres-

-No es justo, yo soy su amigo, no entiendo cual es el misterio que se traen entre manos-

-Es cosa de mujeres, entiendes- Yuriko le guiño un ojo- y que yo sepa, tu no eres de nuestro género-

-Me rindo, si no quieren que yo me entere, está bien, no me importa- Mark hizo un gesto un tanto infantil.

Serena sólo estuvo observando la conversación de los dos, la verdad Mark siempre sabía como sacarle información y prefirió dejar todo en manos de la experta Yuriko.

-SERENA!!!!, mira el equipo de baloncesto está jugando- Serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Yuriko literalmente "la arrastró" a donde había señalado antes, dejando tras de sí a un muy pasmado Mark.

-Óyeme, me vas a arrancar el brazo si me sigues halado de esa forma- dijo Serena mientras intentaba mover sus pies lo más rápido que podía.

-No te quejes, mira allí está "nuestra víctima", esta es tu oportunidad, tienes que hacer algo- Yuriko paró justo en frente de donde se estaba llevando a cabo el juego, señalando al capitán del equipo, el chico que habían visto antes en las fotos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, que interrumpa el juego y en medio de todos los miembros del equipo le diga: ¡Hola!, mira me llamo Serena Tsukino, necesito que me invites a salir porque quiero darle celos a mi novio y tú eres un buen candidato, si pasas la salida de prueba, podrás volver a salir conmigo…- dijo entornando los ojos -¡no juegues Yuriko!-

-No seas exagerada, pero no sé sonríele, pícale el ojo, pero has algo, mira aprovecha que te esta mirando- Yuriko, estaba totalmente eufórica.

-¿Estás loca? O se te zafo un tornillo ¡Cómo crees que yo voy a hacer eso!, ¡Que va a pensar de mí!, además no está mirándome-Serena dirigió la mirada hacia el campo de juego para asegurarse de lo que había dicho su amiga, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, ¡estaba mirándola!, cada vez que el juego se lo permitía, ¡el chico dirigía su mirada hacia Serena!. 'ups, creo que Yuriko tiene razón' –pensó-

-¡Vamos Serena! No pierdas esta oportunidad, no seas necia y sonríele, estoy segura que si tu le das alguna señal como esa, no tendrás problema con la cita, pues será él el que te invite a salir- la animó Yuriko.

-'Cada vez me parece más loca esta idea, no sé como diablos me dejé meter en este embrollo' Serena pensó, más sin embargo con algo de duda, le esbozó una débil, pero eficaz sonrisa al jugador en una de esas miradas furtivas que él le dirigía y para su sorpresa, el chico alzó su mano en señal de saludo y con una enorme sonrisa correspondió su gesto-'no lo puedo creer está funcionando' pensó de nuevo Serena.-

-SERENA!!!, TE ESTÁ SALUDANDO, ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!, FUNCIONÓ, SERENA, TE LO DIJE, FUNCIONÓ- Yuriko saltaba de alegría, dejando a una muy apenada Serena a su lado por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué funcionó?-Mark, por fin había logrado alcanzar a las chicas, pero no entendió nada de lo que sucedía, sólo veía a Yuriko saltando de alegría ¿Quién sabe por qué? Y repitiendo una y otra vez FUNCIONÓ, FUNCIONÓ y a una Serena totalmente perdida en su vergüenza con el rostro enrojecido- ¿Qué cosa funcionó?- volvió a repetir Mark ante la total ignorancia por parte de sus amigas.

-Ay! Mark, sólo aléjame de aquí, Yuriko está totalmente loca y creo que yo estoy siguiendo sus pasos- Serena hundió su cara en el pecho de Mark, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, no soportaba el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

-¿????????????- Mark estaba totalmente perdido, ¿qué diablos esta pasando?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

En unos instantes se oyó el silbato dando señal de que había finalizado el juego y a los simpatizantes del equipo ganador y al equipo mismo dando gritos de alegría por haber ganado el juego, Serena se apartó un poco de Mark y Yuriko por fin terminó su ataque de euforia para darse cuenta de que el equipo del susodicho chico era el gran ganador, lo que sucedió instantes después los dejó fríos a todos tres.

Serena sintió cómo la gritería se dirigía hacia ellos y un toque ligero en su hombro la sobresaltó, Serena se dio vuelta para averiguar de quién se trataba, lo que vio la dejó algo atontada.

Era nada más ni nada menos que Akira, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, el chico que habían estado observando en las fotos y que "supuestamente" era un preseleccionado candidato.

-Eres Serena Tsukino ¿no?- habló el chico.

-Si, soy yo- Serena no salía de sus sorpresa ¡se sabía su nombre completo!

Toda la gente alrededor los miraba de una manera expectante, y alrededor se sentía un ambiente de 'suspenso'.

-Me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo a algún lado, a celebrar el triunfo, por supuesto- dijo el chico con algo de timidez en su voz.

Todos esperaban su respuesta... ¡Qué iba a decir! Con toda esa gente alrededor mirándola como si ella tuviera la respuesta a la inmortalidad. Yuriko le dio un codazo a Serena y ella sabía lo que significaba.

-Es… está bien…- apenas pudo decir.

-podemos encontrarnos en el parque número diez… ¿no?-dijo él.

-Cla… claro- ouch!!! ¡Craso error!, ¡cómo pudo aceptar que se encontraran en el parque número diez!, Darien podría verla y... ¡qué cosa iba a decirle!, su mente la reprendió.

-¿Como a las tres esta bien?-

-Sí, está bien- toda la tensión alrededor se disipó y todas las personas volvían a su gritería.

-Entonces, nos vemos…. adiós- dijo Akira desde lo lejos, un poco alto para que Serena lo pudiese escuchar y haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano.

Serena estaba más roja que un tomate, nunca había protagonizado una escena de ese estilo, ella siendo invitada por uno de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria, mientras que todas sus fans y seguidores de su equipo observaban con atención, esperando por su respuesta. Eso era algo de nunca olvidar.

Yuriko, saliendo de su estado catatónico habló- ¿Lo ves?, Serena te lo dije, te dije que funcionaría, y así fue, ahí tienes tu primera cita-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué primera cita? ¿Acaso la flaca no tiene novio?-

-No sé, Yuriko, me das miedo, nunca vuelvas a pronosticar algo sobre mí, algo me podría pasar-

-¡Oigan!, no me ignoren, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Y.... ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él?, y tu novio flaca, ¿Qué hay de tu novio? O.... ¿Acaso ya terminaste con él?- dijo con un deje de esperanza el chico.

-No, Mark, no he terminado con Darien-

-....Y entonces… ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con Akira?-

-Fue idea de Yuriko, pero... es una estupidez, no sé como he podido meterme hasta este punto en esto- Serena negó con la cabeza.

-¿De qué cosa estás hablando? ¿Qué fue idea de Yuriko?-

-Es una gran idea, y está funcionando la llamo _"El golpe"_- dijo Yuriko muy orgullosa.

-¿El golpe? ¿De qué se trata?-

-Siéntate y te explico Mark, es algo largo para contar- dijo Serena un tanto desanimada.

-Soy todo oídos-dijo Mark tomando asiento en una de las tribunas, ahora el coliseo estaba desierto.

Mientras Serena iba narrando los anteriores sucesos, la cara de Mark iba cambiando de color, de un pálido intenso a un rojo casi escarlata mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más. En el vacío recinto sólo se escuchaba los constantes ¿En serio?, pero ¡cómo! De Mark quién demoró un poco en asimilar las ideas.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TÚ FLACA, TE HAYAS PRESTADO PARA SEMEJANTE COSA!- grito Mark levantándose de su asiento.

-Cálmate Mark, no seas exagerado que mi plan es muy bueno y te aseguro que va a ser muy eficaz-

-¡No es justo!-dijo Mark tomando de nuevo su asiento en un gesto de derrota.

-¿No es justo?, ¿De qué hablas?-Serena miró a Mark expectante, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Si querías darle celos a tu novio, por lo menos debería ser yo quién representara ese papel ¿Por qué tenías que buscar alguien si me tenías al lado, flaca?-Mark hizo un puchero. Serena no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Yuriko se adelantó.

-Así que era por eso que estabas irritado ¿no?, porque quieres ser tu quién salga con Serena, eres un pillín- Yuriko hizo un gesto pícaro.

Serena se sonrojo ante el comentario de su imprudente amiga.

-ey!, no lo dije por eso, es sólo que soy su amigo, debería ser yo quién tenga más derechos para ser su cita, no un completo desconocido que no sabes con qué te va salir- Mark hizo un gesto de orgullo fingido.

-Mira Mark, voy a serte franco, no puedes ser tú quién salga con Serena porque simplemente no cumples con los requisitos. Sere y yo estamos buscando a alguien especial, alguien con algo de clase, que no sea del común... y tú Mark, eres una persona muy corriente- la voz de Yuriko sonaba un tanto consoladora, mientras su mano se posaba en el hombro de Mark.

-¡Vaya qué amigas tengo!, gracias Yuriko, pero no tenía porqué ser tan sincera-dijo Mark un tanto desanimado.

-No le hagas caso, sabes que Yuriko es un tanto loca Mark, de todas formas no creo que vaya a seguir con este plan tan ridículo, obviamente voy a tener que ir a esa cita, no tengo opción, pero no voy a seguir con esto-

-¡CÓMO QUE NO VAS A SEGUIR!, MIRA SERENA TSUKINO, TU AMIGA SE HA ROTO EL COCO TRATANDO DE PENSAR EN ALGO REALMENTE BUENO PARA HACER REACCIONAR A TU NOVIO Y CUANDO FINALMENTE SE LE OCURRE ALGO GENIAL, DICES QUE NO, NO SEÑORA, SIGUES ADELANTE Y PUNTO-Yuriko se levanto de su asiento y su voz resonaba en tono el recinto.

-Ya cálmate Yuriko, mira que de nuevo se te está saltando esa vena en la frente, por lo pronto, vámonos que... gracias a ti, tengo que cumplir una cita, después ya veremos que pasa… nos vemos Mark- Serena se levantó y ofreció su mano a Yuriko, esta se levantó y ambas, después de despedirse de Mark se dirigieron a casa de Serena.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serena estaba realmente nerviosa, ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía una cita con un chico diferente a Darien, además, le preocupaba el lugar del encuentro, este era un lugar muy concurrido y debería de tener mucha suerte para que no la viera nadie conocido, ahora estaba allí, sentada en la banca de siempre, esperando a que su cita llegara, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le tapo los ojos.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Serena tratando de destaparse los ojos, pensaba que debería ser Akira, pero no estaba del todo segura y no quería cometer ningún error.

-Soy yo, Serena- oyó decir Serena mientras las manos que la privaban de la luz dejaban sus ojos libres.

Serena se levantó de su asiento y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la persona detrás suyo-Akira- Serena levantó la vista para ver la limpia sonrisa del joven que no dejaba de mirarla, ese día ella había elegido algo bastante casual, un jean color azul cielo ceñido a la figura, una camiseta un tanto pegada al cuerpo en color negro que en la parte del frente tenía una leyenda en color blanco que decía "let us save them" o... Salvémoslos en español, un par de tenis y un pequeño bolso que hacía juego con su atuendo, Serena se sintió intimidada y optó por bajar su rostro.

Akira tomó su rostro por la barbilla obligando a Serena a mirarlo de nuevo-¿Y bien?... ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-No sé, donde tu quieras está bien para mí- dijo una Serena muy tímida, no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía de un hombre que no fuera Darien.

-He oído decir que te gustan los videojuegos, que tal si vamos a...-Serena por un momento entró en pánico, 'no puede ser, me va a invitar al Crown', pensó, allí toda las personas la conocían- el nuevo centro de diversión que inauguraron hace poco, me han dicho que es muy bueno-

-Claro, me encantaría- Serena respiró aliviada.

-Pues, entonces, qué esperamos, ¡vamos!-Akira tomó a Serena de la mano y le urgió para que lo siguiera, a unos pocos metros del parque aguardaba por ellos el auto de Akira(N.A. quería describir el auto como un auto lujoso, pero sé muy poco de autos y creo que la descripción no me quedaría como yo quiero, así que el estilo del auto se los dejo a su imaginación) ,que aún siendo un chico de preparatoria, poseía muchos lujos envidiables para muchos.

Ambos chicos se subieron al auto y se encaminaron hacia el sitio antes acordado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Oigan, chicas ¿no creen que hemos debido de invitar a Serena a estar con nosotros?-

-No lo creo Ames, ya viste que la tonta de Serena no ha cambiado para nada, ¿viste que tenía razón?, nosotros pensando en lo peor y ella muy tranquila durmiendo en su casa.... eso no es digno de alguien que dice proteger al planeta y más aún al futuro, la verdad es que dudo que Serena pueda con tanta responsabilidad, es una floja- Comentó Rei, a quién antes las chicas les había contado lo sucedido en la mañana con ella, la respuesta que les había dado... y Rei no perdió oportunidad para vanagloriarse de lo mucho que conocía a Serena y de sus acertadas predicciones, ella había apostado que algo así había sucedido.

-¡Basta Rei!, no creo que desconfiar de Serena sea lo mejor, tenemos que entenderla, ella tiene un carácter alegre y por lo demás despreocupado, ella es así, no creo que debamos esperar a que madure, simplemente ella es así-Habló Lita, quién originalmente parecía haber tenido la idea de defender a Serena, pero había terminado por seguir la misma línea de las palabras de Rei.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que si Serena hubiera venido, no nos hubiera dejado estudiar mucho que digamos, ya saben como es ella-

-Pero, ¡mira quién habla!, la estudiosa de Mina- habló de nuevo la señora perfección "Rei".

-Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¡Basta chicas!, no empiecen a discutir... además, creo que tienen razón... después de todo Serena está ahora en otro grupo, quién sabe en qué tema vayan ahora, lo más seguro es que estemos viendo cosas distintas, así que no tiene caso que hubiese venido-

-Manos a la obra, entonces-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-……Y hemos ganado diez campeonatos seguidos, nadie ha sido capaz de vencernos-

Serena estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento, Akira, lo único que había hecho desde antes de llegar al lugar, era hablar del baloncesto, de lo mucho que le gustaba ese deporte y presumir cuantas veces habían sido posible sus victorias en los juegos. '¿Dónde estará Darien ahora?, ya debió de terminar su turno en el hospital' Serena pensó, - pero ¡Cómo es posible que no pueda dejar de pensar en él!, Ya basta Serena, concéntrate en donde estás- Se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente.

-Óyeme, ¿me has escuchado?- Mark miró a Serena quién tenía la mirada perdida, fija en la nada.

-Claro que sí- mintió.

-¿No crees que ha sido muy bueno que te haya invitado a salir?, de seguro las chicas de la preparatoria no dejarán de hablar de ti por semanas- La modestia de Akira salió a flote.

-Sí, claro, de seguro que ha de ser así- comentó una Serena un tanto preocupada.

-Supe en seguida que querías salir conmigo, esa sonrisa me lo demostró, y ya ves no me equivoqué- La voz de Akira dejaba ver un tono de presunción casi inaguantable para Serena-.....Y te confieso algo......- En este punto a Serena poco o nada le importaba las confesiones de un chico que no hacía más que inflar su ego con cada palabra que decía- tú también me gustas, eres una chica hermosa, muchos de los chicos suspiran por ti, todos se morirán de envidia cuando se enteren que he salido contigo, deberíamos de haber salido juntos antes, hacemos una excelente pareja-

Serena esbozó una falsa sonrisa -'Lo que me faltaba, que este chico quiera exhibirme como trofeo ante sus compañeros, y todo esto por seguirle la corriente a Yuriko, claro, como no, porqué no haber salido antes, una cita más y le golpeo'-Bueno pero hemos salido ahora y ¿Quién sabe?... tal vez alguna otra vez volvamos a salir–'Sí, claro, ni en tus sueños, niño ególatra' los pensamientos de Serena le daban algo de complacencia-

-Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo ah.....- Serena no lo dejó terminar, antes de que se viera forzada a responder afirmativamente a algo que no quería, decidió dar por terminado el suplicio que estaba padeciendo.

-oye, tengo que irme ya, me acabo de acordar que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, en mi casa me van a fusilar- decidió ser un poco dramática para no dar cabida a refutaciones.

Serena se paró de la mesa donde habían estado "descansando" un poco, desde que habían estado en la máquina de baile por un buen rato, si es que se podía llamar a eso descanso, "estar allí sentada, escuchando los relatos de Akira", agarró el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Oye, espera, yo te llevo-

-No, no te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola, a esta hora es fácil conseguir transporte, además.....- Serena se acordó de algo que le había dicho Akira -¿No dijiste que tenías una reunión muy importante con los miembros del equipo a las 5:30 p.m.?, si recuerdo bien... eso es exactamente en quince minutos, vas a llegar tarde-

-Yo te traje, lo correcto sería que yo te llevase a tu casa- insistió el chico.

-No, no te preocupes, de verdad, puedo irme sola, perderás mucho tiempo llevándome a casa- Serena no iba a dejar que la vieran más con este chico, además no iba a soportar ni un comentario más acerca del baloncesto y lo "grandes logros" del chico, si lo hacía, de seguro algo malo iba a pasar.

-Está bien, como tú quieras, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte hasta la salida-

-Está bien- 'Es sólo hasta la salida, podré soportar eso', pensó.

Y tal como acordaron, así se hizo, Akira acompaño a Serena hasta la salida, allí el se subió a su auto, dejando a Serena esperando el autobús. Serena suspiro, por fin se había librado del basketbolista y luego metió la mano a su bolsillo en busca de dinero.

-¡NO PUEDO SER!- Serena gritó.

Buscó en su bolso, pero nada, igual que su bolsillo, estaba vacío, ¡No tenía dinero!... Y ahora ¿Qué haría?, ¡ningún conductor la iba a dejar subir sin antes haber pagado!

Definitivamente, éste iba a ser uno de los días más largos de su vida…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les siga gustando mi historia, no se olviden de dejarlos en este capítulo también.

¡Ah! Y no me he olvidado de mis otros fics…

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

12 de enero de 2005


	5. ¿Quién será ese chico?

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA-------- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: Un accidental encuentro pone el camino de Serena a un chico misterioso ¿Quién será?.  
Nota: Los caracteres que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me baso en el anime Sailor Moon para recrear mi imaginación y crear mis propias historias.

**En el capítulo anterior............**

Serena, de acuerdo al plan de su amiga Yuriko salió con Akira, un popular chico de la preparatoria, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, pero su cita no fue nada de lo que ella pudiese esperar, al final de la cita..........

Serena se paró de la mesa donde habían estado "descansando" un poco, desde que habían estado en la máquina de baile por un buen rato, si es que se podía llamar a eso descanso, "estar allí sentada, escuchando los relatos de Akira", agarró el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Oye, espera, yo te llevo-

-No, no te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola, a esta hora es fácil conseguir transporte, además..... - Serena se acordó de algo que le había dicho Akira -¿No dijiste que tenías una reunión muy importante con los miembros del equipo a las 5:30 p.m.?, si recuerdo bien...... eso es exactamente en quince minutos, vas a llegar tarde-

-Yo te traje, lo correcto sería que yo te llevase a tu casa- insistió el chico

-No, no te preocupes, de verdad, puedo irme sola, perderás mucho tiempo llevándome a casa- Serena no iba a dejar que la vieran más con este chico, además no iba a soportar ni un comentario más acerca del baloncesto y lo "grandes logros" del chico, si lo hacía, de seguro algo malo iba a pasar.

-Está bien, como tú quieras, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte hasta la salida-

-Está bien- 'Es sólo hasta la salida, podré soportar eso', pensó.

Y tal como acordaron, así se hizo, Akira acompaño a Serena hasta la salida, allí el se subió a su auto, dejando a Serena esperando el autobús. Serena suspiro, por fin se había librado del basketbolista y luego metió la mano a su bolsillo en busca de dinero.

-¡NO PUEDO SER!- Serena gritó

Buscó en su bolso, pero nada, igual que su bolsillo, estaba vacío, ¡No tenía dinero!...... Y ahora ¿Qué haría?, ¡Ningún conductor la iba a dejar subir sin antes haber pagado!.

Definitivamente, éste iba a ser uno de los días más largos de su vida........

_Continuando con la historia…_

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿QUIÉN SERÁ ESE CHICO?**

Era un grandioso día de sábado, el clima era cálido y los pájaros revoloteaban por doquier mientras que una chica no hacia más que suspirar en su habitación, resignada al castigo que le habían impuesto sus padres, de pronto... suena el teléfono, la chica, con la esperanza de tener algún contacto humano ese día, aunque fuese vía telefónica, se apresuro a levantar la bocina, la voz que oyó al otro lado de la línea le era familiar, su amiga, su gran amiga, já, qué ironías de la vida, a quién menos quería escuchar... si la tuviese al frente estaba segura de que no respondería de sus actos, pero... al mismo tiempo sintió alegría de escucharla, tenía la perfecta oportunidad de desahogar su ira antes de que ésta se esfumara, una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su cara mientras que en la bocina no dejaba de escucharse un intermitente ¿hola?, ¿Hola?.

-Yuriko, ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa!- contestó al fin Serena.

-¿Sorpresa?, Que te levantaste con fiebre o qué, yo siempre te llamo, además, ¡cómo no iba a llamarte!, me están comiendo las ansias por saber que pasó con lo de tu cita-

-¿De verdad quieres saber que pasó?... ¿De verdad quieres saber?- Serena habló en tono irónico, pero Yuriko no le prestó atención a eso.

-¡Claro que quiero saber!- la voz de Yuriko sonaba un tanto impaciente.

-Pues... qué te digo, que gracias a ti, mi gran amiga Yuriko pasé el día más aburrido de mi vida con un chico ególatra y presumido que no sabe más que vanagloriarse, y no teniendo suficiente con eso, mis padres me castigan toda una semana por culpa de tan dichosa cita, por supuesto, idea tuya... y hoy, precisamente hoy... un día esplendoroso de sábado tengo que quedarme en mi habitación sin derecho a salir o tener contacto humano... por supuesto, me ha ido de maravilla-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, pensé que me iba a encontrar con una Serena hincha de la felicidad, pero con lo que me encuentro es con una refunfuñona que no sabe apreciar lo que hace su amiga por ella-

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?, QUE ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?, ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME TAL COSA!- el tono de voz de Serena se incrementaba con cada palabra que decía.

-Oye, tengo derecho a saber, soy tu amiga o ¿no?-

-¡Claro!, ¡eres mi amiga!, y por eso me metiste en este lío, ¿cierto?-

-Vamos Serena, cálmate, no te entiendo nada, ¿puedes contarme todo primero y luego enojarte?-

-Eres una cínica, pero mejor es que sepas lo que hiciste así no te dará por ocurrírsete otra idea como "el golpe"-

-Bueno, bueno, deja las regañinas para después, soy toda oídos-

-Pues…… para empezar……-

-¡SERENA!, ¡ACASO ESTAS HABLANDO POR TELEFONO!, CREÍ QUE HABÍA SIDO LO BASTANTEMENTE CLARO CUANDO TE DIJE QUE TE QUERÍA EN TU CUARTO Y QUE AL MENOS POR HOY NO TENDRÍAS NINGÚN CONTACTO CON TUS AMIGOS Y ESO INCLUYE EL CONTACTO VÍA TELEFÓNICA- Grito su padre desde el piso de abajo, al parecer su padre la había escuchado hablando por teléfono.

-¡Oh!, lo siento Yuriko, creo que tendremos que hablar después, mi papá me descubrió- Serena habló en un susurro.

-Pero Serena, qué fue lo que pasó, ¿Por qué te tienen castigada?-Serena sintió cómo su padre estaba a escasos pasos de su habitación y su ansiedad creció aún más.

-Lo siento, hablamos luego, adiós- Serena colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente después su padre entró en su cuarto, el enojo notablemente afectando su cara.

-SERENA, ¿QUÉ PARTE DE LO QUE TE DIJE NO ENTENDISTE?, TE DIJE QUE INCLUSO EL TELEFONO ESTABA PROHIBIDO PARA TI DE NO SER POR ASUNTOS ESCOLARES-

-Pero papá, yo solo contesté el teléfono, no era nadie, sólo número equivocado- mintió Serena.

-¡Claro!, y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra, ¿Me crees tonto o qué?... esto se queda conmigo, no voy a correr el riesgo de nuevo.....- Kenji desconectó el teléfono de la habitación de Serena y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, llevando el teléfono consigo.

Serena soltó un suspiro mientras se recargaba en la puerta de su habitación, su padre estaba realmente enojado con ella... y no era para menos, cuando ella había llegado a su casa, sus padres estaban apunto de un colapso nervioso y ella no pudo más que tartamudear cuando sus padres le pidieron una explicación a su retraso_. 'si esto hubiese sucedido hace un par de años de seguro hubiese aprovechado este castigo para dormir o leer mis historietas'_, pensó, pero ahora todo es ¡tan diferente!, el sueño, uno de sus mejores escapes de la realidad, ahora le era esquivo y apenas si lograba dormir un par de horas en las noches.

No supo cuando, pero sus pensamientos pronto estuvieron sobre los acontecimientos en los últimos años de su vida... su vida, que comparada con lo que era antes de ser Sailor moon había dado un giro de 180 grados, había tenido que madurar a la fuerza, sobre sus espaldas de un momento a otro había recaído la responsabilidad de salvar a las personas, de salvar al mundo, nada más y nada menos que en una niña de 14 años cuya única preocupación eran sus notas en la escuela, una niña mimada y sobreprotegida por su padre. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, las memorias de un pasado lejano, en el reino de la luna... un reino hasta ese momento desconocido para ella, la habían abordado dejándole conocer que era una princesa y que el amor de su vida llamado Endimión, no era otro que Darien Chiba, el chico que tanto detestaba en la vida presente... desde ese momento se vio asediada por sus amigas quienes le recordaban una y otra vez lo irresponsable que era y lo madura que debería ser al enfrentar lo que se les venía encima. Pero no… nunca era suficiente para ella, después de la gran batalla con el Megaverso, vinieron más batallas, una tras otra, sin descanso... comprendía que sus amigas también habían tenido que sufrir cambios en sus vidas, pero ella, por más que lo pensara parecía siempre llevar la peor parte como la "gran princesa de la luna". Siempre se veía protegida por las demás Sailors, porque… según ellas, la princesa era la más importante de todas, eso era algo que no soportaba, odiaba ese título de _"princesa"_, cuantas veces se había preguntado si las Sailors eran en verdad sus amigas por lo que ella era o simplemente era porque su título de princesa, porque una cosa si estaba bien clara en todo esto, sus "amigas" siempre pensaban que ella era una torpe… Y ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estaban con ella? ¡Dios! Tantas cosas rodeaban ahora su vida, tantas batallas, tantas muertes... muertes de las cuales ella nunca quiso ser responsable, pero... no importaba lo que ella pensara, no importaba que ella detestara pelear, siempre era su obligación hacer el trabajo final… -'matar'-, fuesen o no humanos siempre cada ser que destruía con sus poderes dejaba un hueco en su corazón, sentía tanto dolor... pero nunca nadie lo supo, ella siempre guardó ese dolor para sí misma, no quería en ningún momento que dijeran que estaba evadiendo sus responsabilidades, porque siendo la líder de las Sailors debía de ser la más fuerte... sí, la más fuerte... y no sólo eran los enemigos, ella también había visto morir una a una a sus amigas, cayendo por protegerla... su corazón fue rasgado cada vez que ellas perecieron, incluso ella misma había experimentado aquella fuga de vida, qué atractivo era para ella haber caído para siempre en ese estado… -'muerta'-, pero no.... tenía muchas cosas delante que no podía, no debía abandonar…

Serena se tumbó en su cama y dio una ligera mirada alrededor de su cuarto, incluso allí se habían producido cambios, cambios que vinieron con su repentina adquisición de madurez, su cuarto ya no era el de una niña, no..... era más bien el de una joven mujer. Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su cara, todo quedó atrás se dijo para sí misma y lentamente cerró sus ojos.....

Serena estaba totalmente sorprendida, ¿Qué horas eran?, giro un poco su cara para ver que su reloj indicaba la 8:30, ¡cómo era posible que hubiese ocurrido!, solo había cerrado los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió había oscurecido, -'no entiendo, ¿me habré quedado dormida?, no eso no es posible, estoy segura de que no estaba dormida, tan sólo cerré mis ojos, vi aquel lugar tan extraño y luego… luego... abrí los ojos y había anochecido ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?'- pensó confundida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Serena, ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?-

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirar a la persona que estaba junto a ella.

-Yuriko…-

-No respondiste a mi pregunta-

-Hace un buen rato ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no entiendo como es que siempre, no importa lo temprano que llegue, te encuentro aquí sentada esperando-

-Duermo poco, lo sabes y no soporto quedarme en casa por mucho en las mañanas-

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Yuriko tomando asiento al lado de su amiga.

-Pues....... que toda la cita con Akira fue un fiasco, no sabes lo presumido que es ese chico, todo el tiempo se la pasó hablando de sí mismo y de sus triunfos, por supuesto, jamás me había aburrido tanto en mi vida-

-¡Ah!, qué pena, parecía prometedor el chico, pero bueno, aún nos quedan unos cuantos por probar-

-Ni lo sueñes, deja ese tema de lado que por ningún motivo voy a seguir con esto-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?... que Akira te haya desilusionado no significa que todos los chicos vayan a ser igual a él-

-No entiendes Yuriko, tú no estuviste allí, además, después de que terminó la cita vino lo peor-

-Explícate, no te entiendo-

-Bueno, como sabes, estaba tremendamente aburrida así que di por terminada la cita y quería irme a casa, Akira insistió en llevarme pero yo no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo ni un minuto más, así que le dije que no se preocupará que me iría sola, y... así fue, pero...

**&&& FLASH BACK &&&**

Y tal como acordaron, así se hizo, Akira acompaño a Serena hasta la salida, allí el se subió a su auto, dejando a Serena esperando el autobús. Serena suspiro, por fin se había librado del basketbolista y luego metió la mano a su bolsillo en busca de dinero.

-¡NO PUEDO SER!- Serena gritó

Buscó en su bolso, pero nada, igual que su bolsillo, estaba vacío, ¡No tenía dinero!...... Y ahora ¿Qué haría?, ¡Ningún conductor la iba a dejar subir sin antes haber pagado!

Serena pensó por un momento, qué se supone que haría…

Trato en vano de pedirle dinero a algunas de las personas que pasaban por allí, algunas personas sólo la ignoraban y unas tantas más le decían que estaba muy joven como para andar en esas, que trabajara, además estaba frente a un centro de videojuegos, muchos seguro debieron pensar que había gastado todo su dinero allí y se había quedado sin pasaje.-¡¿Quién la mandaba?!- La noche poco a poco se apoderaba de la ciudad y Serena empezaba a desesperarse, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea... era obvio que no conseguiría transporte pues, incluso había intentado que la llevasen sin pagar, así que pensó -_'Cuando me transformó en Sailor Moon, mis fuerzas se incrementan, de seguro que podré llegar más rápido si lo hago así, claro ¡qué tonta he sido!'_ -este detalle obviamente fue omitido del relato- pero parecía ser que la suerte ese día estaba en contra de ella, pues no sólo empezó a llover a cántaros sino también que extrañamente, ese día los perros decidieron que la detestaban y tuvo en más de una ocasión que correr y desviarse de su camino para no caer en las mandíbulas de uno.

Cuando por fin Serena llegó a su casa, lo que le esperaba no era menos aterrador que su larga caminata, nada más abrir la puerta y la cara de su padre apareció en escena, eran alrededor de las 00:30 horas y no había que ser un adivino para saber que habían formado todo un alboroto por su tardanza.

-¡HASTA QUE AL FIN SE DIGNA A APARECER LA NIÑA!-

-¡POR DIOS SERENA! DONDE HAS ESTADO, NOS TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADOS-

-Yo, emm, pues...-

-NO, NO ES NECESARIO QUE INVENTES EXCUSAS, ERES UNA DESCONSIDERADA, SERENA, ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREOCUPARNOS DE ESA MANERA!-

-¡LLAMAMOS A CASI TODAS TUS AMIGAS Y NINGUNA NOS SUPO DAR RAZÓN DE TI!-

-Lo… lo que pasó fue que…-

-NO TE MOLESTES EN DECIR NADA, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, ¡ERES UNA TOTAL IRRESPONSABLE!-

Tras haber escuchado una larga e interminable perorata acerca de lo irresponsable que era, de lo mucho que se habían preocupado pensando en que algo malo le había pasado, Serena oyó a su padre dar el veredicto final, una semana sin salidas a ningún lado excepto a la preparatoria y un sábado entero en su habitación sin derecho a visitas o llamadas. En ningún momento, de la boca de Serena salió palabra alguna, sus fuerzas para sostener una discusión se habían marchitado gracias a la larga caminata que tuvo que sostener; lo único que atinó a hacer fue a bajar la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y asentir una y otra vez a todo lo que sus padres le decían. Serena subió totalmente agotada los escalones hacia su habitación, pero su día no había terminado aún, allí estaba Luna, con sus garras dispuestas a matar.

-SERENA STUKINO… ¡DONDE SE SUPONE QUE TE METISTE TODA LA TARDE HASTA ESTA HORA!-

-Luna, por favor, ya he tenido suficientes regaños por hoy, lo único que quiero es quitarme esta ropa mojada, meterme en la cama y "dormir" por cien años-

-Pues.... todo eso puede esperar, porque yo necesito una explicación- luna adoptó una pose amenazante.

-mira luna, en pocas palabras salí con un chico, me aburrí y quise irme de allí, no tenía dinero para regresarme, así que tuve que recorrer 2 kilómetros a pie (N.A no sé si es muy exagerado, pero en todo caso Serena tuvo que caminar mucho) y de verdad estoy muy cansada así que ¡NO ME MOLESTES!-

-¿CÓMO QUE SALISTE CON UN CHICO?-

Luna no obtuvo respuesta pues Serena se dirigió a su baño y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

**&&& FIN DEL FLASH BACK &&&**

Cuando Serena terminó el relato Yuriko no podía de la risa.

-¡BASTA YURIKO!, yo no le veo la gracia- dijo Serena parándose de su asiento.

-Lo siento Sere, ¿De verdad te pasó todo eso?- Yuriko limpió con su mano las lágrimas que habían emergido de sus ojos de tanto reírse.

-¿Tu que crees?, ¿Qué me inventé todo eso?-

-ummm... pues no sé, eso de que tu gata te regañó me suena un tanto extraño-dijo Yuriko con aire reflexivo.

-Pues no sabes lo inteligente que es mi gata y ella me cuida mucho- dijo Serena un tanto ofendida aunque en su mente se decía '¡Qué tonta he sido!, como le fui a contar a Yuriko lo que me dijo luna, va a pensar que me estoy volviendo loca'.

-Es extraño, pero... está bien, te creo, yo tuve un perro que me entendía a la perfección, a veces hasta me parecía que me hablaba-

-Todo esto pasó por tu culpa, esa loca idea de "el golpe", pero...... ya verás, algo se me va a ocurrir para hacerte pagar-

-No digas tonterías, ya, olvídalo, más bien, vamos a clase que ya sonó el timbre-

-Sí, claro, todo por tu propia conveniencia, vamos-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al salón de clase, una de ellas con una malévola sonrisa en su cara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Así que te fue como a los perros en tu cita ¿no?-

-¿Como a los perros?, dirás como a los gatos, porque los perros me persiguieron a mí-

-Yo se los dije desde un principio, pero... como no quisieron escuchar... ahí tienes el resultado-

-No seas irónico, ya quiero dejar esto atrás... lo que sí quiero es que me ayudes a planear algo para darle un escarmiento a Yuriko, ella me metió en todo esto-

-Con todo gusto, déjame pensarlo un poco y ya verás como se me ocurre algo genial. Aquí se desvía mi camino, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-

-No, no te molestes, me voy sola, si mi papá, mi mamá o el molesto de mi hermano me ven llegar a casa con alguien de seguro voy a lamentarlo-

-Está bien, nos vemos, cuídate- Mark se acercó a Serena para darle un beso en la mejilla, esa era una demostración de afecto que solía tener con ella.

-Adiós Mark-

Ambos cogieron direcciones opuestas, Serena iba pensando -'si el castigo es toda la semana... supongo que eso incluye el viernes, si es así, perderé mi cita con Darien, ¿Qué le voy a decir?, no le puedo decir la verdad... aghhhh, estúpido Akira, estúpida Yuriko, estúpida Serena'-, cuando de pronto algo en su camino la hizo chocar y todos sus libros cayeron al piso junto con ella (N.A. una típica escena de la serie).

-Pero, qué demo...- Serena alzó la vista para ver qué era lo que había producido el choque sin terminar la frase.

-¡Oh!, ¡Cuánto lo siento!, iba… iba distraído y... no te vi... lo siento mucho, ¿te hiciste daño?- Un joven le ofrecía reiteradas disculpas a Serena atropelladamente, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y recogía sus libros y los de Serena.

-No, no te preocupes, yo era la que iba distraída, pero si pudieras ayudarme a levantarme te lo agradecería mucho-

-Lo siento, qué torpe....... claro que te ayudo- dijo el chico muy apenado, dejando los libros a un lado y ayudando a Serena a levantarse del piso. Este pequeño acercamiento le permitió a Serena tener una mejor panorámica del chico, era un joven de cabellos castaños con pequeños mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro y la base del cuello, sus ojos eran de un color miel que a la luz del sol parecían cambiar a verdes, una cabeza más alto que Serena, cuerpo atlético y dientes perfectos.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, iba tan distraído que no me fijé por donde caminaba- insistió el chico.

-No, la que lo siente soy yo, debo aprender a estar en la tierra mientras camino, estaba muy distraída-

El chico sonrió-Está bien, lo sentimos los dos, ambos tuvimos la culpa, si tú me disculpas, yo te disculparé a ti también-

-Está bien, te disculpo-

-Pues yo también, toma... aquí están tus libros- El chico le pasó los libros que había recogido a Serena, esta los tomó en sus manos y le sonrió.

-Gracias- ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, cuando de pronto el reloj del chico le acordó algo a Serena - ¡Oh Dios mío!, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, adiós- Acto seguido sólo se vio una nube de humo que indicaba que por allí había pasado alguien. El chico quedo un tanto atónito por la repentina reacción de la chica.

-'Qué rara'-pensó-'pero... es hermosa... ¿Por qué siento que la conozco de alguna parte?'- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – 'Hoy me siento muy feliz'- se dijo a sí mismo el chico antes de reanudar su camino.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-'¿Quién será ese chico?'-

-Serena, te estoy hablando-

-¡Ah!, ¿qué me decías luna?-

-¿Qué te pasa?, has estado en otro planeta toda la tarde-

-Nada luna, no me pasa nada- Serena se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana, corrió un poco las cortinas y exclamó -¡Pero qué hermoso día!, ¿No lo crees así luna?-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Claro luna, ¡como nunca!-

-No sé porqué, pero creo que me ocultas algo-

-No seas necia luna, yo no te oculto nada- la mirada de Serena seguía fija en el paisaje más allá de su ventana –'Nunca antes lo había visto, ¿Por qué me parece conocido?'-

-¡Claro!, Como no me ocultabas nada cuando saliste con ese chico-

-Ni me lo recuerdes luna, eso es tema olvidado. Más bien, dime algo....... ¿Tu qué crees? ¿Será que me levantan el castigo antes del viernes?- Serena alejó su vista de la ventana para mirar a luna olvidando por completo los pensamientos que habían estado asaltando su mente.

-Lo dudo mucho, tus padres están muy enojados con tigo y con justa razón, diría yo-

-Entonces debo inventarme una excusa para Darien…- dijo Serena hablando para sí misma pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que luna la escuchara.

-¿Excusa?, ¿Es que acaso no vas a decirle la verdad?-

-¡Claro que no luna!, ¿Qué pretendes que le diga?, mira Darien, este viernes no puedo salir contigo porque salí con un chico para darte celos, pero las cosas no resultaron como yo pensaba, así que camine dos kilómetros hasta mi casa.... pero como cuando llegué estaba demasiado tarde mis padres me castigaron durante toda la semana-

-Pues realmente tengo que admitir que esta vez no tienes excusa alguna-

-Precisamente por eso tengo que inventarme una, es eso o… convencer a mis padres de levantarme el castigo antes del viernes-

-No sé Serena, las mentiras no te llevan a nada bueno-

-Entonces... voy por la segunda opción... voy a convencer a mis padres de que me levanten el castigo-

-Pues no veo como, porque tu padre ni siquiera quiere verte-

-No, él no, pero sé que mi madre si me va a escuchar y ella... se va a encargar de mi padre-

-¡No tienes remedio!- dijo luna en un gesto de derrota.

Esa semana Serena estuvo haciendo todo lo posible por agradar a su madre y cada vez que podía le mencionaba lo aburrida y deprimida que se sentía en casa y lo bien que le sentaría salir con su novio el viernes; por su parte, Ikuko sabía perfectamente que si Serena se quedaba en casa el viernes era más que seguro que tuviera a su hija lloriqueando por todos lados hasta su nueva cita con su novio, ella sabía lo mucho que su hija quería al chico, nunca antes la había visto tan enamorada de alguien; además bien era cierto que últimamente su hija no se hallaba de muy buen ánimo aunque tratara de aparentar todo lo contrario, una madre siempre sabe conocer a sus hijos y le apenaba mucho verla de esa forma y aunque tratase sabía que lo que fuese que estuviese molestando a su hija debía resolverlo ella por sí misma. Total, como puede concluirse Serena termino por convencer a su madre que le levantarán el castigo el viernes en la mañana y aunque no fue muy fácil convencer a su padre de lo mismo, su madre se encargó de eso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

EL VIERNES DESPUÉS DE CLASES......

¡RINGGGGGGGG!

-Serena, es para ti-

-¿Quién?-

-No sé, es un chico-

-'¿Quién podrá ser?, no puede ser Darien, el y yo hablamos ayer y quedamos en que él me recogería hoy aquí, además mi mamá le conoce la voz, ¿Mark?, no lo creo si hace solo unos minutos nos despedimos ¿Se le habrá olvidado algo?'- Serena pensaba tratando de adivinar quién podría ser mientras se dirigía a contestar el teléfono.

_-¿Hola?-_

_-si, ¿Serena Tsukino?- se oyó decir al otro lado de la línea._

_-si ella habla, ¿que desea?- dijo Serena con un tono incierto._

_-Oh, Bueno mira... tal vez no te acuerdes de mí... hace unos días chocamos por casualidad a unos cuantos metros del parque-_

_-¡Ah!, el chico del parque, ¡Claro que me acuerdo!- dijo sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa -pero.... no entiendo, ¿cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?-_

_-Verás, ¿sabes donde está tu cuaderno de matemáticas?-_

_-Pues… ahora que lo preguntas, he estado buscando como loca ese cuaderno por todas partes y no he podido encontrarlo, pero... ¿Cómo sabes que se me extravió ese cuaderno?- Serena estaba un tanto perdida._

_-Pues porque parece que tu cuaderno decidió dar un paseo y ahora está justo conmigo-_

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero.... ¡Cómo es posible!-_

_-Si mal no recuerdo, el día que nos conocimos hubo un gran lío con los libros y parece que por equivocación yo tomé tu cuaderno de matemáticas y tú tomaste mi libro de Medicina-_

_-¡Ah!, entiendo, entonces ya sé de donde salió aquel libro – iba diciendo cuando de repente una oleada de temor asaltó a Serena-'¡no puede ser!, él tiene mi cuaderno de matemáticas, no podía ser otro sino mi cuaderno de matemáticas, ¡por Dios!, espero que sólo haya visto las última páginas y no las notas en rojo del principio'-_

_-¿Estas ahí?-_

_-eh... si, si. Oye hay algo que todavía no entiendo... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?-_

_-Tengo tu cuaderno ¿Recuerdas?, allí tienes anotados todos tus datos personales, incluyendo tu teléfono-_

_-sí, qué tonta-_

_-Bueno, el caso es que necesito mi libro y supongo que tu también estarás necesitando tu cuaderno, ¿Podríamos vernos para intercambiarlos?-_

_-…… ¿Ahora?-_

_-Si es posible, te lo agradecería… de verdad necesito mi libro-_

_-Está bien, que tal si nos encontramos en el Crown, ¿Lo conoces?-_

_-si, ¿A las tres esta bien?-_

_-Sí, está bien, entonces nos vemos-_

_-Bueno hasta pronto-_

Tan pronto hubo colgado el teléfono, Serena estaba revolviendo su armario en busca de algo bonito que ponerse. Una a una iban volando por los aires las prendas de su guardarropa aterrizando en su cama, en una de esas, luna, quién en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, sin darse cuenta quedó atrapada entre todo el lío de ropa.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- grito luna bajo todo el tumulto de prendas tratando de liberarse.

-¿Luna?, ¿Qué haces allí?- Serena se dio vuelta buscando a su acompañante, más sólo pudo ver un pequeño bulto revolviéndose entre la ropa.

-SERENA, ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!- grito de nuevo luna.

-¡oh!, lo siento luna- Se disculpó la chica revolviendo la ropa para liberar a su gata.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS PENSASTE QUE HACÍAS?, ¿ACASO PENSABAS AHOGARME MIENTRAS DORMÍA?-

-Ya te dije que lo siento, sólo estoy buscando algo lindo para ponerme-dijo Serena en un apuro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?, ¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Nada luna,¡OH!, esto es perfecto- Serena agarró una blusa en color beige de cuello en v y mangas hasta los codos y un pantalón de color negro entre todo el lío de ropa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía puesta aquella vestimenta.

-¿Qué acaso piensas salir?-

-Sólo un momento, luna...... ¿recuerdas el cuaderno de matemáticas que estuve buscando toda la semana?- Serena se giró para mirar a luna.

-Seguro, el motivo por el cual volteaste la casa al revés-

-Pues… ya sé quién lo tiene y debo ir a recuperarlo-

-Me alegro, pero… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

-Por nada- decía Serena mientras se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios y daba los últimos toques a su cabello.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego luna- se despidió Serena mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Casi iba saliendo de su casa cuando Serena escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de sí.

-Serena, ¿A dónde vas?-

-eh..... Mamá, ya sé dónde dejé mi cuaderno de matemáticas y necesito ir a recogerlo- dijo Serena volteándose para ver a su madre -¡Oh Dio mío!, ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?- inmediatamente después Serena corrió escaleras arriba para unos segundos después bajar con cierto libro en sus manos –'No puedo creer que casi lo olvido'- pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se despedía de su madre quién no entendía la rara conducta de su hija.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-'Parece que llegué temprano'- Serena se sentó en una de las mesas del Crown a esperar que el chico llegara, sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas con el libro moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-¿Serena?- escucho decir tras de sí, la chica se sobresaltó al oír esa voz.

-¡Hola!, espero no haberte hecho esperar- dijo el chico tomando asiento en el lado opuesto.

-No, no te preocupes, sólo hace un momento que llegué-

-¡Me alegro!-El chico se maravilló de lo hermosa que se veía esta joven de cabellos rubios que tenía frente a el, el día que la conoció pensó que era hermosa pero ahora... sin su uniforme...... era toda una aparición celestial –Te ves muy linda con esa ropa- no pudo evitar comentar el chico.

Serena se sonrojó ante el comentario –Gracias- alcanzó a decir.

De pronto un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ellos.

-Bien, aquí esta tu cuaderno-dijo al fin el chico rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre ellos, entregándole a Serena un cuaderno de pasta rosada.

-¡Oh!, gracias, mira aquí está tu libro- Atinó a decir la rubia, acercando al joven el libro que permanecía en la mesa y con el que había estado jugueteando minutos antes.

-Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que lo he necesitado- El chico cogió el libro en sus manos y se le quedó mirando por unos instantes.

De nuevo el incómodo silencio...

-Bueno... creo que eso es todo... espero que no vuelvas a perderlo- dijo Serena señalando hacia el libro en las manos del chico y haciendo un leve movimiento que indicaba que se levantaría de su asiento.

-¡Oh!, ¡Claro que no!- dijo el chico saliendo de su breve encantamiento con su libro -¿Tienes prisa?... Quizá podríamos tomar algo y hablar un poco... en honor a nuestro casual encuentro… Tal vez el destino quiera algo con nosotros- el chico dirigió su mirada hacia Serena en espera de una respuesta.

-Seguro... ¿Por qué no?, pero por favor no me hables del destino-

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no crees en él?-

-No, es sólo que por un momento quisiera creer que no todo está escrito… el destino ya ha intervenido suficiente en mi vida-

El joven frunció el ceño-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Acaso oigo un tono de decepción en tu voz?-

-Quizá...- la mirada de Serena se había tornado un tanto triste y parecía encontrar algo interesante en el piso –No me hagas caso, son tonterías mías- Serena levantó su mirada y hizo un gesto de negación con sus manos –mejor dime... ¿Quién se supone que es la persona que raptó mi cuaderno de matemáticas?-

-Bueno... qué te digo... es un chico universitario con el sueño de convertirse en un gran doctor- El joven no pudo terminar porque se vio interrumpido por alguien más.

-¿Serena? Hace días que no te veía por aquí, tenías muy abandonado el Crown, no es lo mismo sin ti-

-¡Andrew!, qué gusto verte, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero ya ves, aquí me tienes- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Pensé que se te había olvidado el camino- Andrew frunció el ceño al notar la presencia del acompañante de Serena -¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó Andrew con un tono de voz frío.

-dos malteadas está bien ¿no? ¿De chocolate?- preguntó el chico mirando a Serena.

-Sí, por mí está bien-

-¿Algo más?- la mirada de Andrew no perdía ningún movimiento del chico.

-¿Quieres algo más?-

-No, así está bien Andrew- Andrew se retiró con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza '¿Quién será ese chico?'.

-Parece que alguien se siente celoso- el chico señaló a Andrew.

-¡Oh!, no digas tonterías, Andrew es mi amigo, el es como un hermano para mí-

-¿En serio?, pues a mi me parece que el no piensa lo mismo de ti, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos las malteadas y vamos a otro lugar?- El chico se acercó más a Serena para hablar en complicidad –Parece que aquí nos tendrán vigilados-

-Está bien, quizá tienes razón en lo último, Andrew a veces es demasiado sobre protector, además es amigo de mi novio-

-uu... ahora entiendo-

Como ambos chicos acordaron, una vez tomaron sus malteadas.....bueno... el chico se tomo su malteada, Serena apenas si probo la suya dejaron el Crown en medio de risas por algún comentario que hizo el joven.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-mmm.... déjame ver- Serena pensó por un momento –lo tengo, ya sé a donde iremos- Serena esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras cogía la mano del joven y empezaba a caminar.

-Óyeme, espera... ¿a dónde vamos?- decía el joven mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Serena.

-Es una sorpresa, ya verás-

**Minutos después…**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-

-Es un hermoso lugar-

-Yo vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar-

-Pero... esto es propiedad privada, ¿No crees que los dueños se molesten?-

-Conozco a los dueños....casi no permanecen aquí, también conozco a los sirvientes y a ellos no les importa que yo venga de vez en cuando por acá...-

El sitio era una especie de bosque, hacía parte de los terrenos de una gran mansión que distaba mucho de allí, si se quisiera llegar a la mansión desde allí lo mejor era usar un auto. El lugar donde ellos se encontraban era un pequeño claro que estaba rodeado de árboles y cerezos, allí se había dispuesto un par de bancas al lado de un estanque artificial y flores de toda clase adornaban el lugar. Serena y el joven se sentaron en una de las bancas, ambos permanecían en silencio contemplando el paisaje. De pronto Serena empieza a escuchar una bella melodía, era el joven, que había roto el silencio con su dulce voz...

_Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa  
y los recuerdos tan despacio.  
Son tan breves las sonrisas,  
y tanto el tiempo que he esperado.  
Para mi jamás te fuiste,  
porque el mundo se quedo parado,  
aunque ha sido un poco raro... _

Serena miró al chico, tenía los ojos cerrados como si quisiera recordar algo... parecía estar en estado de éxtasis, su cara estaba tan relajada... al parecer aquellas letras salían del corazón…

_Ahora viéndote de nuevo,  
me doy cuenta que te eche de menos.  
Ahora se que no soy dueño  
de mis sentimientos,  
que no importan los problemas  
porque, al decirme que te quedas..._

Se me olvido  
que me jure olvidarte para siempre.  
Se me olvido  
que prometí por una vez ser fuerte.

Y es que ya ni me acordaba, corazón,  
que me gusta tu mirada tanto, amor,  
que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos  
y, ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente.

Me hace tan feliz que vuelvas; 

_Nunca quise que te fueras.  
De que vale tanto orgullo,  
tanta estúpida pelea  
y perder en un segundo,  
lo que has buscado una vida entera._

Se me olvido  
que no he dejado nunca de quererte.  
Se me olvido  
que en el amor no vale ser valiente.

Y es que, ya ni me acordaba, corazón,  
que me gusta tu mirada tanto, amor,  
que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos  
y, ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente.

Se me olvido  
que no he dejado nunca de quererte.  
Se me olvido  
que en el amor no vale ser valiente.

-Es hermosa- dijo Serena mirando al chico cuando terminó la canción.

-..........-

-Parece que te saliera del corazón aquellas palabras-

-No parece... así es... es un recuerdo de mi pasado-

-¿De tu pasado?- Serena frunció el ceño.

-No me hagas caso... a veces no sé ni lo que digo-

-........ Tienes una voz hermosa ¿Cantas o algo así?- Serena cambió de tema, no quería que él se sintiera incómodo, fuese lo que fuese lo que producía esa canción en él no le gustaba hablar de ello.

-Bueno... en realidad... formo parte de un grupo... a veces tocamos en bares, quiero decir... no somos famosos ni nada de eso-

-Pues déjame decirte que lo serían si pudieran hacerse conocer por más público, cantas de maravilla-

-Gracias... pero... dime tu estas en la preparatoria ¿No es así?-

-si, así es en la preparatoria Juban-

La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre pláticas de una cosa y otra... cuando Serena se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido...

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡no puedo creer que lo olvidé por completo!-

-¿Qué pasa?....-

-Debo irme- dijo Serena mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Pero... ¿qué es lo que pasa?- dijo el joven confundido.

-Tengo una cita con mi novio y ya se me hizo demasiado tarde- la cara de Serena mostraba visible preocupación.

-Bueno... pues entonces ¡vamonos!- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

Ambos chicos salieron del pequeño bosque de la mansión y tomaron rumbo a casa de Serena, a mitad de camino Serena se detuvo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos despidamos aquí-

-Entiendo... espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos-

-No, ¡claro que no!, Tienes mi teléfono ¿No?...-

-claro... y ¿Quién sabe?... tal vez pronto tengamos otro afortunado choque- Serena sonrió ante el comentario.

-bueno... Adiós-

-Nos vemos linda- el chico se aproximó a Serena y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, Serena se sonrojó ante tal acto.

-Adiós- Serena se alejó lentamente del chico y se dirigió hacia su casa. Cuando iba llegando no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, el auto de Darien estaba estacionado al frente de su casa... eso quería decir que Darien ya había llegado...

Serena dejó salir un fuerte suspiro y luego sacó las llaves de su casa. Cuando giro la llave su corazón se aceleró súbitamente –'Qué le voy a decir a Darien'- pensaba.

Ikuko y Darien se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala hablando sobre algo que Serena no pudo escuchar porque inmediatamente entró ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Darien!... ya estás aquí- dijo Serena un tanto nerviosa.

-Serena... ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ikuko mirando a la chica seriamente.

-Pues.... fui a recoger mi cuaderno... ya te lo había dicho-

-¿En serio?... Serena podríamos hablar un momento- Ikuko se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a Serena para que se dirigiera a la cocina.

Darien sólo permanecía en silencio mirando a Serena.

-¡Claro mamá!... vuelvo en un momento Darien...-

En cuanto llegaron a la cocina Ikuko empezó a decir…

-ESCUCHA SERENA NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA, PERO QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN...-

-¿De qué hablas mamá?-

-No te hagas... no me vas a decir que estuviste toda la tarde buscando tu cuaderno... –

-no mamá... lo que pasó es que...-

-¿Ves?, eso es lo que yo digo.... primero te desapareces y llegas de madrugada... y luego te pasas toda la semana rogándome que te levantemos el castigo porque hoy es tu cita con tu novio y resulta que la niña no parece tener el menor interés en ello…-

-Mama... yo...- Serena no sabía qué decir.

-No digas nada... parece que no tienes excusa... más bien ve y arréglate que Darien ha estado esperando mucho... ya tendremos tiempo para discutir esto-

-Está bien... Gracias mamá- Serena se dirigió hacia la sala a donde estaba Darien, quién parecía estar impaciente.

-¿Nos podemos ir?- dijo Darien en un tono frío poniéndose de pie.

-eh... pues... ¿Me esperas un momento?... no me demoro... sólo voy, me cambio y bajo-

-¿Tengo opción?- su voz dejaba ver un tono un tanto molesto. –No tardes- Darien volvió a tomar asiento.

-Vuelvo en seguida- Serena subió corriendo las escaleras y se cambió lo más rápido posible. En unos instantes estuvo de vuelta en la sala.

-Bien, estoy lista- Serena llevaba un simple vestido de tirantes en color negro hasta la rodilla.

-Bien... Vamos- Darien se levantó de su asiento y cogió su chaqueta sin el mayor ánimo –Hasta luego señora Ikuko-dijo Darien antes de salir.

-¿Estas molesto?- Serena no dejó de notar el frío comportamiento de Darien, ni siquiera había dicho su usual halago sobre su apariencia.

-No- Fue su respuesta.

-¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Serena mirando a Darien con una alegre voz.

-Pues... ahora que lo preguntas... no lo sé... había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante pero... con tu tardanza.... creo que las perdimos-

-¡Ah!..... Lo siento- Serena se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Sube....-Darien abrió la puerta del pasajero delantero para que Serena subiera al auto.

Ya en el auto en vista de que Darien estaba tan callado Serena se atrevió a decir -¿Qué tal si vamos al mirador?... siempre me ha gustado ese lugar... además, es bueno de vez en cuando sólo algo informal-

-Si es lo que tú quieres...-

-Seguro…-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con ustedes.....

¡¡¡Por favor, dejen reviews!!!.

Con cariño.....

Moonlight8

20 de enero de 2005


	6. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

¿QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA?-------- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: La relación entre Serena y Darien no marcha muy bien que digamos y parece ser que al fin Darien se da cuenta de ello y está ¿intentando? Hacer algo.... pero una fiesta cambiará sus planes... ¿Qué va a pasar con esta parejita?

Nota: Ya saben que los personajes que utilizo en mi fic, le pertenecen a Naoko.

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-ESCUCHA SERENA NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA... PERO QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN...-

-¿De qué hablas mamá?-

-No te hagas... no me vas a decir que estuviste toda la tarde buscando tu cuaderno... –

-no mamá... lo que pasó es que……-

-¿Ves?, eso es lo que yo digo… primero te desapareces y llegas de madrugada… y luego te pasas toda la semana rogándome que te levantemos el castigo porque hoy es tu cita con tu novio y resulta que la niña no parece tener el menor interés en ello-

-Mama... yo...- Serena no sabía qué decir.

-No digas nada, parece que no tienes excusa... más bien ve y arréglate que Darien ha estado esperando mucho... ya tendremos tiempo para discutir esto-

-Está bien... Gracias mamá- Serena se dirigió hacia la sala a donde estaba Darien, quién parecía estar impaciente.

-¿Nos podemos ir?- dijo Darien en un tono frío poniéndose de pie.

-eh... pues... ¿Me esperas un momento?... no me demoro... sólo voy, me cambio y bajo-

-¿Tengo opción?- su voz dejaba ver un tono un tanto molesto. –No tardes- Darien volvió a tomar asiento.

-Vuelvo en seguida- Serena subió corriendo las escaleras y se cambió lo más rápido posible. En unos instantes estuvo de vuelta en la sala.

-Bien, estoy lista- Serena llevaba un simple vestido de tirantes en color negro hasta la rodilla.

-Bien... Vamos- Darien se levantó de su asiento y cogió su chaqueta sin el mayor ánimo –Hasta luego señora Ikuko- dijo Darien antes de salir.

-¿Estas molesto?- Serena no dejó de notar el frío comportamiento de Darien, ni siquiera había dicho su usual halago sobre su apariencia.

-No- Fue su respuesta.

-¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Serena mirando a Darien con una alegre voz.

-Pues... ahora que lo preguntas... no lo sé... había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante pero... con tu tardanza... creo que las perdimos-

-¡Ah!... Lo siento- Serena se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Sube...-Darien abrió la puerta del pasajero delantero para que Serena subiera al auto.

Ya en el auto en vista de que Darien estaba tan callado Serena se atrevió a decir -¿Qué tal si vamos al mirador?, siempre me ha gustado ese lugar, además… es bueno de vez en cuando sólo algo informal-

-Si es lo que tú quieres...-

-Seguro…-

Continuando con la historia......

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿QUÉ PASA CON ELLA?**

En todo el camino hacia el mirador ninguno de los dos habló, Serena iba muy pensativa -'Qué estará pensando Darien?'- se preguntaba -'parece molesto... pero si me dijo que no lo estaba... pero su actitud demuestra lo contrario'...-

-Bien... ya llegamos- Darien miro a Serena brevemente y luego bajó del auto. A Serena le tomó un poco de tiempo en reaccionar pero luego imitó la acción de Darien bajando del auto y se acercó al mirador dejando salir un suspiro.

-¡Esto es hermoso!- exclamó Serena –Siempre que vengo acá no deja de maravillarme el hermoso paisaje que se ve.....ahhhh… toda la ciudad de Tokio en todo su esplendor- Serena aspiró un poco de aire.

-Sí, es lindo- Darien tenía agarrado muy fuerte los barandales del mirador en sus manos tanto que sus nodillos estaban casi blancos y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Pasa algo?- Serena dirigió su mirada hacia Darien esperando una respuesta.

-No, no pasa nada... es solo que he tenido un día muy pesado- Darien se alejó un poco del mirador y se recargó sobre su auto que estaba a escasa distancia de ellos.

-Relájate y disfruta del paisaje, o…… – Serena se dio vuelta y al igual que Darien se recargó sobre el barandal del mirador -¿Estas molesto por lo de hace un momento?... sé que me dijiste que no pero... no sé... no fuiste muy convincente-

-¿De qué quería hablarte tu madre?- Darien levantó su cara para mirar a Serena a los ojos pero Serena bajó la mirada y se dio de nuevo la vuelta.

-De nada importante... de algunas cosas que se me olvidaron hacer... nada que valga la pena- El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir más de lo normal, ella no acostumbraba mentirle a Darien pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y eso la ponía nerviosa... no podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos... pero no estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad... no ahora.... no en su cita... ¿cómo se iba a justificar?... no tenía excusa alguna... ni siquiera sabía cómo era que se le había olvidado por completo su cita con Darien si normalmente ella se toma cuatro horas para estar lista para él... pero... ese encuentro con este chico de alguna manera la había trastornado... ¿cómo era posible que un completo desconocido le hicieras sentir tan bien?... incluso después de la primera vez que lo vio se descubrió a si misma pensando en él en varias ocasiones... esos ojos permanecían claros en su mente sólo bastaba cerrar los suyos para verlos allí... ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?... ella tenía a Darien y lo amaba, lo sabía... lo amaba… entonces... ¿Porqué ese repentino lapsus de memoria en el que se olvido de su enmascarado? jamás se había sentido tan bien con la presencia de un hombre a su lado como con ese chico... bueno a excepción de Darien... pero... ¿Por qué?...

-¡Serena!-

-¿Me decías algo?- Serena volvió en sí.

-Dije que me mires a los ojos porque no te creo nada... ¿Por qué me das la espalda?, Dime qué es lo que en realidad pasa porque yo te oí discutiendo con tu madre y no creo que haya sido por nada-

-Está bien, te lo diré... mi madre me estaba reprendiendo por mi tardanza dijo que hacía mucho que me esperabas-

-Y... ¿cómo es eso de que te desapareciste y llegaste de madrugada?...-

-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!- Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par y ahora sí que su corazón estaba sin control. -¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Entonces es verdad… ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-…… Lo que pasó fue que... salí con un amigo y... se nos fue el tiempo... bueno, realmente lo que quería él era darle celos a su novia... pero... la cosa no funcionó y decidió irse... estaba tan decepcionado que se fue solo y yo fui la que pagó los platos rotos porque estaba lejos de mi casa y no tenía ni dinero ni transporte... y a la final me tocó llegar a casa caminando... eso me tomo mucho tiempo... y bueno, el resto ya te lo imaginarás...- Las manos de Serena jugueteaban entre sí, sabía que no era la verdad en toda su extensión.. pero había algo de verdad en ello.... aunque sonaba un poco increíble.. no juzgaría a Darien si eso le pareciese toda una estupidez o una mentira....

-Ya veo, pero... ¿Cómo es que te prestas para hacer ese tipo de cosas?... eso que me cuentas es una estupidez... las cosas en una relación no se arreglan de esa forma-

-Lo sé, pero... es que estaba desesperado... y él es mi amigo y no pude más que ayudarlo-

-Y...... ¿Dónde fuiste esta vez?-

-¿Te molestaste?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Darien cambió de posición recargando todo su peso sobre su lado derecho y pasó una mano por su pelo –Serena, el día de hoy no ha sido fácil, el trabajo en el hospital ha sido realmente agotador y las clases tampoco fueron la excepción y luego llego a tu casa a la hora que habíamos acordado y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que tú no estabas y luego llegas media hora más tarde... y la reservación en el restaurante al que íbamos a cenar se ha perdido y créeme es muy difícil conseguir una reservación allí... pero a ti parece no importarte-

-Lo siento... no sabía que habías hecho una reservación para cenar, no fue mi intención... te prometo que no volverá a pasar- '¿la reservación en el restaurante? ¿Es eso lo único que le importa?'- pensaba. Darien no dijo palabra alguna y por un largo rato ninguno de los dos habló, él seguía recostado en su auto mientras Serena tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y aunque no era mucha la distancia que los separase, parecía que un abismo se había abierto entre los dos.

-Creo que ha bajado mucho la temperatura, será mejor que nos vayamos-Habló al fin Darien mientras Serena se volvía para mirarlo.

-¿Me llevarás a casa?- Serena pensó que aunque no habían hablado mucho y lo único que habían hecho era quedarse allí en silencio aun era muy pronto para dar por terminada la cita.

-¿Tan pronto?... ¿Qué dices si me acompañas a comer algo? no he comido porque pensé que iríamos a cenar, además… creo que tu tampoco cenaste-

-'¡Ah!, no se refería a terminar la cita'- pensó –Seguro, ¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-Ven, sube. Conozco algo por aquí cerca- Darien se había subido a su auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero para que Serena subiera, quién en este punto estaba frotando sus brazos tratando inútilmente de mantener el calor pues la temperatura había descendido súbitamente. Cuando Serena subió al auto Darien le dirigió una furtiva mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su cara. –Toma, esto te calentará- Darien cogió su abrigo que había quedado en el asiento trasero y se lo pasó a Serena.

-Gracias- Serena tomó el abrigo en sus manos –No sé como se pudo poner el clima tan frío así de repente-

-Nunca se sabe, ahora es imposible predecir el clima- Darien puso las manos sobre el volante y encendió el auto mientras que Serena se ponía el abrigo y enseguida el auto se puso en marcha.

Minutos después estuvieron frente a un local de comida rápida, ambos bajaron del carro y entraron al establecimiento. El sitio gozaba de un ambiente familiar, y por lo que se podía ver era bastante popular, pues casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y en la mayoría de ellas había uno o dos niños en compañía de sus padres. Darien saludó a un par de personas al entrar al lugar, parecía ser que venía a este lugar con frecuencia porque aparte de eso, todas las camareras parecían conocerle. Serena se sorprendió de que Darien frecuentara lugares como este, pues no se podía imaginar con quién habría podido ir o si venía allí sin ninguna compañía. Una de las meseras le indicó a Darien que una de las mesas del fondo estaba desocupada, ambos se dirigieron hasta el lugar y tomaron asiento y en cuestión de segundos la chica que les había guiado hasta allí estuvo con ellos para tomar el pedido.

-¡Vaya Darien! ¡Es una sorpresa verte!... Con todo el gentío que hay hoy aquí, no te reconocí- La chica que estaba frente a ellos era de la misma estatura de Darien, tenía una hermosa piel bronceada, cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y unos resplandecientes ojos verdes que se iluminaron al instante de reconocer a Darien.

-Lo mismo digo, no sabes cuanto extrañaba ya todo esto, Hikaru- en los labios de la chica se esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia Serena y la estudió cuidadosamente -Y… ¿Quién es la chica?, ¿algún familiar o algo así?... es muy joven, ¿Tu hermana acaso?-la chica hablaba con la suficiente propiedad como para saber que entre ella y Darien existía bastante confianza. Serena se incomodo ante tales cuestionamientos... ¿Quién era ella para venir a pedirle explicaciones a su novio?... ¿Hermana?... ¡Qué diablos estaba pensando! Por su parte Darien se mostró incómodo ante tal pregunta, sabía que Hikaru era bastante curiosa pero decir algo como eso en presencia de su novia era causar una explosión segura de ira en ella... Darien espero, pero nada, Serena no reaccionaba, nada por parte de ella, no se adelantó a responder por él como usualmente lo hacía, sólo permanecía callada esperando a que él respondiera, mientras que Hikaru lo miraba fijamente.

-emmm... no, ella no es mi hermana ni nada por el estilo, ella es.......-

-Una amiga, Darien es un chico muy inteligente y a veces se presta para ser mi tutor en algunas materias que se me dificultan- Serena se adelantó a responder ante la visible vacilación de su novio de revelar su identidad, si lo que quería él era que la chica no supiera quién era, entonces ella le facilitaría las cosas. Darien la miró asombrado, habría esperado cualquier comentario de ella menos uno como ese... ¿Por qué no había dicho lo de siempre?

-¡Ah! ya veo, el siempre caritativo de Darien, ¿Qué van a ordenar?-

Darien ordenó la especialidad de la casa "hamburguesas" y se dirigió a Serena para saber qué quería ella, pero Serena no quiso ordenar más que un jugo natural excusándose en que ya había comido y no tenía hambre. Una vez se hubo marchado la camarera, Darien se atrevió a preguntar-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-

-Bueno, como te vi tan vacilante pensé que no querías que se supiera que soy tu novia y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- Dijo Serena muy calmada posando su vista en los alrededores del lugar.

-¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!-'sí claro, mejor dirías como no lo habías pensado antes' su voz interior le decía -es sólo que me molesta que Hikaru sea tan curiosa, eso es todo y no sé... quería que por una vez en su vida quedara con la intriga- '¡mentiroso!' de nuevo aquella molesta vocecilla.

-¡ah!, era eso… bueno, igual ya no importa- dijo Serena no muy convencida.

-'No quedó muy convencida, pero tampoco ha gritado ni nada ¿le pasará algo?'- pensaba Darien.

Serena miró a Darien y pensó para sí misma -'¿estas confundido por mi forma de actuar?... pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, ya estoy harta de estar fingiendo que todo está perfecto... será mejor que hagas pronto lo que tengas que hacer… termina conmigo o has lo que sea… no pienso seguir así'-

-Aquí está su orden- de nuevo Hikaru estaba frente a ellos –Espero que disfruten de la comida ¡Ah! y Darien, no te pierdas, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, tienes mi teléfono ¿no?... llámame, no seas ingrato - Hikaru no despegó ni por un minuto la mirada de Darien, incluso casi derrama el jugo que había pedido Serena por dicha distracción.

-¡Claro! no te preocupes, yo te llamo- la chica de ojos verdes sonrió ante tal declaración y sin decir más se marcho.

Si antes le había parecido raro a Serena la confianza que había entre la mesera y Darien y se había sentido celosa, ahora si que estaba a punto de estallar… ¡cómo era posible que su novio actuara de esa manera sin importarle lo que pensara ella! De sus ojos pugnaban por salir lágrimas de dolor y decepción pero no quería verse débil… no quería darle el gusto a Darien de verla llorar por su causa… la chica intentó serenarse y pensó en lo que le dijo su amiga "no le des mucha importancia a sus asuntos", ésa idea de alguna manera logró calmarla y fijando de nuevo su mirada en la mesa tomó un pequeño sorbo de la bebida que tenia delante de sí… miró por unos instantes a Darien, él se encontraba igual de silencioso que ella, había empezado a comer de su hamburguesa sin mediar palabra -'genial, el juego del silencio... no sé ni para qué he salido con él después de todo'- Darien alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Serena

-¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció Darien. -No, no tengo hambre ya te lo dije- respondió Serena desviando la mirada hacia la gente alrededor.

-Y... ¿cómo estuvo tu semana?... ¿Tus exámenes?... ¿Cómo salieron tus exámenes?, espero que hayas estudiado-

-¡Claro que estudie! y estuvieron bien, no te preocupes...-

-¡Me alegro!- dijo para después continuar comiendo -¡vaya no pensé que estuviera tan tarde! Creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa- afirmó Darien viendo su reloj cuando apenas terminó de comer.

-Si, eso creo-

-Ven, pagaré la cuenta y nos vamos-

Serena se levantó de su asiento y sin decir palabra siguió a Darien hasta la salida, allí espero a que Darien pagara la cuenta y por suerte aquella odiosa mesera parecía haberse ido. Instantes después salieron del local y subieron al auto, ya allí Serena se atrevió a preguntar -¿De dónde la conoces?-

-ummm... ¿A quién?-

-A la mesera-

-¡Ah! A ella... bueno en realidad la conocía desde que un amigo me la presentó pero nos hicimos amigos en cuanto yo empecé a frecuentar este lugar-

-¡Ah! Ya veo…-

El resto del camino fue silencioso, ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos y Darien por poco se pasa del camino pues ni él ni Serena se habían dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, cuando se dio cuenta de ello tuvo que retroceder como media cuadra. Ambos chicos bajaron del auto Serena se acercó al umbral de la puerta principal y una vez allí se dio vuelta para mirar a Darien quién se aproximo a ella para la debida despedida cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia Darien la miró a los ojos y Serena hizo lo mismo, por unos instantes ambos se quedaron allí simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, pero un ruido en el interior de la casa los sacó del trance y Serena se empinó un poco para besar a Darien, aquel beso, el único que la pareja había compartido en toda la noche, fue un beso muy breve...

-Buenas noches mi princesa-

-Buenas noches Darien- Serena se giró de nuevo metió la llave en la cerradura y le dio vuelta, una vez la puerta se abrió la madre de Serena apareció en escena, Darien seguía a su novia con la mirada, pero Serena, sin decir nada entró en su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza –'odio que me llame así'-

Darien puso su auto en marcha, mientras en la casa Tsukino, Serena sufría un severo interrogatorio por parte de su madre por lo acontecido en la tarde.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Días después.........**

-¡Es grandioso! ¡Será la fiesta más grande a la que haya asistido!-

-Si, será genial, media escuela asistirá al evento-

-Ya no quiero esperar más para comprar el vestido que voy a llevar, vamos juntas ¿no?-

-Y quién dijo que yo iba a asistir a esa fiesta…-

-¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!- Ambos jóvenes declararon en unísono.

-¿Estas bromeando?, todo los chicos están ansiosos por estar allí-

-Pues... yo no veo porqué el alboroto, además... la fiesta es el viernes y ese día es mi cita con Darien-

-¡No puedo creerlo!, este tipo de fiestas sólo se ven una vez en la vida, y en cambio tú tendrás todas la oportunidades del mundo de verte con tu novio-

-No es cierto, además no me interesa asistir a esa fiesta-

-Cierto... tu novio es de exclusividad y hay que hacer cita para verlo- declaró Yuriko sarcásticamente.

-No digas eso, las cosas no son así, él tiene muchas ocupaciones-

-¡claro! El señor ocupación... oye, pero en todo caso puedes tener las dos cosas a la vez, ¡invítalo a la fiesta!, así te podrás ver con él y no te perderás del evento del año-

-No lo creo, a Darien no le gustan este tipo de eventos-

-¡Qué aburrido!- Mark intervino.

-¡vamos Serena!, por nuestra amistad, ven a la fiesta con nosotros-

-Sí, ven con nosotros, la fiesta no será lo mismo sin ti-

-Ya veremos, por ahora... ¡vamos a clase!- dijo cambiando de tema

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los pensamientos de cierto chico de cabellos negros y ojos de color azul profundo iban y venían siempre sobre el mismo suceso, una y otra vez se preguntaba qué había pasado, por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, sus libros permanecía en la mesa delante de sí pero tras varios intentos de leerlos habían terminado por ser cerrados... jamás la vio actuar así, estaba tan fría, tan distante, eso era algo común en él, pero en ella… era demasiado raro... la actitud que había tomado frente a Hikaru lo había dejado completamente desconcertado, y más aun, se había retrasado demasiado para verse con él en su casa, ¿Era eso algo normal?, bueno quizá no le había ido también como había dicho ella en sus exámenes trato de justificar el chico… sí de seguro era eso, ella suele deprimirse con cosas como esas, aunque... usualmente le toma menos tiempo en recuperarse... entonces, ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? era cierto que él últimamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para ella, pero ella siempre lo sabía comprender, su vida no era nada fácil y menos ahora que estaba a pocos meses de graduarse... el trabajo, el estudio, era algo que apenas si podía manejar... ¿Acaso sería cierto lo que le había dicho su amigo Andrew en días pasados?

**&&& Flash back &&&**

-¡ey! Hacía mucho que no te aparecías por aquí- exclamó Andrew mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Lo sé Andrew, lo sé... pero es que he estado muy ocupado, ya sabes... las prácticas en el hospital, el trabajo y todo eso…-

-¡No te justifiques hombre! Que no es obligación que te pases por aquí, igual tu amigo Andrew siempre va a estar aquí cuando lo necesites- Andrew posó una mano en el hombro de Darien a manera de consuelo.

-Eso me suena a chantaje-

-Nooooo... pero si no es ningún chantaje, es la verdad... además no creo que hayas estado tan ocupado como dices, por ahí me han contado que has estado saliendo con algunas chicas...-

Darien miró a Andrew por primera vez a los ojos -¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Ya sabes, a veces los pajaritos hablan, además cierto día te vi con una de ellas-

-Pero no es nada del otro mundo, sólo he salido un par de veces con ellas y es sólo para distraerme y relajarme un poco-

-Pensé que para eso tenías a Serena... ¿Acaso han estado peleando o algo así?, porque no creo que ella te tolere eso-

-Te equivocas... no hemos peleado, ella lo sabe y lo entiende… además, tu sabes lo enérgica que puede llegar a ser Serena y si salgo con ella no voy a relajarme en lo absoluto, por el contrario voy a terminar más estresado y cansado de lo que estaba-

Al escuchar esto Andrew decidió tomar asiento junto a su amigo -No creo que eso sea justo con ella, Serena te adora y conociéndola como la conozco de seguro que no le gusta del todo la idea de que tu este saliendo con otras chicas... es más, a nadie le gustaría, por lo menos a mí no... ella ha sido muy buena en aceptar tal cosa pero no creo que este conforme con ello-

-Pero Andrew, si no ha pasado nada, ellas son sólo mis amigas ¿Quién dijo que a un hombre con novia no le era permitido tener amigas?-

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso, pero... no sé amigo, a mi me parece que estas jugando con fuego... Serena es una mujer muy joven, llena de vida y si en verdad la amas será mejor que no la dejes de lado, ella me ha dicho que ustedes últimamente solo han estado viéndose los viernes y noté un cierto aire de decepción en ello... si sigues así de seguro que ella va a encontrar a alguien más que comparta con ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario y en ese punto ya no habrá retorno y la perderás...-

-No digas tonterías, Serena me ama, el amor que siente ella por mí no es un amor de adolescencia, es algo que va más allá de eso y ella sería incapaz de cambiarme por otro chico-

-Estas muy seguro de ella... yo sé que Serena te ama y que lo que ella siente por ti es amor de verdad, pero también sé que el amor hay que cultivarlo para que no muera, así que te aconsejo que no te confíes tanto…-

-No te preocupes Andrew, yo sé lo que hago- Darien posó su mano sobre el hombro de Andrew como lo había hecho él antes –Y mejor me voy ya porque tengo turno en el hospital-

**&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&**

Darien sacudió su cabeza negativamente, tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza... no, eso no podía ser, su princesa lo amaba como a nadie. Sea lo que sea lo que la haya perturbado lo averiguaría en su próxima cita pensó con determinación el chico, liberándose por fin de aquella batalla que estaba librando consigo mismo y consiguiendo al fin concentrarse en sus libros de medicina.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La semana ya iba a la mitad y Serena no podía evitar pensar en la fiesta que obligadamente había tenido que recordar una y otra vez gracias al alborozo en el que se había sumido la escuela entera, era cierto que ella había insistido en que no estaba interesada en asistir, pero eso fue sólo un pretexto para que sus amigos dejarán de molestarla con aquel tema, la verdad era que… al igual que todos los chicos, ella también quería asistir pero… entonces tendría que cancelar su cita con Darien y eso era algo que ella no quería, menos en este momento que sentía que las cosas no andaban nada bien... la sugerencia de Yuriko la había estado considerando pero… con los antecedentes de Darien quién nunca había querido acompañarla a eventos como ese en casa de sus amigos o en la preparatoria, era difícil creer que él aceptara... no, eso estaba descartado, entonces era algo decidido… ella no iría a dicha fiesta… en eso iba pensando Serena cuando de pronto oyó la bocina de un auto que sonaba tras de sí incesantemente y que por poco le causa un paro cardiaco, Serena se volvió dispuesta a reprender severamente al causante de aquel alboroto, pero contrario a eso Serena quedó muda cuando vio a los ocupantes del auto.

-¿Qué ya no reconoces a tus amigos?-

-.............-

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Pensé que te dignarías a saludar a tus amigos debidamente...-

-¡HARUKA!, ¡MICHIRU!- gritó Serena con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lanzaba directo a las chicas.

-Serena, espera... déjame respirar- decía Haruka tratando de liberarse del firme abrazo al que la tenía sometida Serena.

-No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén de vuelta, ¿Por qué no avisaron?- Dijo Serena recuperando al fin su compostura.

-Bueno, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero no hemos ni siquiera descargado las maletas cuando ya nos hemos encontrado contigo-

-No saben lo feliz que me siento al verlas-

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?... en casa vamos a estar más cómodas y podremos hablar con toda tranquilidad-

-¡¡Por supuesto!!-

**En la casa de las outer....**

-Todavía no puedo creer que estén aquí, ¿Cómo les fue en la gira?-

-De maravilla, Haruka apaleó totalmente a los corredores Italianos-

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, Haruka siempre ha sido la mejor corredora de autos del mundo-

-No digas eso, después quién va a soportar su ego- decía la chica de cabellos aguamarina, mirando a su compañera.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?-

-A buen entendedor pocas palabras....- la rubia de pelo corto sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Y a ti Michiru ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Serena, sin darle importancia al enojo fingido de Haruka.

-¡Genial!, fue todo un honor que me invitaran a unirme a una de las mejores bandas de música clásica "powerful sky"-

-Era de esperarse, eres una de las mejores Michiru…-

-Ya, ya basta de halagos, qué tal has estado tu cabeza de bombón... hacía mucho que no te veíamos-

-Muy bien Haruka, ahora estoy en una academia de baile-

-¿Tu?.... ¿En serio?- Haruka arqueó una ceja.

-En serio Haruka, ¿Porqué?-

-Bueno, realmente no te imagino en una academia de baile- dijo Haruka tratando de disimular su risa.

-¡¡Haruka!! No le hagas caso Serena, de seguro debes bailar muy bien-

-Cierto... aunque ciertas personas no lo crean...- Dijo Serena mirando a Haruka.

-Lo siento, cabeza de bombón, pero es que es difícil imaginarte en clases de baile sin que tropieces- se disculpó Haruka aún riendo.

-¿Quieres cerrar tu boca Haruka?- Michiru le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Haruka que de inmediato la hizo poner seria –Y... ¿qué tal están las chicas?- Con la mención de esta pregunta el semblante de Serena cambió de inmediato de uno alegre a uno muy serio.

-Ellas están muy bien-

-¿Qué sucede gatita?-

-¿De qué hablas Haruka?-

-Noto en tu voz algo extraño al hablar de ellas… ¿Pasó algo?-

-No, claro que no, no ha pasado nada-

-¿Segura?... porque si esas chiquillas malcriadas te han hecho algo malo te juro que se las verán conmigo-

-Ya, Haruka... déjala, si ella te ha dicho que no pasa nada, es porque es así.... ¿Verdad Serena?- Michiru miró con complicidad a Serena.

Serena asintió con la cabeza –Está bien ¡Cómo digas señora sabelotodo!- dijo Haruka en derrota -¿Quieres ver lo que te traje gatita?- Haruka se dirigió a Serena con una mirada juguetona.

De inmediato la cara de Serena se iluminó -¡¿Me trajiste algo Haruka?!-

-¿Qué crees?- dijo Haruka sonriendo –ven acá gatita- Haruka le ofreció a Serena su mano para que la tomara y la siguiera.

Abriendo las maletas que antes había dejado en su recamara, Haruka sacó de uno de los bolsillos una pequeña cajita y se la entregó a Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla en el proceso –Inmediatamente las vi, supe que eran perfectas para ti-

Serena le sonrió a Haruka y ansiosamente abrió la cajita y de inmediato sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su contenido –No puedo creerlo Haruka.... son hermosas- dijo Serena cogiendo entre sus manos un par de pendientes en forma de luna –No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Haru...- Serena abrazó a Haruka con todas sus fuerzas y dejó que una lagrima resbalara libremente por su mejilla.

-Haruka, te necesitan al teléfono...- Irrumpió Michiru haciendo que Serena soltara a Haruka.

-¿Quién?-dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño.

-Parece que ya se dieron cuenta de nuestro regreso-

-Vuelvo en seguida- dijo saliendo de la recamara hacia la sala.

-¿Te gustó el regalo?-

-Si, son preciosos-

-Haruka inmediatamente los vio se acordó de ti- Serena simplemente sonrió.

-Serena, sé que no quisiste decirle nada a Haruka pero... puedo ver que algo no anda bien, noté el cambio de expresión en tu cara cuando Haruka mencionó a las chicas... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Serena se dirigió al balcón sin responderle a Michiru mientras esta le seguía con la mirada hasta que se resolvió a seguirle.

-¿Porque evades el tema?... Serena, puedes confiar en mí... si lo que quieres es que Haruka no se entere, te lo prometo, prometo no decirle nada a Haruka- Michiru decía mientras miraba a Serena a los ojos tratando de persuadirla.

-Es que en realidad no sé que es lo que pasa, la verdad, no las he visto mucho últimamente... parece que las cosas han cambiado desde que todo volvió a la normalidad... creo que por fin se vieron libradas de la responsabilidad de estar conmigo, soy su princesa... y es obvio que trataran de protegerme y fingieran ser mis amigas, pero ahora no tienen porqué hacerlo, ahora ya todo está en paz...- dijo Serena con un notorio timbre de dolor en su voz mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-No sé que es lo que haya pasado, pero si en verdad ellas piensan de esa manera... entonces no vale la pena que sufras por ellas, eres una persona muy especial para que estés pidiendo una amistad y no lo digo porque seas la princesa de la luna ni nada de eso... tú sabes muy bien que al principio no confiábamos en ustedes... pero tú, tú nos enseñaste que a veces es bueno confiar... nos enseñaste el valor de una amistad... eso es algo que jamás vamos a olvidar.... deja que Haruka y yo te retribuyamos lo que tú tan desinteresadamente nos diste... no estas sola Serena, nos tienes a nosotras y ten la plena seguridad que la amistad que te ofrezco va mucho más allá de cualquier enemigo que pueda aparecer...-

-Michiru...- Alcanzó a decir Serena entre sollozos mientras recibía con gusto el abrazo que esta le ofrecía.

-Pensé que iba a encontrarte radiante de felicidad y mira con lo que me encuentro-

-A veces es más difícil tratar de organizar tu vida que luchar contra el peor de los enemigos-

-Es cierto...-

-¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo Haruka quién había salido al balcón en busca de sus acompañante y presenció la escena.

-Sólo recordábamos viejos tiempos- se excusó Michiru mientras Serena trataba de limpiar los rastros de agua salada que habían dejado las lágrimas por sus mejillas sin que Haruka lo notara.

-¡Oh! Se pusieron sentimentales-

-Creo que ya es hora de irme... en mi casa deben de estar preocupados, ni siquiera avisé que me tardaría-

-Ven, yo te llevo- se ofreció Haruka.

-No, no te preocupes, debes de estar muy cansada por el viaje y no quiero causarte molestias, yo puedo irme sola, adiós chicas, nos vemos luego- Se apresuró a decir Serena mientras salía del apartamento con un rapidez impresionante dejando a su paso a unas muy anonadadas Haruka y Michiru.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**El viernes en la tarde.......**

-¿Mamá ha llamado Darien?-

-No hija, ¿por qué?-

-Es que no hemos quedado en nada para hoy y lo he llamado a su departamento y lo único que me responde es su contestadora -

-No te preocupes hija, ya llamará-

-Sí, claro, no me hagas caso-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hospital General.........**

-Oye, Darien espera-

-¿Si?- Darien se giro para ver quién le llamaba.

-El doctor Jubei te necesita, dice que es algo urgente- Quién llamaba a Darien era uno de los empleados del hospital.

-¿Ahora?-

-Si, dice que vayas inmediatamente a verlo, me pidió que te localizara donde fuera- el chico hizo una pausa para que Darien digiriera la idea pues parecía un poco confundido –Me dijo que lo buscaras en su consultorio-

-'¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué ahora?' -pensaba Darien –Gracias, voy en seguida- dijo al chico.

Darien se dirigió al consultorio del doctor Jubei, pero antes pasó por la recepción para dejar un vistoso ramo de rosas que llevaba en sus manos y que una hora antes había llegado a su consultorio como parte de un pedido suyo.

-Doctor Jubei- llamó Darien a la puerta.

-Pasa Darien, te estaba esperando- respondieron al otro lado de la puerta.

-Doctor, me dijeron que me necesitaba urgente, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo sin rodeos Darien.

-Ven, acércate, necesito que me des tu opinión referente a estos análisis- anunció el doctor facilitándole una carpeta café con unos papeles a Darien.

Darien tomó la carpeta de manos del doctor – ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Darien frunciendo el seño después de haberle dado una mirada a los análisis.

-No sé, dímelo tú... siempre has sido muy bueno con estas cosas... y precisamente por eso te mandé a llamar, es un caso muy extraño... aún no logro hacer un diagnostico-

-No lo podría decir con seguridad-

-He estado toda la mañana estudiando esos análisis, pero los síntomas son contradictorios y los resultados de los exámenes no lo son menos-

-Lo mismo diría yo, la mezcla de la sangre venosa con las arterial, sugeriría lo que se llama la enfermedad azul, pero luego están los síntomas de la repentina suspensión de la sensibilidad exterior y el movimiento que indicarían una catalepsia, y finalmente los más desconcertantes síntomas están aquí- dijo Darien señalando una hoja -pérdida de la memoria, desorientación, cambios de personalidad y alucinaciones que junto con los análisis que indican degeneración y muerte de las células nos confirmaría que el paciente sufre de alzheimer, un caso muy raro en una persona de 25 años-

-Muy buena conclusión Darien, yo no lo diría mejor... ¿Ahora entiendes mi preocupación?-

-Por supuesto doctor Juben, dígame ¿Cuándo ingreso el paciente?-

-Hace tres días, ¿Te gustaría verlo y examinarlo?-

-¡Claro!- Aseguro Darien, pero al instante se le vino algo a la mente –Doctor, me prestaría un momento su teléfono, necesito hacer una llamada-

-Es todo tuyo, Darien... te espero en observación- dijo el doctor mientras cerraba la puerta.

Darien miró por unos instantes el teléfono y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro mientras se decía mentalmente –'Aquí vamos'- Marcó el número telefónico y espero unos instantes mientras contestaban… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco repiques, Darien ya iba a colgar cuando oyó un clic y una voz jadeante al otro lado del teléfono que decía:

_-¿si?, ¿Hola?.... Darien, ¿eres tú?-_

_-.......-_

_-¿Hola?-_

_-Sí, Serena, soy yo, Darien-_

_-¡¡¡Darien!!!... pensé que no ibas a llamar, he tratado de localizarte pero ha sido una tarea imposible- contestó Serena con su usual alegre voz._

_-Sí, lo sé y lo siento... No sabes el trabajo que ha habido últimamente en el hospital.-_

_-¡Ah!... ¡pero bueno ya te encontré!, dime… ¿A qué horas pasarás por mi?... o si lo prefieres puedo ir a buscarte yo-_

_-Precisamente a eso te llamaba Serena, creo que hoy no podremos salir, se me ha presentado una emergencia de ultima hora... es un caso muy especial que debo atender...-_

_Serena iba reaccionar explosivamente pero de inmediato se calmó -¡Oh!, está bien... no importa... tu trabajo es algo muy importante... después de todo aún quedan muchos viernes ¿no?- trató de bromear Serena._

_-Estaba pensando…… ¿qué tal si salimos el martes?.creo que ese día no tendré turno en el hospital.... ya sabes... para reponer el día...-_

_-'¿reponer el día?... ¿Qué acaso piensa que salir conmigo es una camisa de fuerza o un compromiso?'-pensó la rubia –No, no te preocupes, por mí está bien así, .no te quito más tiempo…. hablamos luego, adiós- Darien no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada pues Serena colgó inmediatamente._

-'Definitivamente tendré que hablar con ella... estoy seguro que algo le pasa'- iba pensando Darien mientras se dirigía a la sala de observación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serena de inmediato se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón, aquí iba de nuevo, fuera cierto o no, Darien lo estaba haciendo otra vez, huyendo de ella... ya se estaba cansando de eso y de ser la única que pareciera mostrar interés en su relación... ¿Qué pasaba por la mente y el corazón de Darien?... no lo sabía, últimamente que ya no sabía muchas cosas... ya no estaba segura de lo que le rodeaba, qué era cierto y qué era simplemente producto de su imaginación.... pareciese que hubiese estado en un sueño que de pronto se convirtió en pesadilla... ¿Qué había pasado?... todo estaba cambiando y nada parecía ser lo que era antes, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo... se negaba a aceptar la realidad que estaba estrellándola fuertemente contra la tierra.

-Serena, te llaman- interrumpió sus pensamientos su madre.

-¿Quién?-

-Si no me equivoco, es tu amiga Yuriko-

_Serena se levantó del sillón y levantó la bocina sin el mayor ánimo -¿Yuriko?-_

_-¡Serena!, al fin me contestas... mira, esta es tu última oportunidad y lo digo en serio ¡ven con nosotros al baile!-_

_-eh... pues... sabes que sí, acepto tu invitación, después de todo tu poder de convencimiento funciona muy bien en mí después de haberlo practicado cien veces...- dijo con determinación Serena._

_-ja ja ja, qué chistosa... pero si insistí es porque sabía que a la final ibas a ceder... espera un momento… ¿tu novio te canceló la cita o algo así?-_

_-sí, me llamó para decirme que tenía algo qué hacer en el hospital, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-_

_-Intuición femenina que llaman .¡pero no te preocupes!... ya verás como la vamos a pasar de maravilla en la fiesta... y no te apures por el vestido, Mark fue muy precavido y te compró uno por si te decidías ir a la fiesta... sino iba a guardarlo para regalártelo en tu cumpleaños-_

_-¡Pero si para mi cumpleaños todavía falta un buen tiempo!-_

_-Ya sabes como es Mark, siempre pensando en ti... es más, hasta ya me parece que se está enamorando de ti-_

_-¡Qué bobadas dices!, Mark es mi amigo-_

_-Si, como tú digas, no me voy a poner a discutir contigo, mejor vete arreglando que en lo más breve posible llegará Mark con el vestido... de eso me encargo yo-_

_-Está bien, entonces nos vemos luego.... adiós-_

_-Adiós amiga-_

Serena se olvidó por completo del desplante de Darien y se concentró en la idea de asistir al baile, eran aproximadamente las tres y el baile empezaría a las siete, así que eso dejaba disponible para ella 4 horas en las que tendría que convencer a sus padres de dejarla asistir y arreglarse para la ocasión, hubo un pequeño punto a su favor y era que su padre no llegaría a casa hasta pasadas las siete así que su madre tendría el suficiente voto para dejarla ir, con ella a Serena siempre se le facilitaban las cosas… lo del permiso para asistir fue relativamente fácil pues Ikuko había sido testigo del interés de sus amigos para que ella asistiera a dicho evento, pero había algo más que Serena no había previsto y era que debía quedarse en casa de su amiga Yuriko si de verdad quería disfrutar de la fiesta, pues ella sabía que en manos de su padre y su toque de queda de seguro apenas si tendría tiempo de saludar a sus amigos, su madre estuvo renuente al principio pero logró convencerla con una de sus caras de perro degollado, ahora sólo quedaba alistarse para la ocasión... Serena tomó la ducha usual de cuando salía con Darien, un baño espumoso con esencia de flores que dejaría impregnado un delicioso olor en su piel, se aplicó un poco de perfume con olor a lavanda que completaría su dulce aroma floral y un toque muy suave de maquillaje que consistía en brillo labial y un poco de sombra para resaltar sus ojos, su cabello decidió llevarlo en una media cola con mechones rizados que caían caprichosamente sobre su cara. Serena se miró al espejo satisfecha y se sonrió a si misma pensando –'Bueno Serena, esta noche a disfrutar, nada de pensar en Darien ni nada por el estilo'- de repente Serena sintió como llamaban a su puerta, abrió pensando que era su madre pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Mark, éste se sonrojo al ver a Serena pues ella sólo llevaba puesta encima una bata de baño.

-¡Mark, al fin llegas!-

-Bueno, qué pretendías, yo no soy el que me hago de rogar—

-Bien, bien, ya entendí el mensaje... ¿trajiste mi vestido?- ante la mención de tal pregunta Mark sonrió ampliamente dejando ver una caja blanca con pequeños adornos en flores en la tapa, Serena la tomó en sus manos y se apresuró a abrirla, al ver el vestido Serena quedó sin palabras, el vestido era de un color rosa pálido con dos simples tirillas que caían sobre los hombros, la espalda era descubierta con tiras entrecruzadas, ceñido hasta la cintura donde empezaba a holgarse hasta producir una suave caída sobre las rodillas. Serena no podía creer que Mark hubiera escogido un vestido como este, en una palabra, hermoso, dejando salir su emoción, Serena se abalanzó sobre Mark abrazándolo en el proceso, mientras la cara de Mark subía de tono hasta quedar de un profundo rojizo –podría acostumbrarme a las cajas, de hecho ahora las adoro- susurro Serena, pero Mark no pudo entender lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Después de aquel efusivo abrazo Serena se dispuso a vestirse mientras Mark le esperaba en la sala, cuando al fin la rubia estuvo lista, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala dejando a su amigo sin respiración –Parece que estoy viendo un ángel- comentó el chico.

-Mark, tu siempre tan galante, muchas gracias... y aunque no te lo había dicho antes, tu también estas guapísimo- Serena sonrió.

-Ven, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde, tenemos que recoger a Yuriko- dijo el chico ofreciéndole su brazo a su amiga tratando de esconder un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Serena aceptó gustosa y acto seguido la pareja salía de la casa no sin antes escuchar las interminables recomendaciones de Ikuko.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Wao! El salón está a reventar-

-Sí, no pensé que fuese a asistir tanta gente-

-Flaca, te lo dijimos este es el evento del año y nadie querría perdérselo-

Cuando los tres chicos entraron las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, la verdad, Serena se veía hermosa, Yuriko tampoco lo hacía mal y Mark definitivamente hacía que más de una chica suspirara. El salón en el que se encontraban era inmenso, con decoraciones sobrias que a la vez le daba un toque sofisticado al lugar, y aunque en la fiesta sólo se veían chicos muy jóvenes, los trajes que llevaban eran muy elegantes, este era uno de los más grandes eventos de los que se hacían partícipes los miembros de la preparatoria Juban, uno de los alumnos con más prestigio, fama y dinero perteneciente a ella celebraba su cumpleaños número 19, el joven Ammuro, hijo de los más prestigiosos empresarios de todo Japón, el señor Mushashi dueño del imperio allegra.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Casa de los Tsukino.......**

_-¿hola?-_

_-Señora Stukino, soy yo, Darien... ¿podría decirle a Serena que pasé al teléfono?-_

_-¡Oh!, lo siento mucho Darien, pero no puedo-_

_-¿Por qué?... mire señora Stukino, yo sé que Serena debe de estar muy enojada conmigo por haber cancelado la cita, pero por favor haga que se ponga al teléfono... necesito hablar con ella...-_

_-No, Darien… no es eso, lo que pasa es que….-_

_-Por favor señora, dígale que pude organizar las cosas en el hospital, que aun estamos a tiempo... dígale que pasaré por ella y la llevaré a un lugar muy especial...- _

_-Darien, no... lo que pasa es que Serena no se encuentra...-_

_-¡¿Qué?!... ¿a donde fue?-_

_-Bueno… salió con unos amigos a la fiesta de uno de sus compañeros-_

_-¡Ah!, ya veo... ¿Y a qué horas llegará?-_

_-Lo siento Darien, pero ella no llegará hasta mañana... se va a quedar en casa de una de sus amigas, pensé que ella te lo había comentado-_

_-No, no fue así... pero bueno, ¡no importa!, ya hablaré con ella después... muchas gracias señora Tsukino-_

_-De nada, adiós Darien-_

_-Adiós señora-_

**Continuará...**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Sólo me queda una semana de vacaciones! UU y luego de vuelta a la U., pero bueno, ya falta poco… tendré que apresurarme con los demás capítulos… Así que si mis cálculos no me fallan el capítulo 25 estará en la pagina para la próxima semana. Gracias a todos los que me han seguido apoyando con el fic. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

20 de enero de 2005


	7. Debate de Sentimientos

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA-------- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: Parece que las peleas no se hacen esperar..... Poco a poco se va desatando la tormenta... ¿Qué pasará?  
Nota: Los caracteres que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad...bueno... algunos sí porque los he creado yo y mi imaginación, por lo demás, sólo me baso en el anime Sailor Moon para crear mis propias historias.

En el capítulo anterior….......

-¡Wao! El salón está a reventar-

-Sí, no pensé que fuese a asistir tanta gente-

-Flaca, te lo dijimos este es el evento del año y nadie querría perdérselo-

Cuando los tres chicos entraron las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, la verdad, Serena se veía hermosa, Yuriko tampoco lo hacía mal y Mark definitivamente hacía que más de una chica suspirara. El salón en el que se encontraban era inmenso, con decoraciones sobrias que a la vez le daba un toque sofisticado al lugar, y aunque en la fiesta sólo se veían chicos muy jóvenes, los trajes que llevaban eran muy elegantes, este era uno de los más grandes eventos de los que se hacían partícipes los miembros de la preparatoria Juban, uno de los alumnos con más prestigio, fama y dinero perteneciente a ella celebraba su cumpleaños número 19, el joven Ammuro, hijo de los más prestigiosos empresarios de todo Japón, el señor Mushashi dueño del imperio Allegra.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Casa de los Tsukino.......**

_-¿hola?-_

_-Señora Tsukino, soy yo, Darien... ¿podría decirle a Serena que pasé al teléfono?-_

_-¡OH!, lo siento mucho Darien, pero no puedo-_

_-¿Por qué?.......mire señora Tsukino....yo sé que Serena debe de estar muy enojada conmigo por haber cancelado la cita, pero por favor haga que se ponga al teléfono.... necesito hablar con ella....-_

_-No, Darien...... no es eso, lo que pasa es que.....-_

_-Por favor señora, dígale que pude organizar las cosas en el hospital...... que aun estamos a tiempo..... Dígale que pasaré por ella y la llevaré a un lugar muy especial....- _

_-Darien, no.... lo que pasa es que Serena no se encuentra....-_

_-¡¿Qué?!...... ¿a donde fue?....-_

_-Bueno......salió con unos amigos a la fiesta de uno de sus compañeros-_

_-¡Ah!, ya veo..... ¿Y a qué horas llegará?-_

_-Lo siento Darien pero ella no llegará hasta mañana....... se va a quedar en casa de una de sus amigas...pensé que ella te lo había comentado.....-_

_-No, no fue así... pero bueno, ¡no importa!, ya hablaré con ella después... muchas gracias señora Tsukino-_

_-De nada, adiós Darien-_

_-__Adiós__señora__-_

Continuando con la historia……

**CAPÍTULO 7: DEBATE DE SENTIMIENTOS**

Clic, Darien colgó el teléfono pero aún no podía reaccionar, ¿Qué fue todo eso?, primero había cancelado su cita con Serena sin la más mínima reacción por parte de ella, segundo, organiza todo para poder salir con ella y ¡OH sorpresa!, ella no perdió oportunidad para irse de fiesta con sus amigos... jamás pensó que ella hiciera algo así... -¡Vamos Darien!, qué pretendes, que la chica te espere una eternidad, no seas majadero, la chica es joven y de seguro querrá divertirse, si no es contigo, pues qué pena, pero igual ella querrá hacerlo, además... sólo salió con unos amigos ¿cierto?... ¿cierto?... ¡Ah! pero lo que te molesta no es que haya salido ¿verdad?, no eso no es lo que realmente te molesta, lo que te molesta es que no te haya avisado que iba a salir ¿no es así?... ¡Pero qué tonto eres!, adonde te iba a avisar, tú estabas en el hospital y tú le tienes dicho que no te llame allí, al menos que sea una emergencia... ¿entonces? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?... deja ya de apretar los puños frenéticamente....- esa vocecilla interior tan molesta estaba de nuevo en su cabeza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La fiesta transcurría con toda normalidad, aunque la mayoría de los chicos se veían un poco decepcionados pues pensaron que la fiesta no iba a ser tan aburrida, el señor Musashi se había dirigido a los chicos con unas palabras de exaltación para con su hijo y le obsequio un auto nuevo, ultimo modelo mientras los demás chicos le veían con envidia... la música que rodeaba el ambiente era música clásica y los chicos empezaban a marcharse cuando de repente Ammuro se dirigió a la multitud...

-Muy bien chicos, sé que están aburridos, pero ahora que mi padre se ha marchado... ¡Que empiece la diversión de verdad!... todos, diríjanse al salón de baile...- De inmediato Ammuro se dirigió a una gran puerta lateral a la escalera principal con el símbolo de la familia en medio, todos los chicos le siguieron intrigados. Cuando al fin estuvieron allí, ninguno salía de su asombro, el salón era inmenso y había sido adaptado con luces y equipos de sonido simulando una discoteca, momentos después la música comenzó a sonar, todos los chicos gritaron de emoción y comenzaron a esparcirse por el lugar bailando o dirigiéndose a un pequeño bar instalado en la parte trasera del lugar.

-Así que era esto lo que tenía reservado el chico... ¡vaya! pensé que había sido una pérdida de tiempo venir-

-Yo también llegué a pensarlo-

-Pues... no se diga más, ¡A divertirnos!- grito Serena muy emocionada dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

-Y ella era la que no quería venir- le comentó en tono de burla Yuriko a Mark señalando a Serena.

-Así es la flaca, impredecible... ese tonto de su novio ya la estaba convirtiendo en una amargada, pero ya verás si hoy no se divierte, de eso me encargo yo-

Cuando Mark y Yuriko llegaron a la pista, Serena ya se encontraba bailando con un chico, pero Mark en un acto sobre protector se acercó a ellos y le dijo al chico –Me permites, ella vino conmigo- el chico no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Serena a cargo de Mark, aunque se alejó un poco molesto.

-Eres un descortés Mark, el chico sólo bailaba conmigo-

-... ¿Y quién iba a bailar conmigo?- dijo él con una cara de cachorrito.

-¡Hey!... ¿Y qué hay de mí?... ¿Acaso soy invisible o algo así?... porque eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo... ¿Quién va a bailar conmigo?-

-Vamos Yuriko, tu tienes muchos admiradores...-

-Sí, claro... ¿Y tu no?... ¿Acaso no viste como suspiraban las chicas por ti?-

-Bueno, pero yo sólo quiero bailar con la flaca... ¿De acuerdo?- Yuriko suspiro en derrota y empezaba a caminar hacia la barra cuando una mano en su brazo la detuvo, Yuriko volteó para ver quién era.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?- dijo un chico alto y bien parecido.

-¡claro!- Yuriko suspiro aliviada de que alguien hubiera venido a su rescate.

-¿Y bien flaca, qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?-

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?-

-Me refiero a como fue que decidiste venir, porque tú estabas determinada a no asistir... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Nada Mark, nada importante... es sólo que comprendí que... bueno, sólo quería divertirme... ¿Acaso no puedo?-

-¡Claro que puedes flaca!... es más, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir, me hubiera aburrido mucho sin ti-

-¡No digas tonterías Mark!-

-Es sólo la verdad- dijo Mark coquetamente.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Serena apenada por la actitud de Mark.

-Te ves tan dulce cuando te sonrojas- le susurró.

-Si quieres que siga bailando contigo será mejor que dejes de actuar de esa forma-

-Está bien, como quieras... perdóname por serte sincero-

-¿Sabes? Ya me cansé, vamos a tomar algo ¿Quieres?-

-Como quiera señorita, esta noche usted manda-

Después del fiasco de las primeras horas de la noche, la fiesta subió increíblemente de ánimo, los jóvenes no paraban de bailar, y bebidas de toda clase inundaban el lugar.... muchos chicos observaban disimuladamente a Serena, para ninguno paso desapercibido que ella esa noche se veía simplemente espectacular, pero Mark no la dejaba sola ni un momento y eso dejaba muy poca oportunidad de acercársele, los pocos que se atrevían eran despachados por Mark con una simple frase –Ella viene conmigo- Yuriko se dio cuenta de ello y pensó hacer algo al respecto.

-Oye Mark, ¿me acompañas a afuera para tomar un poco de aire?-

-¿Qué?... ¿No puedes ir tu sola?-

-Mark, no seas descortés, ¿Cómo vas a dejar salir sola a Yuriko de la casa?-

-Si, alguien podría raptarme-

-No seas dramática, Serena vienes con nosotros ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro!...Yo también...- Serena no pudo terminar.

-No, Mark... Serena se va a quedar ¿Cierto?- Yuriko miró a Serena tratando de que ella entendiera el mensaje y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Ah! Si, Mark yo me quedo- dijo Serena entendiendo lo que quería hacer su amiga.

-Aprovecha la oportunidad, sólo podré liberarte de tu guardaespaldas por un rato- Le susurró Yuriko a Serena al oído sin que su amigo escuchara, Mark iba a protestar pero no tuvo oportunidad pues Yuriko lo sacó casi a rastras del salón.

Inmediatamente Mark abandonó el lugar varios chicos se acercaron a Serena tratando de conseguir una pieza de baile con ella, Serena acepto gustosa la invitación... esa noche pensaba divertirse como nunca, incluso Ammuro bailó con ella. Cuando Mark regresó Serena estaba totalmente eufórica a causa de los efectos de alguna bebida que había tomado.

-¡Oh! Ahí estas Mark, ¿donde te habías metido?- dijo totalmente sonriente.

-No lo puedo creer, me marcho por un momento y ¡mira en el estado en el que te encuentro!-

-Ya, Mark, déjala, ella solo se ha estado divirtiendo-

-Si, Mark, deja a la pobre chica en paz- dijo Serena, mofándose de Mark.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sábado en la tarde**

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color azul profundo se encontraba en el umbral de una puerta mirando esta como si ella guardara el más grande de los secretos, aún no se decidía a tocar –'espero que ya haya regresado'- pensó mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro y se decidía por fin a tocar.

-Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamó Ikuko al abrir la puerta.

-Como está Señora Tsukino, ¿Serena ya regresó?-

-No, Darien, ella me llamó en la mañana pero aún no ha regresado...-

-¡Ah!... entiendo...- dijo sin poder evitar que en su cara se dibujara una expresión sombría.

-Y... ¿con que amiga me dijo usted que se iba a quedar?...- Darien pensó –'porque no está con ninguna de las chicas, ninguna de ellas sabe donde está'-

-mmm... creo que con Yuriko...-

-¿Yuriko?-

-Si, Yuriko su mejor amiga-

-'¿Su mejor amiga?, ¿desde cuando?... no la conozco... Serena nunca me ha hablado de ella'-

-¿Darien?- llamó la mama de Serena al ver que este estaba totalmente distraido.

-¡Oh!, lo siento señora Tsukino, ¿Me decía algo?-

-Si quieres puedes esperarla... no creo que tarde en regresar...-

-No, no se preocupe ya hablaré con ella después... nos vemos señora Tsukino-

-¿No quieres que le diga algo cuando regrese?-

-No, hasta luego señora- Darien abrió la puerta e iba saliendo cuando alcanzó a distinguir a una chica de cabellos rubios que sonreía alegremente acompañada de un chico que se acercaba hacia el -'Serena'…-

Los dos chicos no se habían percatado de su presencia hasta que él habló –Serena, al fin llegas-

La chica se sobresaltó, no esperaba encontrar allí a su novio –Darien... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Acaso no se me esta permitido venir a visitar a mi novia?- dijo Darien en un tono un tanto molesto.

-No, Darien no es eso, es solo que no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, como no acostumbramos a vernos los sábados...-

Mark se sintió fuera de lugar, Darien le estaba dirigiendo continuas miradas asesinas y parecía que se avecinaba una discusión entre la flaca y su novio y no pensaba inmiscuirse en esos asuntos –Oye, flaca nos vemos luego, yo ya cumplí con mi misión...- dijo llamando la atención de Serena y acercándose a ella para darle su usual beso en la mejilla de despedida, Darien observo la escena totalmente aturdido, sus ojos dejaban ver todo lo que en ese momento sentía... sorpresa, ira, decepción... ¡Como se atrevía ese tipo a besar a su novia! Y más aun, ¡como era posible que Serena no hiciera nada por impedirlo!

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Serena antes de que su amigo se marchara.

-Serena, tenemos que hablar- habló fríamente Darien.

-Ven, entremos- Darien siguió a Serena que sin decir más entro en la casa.

-Hola mamá, ya llegué- dijo dándole un beso a su madre.

-Creo que Darien esta muy molesto, ayer llamó preguntado por ti y hoy ha venido a buscarte...- le habló Ikuko en un susurro a su hija, aprovechando que Darien estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchara.

-Ya hablaré con él mamá, no te preocupes-

-Darien, espérame aquí, voy a llevar el bolso a mi habitación y vuelvo...- Serena no espero a que Darien respondiera, se dirigió a su habitación y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba de vuelta.

-¿Y bien?... ¿A qué debo tu visita hoy?...-

-Quería verte y hablar contigo... ayer te llamé pero me dijo tu mamá que no estabas- dijo mirándola interrogante.

-Es cierto, estuve en...- Serena no pudo terminar.

La puerta se abrió y Shingo apareció en escena quién llegaba de entrenar con el equipo de fútbol del cual hacia parte.

-Hola Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí?... si mi calendario no esta mal hoy no es viernes...- dijo Shingo dejándose caer en el sofá en el que estaba Darien despreocupadamente.

-¿Por qué hoy todos me hacen la misma pregunta?... vine a ver a Serena, ¿Es tan malo eso?...-

-Bueno... malo no... pero sí raro-dijo Shingo tratando de molestar a Darien, el sabía que su hermana adoraba a aquel chico y aunque no dijera nada sabía que le disgustaba que el hubiera por decirlo así "impuesto" un horario para versen, sabía que por alguna razón las cosas no andaban bien y había oído sollozar a su hermana en más de una ocasión por su causa y esto a él le molestaba, él también adoraba a su hermana a pesar de que se la pasara molestándola, nadie...pero nadie tenia el derecho de hacerla sufrir, esta era su oportunidad para sacarse el clavo.

-Ya, Shingo deja de molestar...- dijo Serena.

-Pero si es la verdad, es raro que Darien se aparezca por acá otro día que no sea viernes... todos sabemos lo ocupada que es su agenda...- dijo gesticulando exageradamente.

-Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo ves hasta mi papá me da la razón- dijo Shingo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Como está señor Kenji, vine a visitar a su hija- dijo Darien ignorando el comentario de Shingo.

-¡Ah! Ya veo... Y ¿como va tu trabajo en el hospital?...- Kenji tomó asiento.

-Bien señor, ha habido mucho trabajo...-

-De eso nos hemos dado cuenta- Darien frunció el ceño ante tal afirmación.

Serena todo este tiempo permaneció de pie observando... como siguieran las cosas así, Darien y ella no tendrían oportunidad de hablar, así que consideró prudente salvar la situación.

-Darien, ¿no íbamos a salir?-

-Si, es cierto...- Darien comprendió lo que pretendía hacer la rubia.

-Lo siento papá, nos tenemos que ir...- Darien se puso de pie sin perder tiempo.

-Hasta luego señor-

-Pero...-

-Adiós papá- dijo Serena no dando oportunidad a Kenji de decir nada.

-Si nos quedamos allá adentro no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad de hablar nunca- dijo Serena cuando ya estaban fuera de la casa.

-Cierto... ¿Vamos a mi apartamento?-

-Esta bien... por lo menos allá tendremos privacidad para hablar-

**En el apartamento de Darien.....**

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Un vaso de agua está bien para mí- Darien se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con el vaso de agua para Serena quién estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Y bien?... ¿De qué querías hablarme?-

-Anoche llamé a tu casa y no estabas...- dijo Darien muy serio sentándose al lado de Serena.

-¿Después de que hablamos por teléfono?...-

-Si-

-Pues... es que había una fiesta en casa de uno de los chicos de la escuela y mis amigos habían insistido mucho en que fuera y pues como no íbamos a salir decidí ir- decía la rubia mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a la boca.

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada de esa fiesta antes?-

-Es que no pensaba ir... sé que a ti no te gusta asistir a ese tipo de fiestas y no pretendía ir sola, pero mis amigos insistieron tanto que al fin me anime a asistir, fue algo que decidí a ultima hora... la verdad no quería quedarme en casa....-

-¿Como sabes que yo no iba a querer asistir?-

-¡Oh! Vamos Darien, ¿acaso a cuantas eventos de la preparatoria o de mis amigos a los que te he invitado has ido?.....- dijo Serena con un poco de ironía en su voz, Darien se quedó callado por unos momentos, no tenía respuesta para eso o... mejor dicho sí la tenía -"a ninguno"-.

-Te llamé porque pude arreglar las cosas en el hospital y aun teníamos tiempo para salir- cambió hábilmente Darien de tema.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, si hubiera sabido...-

-No, no te preocupes, ya no importa...- hubo en silencio en el que el chico de cabellos negros dudó en lanzar la pregunta o no pero a la final se decidió -¿Quién era ese chico con el que llegaste?-

-¿Mark?, él es mi amigo... estuvo conmigo en el baile-

A la mención de tal nombre el rostro de Darien se puso totalmente serio.

**&&& flash back &&&**

Darien caminaba rumbo a casa de Serena cuando algo que decían unos chicos que estaban delante de él llamó su atención.

-El baile estuvo buenísimo, al principio creí que iba a ser aburridísimo y pensé en irme pero... ¿Quién iba a pensar que Ammuro estuviera esperando que se marchase su padre para empezar la real diversión?-

-Si, definitivamente, muchos pensaron lo mismo... ¿Sabes? Alguien que estaba especialmente espectacular era Serena, la viste ¿no?-

-uy que si la vi, no le despegue los ojos de encima... lastima que hubiera ido acompañada- dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz.

-Si, una lástima, ese tonto de Mark no dejo que nadie más que él se le acercara-

-¿Crees que haya algo entre ellos?-

-No lo sé... pero él se veía con mucha autoridad sobre ella y ella también se veía muy a gusto con él, aunque… hubo un momento en que la dejó sola y varios chicos pudieron bailar con ella, lástima que a mi no me toco-

-¿En serio?... y yo ¿donde estaba?... bueno qué importa ya- dijo alzando los hombros -... pero lo que no entiendo es como se ha podido enredar Serena con ese tipo... hasta donde yo tenía entendido ella salía con un chico universitario-

-¿Quién sabe?... tal vez sólo sean amigos-

**&&& fin flash back &&&**

-¿Mark dijiste?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Así que ese era el chico que te acaparo en el baile...- dijo Darien con tono irónico.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Serena con un tono incierto en su voz.

-Pues...que el no dejo que bailaras con ningún otro chico-

-¿¡Qué!?....¿Cómo sabes eso?...-preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Eso no importa, además… ¿qué fue ese beso que te dio cuando se despedían?- exigió Darien.

-¡Qué!- Serena se paró de su asiento. –Fue un beso en la mejilla, es algo que él suele hacer al despedirse, es un gesto de amigos...- dijo Serena molesta por tanto interrogatorio.

-Pues a mi no me pareció que el te mirara como a una amiga- afirmó Darien mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Estas loco?... Mark es un muy buen amigo mío eso es todo...-

-¿Y como es que llegaron juntos esta mañana?... hasta donde yo tengo entendido te ibas a quedar en casa de una amiga que por cierto no conozco...-dijo sin pensar Darien.

-¡Qué!... ¿que estas insinuando, Darien?... si no conoces a mi amiga no es por mi culpa, tu jamás has tenido interés en conocer a mis amigos...- dijo Serena alzando la voz y acercándose un poco más a Darien.

-Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta- Darien alzó su cara para mirar a los ojos a Serena pero de repente sintió un olor que provenía de Serena que no le gustó en nada -¿Estuviste tomando?...-interrogó Darien.

-¿Qué?... No cambies el tema, estamos hablando de otra cosa...-

-¡Contéstame!... ¿Estuviste tomando?...- ahora la voz de Darien también había subido de tono.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?...-Serena se giró para darle la espalda a Darien –Me duele la cabeza- dijo llevando sus manos a sus sienes.

-¡Ah!, así que además la niña estuvo tomando ¿no es así?- Darien seguía hablando irónicamente.

-Sólo fue un par de bebidas, además... si estuve tomando ese es mi problema-

-¿Un par de bebidas?... No lo creo, un par de bebidas no te dejan como estas tú en este momento, además... Serena, tú solo tienes dieciséis años, se supone que no debería ingerir ninguna bebida alcohólica-

-¡Oh! Lo siento papá, no vuelvo a hacerlo- dijo Serena irónicamente girando sus ojos-¿Sabes qué Darien?... por mí puedes quedarte con tus consejitos de niño grande, no me interesan... es más, jamás me ha interesado tener como novio a alguien que se comporte como un segundo padre- Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta con la firme intención de dejar el lugar.

-¡Serena, espera!...- Grito Darien. Serena se giró casi en un acto reflexivo.-Aún no terminamos de hablar...-

-Yo ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo Darien, no me interesa hablar con una persona que piensa lo peor de mí- dicho esto Serena salió corriendo.

Darien se quedó allí, en medio de la sala sin poder reaccionar, no podía creer que con la que había hablado era Serena, pero luego pensó mejor –'Como pude decirle eso'- se dijo a sí mismo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Serena... ¿Serena?...-

-¡Qué!... ¿Me decías algo Mark?-

-¡Por Dios Serena! Te he estado hablando por más de quince minutos y no has prestado atención a nada de lo que te he dicho.

-Lo siento Mark, mi mente estaba a kilómetros de aquí-

-De eso me he dado cuenta… ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?-

-Nada importante, olvídalo... ¿Qué me decías?-

-Te decía que porque no vamos a la heladería de en frente y nos tomamos algo...-

-Seguro....-

-Estuvo duro el ensayo de hoy ¿no?...-

-Si, muchísimo....pero ten en cuenta que la próxima vez se decidirá en definitiva quién y en que lugar participara en la coreografía, va a ser muy importante, la academia hará algunas presentaciones de ella al público y se estará jugando su imagen en ello-

-Si, es verdad, espero y no me pongan en algo muy difícil-

-No te preocupes por eso… la instructora no tendrá muchos problemas para decidir en que lugar ponerte, tal vez solo estés dentro del público, eso sería muy conveniente para ti-

-Gracias por el halago señorita sabelotodo...- contestó fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-De nada...- dijo entre risas Serena.

Los dos chicos pasaron al otro lado de la calle donde quedaba la heladería a la que irían, iban entrando cuando.....

-¡Oh! Lo siento-

-Oye amigo fíjate por donde vas....-

-Nicolás... ¿que haces aquí?-

-Pensé que una heladería era para el público en general y no un sitio exclusivo-

-¡Oh si!, es cierto... qué pregunta tan tonta....-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-¡Claro! Es el novio de una de mis amigas-

-¿Una de tus amigas?... ¡Ah!, ya entiendo...-

-Hace mucho que no te veía, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo Serena....-

-¿Estas ocupado ahora?-

-No-

-Entonces porque no me invitas a un café y hablamos... ¿Podríamos dejar tu invitación para otro día?- esto último lo dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Mark.

-¡Claro!... ¿Por qué no?.... de todos modos nos vemos todos los días ¿no?- dijo Mark un tanto molesto pensando en el porque Serena lo dejaría solo por este chico recién aparecido.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos... adiós Mark- se despidió Serena mientras entraba al local del brazo de Nicolás.

Serena y Nicolás eligieron una mesa al fondo del lugar donde podrían conversar tranquilamente...

-Me alegro mucho de verte, Nicolás-

-Yo también puedo decir lo mismo, aunque... he extrañado mucho tu presencia en el templo... ¿Por qué no has vuelto por allí? -

-Bueno... es que... he estado un poco ocupada- Nicolás levantó la cara de Serena para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Mentirosa!... No sabes mentir Serena... sé que te has alejado mucho de las chicas-

-Yo diría que es lo contrario...- dijo Serena bajando la mirada.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Nicolás trató de que Serena lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos -¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?-

-Créeme Nicolás que me gustaría saberlo... la verdad ni yo misma lo sé... lo único que tengo claro es que ellas ya no me quieren como su amiga...- Serena se sentía en total libertad de hablar con Nicolás, sus continuas visitas al templo Hikawa en ocasiones pasadas, hicieron que poco a poco se formara una sincera amistad entre ellos, Serena siempre tenía la sensación de que Nicolás sabía más de lo que aparentaba saber, cuando lo miraba a los ojos, aquellos espejos cristalinos le decían que lo sabía todo....pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle nada, su miedo a la a respuesta de él siempre había podido más que su curiosidad.

-No digas eso, no te atrevas a decir eso... yo se que todas ustedes tienen un lazo muy fuerte que las une y no es tan fácil de romper- Nicolás tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas tratando de dar seguridad a sus palabras.

-Quisiera creerlo Nicolás, pero los hechos demuestran lo contrario...-Los ojos de Serena empezaban a humedecerse.

-¿sabes algo?.... ahora mismo vamos a averiguar lo que pasa- Nicolás se levantó de su asiento sorpresivamente –Ven conmigo...- dijo halando a Serena de la mano para que se levantase y lo siguiese.

-¿a dónde vamos?-

-Ya te dije, vamos a resolver esta situación ahora mismo- dijo con determinación Nicolás mientras salía del lugar con una muy aturdida Serena siguiéndolo.

-No, Nicolás, yo no voy a entrar allí, ya ha sido suficiente... yo me voy...- dijo Serena tratando de retirarse del lugar.

-No, no... ¡ven acá!, no seas cobarde Serena vamos a subir y aclararemos las cosas de una vez por todas...- dijo Nicolás agarrando por un brazo a la chica, impidiéndole la huida.

-No tengo escapatoria ¿Verdad?-

-No- Serena suspiró resignada mientras empezaba a subir los escalones que conducían al templo en compañía de Nicolás.

Pronto ambos chicos estuvieron a la entrada del templo, Serena se sorprendió al oír todo un alboroto formado por todas "sus amigas", en efecto el grupo estaba completo exceptuando por ella.

-Toda la escuela no ha parado de hablar del baile en casa de Ammuro, parece que estuvo muy bueno...-

-Sí, yo también he oído hablar sobre ello y eso que no estoy con ustedes en la preparatoria, además... he oído comentarios sobre Serena... parece que estuvo allí y llamó mucho la atención-

-Era de esperarse... ya saben como le gusta a Serena ser el centro de atracción...-dijo Lita con tono irónico.

-Cierto, la niñita se cree miss simpatía- le apoyo Rei.

-¡No puedo creerlo, este chico Ammuro envío invitaciones a más de la mitad de la escuela y nosotros no recibimos una, esto es totalmente injusto!-

-Yo te apoyo Mina, ¿qué se cree ese chico?-

-Pues sí, yo tenía mucho que estudiar pero me hubiera gustado ir...-

-¡Amy!- replicaron todas en unísono.

-¿Qué?... Yo también soy joven...- Contesto una muy sonrojada Amy

-Oigan otra cosa que me ha parecido rarísima es que Darien me haya llamado a preguntar por Serena...-

-¿A ti también te llamó?-

-A mi también- dijeron Amy y Lita en unísono.

-Eso sí que está raro...-

-¿Por qué se les hace raro?, lo más probable es que la irresponsable de Serena lo haya dejado esperando... ya saben... ella es incapaz de llegar a tiempo a cualquier lugar-

-Bueno, eso es cierto... todavía no entiendo como Darien ha podido congeniar con la personalidad de ella, yo la verdad esperaba que él terminara con ella en cualquier momento...-

-¡Como va a terminar con ella!... él sabe que estuvieron enamorados en una vida pasada, además vio su futuro destinado con ella... dime como podría el contra eso-

-Cierto... hay muchas cosas que lo atan... o mejor dicho... que nos atan a ella... en eso no hay discusión-

-Definitivamente no entiendo porqué tenemos que rendirle pleitesía, Serena siempre me ha parecido una niña caprichosa, jamás va a madurar-

Serena y Nicolás escucharon todo, el rostro de Nicolás se vio desfigurado por la rabia y en un impulso trato de entrar al salón en el que usualmente se llevaban a cabo las reuniones pero Serena lo detuvo- No, Nicolás...por favor... no te metas en esto...- dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero... Serena como puedes permitir que hablen así de ti, eso no es cierto... lo que han dicho ellas no es cierto... todavía no entiendo como incluso Rei diga todas esas cosas de ti-

-No te preocupes Nicolás, yo ya me lo esperaba- dijo Serena limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas empujando la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Hola chicas!- Saludó Serena con una fingida alegría.

Todas quedaron estupefactas al oír aquella voz, todo se hubieran esperado menos que Serena entrara en ese momento... ¿Acaso ella había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho?

-Serena.....- todas dijeron volteando a ver hacia donde habían escuchado aquella voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rei.

Los ojos de Nicolás destilaban furia y desilusión al mirar a su novia, Rei vio aquella mirada y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo aunque no se explicaba por que Nicolás la miraba de esa manera-Yo la invite Rei, ¿Algún problema?-

-No, ninguno... es solo que no esperábamos que viniera por aquí-

-¿Así que ahora se reúnen sin mí?- dijo Serena tratando de darle a sus palabras un matiz de broma.

-No digas eso Serena, nos reunimos por casualidad, ¿Verdad chicas?-

-Sí, es cierto... no programamos este encuentro...-

-¡No importa! ... yo solo vine porque Nicolás tenía algo que mostrarme y ya lo he visto... igual ya tengo que irme... sólo quería saludarlas.... nos vemos después chicas-

-Adiós Serena- dijeron todas.

Serena salió del lugar totalmente anonadada, era cierto que ella había sentido a las chicas comportarse raro y que no las había visto últimamente pero jamás se imaginó que ellas pudieran hablar así de ella-Serena, lo siento, esto ha sido mi culpa... no debí insistir en que me acompañaras- se disculpó Nicolás al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Nicolás, no ha sido en nada tu culpa... como ibas a saber como se iban a comportar ellas, además, al contrario, me hiciste un favor... me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…-

-Serena.....- Nicolás se acercó a la chica y la abrazó fuertemente tratando de transmitir en su abrazo todo lo mucho que la quería, él sabía que lo que dijera no serviría de mucho en este momento-Yo jamás te dejaré sola...-

-Gracias Nicolás, pero por favor, no le digas a las chicas nada de lo que escuché...y no quiero que te peles con Rei por mi culpa, vi como la mirabas...- dijo Serena separándose de Nicolás.

-No te preocupes, yo sé como hago mis cosas-

-Me tengo que ir....-dijo Serena mientras bajaba los escalones.

Nicolás solo se le quedó viendo, su corazón le dolía, ¿Cómo era posible que esta hermosa chica de cabellos rubios pareciera estar destinada a sufrir?... la quería, en verdad que había aprendido a quererla y no soportaba la manera en que todo parecía ponerse en su contra.

-Nicolás, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con este frío?...- El chico no respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?-Rei se acercó a Nicolás abrazándolo por detrás.

-Suéltame- Nicolás apartó las manos de Rei de su cuerpo bruscamente y se giro para mirarla.

-¿Qué te pasa?...- dijo Rei confundida.

-No quiero que este cerca de mí una persona como tú, eres... eres... eres una falsa Rei...-

-¡Nicolás!-exclamó Rei anonadada por la forma en que le estaba hablando el chico -pero... ¿que es lo que te pasa?... ¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!...- dijo Rei casi gritando.

-¿Cómo me atrevo?... de la misma forma que tu te atreves a traicionar a las personas que te aman, Rei...- dijo Nicolás alzando su voz y mirando a Rei con una rabia incontenible en sus ojos.

-Pero... ¿de que estas hablando?... Yo jamás te he traicionado…-esta vez la voz de Rei era casi un susurro, las palabras de Nicolás le dolían demasiado y sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, un nudo empezó a formarse en su garganta.

-No me tienes que traicionar a mi para ser una traidora... ¿Sabes qué Rei?... No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber pasado tanto tiempo detrás de ti, ahora me doy cuenta de que solo perdía el tiempo, no vales la pena... creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas así...-

-Pero.....- Rei no pudo continuar, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

-No te preocupes... en este momento me marcho... mañana vendré a recoger mis cosas, no tendrás que volver a verme -Nicolás bajo los escalones del templo totalmente resuelto, sin mirar atrás, esto era algo que a él también le dolía demasiado, pero no se permitiría amar a una persona como la que había mostrado ser Rei ese día.

-¡Nicolás!- gritó Rei viendo como el chico que amaba se marchaba.-¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?...- se preguntó Rei mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas con la vista totalmente nublada por la lágrimas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un guapo chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel se encontraba sentado en su estudio viendo un libro antiguo que hablaba sobre la leyenda de un reino lunar que existió hace mucho tiempo mientras pensaba –'Estoy seguro que es ella, no puedo equivocarme… su energía es la misma... por fin la he encontrado'-

El chico se reclinó sobre su asiento cerrando los ojos –'eres hermosa, tal como lo imaginé... esos ojos azules son imposibles de borrar de mi mente, pero...¿qué sigue ahora?...'- El chico abrió los ojos bruscamente y se levantó de la silla corriendo a la biblioteca al parecer en busca de un libro, cogió entre sus manos un libro muy antiguo y empezó a buscar entre sus paginas frenéticamente, el libro estaba escrito en un idioma también muy antiguo que el chico parecía comprender a la perfección, él sonrió satisfecho al encontrar lo que buscaba...-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña... la montaña irá a Mahoma...-dijo en voz alta a pesar de que nadie le escuchara.

-"Cuando necesites consejo de tu maestro, busca en tu interior, allí encontrarás la respuesta, deja todas las preocupaciones de lado, comunícate con tu cristo interior, no importa si pareciera no responder en el momento, ten la plena seguridad de que hallarás la verdad que buscas...."-leyó.

-'¿Comunicarme con mi cristo interior?'- se preguntó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de poner su mente en blanco y entonaba un raro himno

OM DANTE PRACODAIAT OM DANTE PRACODAIAT OM DANTE PRACODAIAT ("manifiéstate nombre sagrado de la fuerza, ilumínanos y guíanos")

El chico poco a poco fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo mientras se sumía en un profundo letargo.

-Maestro...- susurro él al encontrarse en un lugar completamente desconocido, era un lugar completamente oscuro, al final, en frente, se podía ver una luz resplandeciente, el chico se dirigió hacia allá, cuando por fin hubo alcanzado el sitio, sintió como la luz bañaba todo su cuerpo y en un momento cambió el lugar, ahora era algo parecido a un jardín, todo estaba rodeado de flores de toda clase y en un costado había un pequeño lago y a la orilla de éste un gran árbol... el chico observó maravillado todo este esplendor –'¿Cómo he llegado aquí?'- pensaba...

Aquel joven se dirigió hacia el lago y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, se sentó a la orilla de este dejando que sus pies descalzos tocaran el agua... así permaneció por unos momentos dejando que la naturaleza invadiera sus sentidos, de repente algo llamó su atención en el lago, al parecer una imagen se estaba empezando a formar en él, era esa chica, era la chica de cabellos rubios, Serena... en su cara empezó a formarse un pequeño surco de preocupación, la imagen mostraba a la chica en un estado lamentable, estaba arrodillada en el piso con su cara bañada en lagrimas, una mano apretaba con fuerza su pecho -'¿Qué le sucede?'- se preguntó, una voz en su mente le dijo –Cuida de ella- el chico se sobresaltó, esa voz... de nuevo esa misteriosa voz en su mente.

El chico abrió los ojos bruscamente –Funcionó, no puedo creer que en verdad funcionó- dijo en voz alta -Pero... ¿Qué fue esa imagen? Y... ¿que quiso decir con eso de que la cuidara?...parece que aun no podré obtener todas las respuestas que quiero-se dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Serena, ven tenemos que hablar....-

-¿Tenemos que hablar?... Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Serena trató de marcharse pero Darien se lo impidió sujetándola por el brazo.

La verdad era que Darien no había podido dormir en paz ni concentrarse en su trabajo o en sus estudios desde la discusión que había tenido con Serena, él sabía que también había sido su culpa el que ella se enojara pero él tenía su orgullo y estaba dolido con ella y no pensaba buscarla, de seguro ella lo llamaría en el transcurso de la semana y entonces....sólo entonces hablarían... pero no, estaba muy equivocado, todos los días revisaba su contestadora y esperaba a que sonara el teléfono o el timbre de su apartamento pero era inútil Serena no daba señales de vida, no podía aguantar más esta situación así que decidió hacer a un lado su orgullo e ir a buscarla después de la preparatoria para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas... había tenido tiempo para pensar y la verdad es que tuvo la oportunidad de ver muchas cosas que no había visto antes, decidió que lo mejor era que no siguiera frecuentando a aquellas chicas como se lo había aconsejado Andrew alguna vez, además iba a arreglar su agenda lo mejor posible para tener más tiempo con Serena, eso era lo único que ella le había estado pidiendo desde hacía ya algún tiempo pero él había preferido hacerse el de la vista gorda, había pretendido creer que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, pero eso no era en nada cierto, porque últimamente hubo un distanciamiento entre él y su princesa que estaba apagando todo el amor que se había conservado incluso después de morir en una vida anterior y había renacido en esta... no podía, no quería seguir permitiendo que Serena se alejara de él así como así sin hacer nada por impedirlo... jamás estaba en sus planes el dejar que otro chico ocupara su lugar... eso nunca...

-Por favor Serena, escúchame, sé que he sido un necio… pero por favor... escúchame... me tienes que escuchar-

-¿escucharte?... ¿De veras piensas que quiero escucharte?... no, Darien, no me interesa escuchar a una persona que no confía en mí- dijo con ironía Serena.

-Serena siento haber dicho lo que dije, lo dije casi sin pensar... es sólo que estaba molesto-

-¿Quieres soltarme por favor? - pidió ella mirando al firme agarro al que la tenía sometida Darien.

-Serena sólo te pido unos minutos...-dijo Darien mirando a Serena a los ojos.

-Está bien…- Serena se rindió, sabía que Darien no la dejaría en paz hasta que hablara con él.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? -

-Como quieras...- dijo sin mucho ánimo Serena.

-Ven, sube...-ofreció Darien mientras abría la puerta del pasajero.

Darien condujo por lo menos por media hora, durante este tiempo ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra y Serena ya empezaba a impacientarse pues no sabía a donde la llevaría él.

-Bien, llegamos- dijo Darien parando al frente de un restaurante.

Serena, sin bajarse del auto replicó –Darien, dijiste que querías que habláramos y que querías un lugar más privado, no que me traerías a un restaurante....-

-Por favor Serena... el sitio no importa en cuanto tengamos privacidad, si quieres podemos irnos a otro lugar...-

-No, esta bien, igual ya estamos aquí- Serena se bajó del auto y siguió a Darien que la condujo hasta la parte más alta del edificio, la terraza, en donde estaban dispuestas unas cuantas mesas.

-¿Y bien?...- dijo Serena cuando ya estuvieron acomodados en una de las mesas.

Darien miró sus manos como si fuese la primera vez que las viera y empezó a jugar con ellas nerviosamente, mientras Serena lo miraba expectante -Serena, sé que he sido injusto contigo, que no la has pasado de lo mejor conmigo últimamente pero... entiéndeme, a veces no me es fácil admitir que estoy haciendo las cosas mal... tú eres una persona muy especial para mí y no quiero perderte... yo sé que te molestabas demasiado cuando salía con Cristal o con Ukyo o con quién fuera y yo fui muy egoísta al no considerar lo que tu pudieras sentir en ese momento... jamás quise herirte, jamás he querido hacerlo... y yo sé que tal vez por eso te comportaste de una manera extraña conmigo los últimos días... yo no quería admitir que las cosas andaban mal y quizá por eso me desconcertó tanto tu manera de actuar... cuando discutimos yo estaba cargado de mucha rabia, me molestó mucho que hubieras salido en cuanto cancelé la cita... yo sé que es un pensamiento muy egoísta pero en ese momento me dio muchísima rabia y cuando te vi llegar al otro día con ese chico... me imaginé miles de cosas... porque en el fondo sabía que no estábamos bien... aunque me cueste admitirlo... sentí celos... sentí muchos celos... ahí fue cuando comprendí que sentías tu cuando salía con otras chicas....... Serena, por favor... perdóname- Darien miraba a los ojos a Serena en busca de una respuesta mientras acunaba sus manos en las suyas.

-Darien... he tenido tiempo para pensar... y pienso que es estúpida la forma en como estuve comportándome, hubieron muchas cosas que me molestaron y en su momento callé, dejé que las cosas fueran acumulándose y ese fue mi gran error... yo ya no quiero seguir en esa tónica... no quiero seguir fingiendo que todo está perfecto, de verdad me heriste mucho con lo que dijiste en tu departamento... jamás pensé que de tu boca pudieran salir palabras como esas, pero...... también sé que en todo esto no fuiste sólo tu el culpable... yo también cometí errores y... Darien… yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y estos días han sido realmente duros para mí - Serena no quería llorar en el momento pero le fue imposible, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos incesantemente como si aquello fuese una condición natural.

-Serena…-Darien se inclinó desde su asiento para acercar su rostro al de ella puso su frente en la suya y con una mano empezó a limpiar delicadamente aquellas gotas de agua salada de su rostro –Lo siento...- susurró él antes de buscar sus labios para besarla.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Supongo que ya habrás empezado a buscar lo que te encomendé-

-Por supuesto... ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias? -

-Debemos ser prudentes... te dije que quiero hacer el menor escándalo posible, no quiero levantar sospechas... al menos no aun-

-Lo sé Nix, lo sé... aunque no entiendo por qué, no tenemos porque escondernos... somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos con cualquiera que se interponga en el camino-

-No discutas... yo sé porque lo hago, no tenemos ninguna prisa, todo debe hacerse con calma... no quiero enterarme de que has estado desobedeciéndome ¿Me entiendes?- habló él con tono severo.

-Por supuesto que sí, no sé porque tienes que ser tan rudo conmigo… Yo no soy cualquiera de tus otros sirvientes y muy bien lo sabes... te soy fiel, pero no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera...- dijo la chica muy enojada.

-Ya cálmate, es solo que no tolero que cuestionen mis órdenes... Ven acá...- dijo con tono seductor.

La chica se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su cara -Siempre terminas por convencerme- dijo mientras se disponía a besarlo.

-Ya verás como conseguiremos lo que queremos... además hay algo que tengo pendiente con la rubia- dijo él apartándose de la chica mientras su cara se volvía totalmente seria.

Continuará....

Escrito por primera vez: 31/08/2003

Edición: 28 de enero de 2005


	8. Doble confusión: Un chico guapo y un ene...

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción¿Una reconciliación es así de fácil?.De nuevo aquel chico misterioso aparece ¿qué es lo que sucede entre él y Serena?...y ¿Qué es lo que quiere el enemigo?  
Nota: No gano nada con la escritura de mis fics, cuando más alejar mis demonios, y por supuesto, Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-Supongo que ya habrás empezado a buscar lo que te encomendé-

-Por supuesto¿Acaso no has visto las noticias?...-

-Debemos ser prudentes... te dije que quiero hacer el menor escándalo posible, no quiero levantar sospechas... al menos no aun...-

-Lo sé Nix, lo sé... aunque no entiendo por qué, no tenemos porque escondernos, somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos con cualquiera que se interponga en el camino-

-No discutas, yo sé porque lo hago... no tenemos ninguna prisa, todo debe hacerse con calma... no quiero enterarme de que has estado desobedeciéndome ¿Me entiendes-

-Por supuesto que sí... No sé porque tienes que ser tan rudo conmigo...Yo no soy cualquiera de tus otros sirvientes y muy bien lo sabes,te soy fiel, pero no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera- dijo la chica muy enojada.

-Ya cálmate, es solo que no tolero que cuestionen mis órdenes... Ven acá...- dijo con tono seductor. La chica se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Siempre terminas por convencerme…- dijo mientras se disponía a besarlo.

-Ya verás como conseguiremos lo que queremos, además... hay algo que tengo pendiente con la rubia...- dijo él apartándose de la chica mientras una expresión severa se formaba en su cara.

Continuando con la historia...

**CAPÍTULO 8: DOBLE CONFUSIÓN: UN CHICO GUAPO Y UN ENEMIGO**

¿Ya llegaron los resultados de los exámenes que le mandé a practicar al paciente de la habitación número tres-

-Sí doctor, se los puse en su escritorio...-

-Gracias Adari... Darien ¿Me ayudas con eso-

¡Claro Doctor, a mi también me interesa mucho el caso-

-Estos son los resultados de los análisis practicados recientemente... Y a parte de lo que ya habíamos visto hay algo más...- dijo el doctor Jubei viendo los exámenes.

¿Algo más?... No puede ser posible...-

-Pues así parece ser... mira aquí hay una mancha negra, justo en la zona occipital... la verdad no sé que pueda significar-el doctor señaló en uno de los exámenes.

-Un tumor cerebral ya sería demasiado... ¿Podríamos ir a examinarlo de nuevo?...-

¡Claro!... si es lo que quieres… aunque no creo que nos sirva de mucho-

-Sí, es lo que quiero... no sé aquí hay algo que no termina de convencerme-

-Lo tenemos drogado... ha sido la única forma de mantenerlo tranquilo...- le advirtió al pelinegro.

-Entiendo...-

¿Sabías que ya se han presentado varios casos como este en otros hospitales?...-

-Algo de eso he oído en las noticias, pero no estoy muy enterado-

-Bien... aquí estamos…- dijo el doctor deteniéndose en una puerta que tenía impreso en color dorado un muy vistoso número 3 que quedaba en el ala izquierda del pabellón de observación.

Darien abrió la puerta suavemente y ambos doctores entraron en la habitación cautelosamente –Será mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido, parece ser que la droga últimamente no ha surtido mucho efecto...- dijo el doctor.

Darien se acercó al chico, su respiración era regular, al parecer estaba dormido... Darien lo observó cuidadosamente… su tez estaba visiblemente pálida y algo en su cara dejaba ver todo lo que el chico estaba padeciendo... el pelinegro se acercó aun más y en el salón se oyó el crujir de sus zapatos contra el piso, suficiente para que el receptivo paciente despertara... el chico giro su cabeza y miró fijamente a Darien, él sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, los ojos del chico estaban completamente desorbitados... el chico abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero unos segundos después se recostó en su cama como si no le importase la presencia de aquellas dos personas. El doctor Jubei y Darien se miraban mutuamente sin entender el comportamiento del paciente... Darien decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama y empezó a examinar al chico cuidadosamente a lo que él se dejó hacer sin ninguna protesta, esto sorprendió mucho al doctor Jubei pues últimamente el paciente estaba demostrando ser altamente agresivo... Algo en la frente del chico llamó la atención del pelinegro, en la mitad de los ojos había un casi imperceptible agujero, se acercó más para ver de cerca que era aquel agujero tan extraño, posó unos segundos su mano en la frente del chico y sintió como si allí hubiese un gran vacío, el paciente que hasta ahora había permanecido completamente inmóvil de inmediato enloqueció gritando y agitándose en su cama como si algo le ardiera dentro, Darien se alejó de inmediato totalmente perturbado por la reacción, el doctor Jubei decidió de inmediato tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que la situación pasara a mayores y cogió a Darien de la mano halándolo hacia la salida, pero antes de que al fin estuvieran fuera el chico gritó algo que llamó la atención del pelinegro.

-LOS GRANDES SABIOS YA ESTÁN AQUÍ Y LIBERARÁN AL PUEBLO DE SU IGNORANCIA, NO TEMAAAAN! UNA NUEVA RAZA NACERÁ-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serena recién había salido de su clase de baile y estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, sinceramente aún no terminaba de creerlo ¿Había escuchado bien?... -'Serena tu serás la bailarina principal'- esa frase retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, a pesar del escándalo que había armado Mark aun no terminaba de aterrizar ¿Ella en la presentación de baile de una de las academias más reconocidas siendo la bailarina principal-'Definitivamente empiezo a creer que el mundo está loco'- pensó. –Algo raro debió haber bebido la instructora en la mañana- se seguía diciendo a si misma.

¡AHHHH!...�¡CUIDADO MUCHACHA-

¡POR DIOS¡LA VAN A ATROPELLAR-

Oyó Serena gritar a varias personas alrededor suyo pero no comprendía qué sucedía, miró a su alrededor saliendo de su trance y se extraño de que todas las personas la veían a ella –'¿Qué acaso tengo algo raro?'- pensó. Cuando de pronto escucho un auto frenar fuertemente tras de sí, algo que la sobresaltó, giro su cara y se quedó en shock comprendiendo la situación, ella había cruzado la calle distraídamente y ahora estaba en el camino de un auto que en ese momento pasaba por allí, el chico que iba en el apenas si pudo frenar a tiempo para no atropellarla. El chico se bajó del auto totalmente asustado mientras Serena aun seguía frente al auto sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

¿Estas bien- dijo el chico mirando a Serena y tocándole el hombro en vista de que ella no reaccionaba.

-...-

¿Serena eres tu?... ¿Estas bien?...- el chico se sorprendió al reconocer a la chica que había estado a punto de atropellar.

-Sí, e... estoy bien... lo... lo siento, no me fijé al cruzar la calle- dijo al fin Serena saliendo del shock.

¡Por Dios¿En qué estabas pensando?... ¿Acaso querías matarte o algo así?... No deberías cruzar la calle de esa manera...- La gente curiosa que se había formado alrededor se fue dispersando en vista de que no había pasado nada comentando lo imprudente que había sido la chica al cruzar la calle sin fijarse.

-Lo siento, de veras lo siento iba muy distraída-dijo Serena ya más tranquila ¡Oh¡No lo puedo creer eres tú!..- añadió ella reconociendo al chico.

-Sí, soy yo ¿No es irónico?... Siempre que nos encontramos es bajo circunstancias accidentales...-

-Sí, es verdad...esto se me parece mucho a...-

¿A qué-

¡no importa- dijo Serena sonriendo.

¿A donde ibas-

-A casa-

-Ven, yo te llevo-

-No, no te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola...No quiero molestarte-

-No me molestas, además que no te estoy preguntando si quieres que te lleve o no... te estoy diciendo que te voy a llevar a tu casa... después de ver la forma en que caminas por ahí, no te voy a dejar ir sola...-

-No exageres... además te prometo que jamás vuelvo a distraerme de esa manera mientras voy por la calle-

-Eso espero... ven sube- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta del asiento delantero de su auto para que Serena subiera.

-Gracias... Espero no desviarte mucho del camino...- Serena subió al auto en vista de que no tendría otra opción.

-No te preocupes, no tengo afán de llegar... además tu compañía me es muy grata- dijo el chico ya en el auto mirando a Serena, ella le sonrió sonrojada.-Y... ¿En qué pensabas cuando ibas caminando? En realidad debiste de estar muy distraída-

¡Oh!... son tonterías mías, la verdad nunca he podido mantener mis pies en tierra por mucho tiempo... es sólo que hoy cuando estuve en la academia de baile me llevé la sorpresa de que yo sería la bailarina principal, la verdad jamás me lo esperaba... iba pensando en eso cuando me encontré contigo-

¿Tu vas a una academia de baile?... sería muy interesante asistir a una de tus clases...- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

¡No digas tonterías!... me estas haciendo sonrojar- dijo Serena totalmente apenada.

-Hablo en serio... ¿A qué academia vas-

-A la academia Stars' Rain...-

¡Vaya! Si que has de ser buena… esa es una academia de las mejores... ¡te felicito!..-

¡Gracias!..- dijo Serena sonrojada, la verdad no sabía porqué pero cuando estaba frente a este chico un raro sentimiento se apoderaba de su ser y cada palabra que él dijera acerca de ella siempre le sacaba un sonrojo.

¿Sabes?... este viernes los chicos del grupo y yo tendremos una presentación en un bar... el bar kairo's... Me gustaría invitarte... ¿Irías?...- dijo el chico vacilante mientras miraba a Serena de vez en cuando esperando su respuesta.

¡Claro- dijo sin dudar la chica –Sería todo un honor escuchar tu voz de nuevo... la verdad es que tienes una voz hermosa...-Ahora era el chico quién estaba sonrojado.

-Y para mí todo un honor que tu estés allí...-dijo él sonriéndole –'No sé porque el maestro me ha encomendado la misión de cuidarte pero la verdad para mí será todo un placer... No sabes cuanto me gustaría saber la relación que tenemos porque yo siento como si te conociese de toda la vida'- pensaba el chico.

-Mira, ya llegamos, es allí- irrumpió Serena los pensamientos del chico señalando hacia su casa.

-Bien, has llegado sana y salva, espero que no te distraigas camino a tu habitación... ahí si no respondo yo...- dijo el chico bromeando.

Serena rió fuertemente al comentario del chico –Ya no me la montes ¿Quieres?...-

-Esta bien... mira, aquí esta la dirección del sitio de la presentación... estaré esperándote...- El chico escribió algo en un pequeño papel y se lo entregó a Serena, en ese momento sus manos se rozaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos sintiendo un cálido sentimiento entre ellos.

-No te preocupes... allí estaré...- Serena interrumpió el pequeño lazo que se había formado entre ellos por unos segundos.

-Nos vemos preciosa...- se despidió el chico encendiendo su auto, mientras Serena se giraba desde el umbral de la puerta para dedicarle una última sonrisa al chico.

Serena entró a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara pero al instante esta se desvaneció –Yuriko¿qué haces aquí-

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de verte- respondió la chica irónicamente ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendría hoy a quedarme a dormir?... tenemos que discutir muchas cosas...-

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado...- dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, todavía seguía sintiendo un hormigueo en su mano.

-Pues últimamente se te olvida todo... ¡Bueno, pero eso ahora no importa- dijo eufóricamente Yuriko ¿Quién era es chico con el que llegaste?... porque está guapísimo...-

¿Me estabas espiando-

-Bueno, no precisamente... oí un carro llegar y quise fijarme para estar tranquila de que no fuera ningún ladrón o algo así...-

-Sí, claro... no te preocupes que ya te creí...- dijo Serena mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto en compañía de su amiga.

-Como haya sido... no me cambies de tema... ¿Quién era es chico- dijo desesperada Yuriko.

-Ummm... como decírtelo...-Yuriko miraba expectante a Serena –Lo que pasa es que el otro día me encontré por casualidad con él, yo iba distraída y...- Serena le narró todos los acontecimientos pasados a su amiga con el chico, cómo se conocieron, la confusión de los libros, el repentino olvido de su cita con su novio y por último la distracción de ella mientras el chico casi la atropella.

¡No te lo puedo creer!... Serena, esto está de película, parece que el destino quiere que ustedes dos se conozcan...-

¡No digas tonterías Yuriko-

-No, en serio, es verdad lo que te digo...y… ¿como se llama-

¿Qué- Serena se sorprendió.

-Sí, que como se llama... porque nuestro hombre misterioso debe tener un nombre ¿o no?...-

-Bueno... eso creo, es decir, sí debe tener un nombre... por supuesto que tiene un nombre... es sólo que... la verdad es que no se lo he preguntado...- confesó apenada Serena sonriendo nerviosa.

¿QUÉ!... Serena¿es en serio?...- Yuriko miró a su amiga con cara de "te voy asesinar si dices que sí".

-Sí- dijo Serena bajando la cabeza.

¡Hay Serena!... ¡Si que eres distraída!... ¿Cómo no le preguntas el nombre a un chico como ese- dijo Yuriko totalmente desesperada.

-Ya cálmate Yuriko, en todo caso podré preguntárselo el día de su presentación-

¿Qué presentación-

-Lo que pasa es que el chico tiene un grupo de música y se va a presentar en el bar kairo's el viernes-

¿Y tu vas a ir?...-

¡Claro que voy a ir!...Yuriko¡él canta espectacular! – decía en un tono eufórico la rubia.

-No quiero aguarte la fiesta pero... ¿Y Darien?... ¿No se supone que ustedes dos salen ese día?...- preguntó suspicazmente la chica.

-No lo había pensado...-Serena miró a su amiga con ojos de corderito-Yuriko¿me cubres-

-Serena, qué estas pensando...pensé que ibas a decir que irías con Darien-

-Eh... pues... es que... ¡vamos, ambas sabemos que Darien no iría, lo mejor es no decírselo y así puedo ir yo...-

-Ese es otro tema que todavía no me convence...-

¿A qué te refieres?...-Serena miró a su amiga sin entender.

-A tu reconciliación con tu novio... mira Sere, a mi no me engañas, aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho, yo sé que algo grave tuvo que haberte hecho él para que tu no lo buscaras para nada cuando estuvieron enojados... y en seguida él te habla y tú lo perdonas así como así... a mi no se me hace justo...- decía haciendo un puchero.

-Yuriko, si le perdone es porque le amo y porque no sólo él tuvo la culpa, yo también tuve mi parte en la discusión que tuvimos...-

-Serena¿en verdad crees que lo tuyo con él pueda funcionar?... ¡ustedes dos son tan diferentes, él es un chico muy serio y tú aun estas muy joven para ponerte al mismo nivel de él-

-Yuriko¿quieres dejar de ponerle trabas al asunto?... Yo le amo y eso es suficiente...-aseguró Serena.

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo Yuriko no muy convencida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Rei, vamos no te preocupes amiga, Nicolas se dará cuenta del error que cometió al terminarte-

-No lo creo Mina, él se veía muy seguro, además... ni siquiera sé bien porque me trató de esa manera- Rei negó con la cabeza.

-Anímate, yo no quiero verte así ¿entiendes?... él se lo pierde porque tú eres una chica muy especial-

-Por Dios Mina, eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga...-

-Eso no es cierto, lo digo porque es la verdad Rei-

-Lo amo Mina, la verdad es que lo amo y contra eso no hay nada... no sabes lo vacío que se siente el templo sin él, perdí toda esperanza cuando él fue a recoger todas sus cosas... y yo ni siquiera estuve allí para retenerle- Rei dejó que de nuevo las lágrimas invadieran su rostro.

-Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás...-

-Eso espe... ¿Qué es eso- Rei súbitamente dejó de llorar.

¿Qué es qué Rei- Mina la miró extrañada.

-Esa energía... proviene de all�- Rei señaló a un lugar solitario y oscuro cerca de donde estaban ellas.

-Yo no siento nada Rei¿Estas segura-

¡Claro que sí Mina!... Siento la energía claramente, no sé, es algo raro... no puedo clasificarla, lo que sí sé es que es muy fuerte pero parece que estuvieran tratando de mimetizarla...-

-Pues que esperamos! Vamos a averiguar...- Las dos chicas se acercaron sigilosamente al lugar aprovechando la oscuridad de éste y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, desde allí se podía ver claramente a una chica de cabellos oscuros vestida con un conjunto deportivo que intentaba huir de otra chica que vestía con un enterizo de cuero negro pegado al cuerpo, de pantalón corto, sin mangas, la espalda descubierta, con una rasgadura de la tela en el abdomen en forma triangular que dejaba ver su ombligo y unas botas de color rojo escarlata hasta la rodilla que complementaban con el atuendo –Parece que le están robado a esa chica- comentó pensativamente Mina.

-No¡claro que no Mina, mira, algo le están haciendo... ¡No puede ser! Creo que la están atacando... ya decía yo que era mucho pedir que todo se mantuviera en calma, vamos Mina transformémonos...- Ambas chicas sacaron sus plumas de transformación que siempre mantenían cerca por si acaso y en un momento adquirieron sus trajes de sailors.

¿Quién anda ahí?...-

-Nos descubrieron Mina...- habló Rei en un susurro.

¿Qué hacemos, no sabemos qué tan fuertes puedan ser-

-Mira, yo saldré y la entretendré un rato mientras tú te comunicas con las chicas y les avisas lo que está pasando...-

-Esta bien...- Rei empezó a salir de su escondite – Rei... Cuídate- Rei se volteó para mirar a Mina –No te preocupes... solo no te tardes mucho-

-Deja a esa pobre chica en paz... ella no te ha hecho nada...- Mars dijo en tono desafiante.

-Jajajajajaja- la chica vestida de negro dejó escapar una risa irónica ¿Quién lo dice?... ¿Tu?... ¿Una chica vestida con uno de los trajes más ridículos que he visto en mi vida?... no me hagas reír... ustedes son tan inferiores...-

¿En serio?... ¿Eso crees?... Como se ve que no sabes nada sobre nosotras...-

¿Tendría que saber algo?... eres tan ingenua- la chica hizo una mueca de burla –pero... si insistes en ser la chica redentora, te daré un juguetito para que te entretengas...-La chica cerró los ojos concentrando energía y en unos segundos apareció frente a Sailor Mars un hombre vestido con ropajes holgados de color marfil, con algunos signos extraños impresos en la tela en color azul, además que tenía tatuado en su frente un circulo de color rojo y llevaba sandalias que iban amarradas hasta las rodillas, Sailor Mars se puso a la defensiva lista para atacar pero antes de que se diera cuenta fue golpeada por detrás, esto causó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, de inmediato Sailor Venus apareció para ayudar a su compañera pero su contrincante la superaba por mucho en velocidad y fuerza y ésta apenas si podía esquivar los ataques, Mars, recuperando su aliento se levantó y aprovechando que Venus tenía distraído al extraño hombre se acercó a la chica vestida de negro que tenía a su victima cogida por el cuello, pero cuando estaba a escasos metros de distancia una barrera invisible le impidió continuar, Mars observó impotente como la chica vestida de negro ponía su mano a la altura del entrecejo de la otra chica y extraía un raro cristal haciendo a su víctima gritar del dolor, la chica cayó desmayada al piso mientras el cristal pasaba a manos de la atacante, Mars fijo sus ojos en el cristal, éste era en forma de copa de la que se desprendían dos filamentos principales, su color era de un blanco purísimo y en su superficie este daba visos blancos boreales de luz.

-Mars...- oyó decir tras de sí la sailor, que suspiró aliviada al reconocer la voz de sus amigas.

¿Qué está pasando?... vinimos lo más pronto que pudimos...-

-Chicas, ha aparecido otro enemigo...- Mars miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba el campo de energía pero sólo pudo ver a la chica de cabellos negros tirada en el piso inconsciente.

¿Y Venus...- Preguntó Sailor Júpiter, Mars la buscó con la mirada, no se había dado cuenta que se había olvidado de ella por completo hasta ahora, unos instantes después pudo divisarla al lado de unos arbustos, no se encontraba en muy buen estado.

-Venus...- Lita y Mars se acercaron a ella mientras Amy estaba examinado a la que había sido la víctima.

-Chicas... es muy... fuerte- dijo entrecortadamente Venus.

-No te preocupes Venus, te vamos a poner a salvo- la tranquilizó Júpiter.

¿Dónde diablos esta Serena?...-preguntó impacientemente Mars.

-No hemos podido dar con ella, no responde su intercomunicador-

-Estúpida Serena- Masculló Mars.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Serena¿seguro estas bien?...-

-Sí Luna, no te preocupes... debo irme, sé que algo raro está pasando y necesito saber qué es...-

-Pero Serena, acabas de sufrir un desmayo, eso no es normal... estás débil... tienes que descansar- dijo preocupadamente Luna.

-Luna, ya habrá tiempo para eso... además tu dijiste que mi intercomunicador estaba sonando, algo grave debe estar pasando...-

**Minutos antes...**

-Ya basta Serena, es suficiente, no puedo permitir que tú y las chicas sigan alejándose mas, ustedes son amigas...-

-Ya te lo dije Luna, ese no es tu problema... por lo mismo que has dicho tu no tienes derecho a meterte en esto, es un asunto de amigas, no es algo que tenga que ver con el milenio de plata o las sailors, por lo tanto no es tu problema...-

-Pero Serena...-

-Pero nada Luna, ya hemos discutido esto, pensé que te había quedado claro...- Serena le dio la espalda a Luna mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza –maldito dolor de cabeza...- masculló.

-Nunca me ha quedado claro, tú me has impedido intervenir que es otra cosa...-

-Como sea, espero que no te inmiscuyas en esto...- Serena presionó sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos, tomó asiento en su cama y empezó a mecerse de atrás hacia delante frenéticamente –Además no estoy para discutir ahora...- la rubia cerró sus ojos tratando de menguar el dolor.

¿Qué te pasa Serena?... ¿Te encuentras bien?...-preguntó Luna preocupada.

-No, Luna, no me encuentro bien... tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando... - Serena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño buscando desesperadamente algo para el dolor de cabeza, Luna decidió seguirla, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al baño oyó a Serena emitir un grito ahogado seguido de un estruendoso sonido, Luna se afanó a llegar al lugar y se quedó en blanco al ver a Serena tirada en el piso inconsciente.

¡Serena- Luna miraba impotente sin poder hacer nada, ella era demasiado pequeña y la casa se encontraba sola.

-Por favor Serena, respóndeme-Luna trataba de hacer reaccionar a la rubia moviendo sus patas en su cara pero parecía inútil, ella no respondía, de repente Luna oyó que empezó a sonar un continuo pitido y trató de identificar la fuente del sonido, provenía del bolsillo de Serena, sólo dar un vistazo y reconoció el objeto, era el intercomunicador, algo debía de estar pasando. Luna trató de sacar el pequeño objeto del bolsillo del pantalón de Serena pero le fue una tarea imposible, la chica estaba recostada sobre ese costado e impedía que Luna pudiera sacarlo, las esperanzas de Luna por socorrer a su ama se desvanecieron. La gatita negra no sabía qué hacer, dejar a Serena allí en el piso e ir en busca de ayuda o quedarse con ella hasta que reaccionara. Un gemido sacó a Luna de su dilema.

-Serena...- Luna miró la pálida cara de la chica y suspiró aliviada, parecía estar recuperando el conocimiento. Serena trató de incorporarse pero tuvo que hacer más de un intento para lograr al menos permanecer sentada, el dolor se había vuelto insoportable al momento del desmayo pero ahora había desaparecido, aun así todo le daba vueltas, quizá era el golpe que había sufrido al caerse.

¡Dios mío Serena!... me has dado un buen susto... ¿estas bien-

-Eso... eso creo... aunque... todo me da vueltas...- Serena se llevó una de sus manos a su cara y permaneció unos instantes más sentada en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento para levantarse.

-Serena eres demasiado terca, te he dicho una y mil veces que debes ir a ver un médico... no sé que es lo que tienes en la cabeza, las cosas empeoran cada vez más- dijo Luna con voz severa.

-No discutas Luna, este no es el momento... siento que debo estar en algún otro lado-Serena se levantó apoyándose en el lavabo.

¿Pretendes estar en otro lado en esas condiciones-

-Luna, esto es serio, siento que debo ir a algún lugar, pero no sé a donde...-

-Pues...-Luna pensó por un momento '¿Debía decírselo?' –El intercomunicador estuvo sonando todo el tiempo mientras estuviste inconsciente...-

-Lo sabía...- susurró Serena.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Chicas, esto es muy raro, el enemigo se ha ido así como así, eso nunca nos ha pasado...-

-Mina¿Qué fue lo que paso-

-Sólo recibí un par de golpes... pero es demasiado fuerte, luego desapareció- la sailor del amor limpió un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por sus labios con su mano.

¡Tontas!... ¿Con que desaparecí?... No saben nada... todas son unas ignorantes, un akiliar nunca huiría de una batalla, si es que esto se puede considerar así...-Todas las chicas miraron alrededor pero no lograban ver a nadie.

¿Un akiliar?... ¿Quién eres?... muéstrate-

-jajajajaja- la voz del chico parecía retumbar en todas partes ¡idotas- las sailors entraron en pánico al descubrir que ninguna de ellas podía moverse.

¿Qué es esto?...Eres un cobarde, porque no peleas limpiamente...- Masculló Júpiter tratando de moverse.

¿Pelear limpiamente?... esta es la forma más digna de pelear de un akiliar, pero no lo sabían ¿verdad?... no es culpa nuestra que los de su raza sean tan inferiores...- las chicas empezaron a sentir golpes en todas partes de sus cuerpos, pero sus ojos les indicaban que allí no había nadie, no entendían lo que estaba pasando... ¿Qué poderes tendría este nuevo enemigo?... ¿Acaso eran hombrecillos invisibles?

¡CHICAS- Sailor Moon apareció jadeante en la escena, se había guiado por un extraño presentimiento hasta allí, Luna la acompañaba.

¡SAILOR MOON-Todas las sailors gritaron en unísono.

-Otra niñita intrometida¿Qué es esto?... ¿la reunión de las inútiles?...-Sailor Moon miró en todas direcciones pero no pudo distinguir de donde provenía la voz.

-Chicas¿Qué es lo que sucede- la rubia no entendía nada.

¡No podemos movernos- exclamó Mercury.

¡Tampoco podemos verlo- le siguió Venus.

¡Eres una estúpida!...jajajaja- de nuevo aquella voz haciendo eco en todas partes. De repente Sailor Moon sintió un gran golpe en su estomago que la hizo doblar del dolor.

-'Pero qué demonios...'- Serena empezó a sentir una extraña energía circulando por sus venas ¿Con qué te crees muy listo, no?...- la chica se incorporó, se dio vuelta y se dirigió en dirección opuesta de donde estaba las sailors -Tu truco no funciona conmigo- Serena se detuvo a mitad de la calle a unos cuantos metros más de donde se encontraban todas las sailors, levantó su mano a la altura de su vientre en un acto reflejo y de su mano salió una casi imperceptible luz, al instante apareció en frente suyo aquel chico con tatuaje en su frente que de inmediato cayó al piso, las sailors recuperaron su movilidad y dejaron de ser golpeadas.

-Eres... una... estú... pida... ahora verás- el chico se incorporó –'ven ahora mismo Hipnos' - escucho en su mente. -Esta me la pagarán...-el chico desapareció.

Las sailors estaban sorprendidas, no sabían lo que había pasado, estaban totalmente aturdidas, simplemente se habían quedado fuera de batalla con un movimiento de el nuevo enemigo que ni siquiera habían podido descifrar, solamente Serena había sido capaz de darse cuenta de la situación real, pero ellas no sabían como.

Rei como siempre fue la primera en reaccionar ¿QUÉ TE ESTÁS CREYENDO SERENA¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SÓLO APAREZCAS HASTA ESTE MOMENTO-

-Rei, deja de gritar ¿quieres, Serena no pudo venir a tiempo porque...-Luna no pudo terminar porque la pelinegra la interrumpió.

-Deja de justificarla Luna, Serena está lo suficientemente grandecita como para poder responder por ella misma...- Rei fulminaba con la mirada a Serena.

-Si, Luna... Serena no tiene justificación... ¡Casi nos matan y ella ni se da por enterada- agregó Mina.

-Y a todas estas... ¿Dónde tenías el maldito intercomunicador- Lita dijo exasperada.

¿Para que quieren que les de una explicación si ya tienen su versión, no creo que la necesiten- dijo con tono severo, no pensaba dejarse humillar por ellas.

¡claro, para ti decir eso es muy fácil, así te sales de la situación...-

¡Tú no sabes nada Rei! ... así que no hables, si no quieren escucharme ese es su problema...- Serena se volteó dispuesta a irse.

¡Quién te crees para dejarnos con la palabra!...-Serena se volteó para mirar a Lita.

-Quizá la princesa de la luna… SU princesa...-dijo Serena sarcásticamente y luego se marchó con Luna.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vamos, flaca dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa-

-No me pasa nada Mark, es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que no se puede confiar demasiado en las personas...-

¿Por qué dices eso?... dime¿No confías en mí entonces- Mark alzó la barbilla de Serena para que le mirase a los ojos y esbozo una linda sonrisa seductora.

-Tu eres especial Mark, pero no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada de algunas personas...- Serena bajó de nuevo su mirada.

-Pero tu sabes linda que yo jamás te decepcionaré- el chico pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Serena.

-Lo sé Mark, lo sé- la chica le sonrió a su amigo y acunó su mejilla en una de sus manos –pero ya no hablemos de eso ¿quieres-

-esta bien...pero en todo caso te voy a regañar...-

¿Por que- La chica se separó un poco de su amigo.

¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de que volviste con tu novio-Serena frunció el seño.

-Qué puedo decirte... lo amo y no quiero estar peleada con él- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Ah! Y por eso que te haga todo lo que a él se le dé la gana ¿cierto?... Si con sólo unas cuantas palabritas lo soluciona todo...-

¡NO MARK! Eso no es cierto, Darien ha cometido errores pero sé que ahora quiere enmendarlos-

-Sí claro, cuéntame una de vaqueros... flaca, yo te he visto muchas veces llorar por él así que no me creas tonto...-

-Pero Mark...-

-Además... se me hizo muy sospechosa la manera en que me miraba el otro día... ¿acaso no confía en ti-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que...-

-No quiero obligarte a que me des explicaciones flaca... sólo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que haces... no quisiera verte sufrir por su culpa...-

-No te preocupes tanto terrón de azúcar- Serena puso carita de niña buena.

-Creí que ya se te había olvidado eso, ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así- a Mark se le olvido por completo el tema de Darien.

-Pero si te va muy bien...-

¡No me digas, si lo que me molesta no es el nombre en sí, sino lo que me recuerda- protestó el chico.

-A mi me parece que es un recuerdo muy lindo...- Serena sonrió pícaramente mientras Mark hacia cara de fastidio.

**&&& flash back &&&**

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...- Serena y Yuriko se miraron entre sí tratando de disimular la risa que les provocaba siempre la situación para no fastidiar a Mark. A lo lejos se divisaba una chica un año menor que ellas, de cabello castaño, ojos negros y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ondeando sus manos en señal de saludo en dirección de donde estaban ellos.

-Por favor, ya he tenido suficiente¡Hasta cuando tendré que cargar con este karma- se quejó Mark.

-Vamos Mark, no seas malo, atiende a tu noviecita, no la niegues...- Yuriko posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Mark.

-No fastidies Yuriko, no estoy para bromas- Mark se movió para librarse del irónico gesto que tenía su amiga con él.

-Pero si no es broma…- Yuriko dejó de contener su risa y junto con Serena empezaron a reír.

¡HOLAAAA MAAAARK-La chica de cabello castaño se acercó hasta ellos gritando.

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto-susurro para sí Mark con desánimo.

-Es una buena chica...-Serena susurro riendo.

¡Mi terrón de azúcar! Te he estado buscando por todas partes¿dónde te habías metido?...- dijo la chica totalmente eufórica.

-En la luna...- dijo por lo bajo Mark.

¿Qué-

-No le hagas caso niña que el chico esta delirando…-

-Bueno y ¿que has hecho hoy mi terrón de azúcar-la chica se colgó del brazo de Mark posesivamente.

-Nada interesante-contestó él sin el menor ánimo.

-Bueno, pero ya vine yo a alegrarte el día... ¿quieres ir a algún lado- la chica lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

¿sabes?... creo que el día de hoy estaré muy ocupado- dijo el chico tratando de zafarse de la situación.

-No digas tonterías Mark, si ya hicimos todo lo que debíamos hacer por hoy, así que tienes la tarde libre- Mark miró a su amiga con ganas de asesinarla.

¡Ah!... entonces podemos ir a donde queramos- exclamó la chica excitada.

Mark puso cara de resignación, esto había tenido que aguantárselo desde hacía ya alguno tiempo, la chica se llamaba Komori, iba un año atrás de ellos y gracias a la genial idea que había tenido un día de ayudarle con una de sus tareas se había visto sometido a sus continuos cariñitos y a ser perseguido por la chica donde quiera que estuviese, lo último que se le había ocurrido era llamarlo terrón de azúcar, y por supuesto en la preparatoria no habían perdido oportunidad para fastidiarlo y total, que ahora su nombre no servía para nada, todos le decían "terrón de azúcar". Indiscutiblemente Komori era una pesadilla para quién tuviera el privilegio de gustarle y ahora Mark era el desafortunado.

-Nos vemos luego Mark...- musitó Serena tratando de no reír.

-Que te diviertas...-

-Ya arreglaremos tu y yo- murmuró Mark –Adiós chicas- alcanzó a decir antes de ser literalmente arrastrado por la chica.

**&&& fin flash back &&&**

-Serena, Darien ha estado llamando todo el día...-

¿Si?... y ¿qué ha dicho-

-Pues... ¡RINGGG-Ve, debe ser él...-

_¿Hola-_

_-Serena, por fin te encuentro, he estado buscándote todo el día...-_

_¡OH! Bueno, he estado un poco ocupada... supongo que llamas para...- la voz de Serena sonaba con un poco de fastidio._

_-Para invitarte a salir mañana mi niña-_

_¿Invitarme a salir?... Pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa- Serena se sorprendió._

_¿Qué-_

_-Nada, no importa... ¿Y eso¿no tienes guardia en el hospital-_

_-No te preocupes por eso, saqué un as que tenía bajo la manga...-_

_¡Ah! Ya veo...- 'esta puede ser la mejor posibilidad para... sí, creo que sí'¿Y a donde me vas a invitar a salir?...- la voz de Serena cambió a ser totalmente dulce._

_-Es una sorpresa... ¿A qué horas sales de la preparatoria-_

_-A las 2 de la tarde...-_

_-Entonces no vemos a las 3:30 PM... ¿te parece?...-_

_-Sí, esta bien... ¿Alguna sugerencia para el vestido?...-_

_-Algo informal estará bien...-_

_-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana...quisiera irme a descansar...-_

_-Que duermas entonces, mi princesa...-_

_-Dulces sueños Darien- Serena colgó el teléfono –'Como quisiera que dejarás de llamarme así'-_

**Al otro día después de clases...**

-Mam�¿qué crees?... ¿la camiseta verde o la blanca- Serena le mostró las dos opciones a Ikuko.

-Ay chiquita las dos te quedan muy bien, más bien muévete que va a llegar Darien y no te va a encontrar lista...- dijo Ikuko en tono maternal.

¿Y desde cuando tan interesada en que yo salga con Darien?... pensé que a ti y a papá no les gustaba mi relación con Darien porque era demasiado mayor para mí- preguntó extrañada.

-Dirás que a tu papá no le gusta Darien, a mi siempre me ha parecido simpático... aunque igual reconozco que al principio me molestaba que fuese mucho mayor que tú, pero creo que no vale la pena que me fije en esas cosas, igual me he dado cuenta que tu lo quieres de verdad...-

-Gracias mamá...- Serena abrazó cariñosamente a Ikuko.

-Bueno, bueno, ya es justo mi niña, anda... ve a arreglarte- Ikuko se soltó del abrazo de su hija y salió de la habitación ¡Ah! Y me parece que el blanco te queda mejor-gritó desde afuera.

Serena se la pasó corriendo por todas partes, tirando cosas allí y allá tratando de estar lista a tiempo, la verdad, siempre que se tratara de salir con Darien, nunca tenía tiempo suficiente de arreglarse. –Bien, creo que ya est�- se dijo así misma sonriendo al espejo. –Espero que a Darien le guste- de repente algo se le vino a la mente –'¿Dónde estará Luna?...No la he visto en todo el día'-

¡OYE SERENA TONTA YA LLEGÓ TU ADORADO NOVIO POR TI- Gritó Sammy desde abajo.

¡YA BAJO- respondió ella –Bien, aquí vamos...- Serena esbozó una sonrisa por algo que se le vino a la mente – bar kairo's...- susurró –'¡por Dios Serena en qué estas pensando!...vas a salir con Darien ¿Recuerdas- se reprendió a sí misma –¡Basta de tonterías- Serena sacudió su cabeza tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos cogió un pequeño bolso que había sobre la cama y salió de su habitación.

-Serena...- Darien miró de arriba abajo a su novia, la verdad era que si se veía hermosa en traje formal, vestida de forma simple se veía radiante, ella llevaba puesto un Jean ceñido al cuerpo y una camiseta blanca con un gran letrero rosa en frente que decía sexy y que dejaba parte de su abdomen al descubierto, para su sorpresa había dejado parte de su cabello suelto, lo tenía recogido en una media cola y eso le daba un toque de frescura y sus labios estaban decorados con un labial rosa que incitaba a besarlos. La cara de Darien se tiñó de color rosa al reparar en cada detalle de su novia, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente.

¿A dónde cree que va la señorita- Serena se volteó para mirar a su padre.

-Papá... voy a salir con Darien...-

¿Y porque van a salir entre semana?... ¿Y a esta hora- el señor Kenji miró su reloj. (N/A: esta pregunta me recuerda a alguien sin duda alguna )

-Pap�¿que tiene de malo eso?... son las 3:30...-

-Ven acá Kenji, no molestes a nuestra hija...- Ikuko agarró a su esposo por el brazo.

-Pero... ¿es que no ves que si piensan salir tan temprano es porque planean algo-dijo el padre de Serena con aire de impotencia.

-Señor yo...-

-No le hagas caso Darien, anda vete hija, que la pases bien...-

-Gracias mamá...-dijo Serena sonriendo-Adiós papá...-Serena le dio un ligero beso y salió con Darien lo más rápido que pudo dejando a un muy consternado Kenji.

-No te lo dije adentro… pero estas preciosa...-dijo Darien dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Serena sonrió y puso su mejor cara –¿A dónde vamos-

-Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa...-

Serena de repente se puso muy seria –Hay algo que tengo que decirte Darien...-

¿Qué pasa mi niña-

Serena suspiró cogiendo fuerzas para dar la noticia –Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido...-

¿Qué?...Serena, no bromees-

-Darien, es en serio... hace dos días hubo un ataque...-

-Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿No te hicieron daño?...¿Cómo es que yo no me enteré de nada?...-Darien sintió como si un baldado de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, no era posible¿de nuevo otra batalla, y ¿Por qué ahora?.

-No te preocupes, no pasó a mayores, en todo caso ya pasó...-

-Pero... ¿Quiénes son?...-

-Darien, por favor, esta es nuestra cita...¿Podemos hablar de eso después?... sólo quería que lo supieras, no que nos la pasáramos hablando de eso...-

-Pero...-

-Darien, por favor...- Serena puso una tierna cara a la que Darien no pudo resistirse.

-Está bien... pero luego me lo explicarás todo...- Darien decidió olvidar por completo el tema por el momento, después de todo se lo debía a Serena y de seguro ella no la había pasado muy bien, así que un rato de distracción no le caería mal.

**&&&&&&&&**

¿Y bien?... ¿qué te parece- Darien miró a la chica en espera de una respuesta.

¡DAAARIÉN-Serena saltó a sus brazos totalmente excitada –¡Hacía mucho que no venía a un parque de diversiones-

-Lo sé mi niña y por eso te he traído- Darien rodeó a Serena con sus brazos dejándose envolver por su emoción.

La parejita disfrutó toda la tarde de su estadía en aquel centro de diversión, Serena no paraba de saltar y gritar mientras arrastraba a Darien a todo juego que se le cruzaba en el camino y él por su parte, se dejaba llevar sin decir nada, dejándose contagiar por la euforia de Serena. La verdad era que jamás había disfrutado tanto de un parque de diversiones como lo hizo ese día con Serena, por una vez en su vida se dejo convertir en un niño chico y a excepción de la montaña rusa, que le provocó un vértigo inimaginable e hizo que se aferrara a Serena como bebé, todo había salido tal y como lo había planeado.

¡Mira Darien! Todavía no nos hemos subido allí- Serena señaló a un juego que de sólo verlo le provocó a Darien un fuerte mareo.

-Serena, no creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente, mira, tengo boletos para la función de las siete...- Darien sacó de su bolsillo dos pequeños papeles y se los mostró a Serena –'Además no soportaría otra experiencia como la montaña rusa, ni tampoco las burlas de Serena después..'- el chico esbozó aquella sonrisa encantadora que hacía derretir a Serena.

¡Darien!... Pues ¿qué esperamos, son casi las siete, vamos...- Serena empezó a caminar halando de la mano de Darien.

-Serena, espera...- Darien se detuvo haciendo que Serena se volteara para mirarlo.

¿Qué sucede- la chica lo miró extrañada.

¿No merezco en el día de hoy aunque sea un beso- Darien puso cara de niño bueno. Por más que lo hubiese intentado Serena no le había dado oportunidad de sentir sus labios, siempre cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ella encontraba algo más que llamaba su atención.

-Umm... no sé... tengo que reconocer que hoy has hecho muchos puntos buenos pero... - dijo la chica coquetamente, acercándose a Darien.

-Pero... me he portado bien, así que no hay peros- El chico agarró a su novia por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Serena sonrió y dejó que Darien rozara sus labios –...Pero la función está a punto de empezar así que no hay tiempo que perder- Serena se alejó abruptamente de su novio, corriendo hacia el teatro, dejando al chico totalmente atónito.

-Pero...¡Serena espera- Darien corrió tras la chica.

-Señorita¿Por qué has corrido de esa manera?...Por poco y te pierdo de vista y sería muy difícil encontrarte entre toda esta gente...-dijo Darien jadeante.

-Bueno, pero no me has perdido... ven, ya empezó la película...-La rubia tomó de la mano al chico y se dirigió a la sala de cine.

-Pero... ¿Y los pasabocas-Protestó él mientras era arrastrado por su novia.

-Darien… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la película era de terror?... ahora tendré pesadillas...- Comentó la chica ya acomodada en su asiento al darse cuenta que la película era una que había visto promocionando por televisión.

-Lo siento mi niña, no pensé en eso...- Se disculpó Darien sonriendo maliciosamente, claro que la película la había elegido con una segunda intención, él sabía de antemano que a Serena le daban miedo las películas de terror, y lo que él quería era estar a su lado para apaciguar sus miedos.

-Bueno, no importa, creo que podré soportarlo...igual ya estamos aquí-Serena dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla acomodándose en su asiento.

Darien no dejaba de mirar a su novia de reojo, esperando el momento en que ella saltara de miedo y se refugiara en sus brazos, pero la película ya iba a la mitad y Serena aún no hacía nada, lo único que hacía era morderse constantemente las uñas, así que Darien decidió tomar cartas en el asunto –Mi niña, si tienes mucho miedo yo...- Darien no pudo terminar.

-Shhhh...- Se escuchó desde la parte de atrás, mientras Darien, apenado guardaba silencio.

-'Las cosas no están saliendo como lo pensé'- se dijo así mismo Darien –'Bueno y que tal si...'- Darien pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de Serena, pero ella estaba tan concentrada que este gesto la asustó y de inmediato gritó.

¡AHHHHHH- gritó Serena agitando sus manos sobre sus hombros para quitarse de sí aquel objeto extraño que la había tocado.

-Shhhhh...- Todo el público protestó.

¡Darien porque me asustas de esa manera!...-

-Lo siento Serena, no fue mi intención, sólo quería abrazarte...- susurró Darien.

-Shhhh...-De nuevo la protesta del público. Darien se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento como niño regañado.

-'Nota para mi mismo: La próxima vez, elegir una película de romance, las de terror no funcionan'- el chico suspiró en derrota, nada de lo que había planeado había salido como él esperaba.

Serena miró a Darien divertida con el gesto que tenía su cara, era obvio hasta para ella que era tan despistada que él había estado tratando de acercársele en plan de romance –'Creo que es justo que obtenga algo'- Pensó Serena acercándose a Darien para acurrucarse en su pecho, por su parte, él sonrió satisfecho y acogió gustoso a la chica en sus brazos.

¿Sabías que me encanta estar contigo así mi niña- le susurró al oído el chico. Serena apartó la vista de la pantalla para mirarlo y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, aquella sonrisa simplemente encantaba a Darien, él apartó un mechón de cabello de sus bellos ojos y acercó su cara a la de ella, Serena se incorporó un poco para facilitar el beso, solo unos milímetros separaban sus labios cuando...

-Oigan¿Quieren dejar ver la película en paz?...Vamos niña, acomódate en tu asiento que no dejas ver...- escucharon decir la parejita desde la parte de atrás. Darien estaba a punto de levantarse para hacer callar al tipo y decirle que nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a su novia, pero Serena se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre las suyas.

-Darien, tranquilízate, el tipo tiene razón... creo que mejor nos concentramos en ver la película...- La rubia se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento, dando por terminado el asunto y Darien no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

El pelinegro trató de concentrarse en la película todo el tiempo, pero por más que lo hizo no pudo, simplemente le había perdido por completo el hilo a la película y aunque pusiera sus ojos en ella, ésta sólo representaba para él a personas moviéndose y gritando todo el tiempo, hasta que por fin ésta se acabó y él y su novia salieron de la sala.

¿Te gustó la película?...-

-Sí, estuvo buenísima... aunque esta noche de seguro Luna no dormirá...- dijo riendo la chica –¿Viste como Freddy engañó a todos?...-

-'¿Freddy¿Cuál Freddy?'- se cuestionó el chico ¡AH! Si, Freddy, sí, fue un buen engaño-

¿Y te diste cuenta como al final es su hermana Ginny la que lo detiene?..-

¡Claro su hermana Ginny, claro que sí, esa fue una muy buena actuación...- trataba de improvisar Darien -Oye Serena¿No tienes hambre?...-

-Ummm...nop-

¿Segura?... ¿Qué tal alguna golosina?... mira allí están los algodones acaramelados que tanto te gustan... espera iré a traer unos...-

-No Darien, espera...- demasiado tarde, el chico ya estaba comprando aquella golosina.

-Toma mi niña, aquí está el tuyo- Darien le ofreció a Serena uno de los algodones que tenía en su mano.

-Quita eso de mi vista...- La chica arrojó la golosina al piso con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca.

¿Qué pasa Serena¿Hice algo malo?...- El chico la miró extrañado.

-Lo siento, Darien... no fue mi intención hacer eso... lo que pasa es que estoy a dieta- se disculpó la chica.

-Pero... mi niña, si estas bien así ¿Cómo te pones a hacer dieta?...- Darien se acercó a la chica.

¿Sabes Darien, estoy cansada... ¿me llevas a casa-

-Esta bien, como tu quieras... vamos- el chico agarró la mano de su novia y la dirigió hasta su auto.

Darien no quiso hablar durante todo el camino, iba demasiado pensativo para hacerlo, primero pensó en lo desastroso de su plan, toda la tarde y no había conseguido un beso de la chica, era cierto que ella era su novia y todo había podido ser más fácil si hubiera sido más directo, pero él sabía que había hecho las cosas muy mal la última vez cuando discutió con ella y se sentía demasiado culpable como para ser tan cómodo ante la situación, a decir verdad, ese día se había sentido como si fuese la primera vez que salía con Serena, era como si de repente toda la intimidad que había entre ellos se hubiera esfumado. Por otro lado, lo tenía demasiado extrañado la reacción tan agresiva que había tenido Serena ante un simple hecho como era el de ofrecerle un algodón de azúcar¿Era sólo porque de verdad estaba a dieta o había algo más?.

-Ya llegamos...- Darien por reflejo se había detenido ante la casa de Serena pero aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué?...- preguntó totalmente ido.

-Darien, en que planeta estas, te he dicho que ya hemos llegado...- Serena miró a los ojos a su novio.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído...-

-Bueno, mejor entro antes de que mi papá salga dispuesto a matarte- Serena abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de bajarse del auto.

-No te vayas aún...- Darien la detuvo poniendo su mano encima de la de ella.

¿Qué pasa?...- Serena se volteó a verlo y lo miró extrañada.

-He estado todo el día volviéndome loco por besarte...- Darien tomó la cara de Serena entre sus manos y la miró deseoso.

-Darien...- susurró ella con voz dulce y una mirada tierna. El chico acercó sus labios a los de ella y al menor contacto sintió como un fuego lo consumía por dentro, los labios de ella eran tan suaves como la seda y de un rojo carmín que incitaba a besarlos, él contuvo su aliento y rozo suavemente aquella tentación, haciendo que ella temblara, era como si fuese la primera vez que se besaban, Darien trató de no acelerarse pero el deseo por sentir la calidez de su boca lo embriagó y entonces urgió a los labios de ella para que se dejaran mimar por su lengua, Serena siguió el juego de el chico dejándose llevar por él, ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos tratando de concentrarse en las emociones que despertaba aquella caricia mientras poco a poco el beso se iba profundizando, por mas que sus pulmones exigieran aire, ninguno de los dos quería parar pero al final venció la necesidad de respirar y entonces se separaron totalmente sonrojados y jadeantes.

-Ahora sí debo irme...- susurró la rubia aún sonrojada. Darien bajo del auto al igual que Serena para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

¿Nos vemos el viernes?...- dijo en tono dulce el chico.

-emm... Darien de eso quería hablarte... el viernes me comprometí a acompañar a mi amiga Yuriko, ella se va a quedar sola en su casa porque sus padres van a salir...así que el viernes no podré estar contigo...- dijo nerviosa la chica.

¡Ah!... entiendo...- dijo fijando su mirada en el piso – 'De nuevo esa Yuriko que no conozco¿No será el Mark que conocí?... Darien ahí vas otra vez!'-bueno, no importa… ¿Y cuando vamos a hablar de lo otro?...-

¿Puede ser el sábado?...-

-Sí, por mí está bien-

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces Darien... ahora sí voy adentro...- Serena se volteó para abrir la puerta, pero su novio la tomó por la cintura haciéndola girar para quedar frente a él, Serena lo miró sorprendida e iba decir algo pero Darien la calló con un beso, él jamás se había sentido de esa manera y eso le daba miedo, sentía una opresión en su pecho que no podía describir, no quería dejar a Serena, era como si fuera la última vez que pudiera tenerla consigo. Por su parte, Serena jamás había sentido un beso de Darien de la forma que ahora lo estaba haciendo, le hacía sentir mareada, como si el piso se moviera, y despertaba en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido, los labios de Darien exigían hambrientamente los suyos y eso provocaba en ella también un anhelo que no se explicaba.

¡Darien! Mi padre...- musitó ella apartando un poco de sí a el chico al oír ruidos dentro de la casa, estaba segura que su padre debía estar esperando su llegada y si la veía con su novio en estas condiciones de seguro iba a pensar lo peor.

-Sí, verdad...Te llamó luego mi princesa...- Darien se apresuró a subir a su auto antes de que el señor Tsukino saliera y lo sermoneara.

¡Al fin llega la señorita!...- el señor Tsukino abrió la puerta justo cuando Darien se había marchado.

-Pap�, por favor, aún es temprano...- Serena entró a la casa sin poner la menor atención a las palabras de su padre, envuelta en nubes y un poco confundida por la actitud de su novio.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ker¿Qué sucede?... ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme-

-La rubia apareció en escena, ya tuvo noticias de nosotros...-

-Entiendo... sabía que no podía quedarse por mucho fuera de esto...bueno, eso nos servirá...pero no le hagas daño ¿Entiendes?...-

¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres de la chica?...- en los ojos de Ker se veía una chispa de enojo.

-Ker, querida... no te enceles, ella apenas es una chiquilla, es sólo que la necesito para mis planes...- Nix se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello.

¿Sigo adelante con los planes entonces-

-Nunca he dicho que los suspendas... sólo te digo que la rubia seguirá interfiriendo y tienes que tener paciencia con ella...-

-Está bien, como quieras...- la chica se volteó y desapareció.

-Ker...- Nix esbozó una sonrisa –Siempre será igual de posesiva...-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ay Serena, estoy muy emocionada... voy a entrar a un bar-

-Ya cálmate Yuriko, que no se te note la bobada...-

-Auch!... siempre le quitas la emoción a las cosas...- dijo Yuriko cruzando sus brazos y poniendo cara de regañada.

-Mejo cállate y ruega porque todo salga bien...- Serena pasó temerosa por la entrada pensando en que le pedirían su identidad, pero no fue así, ninguno de los que controlaban la entrada le dijo nada así que ella aprovecho y paso de largo.

¿Me permite su identidad por favor?...- uno de los hombres que resguardaban la entrada le impidió el paso a Yuriko que iba tras de Serena e intentaba seguirla.

-Pero... ehm... oye ¿Podemos arreglar esto?... yo podría...- habló en tono de complicidad la chica.

¿No tienes la mayoría de edad niña?... me lo supuse... ¿Puedes salirte de la cola por favor?...-

-Pero... óyeme, mi amiga ya entró... yo no puedo quedarme aquí afuera sola-

-Lo siento, niña, sin documento no puede entrar, esas son las reglas...-

-Pero si a ella no le pidieron nada- Protestó Yuriko exaltada, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca.

-Será mejor que te calmes niña, si no quieres que tu amiga sea expulsada del recinto por tu culpa...- trató de tranquilizarla el hombre.

-Lo siento...- dijo apenada –Podríamos arreglar esto ¿Verdad- Yuriko cogió el pequeño bolso que llevaba e hizo ademán de sacar algo.

-Oye, niña... no trates de sobornarme... yo te saldría realmente caro y no creo que una chiquilla como tú tenga dinero suficiente-

-Ya deja de llamarme niña ¿Quieres, yo no soy una niña-

-Estas obstaculizando la entrada así que es mejor que te muevas...- Yuriko echo un vistazo hacia las personas que le seguían y se retiro apenada de la fila pues las personas ya empezaban a impacientarse.

**Adentro en el bar...**

¿Dónde se metió Yuriko- Se preguntaba Serena mientras le echaba un vistazo al lugar, ella no se había dado por enterada del problemita de su amiga.

-Disculpe, señorita... ¿Es usted Serena Tsukino?...- Le preguntó una de las meseras del bar a Serena.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo extrañada la chica.

-Venga conmigo por favor, su mesa está por aquí- dijo la mesera haciendo ademán de que la siguiera.

-Pero... si yo no he reservado ninguna mesa...-

-No se preocupe señorita, es cortesía de la casa...- Serena siguió a la mesera sin entender, ésta la dirigió a una mesa que quedaba cerca de la tarima de espectáculos, la mesa estaba iluminada por un par de velas y en el centro de ella había una flor roja dándole un toque romántico, Serena se fijo en ella, este era un detalle que ninguna de las otras mesas tenía.

-Disculpe... yo venía con alguien¿De casualidad no la vio usted- pregunto Serena por Yuriko.

¡Ah!... sí, una señorita, no se preocupe, ella la espera en la salida del bar... no cumplía con la mayoría de edad- dijo la camarera sonriendo.

¡Oh!... Entonces debo ir a ayudarla- Serena empezaba a levantarse de la mesa.

-No se preocupe señorita...- la camarera le indicó a la rubia que se sentara de nuevo –Mire, el espectáculo ya va empezar... yo puedo encargarme de su amiga- la chica señalo a la tarima y Serena volteó a mirar hacia allá reconociendo al chico.

-Está bien, pero por favor, le encargo mucho a mi amiga...- pidió Serena.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que su amiga esté bien...-

-Gracias...- la camarera se retiró.

_...Y ahora, lo que todos esperábamos, aquí esta el grupo anfitrión de la noche, Alex, Terry, David, Armand y la voz estrella... Fox... con ustedes el grupo red moon._

-Fox… ese es su nombre...- reflexionó la chica al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia ya que mañana vuelvo a clases, así que adiós vagaciones, uu… Además estamos en las últimas, así que lo más seguro es que empiece con montones de trabajo, pero por supuesto, todo lo que inicio trato de terminarlo, así que no voy a abandonar el fic.

Randa1: wow hasta que por fin apareces chica¡no te esfumes! Jeje y por supuesto sigue dejando reviews, que yo seguiré gastando mis neuronas… hasta la próxima…

Starliht: Gracias por seguir mi historia¿Quiénes son los villanos, ya lo veremos, no te preocupes… jejeje no puedo mantener la intriga eternamente, y este chico nuevo es una parte muy importante de la historia, tiene mucho que ver con Serena, eso te lo aseguro…

Serenity Kaoiu: Gracias por seguir apoyando mi fic, please sigue dejando reviews Y ya sabes, aunque me demore un poco en dejarte review, yo toy siguiendo tus historias, nos vemos, bye

Kary6: sip, quizá algún día les diga porque son tan odiosas las sailor,

Ceres: Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para alcanzar la parte donde me quedé, ten paciencia…

Tatekanine: Mueve tus deditos, que ya ves que yo también los estoy moviendo, see you…

A todos ustedes, gracias por sus reviews y los ánimos que me han dado para continuar mi historia, nos leemos pronto…

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

Fecha de terminación 01/10/2003

Edición: 30 de enero de 2005


	9. Desilución

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: Fox es el nombre del chico con el que ha estado tropezando Serena pero… ¿qué se supone que hará el en la vida de ella? Serena tiene que hablar con Darien y va a su apartamento pero... ¿qué encontrar�?  
Nota: Los caracteres que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad ese gran honor le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi ...bueno... algunos sí porque los he creado yo y mi imaginación, por lo demás, sólo me baso en el anime Sailor Moon para crear mis propias historias.

En el capítulo anterior...

**Adentro en el bar...**

¿Dónde se metió Yuriko- Se preguntaba Serena mientras le echaba un vistazo al lugar, ella no se había dado por enterada del problemita de su amiga.

-Disculpe, señorita... ¿Es usted Serena Tsukino?...- Le preguntó una de las meseras del bar a Serena.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo extrañada la chica.

-Venga conmigo por favor, su mesa está por aquí- dijo la mesera haciendo ademán de que la siguiera.

-Pero... si yo no he reservado ninguna mesa...-

-No se preocupe señorita, es cortesía de la casa...- Serena siguió a la mesera sin entender, ésta la dirigió a una mesa que quedaba cerca de la tarima de espectáculos, la mesa estaba iluminada por un par de velas y en el centro de ella había una flor roja dándole un toque romántico, Serena se fijo en ella, este era un detalle que ninguna de las otras mesas tenía.

-Disculpe... yo venía con alguien¿De casualidad no la vio usted?..- pregunto Serena por Yuriko.

¡Ah!... sí una señorita, no se preocupe, ella la espera en la salida del bar... no cumplía con la mayoría de edad- dijo la camarera sonriendo.

¡Oh!... Entonces debo ir a ayudarla- Serena empezaba a levantarse de la mesa.

-No se preocupe señorita...- la camarera le indicó a la rubia que se sentara de nuevo –Mire, el espectáculo ya va empezar... yo puedo encargarme de su amiga- la chica señalo a la tarima y Serena volteó a mirar hacia allá reconociendo al chico.

-Está bien, pero por favor, le encargo mucho a mi amiga...- pidió Serena.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que su amiga esté bien...-

-Gracias...- la camarera se retiró.

_...Y ahora, lo que todos esperábamos, aquí esta el grupo anfitrión de la noche, Alex, Terry, David, Armand y la voz estrella... Fox... con ustedes el grupo red moon._

-Fox... ese es su nombre...- reflexionó la chica al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Continuando con la historia...

**CAPÍTULO 9: DESILUSIÓN**

Serena miró atenta hacia la tarima, esperaba escuchar la voz de Fox, pero en vez de eso, escucho otra voz, era de otro de los chicos del grupo, Fox solo hacia los coros de la canción, aun así a Serena le parecía estar escuchando cantar a un ángel, la chica miró por unos instantes a su alrededor, se fijó en las personas que habían allí, estaba de más decir que la chica se sentía un poco nerviosa, se suponía que su amiga Yuriko iba estar allí para acompañarla, pero ninguna de las dos había tenido en cuenta el pequeño detalle de la mayoría de edad que se necesitaba para entrar en un bar, por suerte a ella no le habían pedido su documento y había podido entrar. Serena, sin fijarse cogió un pequeño papel que había junto a la rosa que había visto antes, estaba a punto de retorcerlo nerviosamente pero su contextura llamó su atención, la chica lo miró y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en este estaba escrito algo.

_Sabía que vendrías, espero que te guste las canciones que hemos preparado el grupo y yo para el día de hoy, fueron especialmente escogidas para brindarle la bienvenida a alguien que felizmente se ha cruzado en mi camino. La rosa es un pequeño regalo para ti._

_Fox_

Serena recogió delicadamente la rosa que hasta el momento había permanecido en la mesa y la llevó hasta su nariz percibiendo claramente su aroma, sonrió levemente y de inmediato una nueva canción empezó a sonar, esta vez Fox era la voz principal, la rubia de inmediato alzó su mirada para ver al chico. El la estaba mirando fijamente y Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

Serena cerró los ojos por un momento, la canción despertaba en ella un sentimiento que no podía describir, era como si esta le recordara algo, algo que no alcanzaba a descifrar, una sensación de opresión en el pecho le hacía contener la respiración, abrió de nuevo los ojos y otra vez encontró aquella mirada penetrante fija en ella. Ahora Fox era acompañado por los demás chicos del grupo en el coro de la canción._  
_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Fox entonaba la melodía desde el fondo de su corazón, aquellas palabras habían venido a su mente hacía unos días y este era el debut de la canción, era increíble la forma en que se sentía al mirar a aquella chica mientras su boca pronunciaba esas letras.__

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home_

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Serena sintió la extraña sensación de estar en el lugar sola con Fox, parecía ser que las demás personas habían desaparecido, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los del chico, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como si algo la atrajera hacia el y esa canción le era tan familiar, le hacia sentir triste pero a la vez despertaba en ella esperanza, pero la pregunta era '¿esperanza de que?'.__

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

La canción terminó pero Serena y Fox seguían mirándose fijamente envueltos en un extraño hechizo, no fue sino hasta que la gente empezó a aplaudir que despertaron a la realidad, la rubia vio como Fox se dirigía a la parte trasera del escenario con sus amigos perdiéndose de su vista, entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todas las demás personas ya habían tomado de nuevo sus asientos, sólo ella permanecía de pie, apenada se sentó de inmediato sin saber qué hacer.

-El joven Fox manda a decirle que lo espere...- La misma camarera de antes le informó a la chica –Otro obsequio cortesía de la casa- siguió diciendo ella mientras ponía en la mesa un vaso con una bebida.

Serena iba a decir algo pero la chica no le dio tiempo ya que se había marchado. –'¿Qué habrá pasado con Yuriko?'- se interrogaba Serena mientras tomaba el vaso y se lo llevaba a la boca.

**&&&&&&&&**

Serena empezaba a impacientarse, había esperado demasiado y Fox aún no aparecía, quizá la espera se le había hecho excesivamente larga porque no conocía el lugar y no tenía a nadie con quién hablar, pero el hecho era que estaba dispuesta a marcharse, se levantó de la silla e iba dirigirse hacia la salida cuando una mano en su hombro le impidió continuar, de inmediato un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Pensé que ya que habías venido me esperarías- Serena de inmediato se giró para mirar al dueño de aquella voz.

-Fox... lo siento, pero es que me sentí fuera de lugar y no podía esperar más...-

-No, el que lo siente soy yo por haberte hecho esperar tanto... necesitaba arreglar un asunto urgente con los chicos... ¿Te gustó la presentación-

¡Claro que me gustó, fue hermoso, cantan de maravilla, en especial tu, tienes una voz hermosa, creo que ya te lo había dicho-

-Gracias por el cumplido- El chico se dio cuenta que aún sostenía el hombro de Serena y ella aún permanecía en actitud de marcharse –espero que ahora que ya estoy aquí, te quedes un rato más- dijo él soltando el hombro de la chica.

Serena lo miró –Lo siento Fox, vine con una amiga pero no pudo entrar porque no tenía el documento de identidad, ella debe de estar afuera esperándome y no la puedo dejar sola...-

-No te preocupes, me di cuenta de lo que sucedió, yo me encargué de que tu amiga no la pasara mal- Serena frunció el seño al oír aquellas palabras '¿Se encargó de ella¿Qué quiso decir con eso?' -puedes estar tranquila, ella se encuentra muy bien- añadió Fox con voz segura al notar que la chica no estaba muy convencida.

-Ummm... está bien, me quedaré otro rato más-

-Eso es chiquita- dijo Fox acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica con su mano izquierda. Serena se sonrojó ante tal acto y bajó la mirada –Ven, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos- la tomó de la mano y la halo hacia el ala izquierda del lugar.

Serena se sentía un poco torpe en presencia de Fox¡Y pensar que ella creía que había podido al fin manejar su torpeza! Y allí estaba este chico que hacía que perdiera parcialmente el control sobre su cuerpo.-Fox, no creo que sea buena idea-

-No digas tonterías, ven allí están...- dijo Fox señalando a un grupo de personas alrededor de una gran mesa. –Hola chicos– todos los integrantes del grupo se voltearon para saludar a su amigo y Fox aprovechando que tenía la atención de todos añadió –Quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Serena Tsukino, una chica muy especial- esto último lo dijo mirándola a ella.

¡Vaya! Mucho gusto...Es un placer conocer a una dulzura como tu..- dijo un chico levantándose de su asiento y ofreciéndole a Serena su mano, la chica acepto la mano totalmente sonrojada por el comentario, mientras que Fox miraba al chico con cara de pocos amigos.

-No le hagas caso a Terry, Serena el chico se cree el don Juan del grupo- intervino Fox haciendo que Terry soltara la mano de Serena.

-Óyeme, que descortés eres, cualquiera diría que la chica es algo tuyo mas que una amiga... no le creas a él, siempre quiere quedar bien con las chicas- esto último lo dijo mirando a Serena con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Vuelvo en seguida...- dijo uno de los chicos con la mirada fija en "algo", aprovechando la situación, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de donde estaba la mesa.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, van a terminar por asustar a la chica... es un placer para todos nosotros conocerte Serena- intervino un tercer chico –Yo soy Alex y el que se acaba de ir es David, Armand no esta con nosotros porque como acontecimiento nuevo esta con su adorada novia...y ellas son dos amigas, Danielle y Michelle- señalándolas, presentó finalmente el chico rubio a todos los que estaban en la mesa.

-Para mí también es un gusto conocerlos...- respondió la chica.

¡Pero no se queden ahí parados como tontos, vengan a sentarte con nosotros...- hablo Danielle.

-Gracias...- Serena se dirigió a una de las sillas libres, la cual convenientemente estaba al lado de Terry, pero Fox no se quedo atrás y tomo asiento cerca de ella.

Pronto Serena se encontraba totalmente integrada al grupo, aunque todos fueran chicos universitarios, no había habido ningún problema para entablar conversación, es más ahora se encontraba muy a gusto con ellos.

¿Así que aun asistes a la preparatoria-

-Sí, así es...-

-No parece... eres muy... ¿como decirlo?...madura para tu edad, pensé que no tendríamos nada en común de que hablar, pero veo que no es así-Serena esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.

¿Eso crees?... pues...a veces se madura a la fuerza Danielle... en ocasiones me gustaría tener la misma mentalidad que tiene una chica de 16, me siento demasiado vieja...-

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...una jovencita como tú apenas esta empezando a vivir...-

-Danielle, Fox, será mejor que vengan... parece que Armand peleó con su novia y esta pasado de tragos armando un escándalo allá afuera, a ustedes dos es a los únicos que el les hace caso.- intervino un mesero del local.

-No otra vez...- susurro Danielle negando con la cabeza y tapándose con una mano su cara.

-Será mejor que vayamos antes de que se vuelva peor...ven, vamos Danielle- Fox se levanto de su asiento de inmediato con un rostro muy serio ¿Me esperarías un poco Serena?... resuelvo este asunto y estoy de vuelta contigo- Serena miró al chico vacilante.

-No tardes demasiado, debo irme pronto...-

-No te preocupes Serena, ya verás como estamos de vuelta en unos minutos, ya nos estamos acostumbrando a esta situación- afirmo Danielle y acto seguido los dos chicos se marcharon dejando a Serena con los demás.

-Ahora sí podremos hablar en paz preciosura...- Terry acercó un poco su silla hacia Serena y esbozó una sonrisa seductora, Serena sólo sonrió tímidamente. ¿Cómo es que no te había conocido antes?...-

-Déjala en paz Terry si no quieres tener problemas con Fox, ella no caerá en tus redes- atinó a intervenir Alex –No le prestes atención, el chico se vuelve medio loco cuando ve una mujer bonita- bromeó Alex.

¡Oye, que te pasa, yo no te hago la mala fama- Serena miraba de un lado para otro sin saber qué decir.

-De nuevo peleando¡Qué mal, debería darles vergüenza, ya están demasiado grandecitos para eso- Ambos chicos se voltearon para ver al dueño de la voz, era David que había regresado.

¡No te intrometas en lo que no te incumbe- dijeron en unísono.

¡YA BASTA CHICOS, me tiene cansada que cada vez que salimos se la pasan discutiendo, esto es inaudito, QUE NUNCA PUEDEN ESTAR EN EL MISMO SITIO LOS DOS EN PAZ- protesto Michelle que hasta ahora había estado muy callada.

-Ven, mejor nos alejamos de aquí, se avecina una discusión en grande- le susurro David a Serena –Cuando Michelle se enoja, no hay quien la pare- Serena obedeció al ver que lo que el chico decía era cierto, los tres jóvenes se habían enfrascado en una acalorada discusión.-Ya estamos a salvo- dijo David cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de la mesa.

-Tus amigos son muy simpáticos- dijo Serena sonriendo nerviosamente.

-J�, ni lo digas, son insoportables cuando empiezan a discutir, parece que fueran niños de cinco años, demasiado inmaduros...-

-No digas eso, ellos no son las únicas personas grandes que discuten como niños chicos- comentó Serena recordando las continuas peleas que sostenía con Rei en el pasado.

-Bueno, bueno... pero no vamos a pasarnos el tiempo hablando de ellos y sus discusiones...dime¿Cómo es que conociste a Fox?...- Serena sonrió ante la pregunta.

¿Me creerías si te digo que fue una cadena de accidentes, no pensé que volvería a verlo, pero me lo seguía encontrando una y otra vez en mi camino...así que forzadamente nos vimos obligados a entablar una amistad-

-Ya decía yo, no es muy común que Fox ande con una chica de preparatoria...- dijo meditando el chico.

¿Qué tiene de raro eso?...- preguntó extrañada Serena.

¡OH, No lo tomes a mal, es sólo que... bueno, uno tiende a relacionarse con chicos de su círculo, ya sabes... la universidad y eso...-

¡Ah, entiendo-

-Pero tú no pareces de preparatoria, luces más madura que las otras chicas, tal vez te venga de familia, lo debiste de sacar de tu primo-

¿Qué?... ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Mi primo?... No recuerdo conocerte antes de ningún lado¿Cómo puedes saber de mí o mi familia?...-

-Bueno, tal vez tú no me conozcas, pero yo a ti si, el otro día te vi abrazada a tu primo en el parque, tu primo es amigo mío...-

¿Qué?... ¿De quién hablas?... ¿A cuál primo te refieres-

-A Darien, el ve conmigo algunas clases...-

¿Darien- Preguntó Serena totalmente extrañada.

-Sí, Darien, lo que pasó fue que hace algunos días lo vi abrazando a una chica y resulta que esa chica eras tu, me pareció un poco raro porque tenía entendido que Darien no tenía novia, le pregunte sobre eso y me contó que eras su prima menor, que se querían mucho y por eso estaban abrazados-

Serena quedó en shock ante tal declaración ¿Eso te dijo- preguntó la chica con voz incrédula.

-Si, eso dijo... ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso no eres su prima?...-

-No, no es eso...es sólo que...olvídalo, no tiene importancia- Serena sonrió nerviosamente –'No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Darien ¿Por qué?'- la vista se le empezó a nublar, no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas le eran incontenibles – ¿Me puedes indicar donde queda el tocador-

-Queda hacia all�- Respondió David señalando hacia su derecha, mientras Serena, sin darle al chico la oportunidad de decir más, salió casi corriendo hacia el lugar.

-'¿Qué fue lo que dije?'- pensaba David.

-'¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Darien?...'- se preguntaba una y otra vez Serena entre sollozos –'¿Por qué no quieres que tus amigos se enteren de quién soy yo¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?'- La chica rubia se miró al espejo por un momento ¿Qué tenía de malo ella, Fox no había tenido reparos en presentarle a sus amigos, entonces ¿Por qué Darien si, se suponía que las cosas entre ellos dos se habían arreglado... pero qué equivocada estaba. ¡BASTA SERENA- se gritó a sí misma la chica, limpiando sus lágrimas del rostro ¿Quieres seguir sufriendo por el estúpido de Darien?... Podrá ser mucho el príncipe de la tierra, tu gran amor Endimión en el pasado o lo que sea, pero eso no le da derecho a ser tan cínico contigo... no, no más Serena...ha sido suficiente- Serena se arregló un poco el vestido y conteniendo su enojo salió del lugar con la sola idea de divertirse.

¡Serena!... ¿Dónde estabas?...Pensé que te habías ido- exclamó Fox al ver a la chica.

-No, fui al tocador¿No te dijo David-

-Bueno si, si me dijo pero...dijo que te pusiste muy extraña con él y que te habías ido hacía rato... ¿Sucedió algo-

-No, no pasa nada... ¿Pudieron arreglar el asunto con tu amigo-

-Sí, además ya estamos acostumbrados, su novia es una chica insoportable, pero él esta enamoradísimo y no hay quien se la saque de la cabeza y el asunto es que cada vez que pelea con ella arma su show...-

-Ya veo-

¿Sabes, no te lo había dicho pero hoy te ves hermosa...-

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo- se atrevió a decir la rubia.

¿En serio- respondió el chico juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a Serena, ella empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, apenas estaban a escasos centímetros, los ojos de Serena no podían sostener su penetrante mirada, de repente el chico agarró a Serena de la mano, sorprendiéndola –Ven, vamos a bailar- Serena sonrió.

La canción que sonaba en ese momento era de ritmo lento, Fox la tomó suavemente de la cintura y la trajo hacia él, algo que hizo que una sensación cálida la invadiera, no era usual en ella estar en esta posición con otro chico, pero que fuera Fox en vez de Darien no le importaba en ese momento, al contrario, le gustaba que fuera el quien la envolviera con sus brazos, quiso relajarse y poso su cabeza en el hombro de él, algo que hizo que el chico sonriera, era extraño, estar con Fox la tranquilizaba, se sentía muy bien el estar con él, todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaban por un momento, se olvidaba de todo, incluso hasta de Darien, sentía una familiaridad increíble... ambos jóvenes bailaron en silencio, dejándose llevar por la música, por la sensación que les despertaba el estar cerca. La canción terminó, pero a pesar de eso, los jóvenes continuaron abrazados por un momento, era una sensación mágica, una calidez en sus corazones que ninguno de los dos podía explicarse.

-chicos¿van a quedarse ahí parados como tontos- ambos jóvenes se separaron totalmente sonrojados al volver al mundo real, el muy prudente de Terry se había acercado a la pareja para llevarlos de nuevo a la mesa –Vamos, todos reclaman su presencia- convenientemente dijo el chico. Serena y Fox no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a seguir al chico a la mesa.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, los chicos hablaron de una y otra cosa, contándole a la anfitriona de la noche las anécdotas mas relevantes del grupo para conocerse mejor, sin duda alguna la rubia les había caído en gracia y era evidente que querían integrarla al grupo, ella por su parte se olvido de todo lo demás y disfruto a plenitud la noche, todo lo que fue posible contar de su vida, lo contó sin el menor reparo, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse.

-Serena, ha sido todo un placer conocerte, espero que no sea la última vez...-

-No, claro que no, para mí también ha sido un gusto conocerlos a ustedes chicos, de verdad...-

-ey chicos¿suficiente no?... no se vayan a poner a llorar...-

-la dulce Michelle siempre al rescate- dijo irónicamente Fox -... vamos Serena, te acompaño-

-Adiós chicos...-

-Adiós...-

Serena y Fox salieron del bar cogidos de la mano, cualquiera diría que eran pareja, pero sinceramente ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de la situación... Fox guió a Serena hasta donde estaba Yuriko, Serena pensó por un momento que tendría que usar armadura con su amiga para evitar un ataque de ella, pero muy al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, encontró a su amiga muy sonriente.

¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!... ¡Mi amiguita del alma por fin ha vuelto- Yuriko se abalanzó hacia Serena dándole un abrazo asfixiante.

-Yuriko, por favor...-

-da gracias a Dios que apareciste, porque juré que si no lo hacías en 5 minutos te iba a aniquilar... bueno... y agradece que este guapo ha estado aquí para entretenerme, porque si no...- le susurro la chica al oído.

-esta bien, esta bien... ya entendí...pero por favor, ya suéltame que se me esta acabando la respiración...-

-Me debes una...- dijo la chica soltando a Serena –Bueno, Mattew ha sido todo un placer hablar contigo... espero que nos volvamos a ver ¿eh- terminó diciendo la chica a un joven de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura que se encontraba allí.

-Claro que sí preciosa...-

-Nos vemos chiquita... Te agradezco que hayas venido, fue una noche muy especial para mí- Serena se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-También fue para mí un gusto estar aquí...- Serena trataba de evitar los ojos del chico mirando al piso. Fox le ofreció la mano a Serena para despedirse, y en el contacto de nuevo sintieron aquella sensación de calidez.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El día helaba, hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, más aun así una chica de cabellos rubios corto insistía en estar en el mirador, el frío era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, en su cara se había formado un gesto de preocupación, parecía la batalla de nunca acabar.

-Haru, por favor... entra ya, hace frío acá afuera- rogaba una chica de cabellos aguamarina.

La rubia hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañera, su mente se encontraba fija en lo que les había dicho luna esa tarde.

**&&& flash back &&&**

La gatita negra con una luna en su frente se había dirigido a casa de las outers, la situación le parecía inconcebible ya, era suficiente, alguien debía saber lo que estaba pasando, sabía que por obvias razones no podía contar con las inner, pero las outers, ellas apreciaban demasiado a Serena y de seguro podrían ayudarla.

-Luna¿que haces aquí a esta hora?... esta helando allá afuera- exclamó Hotaru mientras tomaba a Luna en sus manos y la acariciaba tratando de darle calor.

-Necesitaba hablar con ustedes... ¿están Haruka y Michiru-

-Claro que sí Luna, ven, vamos con ellas- decía la chica mientras se dirigía a la sala.

¿Qué pasa Hotaru?... ¿Quién es- preguntó Haruka.

-Miren quién esta aquí- dijo Hotaru mostrando a luna en brazos.

¿Qué haces aquí Luna?... ¿Y a esta hora?...-

-No se por donde empezar, bueno... les tengo malas noticias chicas...- dijo la gatita bajando de los brazos de Hotaru.

¿Qué sucede Luna?...- Preguntó Michiru un poco preocupada.

-Ha aparecido otro enemigo...-

¿QUÉ- gritó Haruka, escupiendo el café que estaba tomando.

¡Pero como es posible!... nosotros no hemos sentido ninguna energía...-

-Es algo extraño... no poseen energía maligna, o al menos no la hemos sentido, atacaron hace dos días...- Luna les contó todo con detalle, los ataques, como se hacían llamar y todo lo demás excepto por la parte de la pequeña disputa entre las sailors.

¿Y hasta ahora nos enteramos- intervino Michiru.

-...Había un mensaje en la contestadora, era Rei, pero no le puse mayor atención y lo borré...- dijo Hotaru apenada.

¡Hotaru!...- La chica de ojos misteriosos solo acato a bajar la mirada.

-Tenemos que hacer una junta urgente con las demás sailors, además creo que es hora de que nos pongamos a entrenar, creo que estamos fuera de forma-

-No sé que tan conveniente sea eso ahora, Haruka-

¿De que hablas Luna?...Tenemos que estar preparadas... y unidas...-

-Es que ustedes no saben los acontecimientos recientes...-

¿Qué sucede luna-

-Las chicas se han distanciado demasiado de Serena, no esta por más decir que en la pelea con el enemigo, ellas tuvieron su propia pequeña pelea-

-... ¡OH¡Vamos Luna!... Las chicas siempre están peleándose...-

-No es cualquier tipo de pelea Haruka, esto es serio...Serena no ha hablado mucho últimamente con las chicas-

-Pero...-

-Es cierto Haruka... ¿Acaso no recuerdas el día que la vimos cuando llegamos?... ¿Cómo se puso cuando le preguntamos por las chicas?...-

-Es cierto...-

-Y eso no es todo...-

¿No?...-

-Serena no está bien...- intervino Hotaru.

¿Cómo lo sabes- dijo sorprendida luna.

-Luna, yo puedo sentir muchas cosas...-

-Haber, de que están hablando ustedes dos... ¿como es eso de que la gatita no esta bien-

-Serena se ha estado sintiendo mal, no duerme mucho...apenas si come...-

-Tenemos que hablar con ella...luego veremos que hacemos-

-Esta bien Michiru-

**&&& fin flash back &&&**

-Me preocupa cabeza de bombón, ya ha sido demasiado para ella…-

-Lo sé Haru... pero nos tiene a nosotros, debemos estar con ella...-

-De eso no te quepa la menor duda- Aun pensando las cosas, Haruka se sentía peor... tenía un sabor amargo en la boca que no la abandonaba, sentía que esto solo era el inicio de algo terrible.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La chica de cabellos rubios se revolvía en su cama, tratando de dormir un poco más, como de costumbre ahora para ella, su sueño durante la noche se había limitado a un par de horas, por más que intento quedarse en la cama por al menos unos minutos más, no pudo... miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, eran las seis treinta de la mañana de un día caluroso de sábado, su cuerpo se le hacía pesado, mas de lo normal, se levanto sin mucho ánimo y miro por la ventana, se pregunto que hacer a esa hora de la mañana en un día de sábado, vio un joven en ropa deportiva corriendo por las calles de Tokio y 10 minutos mas tarde, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, fue casi como si aquel sujeto le hubiera dado una orden, corría como si no hubiera mañana, sin saber a donde ir, pero sin querer parar... llego de nuevo a su casa a las nueve de la mañana, estaba sudorosa y desaliñada por el ejercicio, sus padres se sorprendieron un poco al verla en ese estado pero no hubo tiempo de que dijeran nada pues en unos segundos más estaba de vuelta en su habitación dándose un buen baño. –'Tienes que hablar con él'- su mente le replicaba una y otra vez mientras el agua caía por su piel. –No quiero- dijo en voz alta para convencerse –**'TIENES QUE'**- la chica cerro la llave y dijo al aire –esta bien- para después vestirse.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Darien salía de su departamento para ir a su habitual día de compras matutina, su despensa estaba literalmente vacía, la verdad la semana había sido extenuante con todo el trabajo en los días de práctica en el hospital y sus estudios regulares, lo único que deseaba era descansar y tener un día tranquilo, pero sabía que no iba a ser así, esa tarde se reuniría con Serena y no precisamente a hablar de cosas placenteras NO, esa tarde discutirían la aparición de un nuevo enemigo, siempre era lo mismo... era la pelea de nunca acabar... parecía que alguien estuviera jugando con ellos a "no dejemos que los guerreros vivan en paz". Darien ya estaba cansado de eso... apenas si tenía tiempo de organizar su vida y de repente suaz! Otro loco suelto en busca de quien sabe qué. Bueno... no era el único al que se le desordenaba el itinerario de su vida cada vez que pasaba algo como esto... eso en alguna forma le reanimaba... aunque igual seguía pensando que era injusto con todos ellos... pero... ¿qué más harían sino cumplir su deber?...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serena se había puesto unos jeans y una camiseta para estar cómoda, resolvió que era inútil rajarse la cabeza pensando en lo que podría pasar por la cabeza de Darien cada vez que la decepcionaba... ¿Negarla?... eso era algo que ella no había pensado... bueno, iba para su departamento a "hablar de asuntos importantes" y lo que le preocupaba no lo era menos... así que sin rodeos le pediría una explicación... El ascensor parecía más lento que de costumbre, era temprano, lo sabía, su ansiedad había hecho que se adelantara a la hora que había acordado con su novio... pero ¿Qué más daba?... era sábado y de seguro Darien ya había regresado de hacer sus compras matutinas. Serena se arregló el cabello nerviosamente mientras sus ojos fijos en la numeración del ascensor, esperaban a que llegara al piso indicado. La puerta se abrió y con un nudo en la garganta se dirigió al apartamento del pelinegro... extrañamente la puerta estaba entreabierta, Serena empujo la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido... se asomó sigilosamente... no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que la puerta no estuviera cerrada...Darien no solía dejarla abierta... sus ojos repasaron por completo la sala y lo que vio hizo que su estomago se retorciera y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hiciera aun mayor... por un momento se sintió mareada y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesita que había a la entrada, pero segundos después retrocedió sin hacer el menor ruido y cuidando que la puerta quedase como estaba se marchó.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer... sólo quería escapar de todo... el sentimiento de decepción que sentía en su pecho no podía ser más grande...una a una las cosas que rodeaban su vida se habían ido despedazando dejándola ella en medio del desastre... ¿acaso era demasiado confiada?... ¿eso querían ellos?... ¿qué no confiara en las personas?... eran todos unos redomados idiotas! Como osaban a ofenderle de esa manera... ella solo había hecho una cosa y de eso se declaraba completamente culpable... "los había amado"... todavía los amaba... estaban en su corazón mas que nada y eso le dolía, pero ellos no hacían mas que jugar con su corazón como si fuera una pelota... ella no era de hierro...no... no lo era y sentía romperse por dentro, pero a pesar de ello no había derramado ni una lágrima... era curioso...no había llorado... no había intentado matar a Darien por ser el más cínico e imbécil hombre del mundo...solo permanecía allí sentada en el banco de siempre con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza recostada en el espaldar del asiento, el cuerpo rígido como metal y la cabeza doliéndole tremendamente.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar chiquita...- escuchó que decían muy lejanamente.

¿Serena?... ¿Estas bien?...- esta vez la voz se oyó mucho mas fuerte y una mano en su hombro le indicó que le hablaban a ella.

-Fox...- murmuro ella al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada del chico.

¿Qué haces aquí? Y a esta hora...sola, con este clima...- Era evidente la mirada de dolor que había en sus ojos. De repente fue como si todo lo que guardaba su corazón se desbordara... de alguna manera que no se explicaba, el chico le inspiraba demasiada confianza y familiaridad... sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y sin mas se lanzo a los brazos del chico, dejando salir por fin las lagrimas que durante toda la tarde había retenido, Fox se sorprendió pero no tardo en envolver la chica con sus brazos, podía sentir el dolor que la embargaba, y se preguntó furioso quien sería el desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacerle daño. Permanecieron así por un rato... abrazados mientras Serena hundía su cara en el pecho del chico tratando de ahogar sus sollozos hasta que Fox la apartó de sí.

¿Qué es lo que sucede chiquita?... ¿quién te ha hecho sufrir así?...- preguntó el joven alzándole la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos, Serena solo negó con la cabeza sin poder hablar. –Esta bien, esta bien... si no quieres hablar no importa... pero es mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio... el clima se pone insoportable y puedes enfermarte...- El chico pensó un momento. –Mi departamento no queda muy lejos de aquí... ¿quieres que vayamos all�?...- Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza y se levantó del banco, en cuanto iniciaron la caminata, empezó a llover, así que solo se limitaron a correr hasta llegar a la casa de Fox.

Fox vivía en una apartamento muy amplio, demasiado grande para una sola persona pero demasiado pequeño para una familia, estaba decorado elegantemente sin ser ostentoso, a un costado de la sala de estar había una llamativa pieza de mármol, se trataba de una figura de una pareja, el hombre vestía de guerrero, con su espada colgando en su costado y la chica estaba sentada junto a él, sonriente en lo que parecía ser un jardín, esto llamó un par de segundos la atención de Serena, pero su estado de ánimo no le permitió detallar más, Fox consiguió un par de toallas para secar sus cuerpos empapados, cuando le alcanzó la toalla a Serena, se sorprendió de que esta apenas se movía, tuvo que utilizar la toalla él mismo, temía por la pequeña rubia, su estado era lamentable, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y no reaccionaba a ninguna acción externa, tenía que obligarle a cambiarse de ropa, no sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero si la dejaba con la ropa mojada puesta de seguro se iba a enfermar, así que el mismo la mudo de ropa sin recibir ninguna protesta de ella y la dejo recostada en el sofá para cambiarse él... cuando regresó le sorprendió no encontrarla en el sof�, la buscó con la mirada frenéticamente y la encontró sentada en el piso junto a la chimenea de la sala principal... se acercó a ella con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Todo esto no es justo...- murmuro ella mientras acercaba su mano peligrosamente al fuego.

¿Qué no es justo pequeña- replicó Fox mientras se sentaba en el piso al lado de ella y le obligaba delicadamente a alejar la mano de la chimenea.

-El maldito destino- dijo con desprecio.

¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron chiquita?...- trato de persuadirla Fox mientras le obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos alzando su barbilla. De inmediato Serena se levantó.

-Todos son unos idiotas- dijo violentamente. Serena sentía su corazón retorcerse de dolor a cada acontecimiento reciente que recordaba –Los odio, maldita sea, los odio a todos- grito aun mas fuerte mientras agitaba sus manos, Fox solo la miraba perplejo –Les entregué todo... todo... mi corazón... di mi vida por ellos... ¿Y en cambio que hacen?... nada, solo tratarme como basura... dime Fox¿crees que soy basura- preguntó la chica aun destilando ira por sus ojos, Fox de inmediato se levanto.

-No, por supuesto que no Serena...- dijo firmemente el chico mientras se acercaba a ella ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?... tu eres una personita muy especial, eres única... una persona realmente valiosa-

-Pues ellos lo creen... las personas que más amo lo creen...- dijo en derrota mientras las lagrimas salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos, Fox se acercó a ella y la abrazo, mientras Serena se dejaba hacer dejando aflorar otra vez su dolor... los sollozos de ella le hacían despertar su ira contra aquellas personas que le habían hecho daño, él podía sentir lo dañada que estaba su alma, su esencia y parecía que con cada sollozo en vez de disminuir aumentaba el dolor, ella gimoteaba sin parar, sus lamentos eran desgarradores –Estoy sola...- susurro Serena entre sollozos.

-No estás sola chiquita...- respondió Fox mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Serena y empezaba a entonar una canción en voz baja.

_¡ Qué ! ahora cómo estás,  
plantada por tu historia acabada,  
y de frente a ti,  
la enorme cuesta arriba,  
te sientes algo sola,  
sin nadie que se siente a escucharte,  
que comprenda tu situación,_

Fox siguió entonando la canción mientras conducía a Serena hacia un sofá que había cerca.

_no te debes de rendir ,  
y sigue siendo tú ,  
persigue tu destino ,  
pues todo ese dolor que está dentro ,  
nunca debe interferir en tu camino ,  
descubrirás así ,  
que tu historia y cada minuto ,  
pertenecen tan solo a ti ,  
mas si te has quedado tú ,  
navegando sin razones ,  
en el mar de tus porqués ,_

-Lo siento Serena, pero creo que es lo mejor...- susurró sin que la chica oyera y siguió cantando.

_mira en ti , escucha el silencio ,  
tu corazón te soplará las palabras ,  
mira dentro de ti misma y entonces ,  
prueba si alcanzas donde te lleva tu alma ,  
es difícil decidirse ,  
qué es lo correcto , qué debe hacerse ,  
si se tiene la cabeza en otra parte ,  
tu orgullo que te atrapa ,  
las noches que el dolor te destapa ,  
todo tu miedo a equivocarte ,  
si te vuelves a sentir ,  
persiguiendo las estrellas ,  
nunca debes renunciar ,_

Serena empezó a sentirse adormecida como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus ojos le pesaban y no podía mantenerlos por mucho tiempo abiertos, mientras, aunque ella no lo supiera, un aura azúl la envolvía.

_cree en ti , escucha en silencio ,  
tu corazón te curará las heridas ,  
mira dentro de ti misma y entonces ,  
prueba a volar donde el dolor no te siga ,  
no te engañarás , si te escuchas atenta ,  
abre los brazos y es posible que toques ,  
cada mano , cada sueño que quieras tener ,  
cada uno de nosotros te espera con su corazón ,  
cada vez que dudas y que no sales ,  
prueba a escucharle , tu corazón sí que sabe ,  
tú , tú prueba a escucharle ,  
tú , tú , tu corazón si que sabe ,  
tú , tú , tu corazón si que sabe ._

Al terminar la canción Serena yacía dormida en los brazos de Fox, el chico la llevó a su habitación y la recostó en su cama, se le quedó viendo por un rato, tenía la cara roja y descompuesta y aun dormida suspiraba de vez en cuando de tanto llorar, le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, quitándole unos mechones de cabello de su cara –Parece que todo ha empezado...- dijo al aire mientras daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta.

Las canciones que utilice en este capítulo son:

I knew I love you / Savage Garden

Escucha a tu corazón / Laura Paussini

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

30 de diciembre de 2003

Edición: 30 de enero de 2005


	10. Adiós a un destino contigo

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: La desilusión, la mejor forma de sacarte a alguien del corazón... esta vez le toca el turno a la mítica parejita símbolo de la unión entre la tierra y la luna...

En el capítulo anterior...

Al terminar la canción Serena yacía dormida en los brazos de Fox, el chico la llevó a su habitación y la recostó en su cama... se le quedó viendo por un rato, tenía la cara roja y descompuesta y aun dormida suspiraba de vez en cuando de tanto llorar, le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, quitándole unos mechones de cabello de su cara –Parece que todo ha empezado...- dijo al aire mientras daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta.

Continuando con la historia...

**CAPÍTULO 10: ADIÓS A UN DESTINO CONTIGO**

-Artemis...- El gato blanco se giró sorprendido al escuchar una voz conocida.

¿Se supone que cuanto tiempo debía quedarme lejos?...- preguntó con enojo el gato.

-Lo siento Artemis... estaba ocupada...- dijo apenada la gata.

¡Ah¡Qué bien!...- respondió fríamente el gato que aún no se volteaba a mirarla.

-Artemis... no seas así... han ocurrido nuevos sucesos que me han mantenido muy ocupada-

-Y yo también he estado ocupado...- dijo levantándose de donde estaba.

¡Artemis!...- gritó la gata –Por favor...-

-Lo que dije el otro día era en serio, Luna...- dijo Artemis, mientras desaparecía por el salón que estaba en frente de él, la gata se sonrojó (supongamos que se pueda sonrojar, bueno... en el anime pasa...) al comentario y recordó los anteriores sucesos.

**&& flash back &&**

¡Luna ya me tiene harta esos gatos maullando en el techo!...- gritó desesperada la chica.

¿Y crees que yo tengo la culpa de eso?...-

¿Entonces quién?... ¿quién es la que está en "su tiempo"- dijo maliciosamente la rubia.

¿acaso que crees como estoy yo?... ¡ahora es cuando más odio ser una gata!...-

-Tal vez hubieses deseado ser un curí...- comentó entre risas.

-cállate-

-Está bien, está bien... será mejor que no salgas... yo iré a dormir a casa de Rei, no creo soportar una noche más de conciertos gatunos... quédate "tranquilita" ¿ok-

-Me vas a pagar todos esos comentarios tuyos...-

-jajajaja como diga la señorita... nos vemos mañana Luna- La gata suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de su ama, esta iba a ser otra noche larga, muy larga. Luna se estaba quedando dormida, cuando escuchó unos ruidos que la sobresaltaron, miró a su alrededor, y encontró sorprendida que una mancha blanca se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación que no lograba distinguir por la oscuridad, la gata se movió sigilosamente, con el pelo erizado, lista para atacar, la mancha blanca se acercó más, hasta que la pequeña luz que entraba por la ventana dejo ver que aquella mancha blanca, no era más que Artemis.

¡Maldita sea Artemis!... no me asustes así...- dijo la gata bajando la guardia ¿Cómo entraste?... todo esta cerrado...-

-ser un gato que piensa ayuda...- contesto simplemente Artemis. Luna no sabía porqué pero la voz de Artemis le parecía un poco distinta.

¿Y que te trae por aquí?...-

-emm...- Artemis se sonrojó, no sabía qué decir.- solo quería ver como estabas, Luna- la gata lo miró sospechosa.

-Pues bien, puedes ver que estoy bien, ahora vete- Artemis se acercó peligrosamente a la gata con una mirada que inquietó a Luna, esta retrocedió pero Artemis seguía ganando terreno – err... Artemis... ¿q-que te pasa- preguntó asustada, más el gato no respondió y seguía acercándose –Artemis...- dijo con voz ahogada la gata al ver que estaba contra la pared.

-Luna, sabías que yo te quiero ¿verdad- dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban intensamente.

¡Artemis!...-

-Es verdad Luna, aun como gatos te quiero... no soportaría que nadie más...- decía en un susurro.

¡Basta!... ¡Basta Artemis!... ¡no sigas!...- decía la gata con desesperación.

-Luna, sería una buena oportunidad para que Diana...- y el gato seguía apegándose a la figura de la pequeña gata ronroneando entre palabras, poniéndola nerviosa.

¡NO!... ¡BASTA!... ¡HE DICHO BASTA!...- gritó Luna lo más fuerte que pudo, con el pelo erizado, rasguñando un poco a su acompañante, logrando alejarse de él de un salto.

-Luna...yo... esto es más fuerte que yo...-Luna que aun seguía en guardia, buscaba un escape, pero afuera era aun peor.

¡BASTA ARTEMIS!... ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO!...- tratando de calmarse un poco finalizó, bajando la voz –No quiero oír tus confesiones bajo este estado... Por favor Artemis¡vete!... vete un tiempo mientras pasa toda esta confusión... si en verdad me quieres¡vete-

-Lo siento... –dijo en susurro de voz controlando sus impulsos y en seguida se fue.

**&& fin flash back &&**

-Artemis…- susurro mientras se dirigía en busca del gato. –'Bonito lugar'- pensó mientras miraba alrededor, era algo parecido a un templo, con un jardín inmenso con toda clase de flores.

-Luna, sé lo que está pasando...- dijo de repente el gato cuando Luna lo alcanzó.

¿De qué hablas Artemis?...-

-De las personas extrañas que aparecieron...del ataque...-

¿cómo lo sabes?...-preguntó extrañada –Ni siquiera nosotros nos dimos cuenta hasta que atacaron y fue por mera casualidad...-

-No he estado ocioso, Luna...-

-Artemis, por favor... ya no seas tan frío conmigo... ya te dije que lo siento...-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada... ahora no puedo volver, vete y ayuda a las chicas, cuando termine unas cosas que tengo pendientes me verán por ahí-

-Esta bien...- dijo un poco triste y luego se marchó.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ey¿Qué es lo que te pasa Darien?... parece que no estas de muy buen ánimo...- dijo el rubio al ver que Darien había permanecido por más de media hora mirando su taza de café sin probarla.

-Andrew¿has visto a Serena-

-No, no la he visto, ella no ha venido por ac�-

¡Genial- exclamó furioso batiendo sus manos en el aire.

-ey! Darien!...¿qué es lo que sucede?...-

-Serena ha estado evitándome...la he llamado miles de veces a su casa y nunca está... la he ido a buscar y tampoco la he encontrado y ahora… ella sabe que en el Crown voy a estar y entonces decide convenientemente no venir por acá...-

-No creo que sea por eso que no ha venido, no creo que Serena sea así...-

-No sé Andrew...- decía el chico mientras se sentaba en el sitio de siempre ¡Maldición!... te juro que ahora... no sé porqué pero... siento que todo va cuesta abajo... tenías toda la razón cuando me decías que Serena no me iba a amar por siempre si la descuidaba...- seguía diciendo con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Tranquilízate hombre... ¿qué acaso tienes cargos de conciencia o algo así?... ¿No me dijiste el otro día que ibas a hacer lo posible por estar más tiempo con Serena? O... ¿ella te ha dicho algo sobre que no quiere estar mas contigo o qué?...-

-No… pero sí parece que ahora es ella la que ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo...-

-Dar, no creo... Serena no es así, ella te quiere mucho... seguro ha de ser que ha tenido una semana muy ocupada... �¡deja de rajarte la cabeza-

-Sí, debe ser eso...- dijo no muy convencido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Nicolas, hace días que no te veía... ¿cómo has estado?...-

-Tratando de organizar mi vida, Fox...-

-Oho... oigo un aire depresivo en esas palabras...-

¿No has sentido alguna vez que todo lo que hacías en tu vida de un momento a otro ya no tiene sentido para ti?...- dijo alzando la vista, el chico de cabello castaño sonrió.

¡Claro que sí!... No sabes cuantas veces me he sentido así... pero ¿sabes?... eso es bueno... augura un gran cambio en tu vida... eso significa que ya no te satisface lo que haces y tienes que ir por más... debes buscar nuevos rumbos...-

-En eso he pensado... tal vez irme de Tokio sirva un poco...-

¡NO- dijo enérgicamente el chico.

¿Cómo- preguntó sorprendido Nicolas por la reacción de su amigo, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-ehm...- el chico esbozó una sonrisa algo nerviosa –Lo que quise decir es que lo que sientes va desde dentro, no importa en el lugar que estés, igual te vas a sentir así, no es el exterior, sino el interior lo que necesita un cambio...-

-A lo mejor tienes razón...-

-Y dime... ¿has visto a Serena últimamente?...-

¿Por qué te interesa tanto ella así de repente?...-

-Sólo que conociéndola personalmente me ha parecido una chica muy simpática... es sólo eso..-

¿Sólo eso- preguntó sospechosamente –Tienes que saber que ella tiene compromiso...-

¿Y eso qué?... una chica siempre puede cambiar de opinión con respecto a algunas cosas... además que yo no he dicho que me guste o algo por el estilo...- dijo despreocupadamente.

-Más te vale... además ella tiene muchas ocupaciones y un problemita llamado "Fox" no le caería bien en este momento...-

¡Ey! No me ofendas, que no soy ninguna clase de problema, al contrario...- dijo con una risa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Te conozco, Fox... así que es mejor que no te metas con ella o sino te las tienes que ver conmigo...-

¡Error!... Me conocías, yo ya no soy así con las chicas... además Serena es una chica muy especial...-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Vaya!... ¡Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer!...pensé que hoy también me ibas a dejar plantado...-

-Por favor, Darien... no estoy para reclamos...- dijo la chica sin mucho ánimo.

¿No estas para reclamos?... Serena, quedamos en que el sábado nos veríamos para enterarme de lo que paso con los nuevos locos que aparecieron, tuve que ir con las chicas para enterarme de lo que había pasado...-

-Pues te enteraron muy bien ¿no?... mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho...-

-Serena¿qué es lo que te pasa?...-

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... mira, Darien, sólo vine para una cosa y es para entregarte esto...- seguido de sus palabras la chica se quito el anillo que había lucido con orgullo hasta ese día.

Tal vez, será que esta historia ya tiene un final 

_no__ sé porqué hoy te siento tan distante de mí..._

¿q-qué quieres decir- dijo el chico nervioso mirando el pequeño objeto en las manos de la rubia.

-No quiero estar mas contigo Darien, eso, eso es lo que quiero decir...-

-q-qué es... ¿qué es lo que estas diciendo?...- preguntó sin poderlo creer.

-Lo que oyes Darien, quiero que terminemos... que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí- dijo fríamente la rubia entregándole el anillo a Darien.

...que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido  
tal vez se nos gastó

-pe… pero... ¿Por qué?... Serena, escucha... yo...- el chico se acercó a Serena para tratar de abrazarla.

¡Suéltame Darien, no me toques- dijo violentamente mientras apartaba las manos de él de sí, respiro un poco tratando de calmarse y luego lo miró – escucha Darien, esto desde el principio empezó mal... hasta poco antes de enterarnos del pasado nos detestábamos... basamos nuestra relación en el pasado y creo que ese fue nuestro error... no creo y no quiero que Endimión o Serenity influya más en mi vida... ya es suficiente...no sé tu pero...-

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_

_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_

_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_

_Tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide_

_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba._

-Serena¿cómo puedes decir eso¿Acaso no te acuerdas de Rini?... ¿nuestra hija?... nuestro futuro...-

¡OH por Dios Darien!... no utilices ese argumento...no a Rini... ¿eso es lo único que interesa?... ¿Rini?... ¿sabes?... primero tiene que existir un presente para que exista un futuro...-

-...Pero nosotros tenemos un presente y... un futuro juntos... Serena, nosotros tendremos una hija y reinaremos Tokio de Cristal, ese es nuestro destino...-

-J�¿nuestro destino?... ¿nuestro destino dices?... Mira Darien, por mí el destino se puede ir al diablo... ya no me interesa más el estúpido destino... lo único que quiero es vivir mi vida... ¡vive la tuya también!... desde ahora te libero de todo compromiso que puedas tener o sentir conmigo, de seguro alguien más estará gustosa de ser tu noviecita...-

Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón  
para seguir sin ti

-Pero... ¿qué te pasa Serena?... ¿Por qué dices eso?... Serena... yo sé que este tiempo he estado muy ocupado, no te he prestado mucha atención, pero lo reconocí, esperaba que las cosas funcionaran... yo estoy tratando de mejorar mi agenda para que podamos estar más tiempo juntos...-

Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.

-Darien, eso no es suficiente... todo está mal... tu y yo somos totalmente diferentes... tu tendrías que estar con una persona más madura... de tu edad...y yo... yo ahora tengo otros intereses...-

¡No digas tonterías!... Serena yo... tú sabes que te amo, no entiendo porque ahora quieres...- el chico no pudo terminar porque Serena lo miró sorprendida como si escuchase aquello por primera vez y su voz sonó igual de sorprendida.

¿Me amas?... ¿Me amas Darien?... dime la verdad¿a quién amas?... A Serena Tsukino, la niña torpe y poco inteligente o al recuerdo de Serenity, la joven delicada y modesta...-

-...- El pelinegro sólo miró desconcertado a la muchacha.

Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba

¿Lo ves?...-

-Serena, eso no es cierto... yo quiero estar contigo... no sé... si te parece que hablemos con calma las cosas... tal vez hay asuntos que dejamos pendientes y es hora de que los arreglemos, piensa que podemos comenzar de nuevo si es lo que tu quieres, si crees que lo que tenemos no es real... tu eres muy importante para mí...-

Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón  
para seguir sin ti

-Darien, yo no quiero más seguir con esto, entiende... no quiero verte... sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía... esto es punto final porque...- la chica hizo una pausa, tenía que esforzarse para que salieran esas palabras y convencerlo a él-yo ya no te quiero...- terminó de decir la chica, luego se dio media vuelta y dejó el lugar, no sin antes dejar un objeto en la mesita de la sala que empezó a sonar (N/A: ya saben, la cajita musical que Darien le regalo a Serena).

¿Porqué Serena?... ¿por qué?...- preguntó el chico al aire.

Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.

Darien no se lo podía creer, era todo como un sueño, o mejor... como una pesadilla, esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez como un martillo que se empeñaba en abrirle un agujero –'Yo ya no te quiero...'- hace unos días estaba decidido a hacer lo mejor por Serena y lo habían pasado de lo mejor, y de repente de la noche a la mañana Serena no quiere verlo y después de una semana lo llama para terminarle... el chico se dejó caer pesadamente al sofá pensando en lo que había podido hacer él para que la rubia de repente tomara semejante decisión...miró el anillo en sus manos que brillaba a la luz de la luna... el anillo... ¡significaba tanto!... y ella se lo había devuelto... un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al recuerdo que vino a su mente.

**&& flash back &&**

Darien iba caminando por la calle sumido en sus pensamientos -'Una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos, no puedo creerlo... pero...Serena... ¿ella esperaría?...'- de repente una tienda de joyas se cruzó en su camino y algo llamó su atención, sin vacilar, Darien entró y observó detenidamente aquel objeto que había capturado su mirada, era un delicado anillo con una pequeña piedra incrustada en el centro, tan solo mirarlo y un único pensamiento cruzaba su mente –'es perfecto para Serena'-

-Tiene usted un muy buen gusto señor, es un anillo de compromiso muy lindo...- le hablo una vendedora que se le había acercado sin que se diera cuenta. El pelinegro la miró sorprendido, el anillo le había llamado la atención pero no había reparado en que era de compromiso, pero después de mucho pensarlo se había decidido a comprarlo, quizá era un buen augurio... después de todo, el amaba a Serena.

**&& fin flash back &&**

-Serena… ¿por qué?...yo te amo…- susurró entre pequeñas gotas saladas que caían por sus mejillas el chico.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Amy Mitzuno suelta ese libro ya-

-Pero Aoshi...-

-Me lo prometiste... deja ese libro ya- decía el chico mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos.

-Esta bien...-dijo derrotada Amy volviendo su mirada al "lindo Aoshi de su corazón", como solía llamarlo en sus pensamientos ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?...- dijo Amy, pero en seguida se puso roja como tomate, al darse cuenta en la forma en como sonó. Aoshi la miró divertido, esa timidez que escondía a la niña de fuego que había dentro era lo que lo encantaba.

-Ven acá...- dijo tomándola de la mano haciendo que se parase de su asiento, ella solo se dejó llevar ¿Me quieres?...- le preguntó tiernamente mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia si.

-Sí... te quiero...- contestó aun sonrojada, después de escucharlo, el chico no pudo más y se acercó a la dulce tentación que siempre eran sus labios y los beso suavemente dándole a ella el control de la situación, eso siempre funcionaba mejor que si lo hiciera él... había descubierto la forma perfecta de hacer que la dulce Amy mostrara algo más que su inteligencia.

¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?... Necesitas tomar aire y un poco de descanso de vez en cuando, "chica genio"...-

¡Ya basta con eso!...- dijo la chica entre enojada y divertida, estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así, pero la forma en que él lo decía siempre lograba fastidiarla y total que siempre lograba que hiciera su voluntad sólo para demostrarle que no era solo una "chica genio" –Voy por mi chaqueta y salimos...- el chico sonrió complacido.

Los dos jóvenes andaban por el parque distraídamente, la presencia de ambos les bastaba para sentirse bien, resultaba increíble la forma en como se habían compenetrado, Amy mostraba mucho más de lo que le mostraba a los demás cuando estaba con él, Aoshi era un chico en extremo tierno y dulce pero también era un chico muy divertido y ni qué decir, guapo, sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso, con unas pestañas largas, que tenían vida propia, labios finamente delineados sonrosados y muy provocativos, piel canela ligeramente bronceada y un cuerpo atlético, una cabeza más alto que Amy... a la chica no le importaba que la descubriera mirándolo, siempre le encantaba deleitarse detallando cada milímetro de su cara y de su cuerpo... nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

-Amy...- susurro él cuando se encontró la mirada de ella fija en el y se puso frente a ella –Eres hermosa... lo mejor que me ha pasado... mi inspiración...-

-Aoshi...- el joven estaba a escasos milímetros de Amy, podía sentir su respiración acalorada en su cara y la distancia entre ellos cada vez era más corta pero de repente escucharon un ruido sordo que los sobresaltó. Amy miró alarmada hacia donde había provenido el ruido pero sólo vio una nube de humo que se levantaba en el callejón de un restaurante que había por allí.

-Espera aquí, voy a ver que pasó- dijo Amy con tono autoritario.

¿qué?...Ven acá Amy Mitzuno... – dijo halándola de la mano –Tu no vas a ningún lado... ¿Acaso ahora te crees superhéroe?...-

-Aoshi, déjame... tengo que ir-

¿Tienes- preguntó un poco asombrado por el tono de voz tan seguro de ella.

-Aoshi...- rogó la muchacha tratando de zafarse de él, otro ruido sordo inundó el lugar y esta vez la humareda llegó hasta ellos, cosa que aprovecho Amy para librarse del chico y correr hasta el lugar.

Cuando llegó al callejón, Amy no se equivoco, era otro ataque... otro ataque sin el mínimo asomo de energía negativa presente en el lugar, era el mismo tipo de la vez pasada y tenía sujeta por el cuello a una mujer de unos treinta años.

¡suéltala- gritó Amy, pero el hombre solo miró de reojo a la chica susurrando –¡Gravedad-y en seguida esta estuvo en el suelo.

¿Qué demonios- preguntó la chica que no podía levantarse, sentía que su peso era quizá cinco veces mayor de lo normal, la chica simplemente no pudo hacer nada, estaba inmovilizada... a duras penas pudo girar su cabeza para ver lo que sucedía.

-espero por tu bien, tengas tu el verdadero A_nahat__ chakra_ –esas palabras se grabaron fielmente en la mente de Amy, que en su posición y gracias a que el atacante estaba fuera de guardia porque no la consideraba a ella ningún peligro pudo ver los rasgos de aquel hombre a la perfección, joven, de una juventud ajena al tiempo y de rostro bello y con barba, labios curvados en una sonrisa, frente olímpica y densos mechones ondulados coronados de amapolas, sus ojos eran como un par de lagunas verdes, de mirada perdida, fija en la nada, Amy no pudo mirarlos más que un instante porque le dieron un fuerte mareo... no supo como pero logró activar el botón de su intercomunicador, y justo cuando la joven era atacada llegaron las demás inners para ver el espectáculo... el hombre posó una de sus manos en el pecho de la chica quien emitió un grito ahogado y luego, apareció ante todos un cristal semejante a una flor, de color azul plateado, de la cual se desprendían dos filamentos de color rojo vino borgoña, y que en el centro, sobre la parte superior, tenía una elevación de luz color plateado, el hombre lanzó al piso totalmente enojado a la chica.

¡Maldición!... este no es el verdadero Anahat chakra...-

-No te permitiremos que sigas haciendo de las tuyas...- dijo una de las sailors llamando la atención del hombre.

¿Y qué piensan hacer?...- preguntó con voz burlona.

¡Acabar contigo si es preciso!...- dijo de manera osada Júpiter.

-jajajajaja... no me hagas reír... ¿acabar conmigo?... ¿con Hipnos?... eso lo quiero ver...-

-Deja en paz a la chica- pidió Mars, refiriéndose a Amy que estaba en el piso.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada...- dijo inocentemente –la chica sin ninguna razón se ha tirado al piso, ha de estar muy cansada...-

-Haz lo que te digo si no quieres lamentarlo...-

-Pues haz que lo lamente...- dijo desafiante, mientras estiraba un poco la mano dirigiéndola hacia Amy, movió bruscamente su muñeca –conciencia hipnos- pronunció y enseguida Amy estuvo inconsciente, en los rostros de las sailors se dibujó un gesto de preocupación por la sailor del agua.

-Ya lo verás...- dijo con enojo Júpiter -Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter- mientras Júpiter atacaba, Venus se acercó a Amy para ver que le había pasado –Solo esta inconsciente...- susurro de manera que las demás oyeran.

¿eso es todo?...jajajaja... ese poder me hace cosquillas...- Júpiter lo miró sorprendida, ni un rasguño le había causado.

-Bien, atacaremos todas al tiempo...- dijo Mars.

-_Saeta llameante de Marte!..._Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!... beso de amor y belleza de venus- hubo una gran explosión alrededor del lugar y las sailors no pudieron ver nada por unos segundos, pero después vieron como la figura de Hipnos aun seguía tan impávida como antes.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?...- se preguntaron todas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La gente se amontonaba alrededor de un lugar en particular, al parecer había ocurrido un accidente o algo por el estilo, todos murmuraban entre sí cosas como ¿Qué le habrá pasado?... ¿Alguien sabe quien es?... Llamen a una ambulancia... Haruka venía en el auto con Hotaru de traerla de la escuela pero no le prestó la menor atención al tumulto de gente sin embargo Hotaru sí.

¡Para Haruka!...¡Para- dijo casi gritando la enigmática niña.

¿Qué sucede Hotaru?...- pregunto la rubia de cabellos cortos mientras mermaba la velocidad. Hotaru no espero a que el auto se detuviera totalmente para estar fuera del auto y salió corriendo hacia la multitud.

¡Hotaru espera- Haruka bajo del auto atónita por la reacción de la niña y la siguió al lugar, tuvo que buscar entre las personas para encontrarla en medio de toda la gente sosteniendo en sus brazos lo que llamaba tanto la atención... sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de inmediato se abrió paso para llegar hasta donde estaba Hotaru y el motivo por el cual había casi saltado del auto.

-Esta inconsciente...- dijo la niña de ojos violetas. Haruka no espero más y tomó a la chica en brazos y la subió a su auto para llevarla a un hospital pero a medio camino la chica empezó a despertar.

-Serena...- susurro Hotaru al ver que esta empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

¿Dónde estoy?...- preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-Estas en el auto de Haruka, te desmayaste en medio de la calle y ahora te llevamos al hospital...- le hablo la niña con voz dulce.

¿QUÉ!...- Serena de inmediato se incorporó –No vamos a ningún hospital- dijo con firmeza.

-gatita tiene que revisarte un médico...-

¡NO!... he dicho no, Haruka...-

-pero gatita...-

-Ya estoy bien...- de repente la rubia sintió como algo le quemaba dentro e histérica gritó ¡HARUKA, VOLTEA A LA IZQUIERDA- la rubia de pelo corto, hizo caso más por reflejo que por otra cosa, al girar pudieron ver como nubes de polvo se levantaban desde un callejón, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban estruendos.

-Los akiliar...- susurro Hotaru casi inconscientemente.

¿qué dijiste- preguntó Haruka sorprendida mientras Hotaru la miraba como pensando '¿Yo dije algo?'.

-Chicas, no es hora de platicar, vamos... hay que pelear...- Serena no espero respuesta y se dirigió al lugar con paso decidido, transformándose en el acto y las dos outers la siguieron.

¡Maldita sea! Nada funciona...- gritó mars exasperada, habían hecho varios intentos de atacar pero nada habían logrado, en vez de eso, Hipnos les había causado gran dañado a todas sin si quiera pelear, el hombre tenía una sonrisa retorcida en su cara y miraba a las sailors con desdén.

-Son tan débiles... y se hacen llamar guerreras... yo diría más bien que son unas inútiles...-

-tal vez hayan algunas personas que deshonren el título de sailors- esto lo dijo mirando a Mars, Júpiter y Venus -...pero te puedo asegurar que no todas somos así- al escuchar esa voz Hipnos hizo cara de repugnancia, era esa niña que había logrado golpearlo la última vez y lo peor era que no podía tratarla como se lo merecía porque al señor Nix se le antojaba "protegerla".

¿en serio crees eso niña estúpida?... yo de ti no estaría tan segura...- Hipnos se irguió orgullosamente e hizo un movimiento con su mano y de ella salió una pequeña pluma, apenas perceptible y haciendo un movimiento con ella como si quisiera cortar el aire gritó –sueño venenoso- de la pequeña pluma salió un pequeño haz de luz que dio directamente en el vientre de Sailor Moon, quién fue lanzada varios metros en el aire y en seguida empezó a sangrar. –jajá jaj�¿con que tú no deshonras el título de sailors-

-Tierra tiembla- Uranus no se había hecho esperar y atacó en el menor tiempo posible a Hipnos, la prepotencia que ese ser demostraba la irritaba, además le había hecho daño a cabeza de bombón.

-Por favor! Dejen de jugar... ¿quieren- dijo Hipnos desviando el ataque con su mano. -"¿Qué crees que haces Hipnos?... sabes muy bien que Nix nos prohibió pelear por ahora, lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar los chakras ¿entiendes?... ven en seguida"- escucho en su mente el hombre y con un deje de decepción desapareció-"Como digas, Ker...le quitas toda la diversión"-

Saturn y Uranus al ver desaparecer el enemigo, corrieron a auxiliar a la sailor.

-Serena... ¿estas bien- preguntó preocupada Uranus.

-Sí... no te preocupes... sólo fue un rasguño- dijo fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía, el vientre le dolía tremendamente y además sangraba mucho.

-Espera aquí- dijo Hotaru que volvió a ser la niña de siempre y salió corriendo en dirección de donde habían dejado el auto y a los pocos segundos estaba de vuelta –Esto te ayudará...- dijo desenvolviendo un vendaje que traía en sus manos –Hoy estuvimos aprendiendo primeros auxilios en la escuela- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, Serena le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la niña ponía el vendaje alrededor de su vientre.

-Ven, vámonos, en casa te atenderemos mejor- dijo Haruka que ayudaba a poner en pie a la rubia.

-No te atrevas a hablar de nosotras de esa manera la próxima vez...- oyó que le reclamaban por la espalda Serena, esta se volteo para ver a Mina frente a ella.

¿Por qué te molesta tanto?... Porque yo lo dije, o porque es la verdad... ¿eh-

¿Cómo te atreves?... Se supone que somos del mismo equipo... a ti tampoco te fue bien enfrentando a ese hombre...-

¿Se supone que somos del mismo equipo?...- dijo sorprendida la rubia – ¿En serio?... ¿Desde cuando?... ¿Desde que ustedes decidieron actuar convenientemente conmigo para que creyera que era su amiga?... ¿Sabes?... No saben actuar tan bien desde que últimamente se les olvido hacer el numerito...-

¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Serena?...-

-AH! Rei, la temperamental de Rei viene a preguntarme que es lo que me pasa... no se supone que hay muchas cosas que las atan a ustedes a mí ¿Pues saben qué?... He decidido que ya no sean así las cosas... ya no tienen que rendirme pleitesía...- Mina, Rei e incluso Lita que estaba a escasos metros ayudando a Amy que empezaba a despertar se sorprendieron por las palabras... entonces sí las había escuchado hablar después de todo.

-Mira Serena, deja de hacerte la víctima... nosotros simplemente nos cansamos de ti y tu inmadurez, de todas las estupideces tuyas...-Haruka y Hotaru sólo presenciaban la escena sin saber qué hacer, pensaron en intervenir a favor de Serena, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no era necesario.

¡AH! Que bien... hasta que al fin reconoces algo Rei, pero ¿sabes que no fueron las únicas que se cansaron?... yo también me cansé de ustedes... y creo que no sólo yo... por ejemplo, Nicolas se cansó de ti, Rei... cualquiera se cansa de una chica que pueda ser tan falsa como tú...- ese fue un golpe bajo para Rei, que de inmediato cambió su cara de orgullo a una de dolor.

-Chicas, mejor vamonos, no vale la pena discutir con ella- dijo Lita quien tenía a cuestas a Amy pues todavía andaba algo atontada, Serena miró por unos segundos a Amy y en su cara se dibujó una expresión de preocupación, pero esta en seguida se desvaneció.

-Que les vaya muy bien "amigas"...- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

Continuará...

**La canción que utilice en este capítulo fue:**

**Tal vez / Ricky Martín**

Notas de la autora: Como hoy la niña aquí presente decidió por mero capricho, darse el día libre de la u. me quedó tiempecito para acabar de editar este capítulo¡ya sólo me faltan cuatro! . Hoy me pasó algo raro y es que desperté de madrugada con desazón y un molesto dolor en el pecho… así estuve el resto de la mañana… me pregunto¿Será un presentimiento? O ¿es que se me está pegando la bobada de Serena de tanto escribir, espero que no, porque si es lo de nuestra querida amiga Sere, estaría en graves problemas uU

Como siempre, dejen sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí, ah! y gracias a todos los que me han seguido apoyando con sus comentarios.

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

Escrito: 26 de Enero de 2004

Edición: 2 de febrero de 2005


	11. La verdad no es suficiente

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción¿Cual fue el motivo por el que Serena terminó con Darién?  
Nota: Como siempre, la serie de anime Sailor Moon pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, ojalá yo ganará plata con escribir este fic, pero no, es solo un hobbie.

En el capítulo anterior...

-No te atrevas a hablar de nosotras de esa manera la próxima vez...- oyó que le reclamaban por la espalda Serena, esta se volteo para ver a Mina frente a ella.

¿Por qué te molesta tanto?... Porque yo lo dije, o porque es la verdad... ¿eh-

¿Cómo te atreves?... Se supone que somos del mismo equipo... a ti tampoco te fue bien enfrentando a ese hombre...-

¿Se supone que somos del mismo equipo?...- dijo sorprendida la rubia – ¿En serio?... ¿Desde cuando?... ¿Desde que ustedes decidieron actuar convenientemente conmigo para que creyera que era su amiga?... ¿Sabes?... No saben actuar tan bien desde que últimamente se les olvido hacer el numerito...-

¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Serena?...-

-AH! Rei, la temperamental de Rei viene a preguntarme que es lo que me pasa... no se supone que hay muchas cosas que las atan a ustedes a mí ¿Pues saben qué?... He decidido que ya no sean así las cosas... ya no tienen que rendirme pleitesía...- Mina, Rei e incluso Lita que estaba a escasos metros ayudando a Amy que empezaba a despertar se sorprendieron por las palabras... entonces sí las había escuchado hablar después de todo.

-Mira Serena, deja de hacerte la víctima... nosotros simplemente nos cansamos de ti y tu inmadurez, de todas las estupideces tuyas...-Haruka y Hotaru sólo presenciaban la escena sin saber qué hacer, pensaron en intervenir a favor de Serena, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no era necesario.

¡AH! Que bien... hasta que al fin reconoces algo Rei, pero ¿sabes que no fueron las únicas que se cansaron?... yo también me cansé de ustedes... y creo que no sólo yo... por ejemplo, Nicolas se cansó de ti, Rei... cualquiera se cansa de una chica que pueda ser tan falsa como tú...- ese fue un golpe bajo para Rei, que de inmediato cambió su cara de orgullo a una de dolor.

-Chicas, mejor vamonos, no vale la pena discutir con ella- dijo Lita quien tenía a cuestas a Amy pues todavía andaba algo atontada, Serena miró por unos segundos a Amy y en su cara se dibujó una expresión de preocupación, pero esta en seguida se desvaneció.

-Que les vaya muy bien "amigas"...- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

Continuando con la historia...

**CAPÍTULO 11: LA VERDAD NO ES SUFICIENTE…**

¿Cómo sigue?...-

-Sigue delirando… tiene fiebre muy alta… no sé que mas podamos hacer…-

¿Y si la llevamos a un doctor?...-

-Haruka¿como puedes decir eso tú?... ¿Qué crees que harían los médicos?... recuerda que esto no es como si Serena estuviera enferma…-

-Sí, tienes razón Michiru… pero no nos podemos quedar viéndola nada más…-

-Ya basta Haru, estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance… Hotaru, ve y trae más agua por favor…- dijo la chica con impaciencia.

-Si, en seguida regreso…-La niña salió de la habitación y en segundos estaba de vuelta con un recipiente lleno de agua.

-Kyros…no… no vayas… por favor…-

¿Serena?... Serena¿me escuchas?...- preguntaba Haruka, sacudiendo levemente a la chica, mientras ella, solo repetía el nombre de "Kyros", una y otra vez con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

_¿Tienes que ir…-_

_-Sí, sabes que sí mi pequeña… es mi deber como guardián-_

_-No quiero que te vayas… es un viaje muy largo…- dijo la muchacha haciendo un puchero y acercándose un poco a él._

_-Lo sé… pero debes entender… me necesitan…- dijo él rozando sus cabellos con sus dedos._

_¿Y mi entrenamiento?...- el chico sonrió._

_-No te preocupes que todo está arreglado, ya dejé a alguien para que se encargue de eso…No le des muchos problemas ¿si- _

_¿Yo- dijo ella con un tono de indignación en su voz._

_-Sí, tú pequeña traviesa…- el chico se acercó aun más a la chica y poso su frente en la de ella, la miró a los ojos y sostuvo sus manos en las suyas. –Todo va a salir bien… ya lo verás…-_

_¿Me lo prometes?...-_

_-Sí- al oír eso, en los labios de la chica se formó una sonrisa… definitivamente creía en él y si el le decía que regresaría sano y salvo, así se haría. –Te amo- y después de decir eso, la chica entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de él y beso sus labios tiernamente._

_Después de unos segundos de disfrutar de su dulzura, el chico se separó de ella –Ven…- dijo cogiéndola de la mano – La reina nos espera…- _

-Haru, déjala, sigue delirando…- decía Michiru mientras dejaba que Hotaru se acercara a la chica a cambiar de nuevo el vendaje en su vientre, parecía ser que cada vez era más a menudo que la tela se empapaba en sangre.

-No entiendo…. ¿quién es Kyros?...-

-El guardián…- dijo Hotaru, que para este momento estaba en estado de trance, con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué dices Hotaru-

-El guardián ha vuelto para cumplir con su destino…-

¿Hotaru-

¿Si Haruka- respondió la niña, mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

¿De qué guardián hablas?...-

¿Guardián?... ¿qué guardián?... ¡Ay papa haruka, el trasnocho te hace daño… vete a dormir mejor…-

¡HOTARU-

-Ya… ya déjala Haruka que la niña tiene razón… vete a dormir que yo cuidaré de Serena… nada ganamos con quedarnos las tres aquí…- Haruka hizo una expresión de desagrado ante el comentario y luego se dirigió hacia Serena.

-Nos vemos gatita… Por favor mejórate… tu eres fuerte y tienes que hacerlo…- Le susurró la rubia al oído, para después darle un tierno beso en la frente y marcharse a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches papa Haruka…- dijo Hotaru con tono sarcástico, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

-Y USTED JOVENCITA TAMBIÉN SE IRÁ A DORMIR…-

-pero Michi… yo quiero quedarme… Serena necesita…-

-Ya he dicho que te vayas a dormir, yo voy a cuidarla… mañana tienes clases¿o se te había olvidado-

-pues… yo pensé que faltar un día no haría daño…-dijo la niña con malicia.

¡Hotaru!...-

-Esta bien… esta bien… ya me voy… buenas noches Sere, por favor mejórate…- dijo la niña antes de salir de la habitación.

¿qué le pasa a esa niña?... cada día está peor…- susurro Michiru entre dientes.

_¡AH! Que bien... hasta que al fin reconoces algo Rei, pero ¿sabes que no fueron las únicas que se cansaron?... yo también me cansé de ustedes... y creo que no sólo yo... por ejemplo, Nicolas se cansó de ti, Rei... cualquiera se cansa de una chica que pueda ser tan falsa como tú...- _

Eso no es cierto… No… Yo no soy falsa… además Nicolas no…- Rei empezó a llorar desesperadamente, esas palabras que había dicho Serena se le habían clavado en el corazón.

-No te mortifiques, Rei… no hagas caso de lo que dijo la tonta de Serena… tu eres una persona muy especial… eres una buena amiga…-

–No, es cierto… es verdad, ella tiene razón, Mina… soy una falsa… no he sabido querer a nadie… es cierto… se suponía que era amiga de Serena y en cuanto ha volteado he empezado a clavarle el cuchillo por la espalda… -

¿Amiga de Serena?... Rei, Serena es una niña mimada y engreída… ¿crees que ella considere a alguien su amiga?...-

-Pero Mina, si ella muchas veces nos demostró que…-

¡Rei!... cállate ¿si?... ella no nos demostró nada, si alguna vez ella hizo algo por nosotras, es porque nos necesitaba… porque no podía sola… solo por eso…-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Rei, no vale la pena…ven… más bien arréglate para que salgamos a divertirnos un rato… hay una nueva disco a la que quiero ir…-

-Tienes razón Mina… ¡vamos a divertirnos- dijo la sacerdotisa con el ánimo renovado.

¿Serena?...- La chica de cabellos aguamarina preguntó aun somnolienta, la noche anterior la había pasado entre vigilar que la fiebre de la rubia no subiera aún más y cambiar las vendas que cubrían el vientre de la chica, aunque por más esfuerzos que hiciera parecía que no sirvieran de mucho porque la fiebre persistía y la sangre que manaba de la herida cada vez era más copiosa, a mitad de la noche se preguntaba si había sido buena idea querer encargarse de todo ella sola, pero… era eso o soportar a Haruka que cada diez minutos se volviera más paranoica, lo cual en este caso no servía de mucho y por otro lado, Hotaru estaba haciendo su vida normal, así que no creía que fuera hora de interrumpir la disciplina que le habían impuesto a la niña que ya mostraba algunos comportamientos notorios de adolescente rebelde, no se dio cuenta a que horas se quedó dormida… pero de seguro que no había sido hacía mucho, aún así lo primero que notó fue que la cama donde estaba Serena se encontraba vacía, algo que sin duda la alarmó.

¿Serena?...- volvió a preguntar mientras se incorporaba y con la mirada la buscaba en la habitación. Hasta donde ella había visto, la chica no estaba en condiciones de levantarse, su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo. Al mirar afuera de la habitación Michiru vio como las cortinas del balcón se movían y de inmediato se dirigió allí.

¿Serena?...- preguntó de nuevo con un notable tono de desesperación en su voz.

-Michi…- Para sorpresa de la chica, Serena estaba en el balcón y volteó a mirarla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Buenos días- dijo aún sonriente.

-Serena… ¿qué haces aquí?... se supone que debes estar en cama… ¿Cómo te levantaste- decía la chica mientras halaba a regañadientes a Serena hacia la habitación.

-Pero Michiru… si yo estoy bien… no tengo nada…- respondió defendiéndose la rubia.

¿No tienes nada- Preguntó incrédula Michiru cuando estaba a punto de hacer acostar a Serena –y esta herida que tienes en el…- decía levantándole el camisón a la rubia para comprobar la herida que por cierto ya no estaba, ni siquiera una sombra de indicara que allí había una herida… Michiru tocó incrédulamente la piel de la chica. ¿Qué fue lo qué te hiciste?... ¿quién te curo- preguntó aún sorprendida.

-No hice nada ni nadie me curó… desperté bien esta mañana… aunque tampoco recuerdo haberme sentido mal ni nada por el estilo- decía la rubia incorporándose de nuevo.

-Pero…- Michiru iba seguir preguntando pero fue interrumpida.

¿Cómo sigue la……¡SERENA¿QUÉ HACES LEVANTADA- decía una muy sorprendida Haruka.

-Pues es que estoy bien… no tengo nada-decía sonrientemente la chica.

¿PERO COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?... SI ANOCHE…-

¿Qué son esos gritos?... Ah! Veo que ya se dieron cuenta de que la Sery esta bien…- decía muy tranquilamente Hotaru, mirando a la chica con ternura.

¿Tu la curaste- Preguntó Haruka.

-No papa Haruka¿Cómo crees? Si hubiera podido hacerlo, lo habría hecho desde anoche…-

¿Y entonces qué fue lo que pasó-

Darien lo había pasado algo atontado esa semana, realmente no había sido el mismo en esos días, sino mas bien un zombi, nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que alguna vez Serena se atreviera a decirle que ya no lo quería o que quería que la dejara en paz, pero helo aquí ahora, en su salón de clases con expresión sombría y sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba el profesor, en sus pensamientos solo había espacio para una chica rubia de ojos azules, alegre como ninguna, que lo había dejado solo... en su mente pasaban las una y mil veces en que pudo hacer algo para pasar más tiempo con ella, en los detalles que no fueron... pero ya era demasiado tarde... la había perdido... las palabras de su ángel retumbaban en su cabeza _–Darien... yo no quiero más seguir con esto, entiende... no quiero verte... sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía... esto es punto final porque...- la chica hizo una pausa, tenía que esforzarse para que salieran esas palabras y convencerlo a él-yo ya no te quiero...-_ Serena... -susurró Darien mientras su rostro se ponía tenso tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir desde hacía algunos días, esa semana había sido una de las peores de su vida, había estado tratando de contactar con Serena porque no podía darse por vencido y pensar así nada más que su niña ya no lo quería, debía haber algo detrás de todo eso, tal vez... ¿y si pasara algo similar a cuando llegó Rini del futuro?...pero todo intento por buscarla y hablarle fue fallido, sabía que ella lo estaba evitando a toda costa y eso lo frustraba más que nada, el tener tantas cosas que decirle que ella en su momento no se lo había permitido...

** Flash Back **

**LUNES**

¿Señora Ikuko-

¡Darién!… ¿Como estás-

-Bien señora...- contestó sin animo –Dígame una cosa...-dijo apresurado ¿Serena se encuentra?...-

-Ehhhhmmm… No, Darién... ella no… ella no está- contesto vacilante la señora. Darien, al otro lado de la línea sabía que estaba mintiendo, Serena debió de hacerle señas a su mama para que la negara, aun así ese día insistió varias veces, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, y después de la novena llamada del día, se sentía demasiado apenado con Ikuko y Kenji como para volver a llamar.

**MARTES**

Ese día Darien se levantó muy temprano y esperó un buen rato a que fueran las siete, era día de clases y Serena ya debía estar en pie a esa hora y era poco probable que ya hubiera salido de su casa. Marcó el número muy despacio y ansioso espero el tono de repique... uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco repiques...

**En casa de Serena...**

Ikuko daba vueltas como loca por la cocina, endemoniadamente ese día parecía que el tiempo corría más rápido que nunca y por primera vez se le hizo tarde para todo, Kenji revoloteaba por la casa en busca de una de sus medias gritando y desordenando todo a su paso y Sammy se bañaba apresuradamente en la ducha, e increíblemente, la única persona calmada y tranquila en la casa era Serena que esperaba pacientemente en la mesa el desayuno que preparaba su madre, Luna estaba perezosamente recostada en su regazo, aun no lograba despertarse del todo... de pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar pero nadie parecía prestar atención a eso hasta que después de siete repiques todos miraron impacientemente a Serena que parecía que no oía ni veía nada alrededor...

-Está bien... está bien... ya contesto- dijo Serena como respuesta a las intensas miradas de su padre, de Ikuko y de Sammy que ahora andaba en toalla por la casa buscando su ropa, que como por arte de magia había desaparecido ese día.

Serena se dirigió a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono que aun no dejaba de sonar, levantó la bocina, pero no dijo nada, esperaba que la otra persona hablara primero y después de unos segundos de silencio eso fue lo que sucedió ¿Hola?... ¿Con quién hablo?... ¿Serena?... ¿eres tú, Serena?... Serena escúchame, yo...- la rubia, apenas escuchó la voz se quedó helada... ¿Y ahora qué hacía?... después de haberlo enfrentado y decirle que no quería nada con él, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para hablarle de nuevo, todavía le ardía el corazón cuando recordaba la escenita que presenció ese sábado... –'idiota mentiroso'- susurró en su mente y luego de eso colgó el teléfono sin haber dicho nada y salió de la casa lo más pronto que pudo. Ese día, Serena evitó ir a su casa el mayor tiempo posible, y cuando llegó su mamá le dijo que Darien había ido a buscarla, y aliviada de que no hubiera estado en ese momento se dirigió a su alcoba y se encerró hasta el siguiente día.

**MIÉRCOLES**

Darien no había podido dormir bien y parecía un león enjaulado en su departamento, iba de un lado para otro pensando en una y otra cosa, analizando los recientes acontecimientos, buscando la causa de que Serena no quisiera estar con él… ni quisiera verlo, no había que ser mago para darse cuenta que la mañana anterior era Serena quien había contestado el teléfono, pero se había negado a hablarle y luego en todo el día había desaparecido para que no la localizara ¿y ahora que hacía?... si por más que insistiera, ella no iba contestarle al teléfono y no iba a estar en su casa... ¿entonces donde la buscaba?... ¿cómo...? –La preparatoria- dijo en voz alta de repente, asintiendo para sí mismo –En la preparatoria no podrá huir...- siguió diciendo, mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza y una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

**En la preparatoria Juban...**

¿Cómo es posible que este señor sea tan inconsciente?... te juro que si sigue así lo amenazaré de muerte... ¿Cómo pretende que hagamos todo ese trabajo de un día para otro-

¡Basta Yuriko!... Te has quejado de eso desde la segunda clase... si sigues dando lora la que va a recibir amenaza de muerte es otra... más bien ve pensando en donde vamos a buscar todas esas cosas...-

-Pues... ¿te parece bien si vamos al cementerio y hacemos una análisis quiropráctico de lo que nos pide el señor este?... a Mister Terror le encantaría...-

-Yuriko...- dijo Serena impaciente.

-Y para empezar podríamos profanar la tumba de... ¡AY dios!...-

¿Qué sucede?...-

-No te muevas y mira hacia allá...- dijo Yuriko dramáticamente mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia la salida de la preparatoria, Serena volteó a ver y su cara palideció.

¡OH!... ¿Qué hace él aquí?...-

-Pues es obvio que te esta buscando ¿no?...-

-No quiero que me vea... ven acá Yuriko...- Serena tomó de la mano a su amiga y la halo hacía un rincón, vigiló muy de cerca los movimientos del pelinegro y luego como una delincuente frenética rodeo la preparatoria y salió con su amiga por el sitio que siempre utilizaban los alumnos mas indisciplinados para capar clase.

Darien esperó pacientemente, recostado en su auto, pero los minutos transcurrían y la rubia no aparecía, hacía ya más de una hora que el chico estaba en el mismo lugar y la preparatoria que antes hervía de estudiantes, ahora estaba desierta, tenía que admitirlo, era hora de resignarse de una buena vez… O Serena no había asistido ese día o se las había ingeniado para salir por otro lado, y al chico le parecía más la segunda opción… sin el menor ánimo se retiro de la preparatoria para irse a su departamento.

** fin flash back **

**VIERNES**

-Esto es inconcebible, Serena¡Ya basta!... Te has estado escondiendo de Darien toda la bendita semana¡ya me tienes harta, mira que meterme en la perrera municipal por ti, ya es mucho… estás actuando como una niñita… No sé que pasa entre tú y tu ex, pero ya… ya es suficiente, enfréntalo nena…-

-Está bien… está bien Yuriko… tienes toda la razón… no estoy actuando de la mejor forma, voy a enfrentar a Darien…-

-Bien por esa Sery… Pero… ¿qué fue lo que paso amiga?... En primer lugar¿Por qué le terminaste?..-

¿Quieres que te cuente?...-

-Por favor…- dijo Yuriko con ojos suplicantes, la verdad que la intriga la estaba matando.

-OK, entonces ayúdame a empacar mi ropa para irme a mi casa y de paso te cuento…-

-Sip, como diga mi capitana- dijo dramáticamente mientras empezaba a recoger la ropa que Serena había llevado a mitad de semana para quedarse en su casa para evitar contacto con Darien.

-Esto sí que es divertido… los humanos son tan débiles- decía el hombre con una sonrisa retorcida en su cara y un gesto de complacencia.

¿Qué haces aquí solo, mirando a la nada con gesto de estúpido?...-

¡AH!... Ker, querida Ker, no sabes lo divertido que pueden ser estos seres inferiores…-

-Déjate de estupideces… ven, quiero que hagas algo…-

¿Sabes Ker?...-

-dime.-

-Te estás convirtiendo en una amargada…-

-Y tú será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres pasarla mal… no te llame para que te entretuvieras jugando como titiritero...-

¿En serio Serena?... ¿Me estas hablando en serio?...-

-Claro que sí Yuriko… yo no bromearía con algo así…-

¡QUÉ ESTUPIDO, IMBÉCIL, CÍNICO, ENGREÍDO…- decía gritando la chica.

-EY! Ya es suficiente… párale Yuriko… me vas a dejar sorda…-

-Pues es que…- decía la chica tomando aire -quién lo diría, y yo que pensé que tu noviecito era de lo mejorcito en ese sentido y no se andaba con bobadas de niño inmaduro…- dijo Yuriko sin pensar, mientras la cara de Serena empezaba a ensombrecerse.

-No, es otro de tantos más… no tiene nada de especial él…-

¡OH!... Sery, no te pongas triste, disculpa que haya sido tan insensible… no quiero que te pongas mal… ánimo nena, después de todoél es demasiado mayor para ti, y a ti te faltan muchas cosas por vivir que el ya hizo, déjalo, mejor… así estarás libre para hacer lo que quieres…-

-Sí, tienes toda la razón Yuriko… ¿sabes qué?... voy a hablar con el, le pondré los puntos sobre las íes y al diablo con lo demás, solo voy a pensar en mí y adiós a Darien Chiba…- dijo la rubia con un deje de ánimo reforzado.

¡Esa es la Sery que me gusta!... ¡Al diablo con los hombres!...-

En el salón de clases se encontraba sumida en sus libros la mas inteligente de las sailors y no solo era a las sailors a quienes superaba, sus calificaciones eran las mas notables de toda la escuela y con un poco de esfuerzo extra, las mejores de la ciudad.

-aquí esta de nuevo la computadora ambulante –decía una chica castaña en tono burlón rodeando el escritorio de la peli-azul, quien hacia caso omiso a los comentarios- y que aparte de sorda es muda.

-no me molestes mas Akiko –decía Amy en voz baja-

-que bien! Por fin habló... pero mejor no te desconcentro en tu intención de quedarte pegada en uno de esos libros… si sigues así tal vez lo logres…-

-ya déjame en paz! –Expresaba Amy tirando con rabia sus libros al piso.

-Vaya… después de todo, la niña genio si es humana…-

¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez por todas Akiko-dijo Amy casi gritando poniéndose de pie para recoger sus libros.

-Sí, mejor cállate Akiko… la niña nerd se ha enojado, déjala que recoja sus libros¿no ves que lo único que calma a la pobre cerebrito son los libros?...- agregó una chica rubia junto a la de cabello castaño. Amy miró de reojo resoplando fuerte, sin embargo siguió en su tarea de apilar los libros que habían caído al piso.

-Jajajaja tienes toda la razón Karime, lo UNICO que tiene la niña cerebrito son sus libros, la pobre no tiene a nadie más… ni creo que le interese… es una pobre niña antisocial…- La chica de cabellos azules dejó de nuevo los libros que había apilado y tenía ahora en sus manos en el suelo y con toda calma se levantó y miró fijamente a Akiko.

-Tal vez yo no sea muy sociable, tienes razón… pero por lo menos tengo dignidad… yo no voy pasando de mano en mano de cada chico que se atraviese por mi camino, no soy una golfa como tú…- contestó Amy haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. La chica de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la respuesta de la niña cerebrito, y ahora demasiado ofendida levantó su mano dispuesta a darle en la cara, pero Amy fue mucho más rápida y detuvo su mano a mitad de camino, dándole con la rodilla de lleno en el vientre a su "oponente".  
Akiko se arqueó contra el piso retorciéndose de dolor, pero la rabia de haber sido golpeada por la "mosquita muerta de Amy" le hizo recuperarse pronto y se incorporó dispuesta a seguir con la pelea. Amy estaba por volver a recoger sus libros cuando sintió que alguien se abalanzaba contra ella seguido por un terrible ardor en su cara y algo aturdida pero más colérica que nunca volteo para tomar a Akiko por el pelo y tirarla al piso.

Afuera, el bullicio que se producía en los descansos se iba calmando poco a poco mientras todos los alumnos de la preparatoria caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones de clase. Mina iba conversando animadamente con una de sus compañeras sobre el nuevo centro comercial que se había inaugurado esa semana, pero al aproximarse al aula 101-D se sorprendió de oír a la mitad de sus compañeros vociferando toda clase de cosas. De inmediato ambas chicas se apresuraron a llegar al lugar y totalmente anonadadas miraban como la mayoría de la clase había formado todo un corrillo alrededor de "algo" que en extremo llamaba la atención. Mina, curiosa por saber de qué se trataba se abrió paso a apretujones hasta que logró ver dos chicas en el piso totalmente desordenadas en lo que parecía una batalla naval, mientras las personas alrededor las animaban a no darse por vencidas (N/A: típica pelea de colegio, todos ayudando a alterar más los ánimos). Mina observó pensando despreocupadamente –'que forma de arreglar los problemas… pero en cuanto llegue el señor Fujiyama…'- pero en cuanto reconoció a su amiga como una de las peleadoras, palideció totalmente y lo hizo aun más cuando sintió a una persona mayor alzar su voz por encima de la algarabía.

¡¡SEÑORES¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE PASA AQUÍ?..- de inmediato se hizo un silencio completo en el lugar mientras todos los alumnos miraban con cara de terror a su profesor, dejando a los dos chicas a plena vista del superior.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO¡DOS SEÑORITAS PROTAGONIZANDO SEMEJANTE ESPECTACULO TAN BOCHORNOSO- Tanto Amy como Akiko estaban ahora de pie, tratando de poner un poco de orden a sus uniformes.

-Señor…. y-yo….- Tartamudeó Akiko.

-NO SE ATREVA A DECIR NADA SEÑORITA SAOTOME… USTED NO TIENE EXCUSA…- dijo el señor y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Amy –Y USTED SEÑORITA MIZUNO, ME SORPRENDE, JAMÁS PENSE ALGO ASI DE USTED.-

-Ya lo ve señor Fujiyama, la vida da "Sorpresas"- contestó Amy con toda frescura.

¡SUFICIENTE DE COMENTARIOS!...- dijo exaltado por la respuesta de la peli-azul- USTEDES DOS, ACOMPAÑANME A LA DIRECCIÓN- Todos los alumnos quedaron silenciosos con cara de "uy uy uy ahora si que están en problemas" mientras las dos alumnas salieron del salón acompañadas de su superior.

-En realidad tendrías que acompañarme al lugar Sery…Mark también irá-

-Esta bien Yuriko, le pediré permiso a mi mamá…- decía Serena al tiempo que llegaba a su casa – Aunque dudo mucho que me deje ir… ya fue demasiado con que me dejara dormir unos días en tu casa…-

¡Santo dios!... No se cansa…-exclamó Yuriko perpleja.

¿Quién?... ¿Mi mamá- preguntó Serena totalmente ingenua.

-Noooo… mirá de quien es el auto que está estacionado en tu casa-

¿QUÉ?...- exclamó la rubia mirando hacia su casa. – ¡OH! Qué cínico… pero creo que es lo mejor… así y le aclaro todo de una buena vez…- dijo la rubia con una calma sorprendente.

-Bueno amiga, pues entonces hasta aquí llego yo… te deseo suerte… ya sabes… no des el brazo a torcer… es un completo idiota- dijo Yuriko mientras le entregaba a Serena la maleta que llevaba en sus manos.

-Ok... Nos vemos después, gracias por todo…-

-De nada Sery, siempre para ayudarte… nos vemos... chau…-la rubia hizo un último gesto en señal de despedida y luego se volteo hacia el pelinegro que estaba junto al auto.

-Darien… ¿me buscabas-

¡Serena!... – exclamó Darien al oír la voz de la rubia detrás de sí, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla.-Estaba por irme… vine a buscarte…yo… yo creo que necesitamos hablar…- dijo el chico nerviosamente al ver la dureza de la expresión en la cara de la rubia.

-Claro, si es lo que necesitas para dejarme en paz… entonces hablaremos… - decía fríamente la chica mientras abría la puerta de su casa y dejaba su maleta en el primer rincón que encontró, para luego salir sin ser vista por sus padres, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ¿Y bien…- Darien miró un tanto extraño a la rubia pues creyó que por lo menos lo invitaría a pasar… pero no, se había equivocado… lo que quiera que sea que la hubiera hecho enojar era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba, pero peor aún era que no sabía que era…

-Pues…- El pelinegro no sabía por donde comenzar, además no le agradaba mucho el estar parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Serena para hablar –Oye Serena… será que podemos hablar en un lugar más… ¿más cómodo?...-

-Darien, lo que tengas que decir, bien lo podés decir aquí o en cualquier parte…- dijo Serena un poco impaciente mirándolo con cara de fastidio.

-Esta bien…- dijo el chico un poco triste en ese momento por la actitud de "su niña" –La verdad Serena… me has dejado más que confundido con el hecho de que me terminaras…- empezó diciendo un poco nervioso el chico -en realidad, por más que lo he pensado, no encuentro razón para que tú así de repente hayas decidido acabar con todo… realmente creo que merezco una explicación…-

-No puedo creer que seas tan cínico Darien…- decía la chica con ironía en su voz ¿En verdad necesitas una explicación?...- seguía diciendo esta vez con rabia.

-Serena… podés dejar de una buena vez por todas la ironía y decirme ¿qué fue lo malo que hice- dijo con impaciencia el muchacho. Ya se estaba cansando de sentirse mal y culpable por algo que no tenía idea qué era.

-Pues si el señor quiere que se lo diga, aunque muy bien que lo debe saber, está bien… Se lo voy a decir… -Serena hizo una pausa como tratando de coger fuerzas para recordar aquella escena –El otro día que te fui a buscar te vi en tu departamento muy acaramelado con Crystal, tu inocente amiga… ¿quiere algo más el señor?...- decía la rubia con aparente frescura, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que había visto ese día.

** flash back **

Serena se había puesto unos jeans y una camiseta para estar cómoda, resolvió que era inútil rajarse la cabeza pensando en lo que podría pasar por la cabeza de su novio cada vez que la decepcionaba... ¿Negarla?... eso era algo que ella no había pensado... bueno, iba para su departamento a "hablar de asuntos importantes" y lo que le preocupaba no lo era menos... así que sin rodeos le pediría una explicación... El ascensor parecía más lento que de costumbre, era temprano, lo sabía, su ansiedad había hecho que se adelantara a la hora que había acordado con Darien... pero ¿Qué más daba?... era sábado y de seguro el chico ya había regresado de hacer sus compras matutinas. Serena se arregló el cabello nerviosamente mientras sus ojos fijos en la numeración del ascensor, esperaban a que llegara al piso indicado. La puerta se abrió y con un nudo en la garganta se dirigió al apartamento del joven... extrañamente la puerta estaba entreabierta, Serena empujo la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, se asomó sigilosamente... no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que la puerta no estuviera cerrada...Darien no solía dejarla abierta... sus ojos repasaron por completo la sala y lo que vio hizo que su estomago se retorciera y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hiciera aun mayor, por un momento se sintió mareada y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesita que había a la entrada.

Lo que veían sus ojos le parecía algo imposible… allí en la sala del departamento estaba Darien y… y una chica a su lado… como no reconocerla si era una de las chicas que más detestaba, era Crystal, una de las chicas con las que tanto salía Darien y por la que varias veces le había dicho que ya tenía planes… la chica que siempre excusaba el pelinegro, diciendo que sólo era su amiga y… ¿era la posición en qué estaban esos dos algo parecido a amigos?... Darien estaba recargado contra la pared, mientras Crystal se encontraba de lo más cómoda abrazándolo, y en unos segundos más pudo ver como los dos se besaban mientras las manos de Darien se posaban en la cintura de la chica.

Serena no pudo ver más… lo que había visto le era más que suficiente para saber quien era su "adorado Darien"… ¿qué más podría pasar allí?... no quería si quiera imaginárselo, pero a su cabeza llegaban imágenes que la bombardeaban sin cesar… ¿Cuántas veces el chico le había dicho que iba a salir con Crystal?... ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado ella tranquila en su casa porque Crystal solo era una amiga, mientras entre esos dos pasaban quién sabe cuantas cosas¿Cuántas veces había estado Crystal en el apartamento de Darien?... ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado¿Cuántas veces se había enojado Darien con ella porque según él, ella era una celosa por completo?... Serena no podía más su cabeza le daba vueltas, así que la chica retrocedió sin hacer el menor ruido y cuidando que la puerta quedase como estaba se marchó.

** fin flash back **

-OH Serena yo…-decía nerviosamente el Darien con la mirada fija en el piso al saber el porqué de la actitud de Serena, nunca pensó que lo que sucedió ese día pudiera haber sido la razón de que Serena terminara con él – Lo que tu viste no fue lo que crees…- se disculpaba el chico.

-AHH… ahora resulta que me estoy quedando ciega…- Serena no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar el joven a negar las cosas… si ella no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído, pero en este caso, no veía qué explicación podría darle él de lo sucedido.

-No Serena, pero lo que creo es que mal interpretaste las cosas… lo que sucedió fue que…- Darien no sabía por donde empezar.

¿Malinterprete las cosas?...- preguntó sarcásticamente –No seas insolente Darieén… creo que no vale la pena que hable contigo…- decía Serena mientras se daba vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a su casa.

-Escúchame Serena…- El chico tomó a la rubia de un brazo y la obligó a enfrentarlo.

¡SUELTAME DARIEN-grito la chica con ira y desprecio tratando de zafarse.

-Serena por favor…- Rogaba el chico sin atreverse a dejar ir a la rubia.

¡HE DICHO QUE ME SULTES DARIEN!...- seguía gritando la chica histéricamente.

¿Sucede algo hija- Kenji al oír gritos que venían de afuera decidió echar un vistazo para ver que sucedía, mientras Darien un poco asustado soltó de inmediato a Serena.

-Ehh… No papá… no te preocupes…- dijo apenada Serena –Solo estoy hablando un par de cosas con Darien…- Kenji miró sospechosamente a su hija mientras un ambiente tenso se formaba entre los tres y aunque no pareció muy convencido decidió volver a dentro.

-Esta bien hija… pero creo que es tarde y es hora de que entres... Y…- Kenji miró al pelinegro de arriba a abajo mientras el chico cambiaba de posición tratando de disimular su incomodidad–Hija, si tienes algún problema me dices ¿esta bien?...-

-Esta bien papá, no te preocupes...- dijo Serena en tono dulce mientras Kenji regresaba a la casa.

-Por favor Serena, tienes que escucharme…- dijo en forma casi suplicante el pelinegro una vez que Kenji se hubo ido.

-Sólo para ver qué tan sutil puede ser tu imaginación, te voy a escuchar Darien… habla de una buena vez porque ya oíste a mi papá, es tarde…- decía la rubia tratando de aparentar que en ese punto no le importaba nada de lo que le pudiera decir, Darien respiró profundamente mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas… sentía que se estaba jugando su vida y eso no le permitía pensar con cabeza fría.

-Escucha Serena… sé que algunas veces lo que vemos parece ser la única verdad que existe, pero por favor… quiero que trates por un instante ver lo que paso desde mi perspectiva y que entiendas que en ningún momento fue algo que yo quise o… que haya planeado…-

-ya… ya… déjate de protocolo por favor…- decía más que fastidiada la rubia ¿quieres decir de una buena vez por todas qué es lo que según tú paso?...- Darien alzó su mirada para ver a los ojos a "su chica" y lo que encontró en ellos le hizo estremecer, aquellas profundidades azules estaban llenas de rabia, decepción, y tal vez ¿odio?... el chico prefirió desviar su mirada hacia su auto rojo a dejar que esos ojos lo intimidaran.

-Lo que pasó esa tarde fue…-

** flash back **

Darien salía de su departamento para ir a su habitual día de compras matutina, su despensa estaba literalmente vacía, y necesitaba despejar su mente, esa semana no había sido muy buena para él… iba tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, con la única intención de observar todo a su alrededor… y si, lo estaba observando todo y también observó a alguien más… a una chica que lo saludaba insistentemente desde la acera, era Crystal, que además le estaba haciendo señas para que se detuviera y el pelinegro, como todo un caballero así lo hizo.

¡Hola cariño¿A donde vas tan a prisa¿Eh?...- saludo seductoramente la chica inclinándose sobre el auto de Darien.

-Hola Cristal- saludó jovialmente el chico -Voy a hacer unas compras al supermercado… jeje… si no lo hago creo que moriré por inanición…- decía en son de broma.

-Jajaja…. Ya veo… nada bueno que mueras por inanición cariño, sería todo un desperdicio…- comentó la trigueña –Oye dulzura ¿me harías un favor?..-

-Claro, dime…-

-Ya que tú vas al supermercado… ¿me podrías dar un aventón a la biblioteca que queda cerca de allí?...-

-Claro, Cristal, sube…- dijo muy caballeroso el chico mientras se bajaba del auto y abría la puerta de acceso al asiento del copiloto-

-Gracias cariño…- contestó la chica mientras sonreía seductoramente.

Darién conducía silenciosamente, mientras Cristal le iba platicando de cosas que le habían ocurrido en la semana, que en lo absoluto le interesaban al chico en ese momento, su mente estaba lejos de ese lugar… sus pensamientos estaban fijos en el hecho de que más tarde se encontraría con Serena y que tal vez no se había dedicado demasiado a ella…

-…Claro y pues no sé a qué horas gasté todo mi dinero…-iba diciendo la chica cuando la palabra "dinero" le recordó algo a Darien.

¡Oh dios!...- exclamó el chico al darse cuenta de algo.

¿Qué sucede Darien?...-

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que voy al mercado sin mi billetera… hoy en la mañana la dejé en la mesa del comedor y no la traje conmigo…- dijo con desánimo el pelinegro.

-Oh… te prestaría con mucho gusto pero como te dije me he quedado corta de dinero esta semana…- decía dulcemente la chica.

-No, no te preocupes Cristal, puedo regresar por ella… creo que aún tengo tiempo…- dijo mirando el reloj – ¿Te dejo aquí-

-OH no, no te preocupes, vamos… te acompaño, yo tampoco tengo prisa…-

¡AH! Esta bien… Como quieras…- Y luego Darien condujo hacia el lado opuesto, en dirección a su casa para recoger su billetera platicando esta vez, animadamente sobre los nuevos métodos de cirugía que le daban una nueva perspectiva a la medicina.

-Bien, Cristal… espérame aquí… regreso en seguida…- decía el pelinegro mientras bajaba del auto cuando por fin habían llegado a su destino.

¡¡Darien!….- llamó Cristal cuando este ya estaba por desaparecer de vista.

¿Si dime- contestó volteándose a ver a la chica, mientras esta se bajaba del auto y lo alcanzaba.

¿Podría subir contigo?...- el chico la miró sin entender – Es que… necesito el baño- dijo apenada.

¡AH!... claro¡vamos- mientras subían en el ascensor un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos chicos… Darien cambió de posición un par de veces y repasó cada detalle del techo del ascensor antes de llegar al piso donde vivía… de alguna manera, se sentía inquieto estando en un espacio tan cerrado con su amiga, mientras esta no hacía otra cosa que observarlo y buscar su mirada.

-Bien, aquí estamos… iré a buscar mi billetera… el baño queda hacia allá…- decía al abrir la puerta de su departamento señalando hacia el lado izquierdo desde la sala.

-Gracias…- la chica le sonrió dulcemente antes de dirigirse hacia donde Darien le había indicado echando un vistazo al lugar en el proceso.

El pelinegro fue directo a la mesita donde pensaba que había dejado su billetera, pero allí no estaba, con su mirada recorrió el lugar dando una rápida ojeada a los recuerdos que tenía en su mente de la mañana antes de salir. -'¡el sillón de la sala!' –exclamó en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía al lugar con toda rapidez… por alguna razón quería salir lo más pronto posible de su departamento. Un vistazo al sillón y allí estaba el pequeño objeto de cuero negro, Darien lo recogió de allí complacido, y quiso echar una mirada a su contenido para asegurarse de que tuviera suficiente dinero… estaba totalmente concentrado en su labor cuando una mano en su hombro hizo que sobresaltara.

-Cristal, no te oí volver…- dijo cuando se volteó y pudo ver a su amiga en frente.

-Veo que encontraste tu billetera- dijo sonriente mientras posaba sus manos en el pequeño objeto y de paso acariciaba disimuladamente las manos del pelinegro.

-Ya podemos irnos… ¿no?...- decía Darien nerviosamente mientras trataba de alejarse de la chica.

¿Qué pasa Darien?... Me tienes miedo…- empezó a decir la chica con voz seductora mientras se acercaba otra vez al chico.

-Ehhh…. Cristal… se me va a hacer tarde…- respondía titubeante.

¡Oh! Vamos cariño… no me digas que tienes tanta prisa para ir al mercado cuando estamos los dos aquí "SOLOS"…- seguía diciendo la chica con un brillo en los ojos que asustó un poco al joven.

-Cristal… por favor…- empezó a decir Darien aún más nervioso al ver que la chica lo había acorralado contra la pared sin darse cuenta.

-Cariño… sabes que siempre me has gustado… ¿por qué te haces el difícil?...- hablaba en un susurro la chica mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la camisa de Darien.

-Cristal¿Qué haces?...-decía el pelinegro mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de encima, pero la chica no cedía mucho.

-No te voy a rogar Darien…- dijo la chica, mientras el pelinegro pensaba que le dejaría en paz y bajaba la guardia, pero para su sorpresa, Cristal lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo besó sin más. Darien se sintió abrumado, la joven siempre le había parecido bonita y había admirado la forma en que se desempeñaba en su carrera, pero nunca había pensado en ella como mujer… no quería lastimarla, y trataba de quitársela de encima gentilmente, pero eso no funcionaba, pues Cristal se empeñaba en apegarse a él.

-Cristal… basta…no…- decía el pelinegro, pero sus palabras no parecían muy convincentes, lo que animó a la chica a ser más atrevida y besarlo apasionadamente… Darien sentía que el perfume de la chica y el ambiente lo estaban confundiendo… algo en la caricia lo hacía sentir bien y sus manos casi por voluntad propia se posaron en la cintura de la chica, mientras esta sonreía triunfante.

-'Esto no… no puede…'- pensaba confusamente Darien – 'No… no puedo… ¡SERENA!'- la imagen de la chica rubia sonriéndole le hizo recuperar el control ¡BASTA CRISTAL!... ¡BASTA!...- gritó fuerte el pelinegro mientras apartaba con fuerza de sí a la trigueña.

** fin flash back **

-Jajajajajajajajaja-

¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?... – preguntó extrañado Darien.

¿Esa es tu mejor excusa?... já… qué poca imaginación tienes… ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea semejante estupidez… además, en todo caso, no te deja en la mejor posición- decía fríamente la chica mirándolo con desprecio.

-Pero… pero… Serena es la verdad… y sé que tal vez no me comporte de la mejor forma pero… no sé que me paso… en realidad yo…- intentaba explicarse Darien mientras su rostro se tornaba sonrosado al no encontrar excusa para su comportamiento y al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que parecía todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-No puedo creer Darien que me creas tan estúpida como para pensar que puedo tragarme esa historia tan absurda… por lo menos deberías darme un poco más de crédito… YA BASTA DARIEN… deja la parodia de una buena vez… lo único que te puedo decir es que… ¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA MÁS ESTAR CONTIGO HAYAN SUCEDIDO COMO HAYAN SUCEDIDO LAS COSAS- dijo gritando Serena, mientras ocultaba en su mirada un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y cerraba la puerta con toda fuerza detrás de sí.

-Lo he arruinado todo…-susurró el pelinegro para sí, mientras ocultaba su cara en sus manos ¡Maldita sea- gritó el chico, golpeando furiosamente una de las llantas de su auto con su pie izquierdo. –'Serena… no puedo perderte… yo te amo…'- pensaba el pelinegro rumbo a su casa mientras sentía que su corazón iba a romperse si no pudiera volver con Serena.

-señorita Mizuno… veo que usted no tiene ningún antecedente en su hoja de vida… es más, está catalogada como una de las mejores alumnas de la preparatoria… creo que podríamos hacer una excepción con usted esta vez…- decía pacientemente un hombre canoso de unos cincuenta años mientras echaba un vistazo a unos papeles en su escritorio ¿Qué le parece?..- preguntó mirando a Amy por encima de sus enormes gafas.

-Por mí esta bien…- dijo sin darle la menor importancia al asunto –Gracias señor…- dijo levantándose de la silla dispuesta a salir.

-Un momento señorita Mizuno…- la detuvo el director cuando estaba por salir –Yo no dije que podía irse…-

¡Ah! Disculpe pero yo creí que…-

-Si… acabé de decirle que a mi parecer, teniendo en cuenta su currículo, podría pasarle por esta vez la falta… PERO… usted debe disculparse con la señorita Saotome y hacer las paces con ella…-

¿disculpe?... ¿me esta hablando en serio?...- preguntó Amy con un notable tono de fastidio en su voz.

-Sí, señorita Mizuno, le estoy hablando totalmente en serio…- decía el director en tono un poco más fuerte y menos paciente.

-Já… usted está loco…- respondió la chica despreocupadamente.

-señorita Mizuno, creo que usted se debería dirigir con un poco más de respeto hacia mí-

-Claro, en cuanto usted deje de hacer propuestas tan locas, por supuesto…-

-SEÑORITA MIZUNO… no veo que de loco pueda ver en lo que le he dicho… le estamos haciendo un favor al no manchar su hoja de vida- seguía diciendo el señor alterado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Pues nadie le estaba pidiendo el favor señor, puede hacer perfectamente lo que quiera, porque yo no haré lo que usted me pide- decía en tono altanero la peli-azul mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pues entonces espero que le sirva para pensarlo la semana de suspensión que le espera- terminó de decir en derrota, mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel a Amy y hacía unas anotaciones.

-Claro, pensaré todo lo que usted quiera… hacía mucho no me tomaba un descanso… gracias señor director- terminaba de decir irónicamente mientras de nuevo se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

¡AH!... y necesito hablar con su acudiente señorita…-

-No se preocupe, se lo diré a mi madre… ¡¡si quiere le hago una cita con ella!…- gritó por último Amy antes de cerrar la puerta.

Continuará…

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

Escrito: 17 de junio de 2004

Editado: 2 de febrero de 2005


	12. Descubrimientos

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: Nuevos retos empiezan para la sailor del planeta de la luna… ¿sabrá enfrentarlos?...  
Disclaimer: Como siempre, la serie de anime Sailor Moon corresponde a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

En el capítulo anterior...

-No puedo creer Darien que me creas tan estúpida como para pensar que puedo tragarme esa historia tan absurda… por lo menos deberías darme un poco más de crédito… YA BASTA DARIÉN… deja la parodia de una buena vez… lo único que te puedo decir es que… �¡NO ME INTERESA MÁS ESTAR CONTIGO HAYAN SUCEDIDO COMO HAYAN SUCEDIDO LAS COSAS- dijo gritando Serena, mientras ocultaba en su mirada un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y cerraba la puerta con toda fuerza detrás de sí.

-Lo he arruinado todo…-susurró Darien para sí, mientras ocultaba su cara en sus manos ¡Maldita sea- gritó el chico, golpeando furiosamente una de las llantas de su auto con su pie izquierdo. –'Serena… no puedo perderte… yo te amo…'- pensaba el pelinegro rumbo a su casa mientras sentía que su corazón iba a romperse si no pudiera volver con Serena.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

-SEÑORITA MIZUNO… no veo que de loco pueda ver en lo que le he dicho… le estamos haciendo un favor al no manchar su hoja de vida- seguía diciendo el señor alterado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Pues nadie le estaba pidiendo el favor señor… puede hacer perfectamente lo que quiera, porque yo no haré lo que usted me pide- decía en tono altanero la peli-azul mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pues entonces espero que le sirva para pensarlo la semana de suspensión que le espera- terminó de decir en derrota, mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel a Amy y hacía unas anotaciones.

-Claro, pensaré todo lo que usted quiera… hacía mucho no me tomaba un descanso… gracias señor director- terminaba de decir irónicamente mientras de nuevo se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

¡AH!... y necesito hablar con su acudiente señorita…-

-No se preocupe, se lo diré a mi madre… �¡si quiere le hago una cita con ella!…- gritó por último Amy antes de cerrar la puerta.

**CAPITULO 12: DESCUBRIMIENTOS…**

**-**MALDICIÓN�¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO TODO ESTO?...- gritaba la chica tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso al piso. Estaba histérica, fuera de sí, sentía que iba a explotar por dentro si no desahogaba todo lo que sentía… y como un huracán, estaba literalmente destruyendo su cuarto, en unos segundos, libros, ropa y vidrios rotos rodeaban aquel espacio donde habitaba en las noches. Su cara también se hallaba descompuesta por el llanto, tantas lágrimas que había luchado por retener… ahora se habrían paso por sus mejillas sin detención alguna… ¿acaso ya no era suficiente para ella?... ¿Cuántas humillaciones, cuantos desplantes de las personas que se suponía quería tendría que aguantar?... el corazón le dolía a no poder más… no era de hierro, ni una niña caprichosa que no le importaba nada… aunque se esforzara por no demostrar su dolor, ya no podía más… no podía mantener la alegría, la sonrisa en sus labios… sólo había tristeza y un vacío profundo a punto de aniquilarla… lloraba, sí lloraba, reconocía que lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía una niña indefensa en busca de protección… pero no la hallaba en ningún lado, en ningún lugar se sentía segura y menos, conforme… deseaba gritar hasta quedarse sin voz –LOS ODIO A TODOS- Gritó dejándose caer pesadamente al piso sin importarle que algunos vidrios rotos se clavaran en su piel, sintiendo como de repente sus fuerzas la abandonaban y todo se nublaba a su alrededor, hasta hallarse en una total oscuridad, su cuerpo calló al piso mostrando una piel pálida y unos labios azulados cual si la chica se hallase sin vida…

Mama Ikuko junto con Kenji, lograron abrir la puerta que hacía rato forzaban, al escuchar las constantes protestas de la chica a todo pulmón y los estruendos que le acompañaban…quedaron atónitos al ver a su hija tirada en el piso, completamente laxa, rodeada de miles de objetos que yacían en el piso semidestruidos…

¡SERENA- gritó Mama Ikuko corriendo hacia la rubia para alzarla en sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba frío, y por más que moviera a la chica, ella no reaccionaba. Kenji sólo podía mirar perplejo la escena y tras unos minutos de intentos fallidos de los dos padres por hacer reaccionar a su hija, decidieron llevarla a un hospital, su estado no era el mejor y temían mucho por su integridad física.

**En el hospital…**

Ansiosos esperaban los dos adultos al médico que estaba atendiendo a la muchacha que hasta que ingresó al hospital no había recuperado la conciencia, ambos se miraban preocupados sin atreverse a decir nada, les había tomado por sorpresa lo que había pasado con ella, pues nunca hasta el momento, habían visto en ella señal de estar enferma y… cualquier pronóstico que hicieran, era más que precipitado… pero por sus mentes de padres pasaban muchas cosas, unas aterradoras, otras más que increíbles… pero no podían encontrarse tranquilos… Kenji se paseaba por el corredor de un lado a otro, poniendo aún más nerviosa a Ikuko, que miraba sus manos como el objeto más interesante que encontraba en el lugar.

-… ¿Y bien- preguntó sin preámbulos Kenji al ver salir por fin al doctor Shinji, según aparecía en su escarapela.

-Creo que es mejor que tengamos una charla en mi oficina…- dijo el doctor muy serio haciendo ademán de que lo siguieran al lugar, a lo que los padres de la chica respondieron afirmativamente, nerviosos por el tono en que se había dirigido el señor.

¿Cómo se encuentra…-preguntó dudosa la madre casi inmediatamente que tomó asiento.

-Les seré sincero…- contestó haciendo una pausa –Logramos estabilizar a la chica, su estado no es el mejor, pero por el momento… con un poco de esfuerzo, creo que se repondrá… ahora tienen que brindarle mucho apoyo, en casos como estos… es lo más adecuado que debe hacerse…- decía fijándose en unos papeles para leer el nombre de la paciente –Serena sufre de desordenes alimenticios, desordenes que tienen su origen en patologías de tipo psicológico… esta enfermedad se ha difundido mucho entre las jovencitas… es lo que conocemos por Anorexia…- dijo, haciendo una pausa mucho más larga para dejar tiempo a que los padres digirieran la noticia.

-Pe… pero… ¿cómo?...- preguntó atónita Ikuko, mientras que Kenji sólo esperaba a que el médico continuara.

-Es difícil que los padres se den cuenta de cuando sus hijas han empezado a sufrir de esta enfermedad, en casos como éstos la enfermedad avanza lentamente… las chicas suelen dejarse llevar por los prototipos de mujer que les impone la sociedad… un grave error diría yo… puesto que son pocas mujeres en realidad, las que gozan de cuerpos atléticos, delgados y perfectos… el caso es que la enfermedad surge como un problema de aceptación de su apariencia física, castigándose ellas mismas… privándose de la comida, como es el caso de la Anorexia… -

-Mi hija no puede estar sufriendo de eso que usted dice, ella es una joven muy sana, y siempre come muy bien… ¿cómo es posible que usted diga que eso es lo que le pasa a mi hija si no vive con ella?... – contestaba Kenji a la defensiva, mientras que en la cara de mama Ikuko se formaban gestos de culpabilidad.

-Lo entiendo señor, no vivo con su hija para darme cuenta si come o no… pero la Anorexia provocan desgastes físicos que los médicos sí podemos identificar claramente, y su hija señor… presenta todos los síntomas característicos de anorexia como lo son debilidad, mareo, caída del cabello, trastornos del ritmo cardíaco, bajas en el potasio, resequedad en la piel, anemia-

-NO… mi hija no…- seguía en defensa Kenji pero mama Ikuko lo detuvo.

-No, Kenji… es verdad lo que dice el doctor… ahora que lo pienso mejor… No he visto que Serena haya comido bien últimamente… pero no le presté atención a eso… ella siempre me decía que comía donde sus amigas o cosas así… además… la he sentido mal en las mañanas… pero ella siempre me evadía…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilícese señora…- decía el doctor Shinji –Es normal que los jóvenes evadan a sus padres y que éstos en últimas terminen enterándose cuando empiezan a presentar síntomas como desmayos…-

¿Podemos verla?...- preguntó Kenji.

-Claro, síganme… pero por ahora está sedada, así que no despertará hasta un par de horas más…-

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Miraba como caía la lluvia en la ciudad de Tokio, no tenia nada que hacer, por alguna extraña razón todas sus amigas estaban desaparecidas, las había estado buscando toda la tarde en la preparatoria y no las había podido encontrar, así que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del Crown Center tomando una malteada mirando aburrida a todos los que pasaban.

-hace frío ¿verdad? –preguntaba detrás de ella una voz masculina.

-Aghhhhh... ahhhhh hola Andrew... huy que susto me diste -decía la rubia tomándose el pecho con las manos.

-lo siento no fue mi intención-

-no te preocupes... pero tu acabaste de llegar¿verdad?... estas empapado –decía mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-si, un poco, por hoy terminaron mis clases, pero mejor dime… ¿porque estas tan sola? –decía el chico sentándose frente a la chica, sosteniendo aun el delantal que pretendía ponerse antes de ver a la joven rubia.

-no se, todas tenían algo que hacer así que me toco venir a tomar algo totalmente sola–expresaba la chica.

-y que¿yo no cuento? –decía el rubio mirándola fijamente.

-ah... pues yo pensé… -decía la chica nerviosa rascándose la cabeza¿no tienes que trabajar-

-no todo puede ser trabajo¿cierto? –Preguntaba guiñándole un ojo e inclinándose hacia la joven con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que colocaba sus codos en la mesa para verla con mirada penetrante, poniendo más nerviosa aun a la ya conocida sailor regente del planeta venus.

-Andrew¿estas bien-

-claro, mejor que nunca... ¿porque lo preguntas? –decía aun con esa sonrisa.

-te noto extraño –expresaba tratando de alejar su rostro de el del chico¿sabes? me tengo que ir –decía esta vez tomando rápidamente su maleta y levantándose.

-pero… ¿porque, pensé que íbamos a tomar algo juntos –decía el chico levantándose también señalando la mesa.

-recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer –dijo corriendo hacia la salida.

-pero esta lloviendo –comentaba el rubio señalando esta vez las ventanas por donde se veía caer la lluvia.

-hasta luego Andrew, nos vemos después –se despidió la chica a lo lejos agitando su brazo, siendo observada detenidamente por el dueño del Crown.

-será la próxima vez… –susurro el chico mientras se colocaba el delantal sin muchos ánimos.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

-… La nueva técnica de cirugía consiste en… ¿Darien?… ¿me estás escuchando?...- preguntaba el rubio al ver como su amigo parecía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos allí junto a él.

-ehhh… ¿qué decías?...- respondió el pelinegro al volver al mundo real.

-Ey! Darien… así no podemos… has estado todo el tiempo pensando en todo menos en el examen que tenemos en dos días… no has puesto atención ni a una palabra de lo que he leído… y yo tampoco puedo concentrarme así…-

-Lo siento Andrew… de verdad lo siento… es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Serena… no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo tonto que he sido y cómo se complicaron las cosas sin necesidad…-

-Pues Darien en eso te doy la razón… no quisiera sonar a disco rayado… pero… "Te lo dije"-

-Lo sé… lo sé… creo que me sentí demasiado seguro de que la tenía conmigo pasase lo que pasase… y ahora no sé que voy a hacer- decía el chico pasándose las manos por su cabello.

-Hermano… creo que estás demasiado tenso… y en estos momentos eso es lo que menos te ayudará… ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato a cualquier lado?... te sirve para que despejes la mente… ya después podremos seguir estudiando…-

-Tienes razón… si sigo así me va a dar algo… ¿a dónde vamos- decía el pelinegro cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-No sé… ¿que te parece si vamos al bar que queda cerca de ac�?...-

-Genial…- decía el pelinegro sin mucho ánimo.

**Horas después……**

-Hermano… en verdad te digo que gracias a ti estoy vivo…- decía en un tono muy alto y tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-Sí si claro… lo sé…- decía el rubio por quincuagésima vez ¿Nos vamos?...-

¡Andrew!... ¿cómo crees?... pero si apenas estamos empezando… hip… - decía el pelinegro agarrado del hombro de su amigo –Andrew… yo te juro que voy a ser un gran médico… hip… yo… yo voy a ser el mejor- seguía con la voz un poco quebrada y un par de gotas saladas en sus ojos.

-Claro Darien… yo lo sé…- decía el rubio un poco aburrido de escuchar lo mismo por casi dos horas… ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido tan buena idea haber invitado a Darien a ese lugar, al principio Andrew no sabía que hacer para que el pelinegro mostrara un poco más de ánimo, pero después de las primeras copas, la efusividad de Darien había cambiado drásticamente… ahora Andrew luchaba por convencer a el chico de que no tomara más… él también estaba un poco mareado pero aún seguía en sus cabales como para darse cuenta perfectamente que su amigo estaba fuera de sí.

¿No te vas a tomar ese?...- preguntó señalando el vaso que estaba al frente de Andrew.

-No no… ya he tomado suficiente…-

-Vamos Andrew! No te acobardes ahora…- decía insistentemente el chico ofreciéndole el vaso al rubio.

-No no… no Darien… en serio que no quiero…- decía el rubio apartando el vaso de sí.

-no hermano… qué aguafiestas!... bueno, si tú no quieres… yo sí- decía mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca y bebía de un sorbo todo el contenido.

-Darien… yo creo que ya has bebido demasiado… ¿porqué no nos vamos ya-

-que NO… ¿porqué insistes tanto con eso?... si quieres vete tú… yo estoy aquí muy a gusto- respondió Darien un poco disgustado mientras pedía otra copa, Andrew suspiró… obvio que quería irse ya… eran casi las 2 de la mañana, pero ¿cómo iba a dejar a su amigo solo en un estado como ese?.

-Señores lo sentimos mucho pero vamos a cerrar ya…- se acercó a decirles amablemente una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color miel.

-Gracias señorita… sí ya nos vamos…- dijo Andrew suspirando aliviado de que el establecimiento cerrara… él, Darien y uno que otro borracho más eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar.

¿Cómo?... ¿Nos vamos?... Te irás tú… yo no me voy a ir de acá…-

-Pero señor… no podemos dejarlo aquí… el bar ya va a cerrar…- decía conciliadoramente la chica, Darien la miró por un momento y parpadeo unos segundos más como tratando de entender y luego sonrió.

-Mira ojos lindos…- empezó diciendo mientras se paraba tambaleando de la silla -eres muy amable, muy linda y todo lo que quieras pero yo me quedo aquí…- decía el chico en una actitud un tanto ruda mientras señalaba el piso del lugar. La chica miró a Andrew con ojos de impotencia, suplicándole con los ojos al joven que se llevara al pelinegro de allí.

-No te preocupes… yo me encargo…- la chica esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego se dirigió a otra mesa a despertar a otro de los clientes del lugar que se había quedado dormido.

¿TU TE ENCARGAS?... ATREVETE SI ERES CAPAZ- empezó a gritar el chico casi histérico, haciendo sobresaltar a la mesera y alertar al administrador del lugar, pero Andrew les hizo ademán de que él podría controlar la situación.

-Por favor no me hagas esto hermano… mañana tenemos clase… ¿no que era tu mejor amigo?...-

-Claro que sí…- dijo casi a punto de llorar el pelinegro en un cambio demasiado brusco de emociones –Yo… yo te quiero mucho Andrew- terminó de decir abrazando al chico, cosa que aprovecho Andrew para apoyar al pelinegro que apenas se sostenía en pie sobre sí y arrastrarlo disimuladamente hacia la salida.

-"si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver… si alguna vez te vuelvo a tener… oh oh… mi alma danzará de alegríaaaa"…- tarareaba el pelinegro una canción recién inventada por él, gesticulando con su mano libre, haciendo tambalear a Andrew también.

-Darien, quédate quieto que me vas a hacer caer…- decía Andrew tratando de mantener el balance.

-Pues entonces suéltame, yo no necesito que me lleves, puedo caminar solo…- protestó, moviéndose bruscamente para zafarse de las manos del rubio, tambaleando hacia todos lados hasta casi caer al piso.

-Darien¡hombre, no seas tan terco!...- decía Andrew siguiendo al pelinegro, no entendía como era que su amigo, estando en esas condiciones pudiera moverse tan rápido, aun siendo tambaleando de lado a lado.

¡Cállate pajarraco parlanchín!…-

-Ey… ey¿A dónde vas?... por allá no se va a tu apartamento…-decía al ver que Darien tomaba otra dirección – hermano, creo que has perdido el sentido de la orientación…-

-Estúpido loro… ¿por qué no se calla?...- murmuró, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios del rubio.

-Darien… ey¿A dónde vas?... vamos a tu casa… ¿quieres- decía impotente el rubio agarrando a su amigo por los hombros para tratar de desviarlo hacia el camino correcto.

¡Déjame!... ¡Déjame!... no me dejas encontrar lo que quiero…- decía volviéndose a apartar de Andrew.

-Oh-oh… Darien no… hacia allá no… es muy tarde…- dijo al darse cuenta de los propósitos del pelinegro, pero él no escuchaba, Andrew no le iba a impedir hacer lo que quería y así, con el rubio pegado a su espalda como garrapata llegó a su destino. El chico sonrió al mirar hacia una ventana, que en este momento se encontraba a oscuras.

-Serenaaaaaaaa- empezó a gritar.

-shhhhhhhh…… Darien deja de hacer ruido… los papas de Serena nos van a matar…-decía Andrew agazapado.

-SERENA! AMOR MÍO!...- siguió gritando.

**en la alcoba de Serena**

¿Quién es ese idiota que hace tanto ruido?... ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer visita a esta hora?...-se preguntaba mientras se daba vuelta para tratar de conciliar el sueño –'Justo empiezan a hacer ruido cuando comenzaba a dormirme…'- pensó enojada, pero a pesar de que se tapó con la almohada la cabeza seguían gritando y esta vez distinguió la voz de quién gritaba y qué era lo que decía, la estaba llamando a ella, pero –'¿cómo se le ocurría aparecerse a esa hora?...'- pensó mientras se disponía a levantarse antes de que sus papás se despertaran.

**Con Darien**

-Vamos Darien¡vamonos ya!... ¿ves? Ella está dormida… no va a salir… deja que descanse tranquilamente… mañana hablas con ella…- decía en tono conciliador el chico, y al ver como Darien daba vuelta, pensó que había logrado su cometido, pero No, estaba muy equivocado, lejos de querer alejarse del lugar, el pelinegro ahora hacía algo que a Andrew lo dejó boquiabierto, había recogido unas pequeñas piedras del piso y las lanzaba contra la ventana del cuarto donde dormía Serena. Andrew palideció al oír ruidos en la casa, ahora sí que estaban en problemas, de seguro el papá de Serena estaba a punto de salir con una escopeta en mano.

-Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí- dijo Serena enojada al salir y ver a los dos jóvenes muy campantes al frente de su casa en plena madrugada.

-Serena… lo siento, no pude hacer nada… le dije a Darien que era muy tarde pero no me quiso escuchar…-se disculpó el rubio.

-Serena… cariño…- decía el pelinegro acercándose a la chica.

-Darien, no te da vergüenza… mira en el estado que estas…-decía mirando al chico con desprecio.

-Serena… por favor… tienes que escucharme... yo…-

-Quieres irte por favor… es muy tarde… y no quiero que mis papás se despierten…-

-No… escúchame…- dijo agarrándola de la muñeca –Serena… yo… yo te amo…-

-Darien… por favor…- rogaba la chica tratando de zafarse –Vete…-

-Sí, Darien, es muy tarde…-

¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ANDREW…- gritó el chico mirando con enojo al rubio.

¿Quieres bajarle al tono de voz?... vas a despertar al vecindario entero…-

-No me importa… sólo quiero que me perdones…-

-hablamos mañana… ¿quieres?...-

-No, no quiero… te quiero a ti-decía acercándose a la chica para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Darien…-

-Darien, vamos… razona, es muy tarde… debemos irnos… Serena tiene que ir a estudiar mañana, y nosotros también…-

-QUE NO ME VOY A IR…- volvió a gritar.

-Shhh… no grites…- le dijo Serena al ver que en una casa vecina habían encendido las luces, de seguro que se habrían despertado por el escándalo, al menos sus papás parecían estar muy dormidos¿Qué hacemos?...- preguntó la chica a Andrew, al ver que Darien estaba fuera de sí y era imposible razonar con él, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros, ya estaba harto del pelinegro, de seguro cuando estuviera en sano juicio se las pagaría.

-Darien… es en serio… vamos a tu casa… además… Serena nos acompañara…-

¿En serio Sere…- preguntó el chico con los ojos totalmente iluminados.

�¿QUÉ!...- Exclamó ella sorprendida.

-Claro que sí… Sere¿cierto que nos vas a acompañar a casa de Darien?...- decía el chico mirando a la rubia, pidiéndole con los ojos que no se negara, no veía otra forma de llevarse al chico de ahí.

-ehmmmm… sí, Darien… voy con ustedes…-contestó renuente.

-Entonces… ¿qué esperamos?... ¡Vamos!...- dijo animado abrazando a la chica, haciéndola tambalear por el peso.

-Por lo menos ayuda¿quieres?... por si no sabías, Darien pesa…- susurró la chica a Andrew.

-Oh!... claro, claro…- dijo agarrando a Darien por el otro hombro, esta vez sí que estaba recargando su peso y sí que estaba oscilando de un lado a otro.

Después de muchos tropiezos, los dos jóvenes pudieron llegar al apartamento de Darien y convencer a éste de que se acostara, claro, no sin antes repetirle unas 100 veces que Serena se quedaría con él, cosa que la chica hizo sólo para librarse de él pues no le había hecho mucha gracia tener que salir de madrugada de su casa, encima en pijama, sólo porque al joven se le había antojado.

**00000000000000000000000**

-entonces nos vemos en una hora en la cancha, esta vez si los acabamos –decía riéndose un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes a sus amigos alejándose, todos vistiendo el uniforme de una de las secundarias de la ciudad, caminaba a paso rápido debía llegar a casa, comer algo y cambiarse para el partido de fútbol que tenia en una hora contra los estudiantes de otra de las secundarias de la ciudad de Tokio, pero al tiempo no ponía la mas mínima atención a nada mas, cuando al pasar por uno de los callejones cerca de un colegio privado sintió que algo duro le caía en la cabeza, era una mochila que venia del cielo ¿Pero las mochilas no caen del cielo, así como así, pensó el joven, a menos que alguien las tire, dirigió su mirada a la pared superior del muro que separaba la calle del instituto y vio a una niña que trataba de saltar sujetándose de la pared, niña que aun no se percataba de la presencia del castaño, la joven miraba el piso buscando su mochila-

¿buscas esto? –decía el joven con una pequeña sonrisa a quien la mochila le había dado en la cabeza.

-si, es mía –decía asustada una niña pelinegra, con mirada violeta- démela!

¿sabes?... Esto –expresaba enseñándole la mochila a la pelinegra- me dio en la cabeza –señalando esta vez su cabeza- y me dolió –decía como si nada.

-nadie lo mando a que se atravesara-

-y a ti nadie te mando a que la lanzaras, ahhhh pero eso solo debe ser por una razón, no me digas que una niña tan linda piensa capar clase… – Preguntaba con picardía- eso no se ve bien-

-eso no le interesa, déme mi mochila –decía con rabia.

-tampoco es para que te pongas agresiva conmigo, aunque el que debería estarlo soy yo… pero no lo estoy, solo quiero una disculpa-

-déme la mochila-

-solo tienes que decir lo siento –decía el joven con voz calmada alejándose de la chica a medida que esta se acercaba amenazadoramente.

-lo... siento –decía lentamente y entornado los ojos con rabia¿contento? Ahora déme mi maleta-

-lo ves, no era tan difícil –decía extendiendo su brazo para entregar la maleta negra- ahhhh me gusta tu uniforme –decía mirándola de arriba abajo, la chica miro su falda y sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color carmín, su falda se había rasgado al pasar la cerca, dejando ver parte de su pierna derecha y ella no lo había notado.

-idiota –le dijo pasando rápidamente por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo intentando cubrir con sus manos la falda rota, si lo miraba, el notaria que estaba avergonzada y no le daría ese lujo.

-también me llaman Sammy –gritó el joven viendo como se alejaba la pelinegra- aghhhh –decía por fin fijándose en la hora- ya me cogió la tarde por culpa de esa niña –y salió disparado en dirección contraria a la chica dirigiéndose a su casa, ahora ya no tenía tiempo de comer si pretendía llegar a tiempo al juego.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

-Me alegra mucho que me llamaras…-

-No sé si haya sido lo correcto pero… necesitaba hablar con alguien… y siento que en ti puedo confiar… a veces siento que ya no puedo más…- decía la rubia mirando al piso.

-No digas eso… tú eres una persona muy fuerte… muy especial…- decía el chico haciendo que la princesa de la luna alzara su cara para mirarlo, viendo en sus ojos una profunda tristeza ¿qué te hace decir eso?...-

-Es que… todo mi mundo se ha derrumbado… las personas que quería me han dado la espalda… y… me siento sin fuerzas para continuar… además… no sé que me está pasando…- decía bajando su mirada a sus manos en su regazo. Fox solo podía sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón por ver la chica en ese estadoél sabía que sufrimiento era lo que venía para ella, que por esa razón estaba él ahí, el estaba destinado a protegerla… y lo que venía, aunque el no supiera bien qué… era algo que pondría a prueba la entereza de la chica, podía sentir como ya había empezado el ciclo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla –No te preocupes chiquita, no importa lo que pase… yo estaré aquí para ti-

-Es que… en serio no sé que me está pasando…- decía ahora entre sollozos, empapando al hombro del muchacho con gotas saladas –yo…yo… no sé… mis padres no creen en mí… sé que algo me pasa pero… NO SOY ANOREXICA!...- siguió diciendo negando con la cabeza.

¿De qué hablas?...- preguntó dudoso el chico, intuyendo lo que podía aquejarla.

-No sé como explicarlo… pero he estado sufriendo desmayos y… en la última vez mis padres me llevaron al hospital y me diagnosticaron anorexia… pero te juro que yo no…-

-No tienes que jurarme nada, yo te creo…- dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de la rubia.

-Es que… estoy segura a que se debe a algo con…- la chica sólo se quedó en silencio mirando al lago que tenía en frente. Fox la miro fijamente… ¿acaso era hora de decirle quien era?... ¿debía decirle que el sabía?

¿Con tu identidad secreta?...-preguntó él, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica en sobremanera que trataba de articular palabra, más de su boca no salía nada.

-Co… Cómo es que… ¿Cómo es que sabes?...- pudo decir al fin.

-……- El chico de cabellos castaños solo se limitó a mirar hacia el horizonte, en su mente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a la rubia el porqué sabía ciertas cosas.

-Fox, mírame… te estoy hablando… ¿Cómo lo sabes-

-También viví en una vida pasada en el reino Lunar…- respondió de pronto.

�¿QUÉ!...-

-Sí, Serena… sé que esto te toma por sorpresa… pero desde que estaba muy chico empecé a tener visiones… visiones de cosas que no entendía… pero que poco a poco pude ir descubriendo, es una historia larga…no me pidas que te diga quién era antes… porque ni yo mismo he logrado descifrarlo bien… sólo se me reveló en sueños que había vivido en el reino lunar, que era un guerrero, y que así mismo en esta vida lo sería… desde entonces, tenía pesadillas recurrentes, pesadillas que sólo se fueron cuando empecé a entrenar para mi misión ahora y a investigar un poco sobre lo que veía en ellas… gracias a esas investigaciones descubrí muchas cosas… entre ellas la del mito de la princesa de la luna, y que esa princesa ahora estaba en esta época bajo la identidad de sailor moon, y con un poco más de esfuerzo logré averiguar que sailor moon eras tú…- Fox miraba la cara de perplejidad de la rubia, esperando que dijera algo.

-No… No puedo creerlo…- susurraba la chica, más no tuvo tiempo de pensar más sobre el tema, porque un profundo dolor en sus sienes la hizo gritar de dolor y agarrarse la cabeza, sentía que de nuevo iba a desmayarse. –No! Basta!...- empezó a vociferar mientras se levantaba del banquillo en donde se hallaba.

-Serena… Serena, escúchame… no dejes que te venza, tienes que soportarlo…- decía Fox tratando de calmar a la chica, mientras esta seguía gritando. –Serena, mírame… mírame- pedía el chico mientras la obligaba a alzar su cabeza y trataba de que ella enfocara su mirada en él –Eso es… eso es… concéntrate… aclara tu mente…- seguía diciendo el joven al ver que la chica menguaba sus gritos y trataba de mantener su mirada fija en Fox –Eso es… no tienes porque dejar que el dolor te venza, no tienes porque desmayarte… eres mucho más fuerte… ¿A dónde sientes que debes ir ahora?...-

-Están acá…- dijo con voz agitada.

¿Ac�?... ¿en la reserva?...-

-Sí… por allá…- dijo señalando débilmente con su dedo índice hacia un lugar lleno de árboles.

-Bien, muy bien… es lo que debemos hacer ahora…- decía moviéndose en compañía de la chica hacia el lugar, pero unos pasos más adelante, Serena perdía el equilibrio, y por poco cae, de no ser por los brazos de Fox, que lograron capturarla a tiempo –¿Estás bien?…-

-Me siento débil…-respondió ella recargándose aún más en el chico.

-No seas consentida…- dijo de repente, con voz fría y semblante serio a la vez que soltaba a la rubia para que se sostuviera por sí sola –No es momento para debilidades… que no te ha pasado nada… ¡Vamos!...- dijo casi ordenando mientras se ponía en marcha, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a la chica, algo que a Serena la dejo aturdida, pero a la vez la obligó a sacar fuerzas para continuar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron a varios grupos de personas tiradas en el césped, Fox se acercó a ellas, para comprobar que sólo estaban desmayadas, sin ninguna herida aparente. En el lugar reinaba un silencio inusual, no se sentía ni el trinar de los pájaros ni el crujir de los árboles al ser mecidos por el viento, es más, no había viento, algo que extrañó al chico. Iba a voltear en busca de la rubia, cuando escuchó la voz de esta.

¡Suéltalo de inmediato- Fox se dirigió guiado por la voz hacia un lugar más apartado, cerca de una gruta natural.

Al llegar allí vio a la rubia transformada en sailor, enfrentada a una chica vestida con un enterizo negro, con una capucha que dejaba en sombras su rostro.

¿De nuevo tú?... qué fastidio!... ¿no te puedes quedar en casa viendo la tele mientras hago mi trabajo- dijo la chica mirando a la rubia, sin dejar de perder el control sobre su víctima, un hombre alto de cuerpo atlético, de unos 30 años.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero es que quiero barrer con los estorbos como tú… ¿por qué no sueltas al señor?... ¿qué es lo que buscas?...-

¿aún no lo sabes?... jajajaja… y pensar que esta es la niña que era merecedora de poseer el conocimiento del universo… no podían estar más equivocados, Nix tiene toda la razón… mejor no estorbes tú… Egle, haz tu trabajo…- y dicho esto, apareció de un costado otra chica, de cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta sus talones, casi blancos, piel resplandeciente, vestida con una ligera tela blanca transparente, que envolvía todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, más aun así no tenía problema de moverse sin chocar con nada.

-Con que esta es la niña… qué débil… no puedo creer que el señor Nix haya pasado dificultades por tu culpa… no sé como una insignificancia como tú pudiera ser la desgracia de los akiliar- decía aún sin abrir los ojos, mientras Ker se centraba en su víctima, situando su mano a la altura del abdomen del chico, haciendo que éste se doblara hacia atrás gritando de dolor. Al ver esto, Serena se dispuso a atacar sin perder tiempo.

-Sublime meditación Lunar- pero apenas si su ataque salió que Egle abrió sus ojos.

-Resplandor- gritó dejando que de sus ojos saliera una luz que cegó todo el lugar por varios segundos, Serena sintió que todo su cuerpo se inundaba de un dolor insoportable, mientras la luz permanecía obligándola también a cerrar sus ojos, Fox sólo observaba sin ser afectado por el ataque, pues un campo de energía lo protegía. Cuando la luz se disipó, se podía ver a una sonriente Ker, viendo fascinada un cristal luminoso parecido a una flor amarilla de la que se desprendían 10 puntas de color púrpura.

-El tercer chakra… por fin tenemos el auténtico Manipur chakra… vamos Egle, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-

-Pero yo quiero matarla…- decía mirando a Sailor Moon aún en el piso.

-Ya sabes que la necesitamos, sin ella no podemos hacer nada…- dijo mientras desaparecía con Egle, mientras Serena sólo observaba.

�¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS PENSANDO!... ¿PORQUÉ NO HICISTE NADA- empezó a gritar Fox al acercarse a la rubia.

¿De qué hablas?... son muy fuertes!...- decía mientras trataba de incorporarse.

¿Fuertes?... ¿Y qué?... ¿Cuál es tu misión acaso?... quedarte viendo… NO… es proteger a las personas si no me equivoco…-

-Pero es que acaso no viste, ni siquiera sé que es lo que buscan… además estoy muy débil-

-Si no puedes hacer nada¿para qué siquiera te molestas en transformarte?...- Al comentario, Serena esbozó una expresión de culpabilidad, pero a la vez dolida por la forma en que Fox le estaba hablando.

-Levántate de ahí…- dijo casi ordenando –Tenemos que identificar quién es la víctima…-

¿Por qué me reprochas que yo no haya hecho nada si tu tampoco hiciste el menor movimiento?...- preguntó la rubia cuando al fin pudo ponerse en pie.

-Porque no es mi pelea… no me corresponde intervenir… No estoy destinado para eso…- dijo casi para sí mismo mientras se encuclillaba para ver quién era el hombre que había estado en manos de Ker.

–Es el ecologista Jinjiro…- comentó Serena al ver que Fox no daba con la identidad del hombre.

-Ecologista… Manipur Chakra… centro energético de la abundancia de la Divina Madre Naturaleza…- susurró pensativo, tratando de correlacionar las ideas.

¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?...-

-Ahora no importa, luego te explicaré… por lo pronto hay que llevarlo a un hospital…-

**00000000000000000000000000000**

-hola preciosa… ¿porque tan solita?– trataba ella de ignorar los susurros que escuchaba al pasar cerca de los callejones oscuros aledaños a su casa- si deseas… ¿te puedo hacer compañía? –escuchó detrás de ella una voz ronca.

-y si quieres yo te ayudo –escucho frente a ella a un joven robusto de cabello oscuro enmarañado y no muy buen aspecto el cual se interfería en su camino.

-permiso –dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

¿qué¿no te gusta nuestra compañía? – preguntó uno mas de los jóvenes que la acorralaban.

-creo que a nadie le puede gustar, así que por favor déjeme pasar-

-si, pero si me das un besito –decía el primero de los tres mostrando en una fea sonrisa sus dientes amarillentos y señalando descaradamente su mejilla.

-en tus sueños –decía la chica mirándolo amenazadoramente tratando de esquivarlo para seguir su camino, siendo detenida por los fuertes brazos del hombre frente a ella, pero lo que el chico no sabia era a quien tenia en frente, no era cualquier chica, sino la mas fuerte del grupo de sailors interiores del sistema solar- se lo pedí por las buenas, pero no quiso, así que tocó por las malas –decía cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y lanzándolo con fuerza contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente, pero cuando intento seguir con su camino los dos jóvenes que se encontraban a sus espaldas la sujetaron con fuerza impidiéndole moverse, la chica gritaba e intentaba soltarse, pero los jóvenes eran mas fuertes de lo que parecían.

-oigan manada de aprovechados, suéltenla –gritaba a sus espaldas un chico de cabello castaño un poco largo el cual era sostenido por una pequeña coleta, de mirada negra intensa y piel blanca.

-huy! Ya llego el héroe –reían socarronamente quienes sostenían a la chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-solo unos cobardes como ustedes pueden atacar a una mujer en manada¿es que no saben que a una bella chica no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa? –preguntaba con seriedad.

-jajajajaja –se reían con cinismo- que romántico jajajajaja jajajaja –reían ambos con mayor intensidad dejando de apretar a la joven ojiverde quien aprovechó el momento para encajarle a uno de ellos un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo arrodillado en el piso e inmediatamente después ante la impresión del otro chico propinarle una impresionante patada en sus partes nobles dejándolo tirado en el piso moviéndose desesperadamente a causa del dolor, después de tales acciones los miró con desprecio y recogió su maleta que había caído al piso para retirarse.

-oye… ¿estas bien?–escuchó la chica a sus espaldas.

-claro que estoy bien –lo miró de reojo.

¿no te lastimaron? –preguntó de nuevo preocupado el joven.

-tranquilo Mark, estoy bien –dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó el chico.

-jeje porque estudiamos juntos-

-ahhhhhh tu eres Lita –dijo él con asombro- jajajaja lo siento no te reconocí –decía acercándose con las manos en la nuca... -oye pero ¿de verdad estas bien-

-si tranquilo estoy bien, me sé defender sola-

-si, eso veo –expresaba asombrado mirando de reojo a los hombres que yacían inconscientes aun en el piso¿vives por acá cerca? De todos modos es peligroso que andes por aquí sola, esos tipos pueden buscar venganza-

-jejejejeje no creo que deseen -decía esta vez deteniéndose frente a una pequeña casa- aquí vivo¿quieres pasar a tomar algo? Así te doy las gracias –decía algo cohibida por la intensa mirada del chico.

-gracias de que si tu hiciste todo, pero de todos modos si te acepto un refresco –decía subiendo las escalones al segundo piso siguiendo a la castaña-... Solo recuérdame no hacerte enojar –decía con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sonrojar sin darse cuenta a la joven sailor del trueno.

Aquí va uno que otro nombre que he utilizado en el fic y su significado.

Ker Muerte. Nix Noche. Egle resplandeciente. Hipnos personificación del sueño.

Ahh y gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews!

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

Escrito: 21 de Agosto de 2004

Editado: 4 de Febrero de 2005


	13. Reflexiones

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción¿Quiénes son los akiliar?... ¿Qué es lo que buscan?  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Sailor Moon no me pertenecen… bla bla bla…

**En el capítulo anterior... **

-Si no puedes hacer nada¿para qué siquiera te molestas en transformarte?...- Al comentario, Serena esbozó una expresión de culpabilidad, pero a la vez dolida por la forma en que Fox le estaba hablando.

-Levántate de ahí…- dijo casi ordenando –Tenemos que identificar quién es la víctima…-

¿Por qué me reprochas que yo no haya hecho nada si tu tampoco hiciste el menor movimiento?...- preguntó la rubia cuando al fin pudo ponerse en pie.

-Porque no es mi pelea… no me corresponde intervenir… No estoy destinado para eso…- dijo casi para sí mismo mientras se encuclillaba para ver quién era el hombre que había estado en manos de Ker.

–Es el ecologista Jinjiro…- comentó Serena al ver que Fox no daba con la identidad del hombre.

-Ecologista… Manipur Chakra… centro energético de la abundancia de la Divina Madre Naturaleza…- susurró pensativo, tratando de correlacionar las ideas.

¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?...-

-Ahora no importa, luego te explicaré… por lo pronto hay que llevarlo a un hospital…-

**CAPÍTULO 13: REFLEXIONES**

_Hace tiempos que no puedo dormir bien, ya se me ha vuelto costumbre… lo único que logro hacer para pasar el tiempo es escribir, sí, lo sé, suena un poco ilógico que Serena Tsukino esté despertando el gusto por escribir, pero no soy la misma de antes, hace mucho tiempo que no lo soy… pensé que en mi vida ya no podría haber problemas, pero… me equivoqué, hasta ahora apenas empiezan… ¿por qué mi cuerpo rechaza la comida?... no lo sé…. Pero no estoy obsesionada con ser delgada, eso es una tontería… ahora no importa, quien se me viene a la mente ahora una y otra vez es Fox, no puedo dejar de pensar en él y en lo último que me ha dicho… ¿quién lo diría?... un nuevo miembro más de la dinastía lunar descubierto en esta época¿quien era el antes, y ¿porque ahora me hace sentir esto?… me dolió mucho cuando me habló como si fuese una inútil… pero sé que me lo merezco… es cierto lo que él me ha dicho… aunque después de eso ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes conmigo… y me gusta… aún no puedo dejar de creer que lo que Darien hizo, duela tan poco cuando estoy a su lado… tengo sueño… parece que el momento de dormir mis dos horas diarias a las que me he acostumbrado, ha llegado… pero tampoco quiero dormir… no quiero cerrar los ojos y ver de nuevo aquellas imágenes… ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan doloroso?... _

**00000000000000000000000000**

-vaya, es hermoso…. La dinastía lunar lo supo hacer todo muy bien…-

-Sí que lo es… pero tenemos que apresurarnos… la conjunción de la luna con el planeta tierra para que haya un eclipse será dentro de poco… sólo tenemos una oportunidad…-

-Lo sé Nix, pero sabes que no es tarea fácil buscar entre todos los humanos que hay en este basurero…-

-Me extraña que digas eso Ker, pensé que eras la mejor… para los akiliar no debería ser demasiado trabajo reunir los 7 chacras… -

-Entonces hazlo tú, tú también eres un akiliar…- ante el comentario de la chica la expresión de Nix cambió totalmente a una de frialdad total, se acercó a ella tomándola por la barbilla.

-Cuidado con lo que dices…- dijo apretando fuertemente la cara de la chica en sus manos, mientras sus ojos le veían fijamente, un hilillo de sangre logró escapar de su piel rasgada por las uñas de Nix –Nunca debes olvidar quien manda aquí…- dijo soltándola bruscamente ante la expresión de terror de la chica.

-Lo siento…- dijo titubeante mientras se sobaba el rostro - armaré la nueva operación de búsqueda…-dijo haciendo ademán de marcharse.

¡Ah!... y creo que es hora de que empiecen a jugar con nuestra princesita…. La necesitamos fuerte… con todo su potencial…-

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- dijo saliendo de la habitación que quedaba al lado este del castillo Moor.

-Tendré lo que siempre me perteneció Serenity…. Y tu guardián personal me hará el trabajo más fácil….- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios mientras colocaba el cristal en su lugar.

**00000000000000000000000000**

¿Qué es lo que buscamos precisamente?...-

-Algo que nos sirva… he visto en mis sueños a ese hombre…-

-Tienes muchos libros que hablan sobre el reino lunar…- dijo reflexivamente mientras trataba de elegir uno de tantos ejemplares.

-Esta ha sido gran parte de mi vida… era la única forma en que podía alejar las pesadillas…-Serena frunció el seño.

-Yo… yo también he tenido pesadillas últimamente… sólo que al despertar no logro recordar muy bien… ¿crees que la solución para que cesen sea lo mismo que hiciste tú?...-

-No lo sé…. A lo mejor tus sueños buscan decirte algo…-

-Pues si buscan decirme algo… no creo que quiera mucho saberlo… el único sentimiento que puedo recordar al despertar, es el miedo… y eso no me gusta en absoluto…-

-Tendremos que empezar a entrenar desde la próxima semana…- dijo abruptamente el chico.

¿Qué?... ¿entrenar?...-

-Sí, o acaso me dirás que te sientes muy preparada para seguir enfrentando a los akiliar…-

-Por supuesto que no… es sólo que no me habías comentado que me ibas a entrenar o algo así…-

-Pues ya lo sabes…. Es mejor estar preparados… mira…- dijo acercándose a la rubia y mostrándole un libro antiguo que en la pasta tenía un ojo encerrado en un triángulo.

-Los akiliar fueron una raza de sabios que existió desde antes de la época del milenio de plata… en su planeta se atesoraban libros que guardaban grandes secretos del universo, la educación en el planeta, era lo más importante y por mucho tiempo formaron parte de los grandes pilares que sostenían el equilibrio del sistema solar, una raza pacífica y en extremo generosa, pero desafortunadamente su planeta se vio atacado por un grupo rebelde, el cual dio lugar a la destrucción del planeta y casi de la raza entera de akiliar's, solo unos pocos sobrevivieron, quienes fueron asilados en el reino lunar y en poco tiempo se convirtieron en consejeros de los más importantes miembros del reino….-

-No puedo creerlo… ¿quiere decir que los akiliar convivieron con nosotros en la Luna?..- dijo Serena totalmente sorprendida.

-Por lo visto, creo que así fue…-

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué ahora nos atacan?...-

-Eso es lo que debemos averiguar…-dijo reservando el libro en un rincón de su escritorio ¿Sigues con mareos?... – preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños, al ver que la chica se apoyaba en el escritorio y se llevaba una mano hacia su cara.

-Sí, no ha servido de nada los medicamentos que me recetaron… y el que en casa me estén prácticamente obligando a comer, solo ha empeorado las cosas…-

-Deberías venir a vivir conmigo…-

¿Qué?..- preguntó serena sorprendida por la propuesta del chico.

-No me malinterpretes…. Sería lo mejor mientras estemos entrenando… además podría descubrir el origen de lo que te pasa… no creo que sea algo que puedan descubrir los médicos sin saber quien eres…-

¿También crees que esté relacionado con el hecho de que yo sea una sailor?...-

-Sí, pienso que es lo más probable…-

¡Vaya!... por fin alguien que no piensa que me estoy volviendo paranoica o loca…-

¿Por qué dices eso?...-

-Luna…-

-Esa chica, terca y regañona como nadie...-

¿Chica?... estás equivocado Luna es…-

-Es una gata… lo sé… pero no se te olvide que ella era una persona como todos nosotros en el pasado… todavía no entiendo porqué sigue en la forma de un animal…-

-Porque no tiene otra forma… es una gata…-

-te equivocas, Luna podría volver a estar en su forma humana… es más, me has dado una muy buena idea… eso es lo primero que harás…-

¿Qué cosa?...-

-Convertir a Luna en humana…-

¿Yo?... pero si yo no sé hacer eso…-

-Pero lo sabrás….-

Rato después, los dos chicos dejaron la biblioteca para despejarse un poco, Fox podía darse cuenta de la energía que rodeaba a Serena, por lo que sus sospechas cada día se hacían más firmes, pero por eso necesitaba tenerla cerca, porque tenía que investigar y finalmente saber qué le pasaba a la rubia, pero mientras tanto, no podía dejar de disfrutar la presencia de ella.

-Podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí…- susurró la rubia respirando hondo y profundo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un sillón, mientras Fox estaba de espaldas a ella, encendiendo la chimenea.

-Y yo podría acostumbrarme a tenerte aquí…-dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a ella en el sillón.

-Fox, nunca me has hablado de tus padres…-

-Pues… ¿qué puedo decirte- dijo pensativo -…Mis padres viven en Alemania… yo viví con ellos hasta que me mudé a Tokio… mi padre es dueño de una multinacional y mi madre es su mano derecha, aunque a ella le gusta mucho más hacer obras benéficas… de hecho tiene una fundación para niños sin hogar…-

¡Vaya!... debe ser una bonita familia… supongo que debes extrañarlos mucho…-

-Sí, es cierto pero…-dijo con voz melancólica.

¿Qué sucede?...-

-Bueno, mi padre siempre ha estado en desacuerdo conmigo porque me gusta la medicina y la música y él quiere que me convierta en un hombre de negocios como él, lastimosamente soy más como mi madre porque me gusta mucho más ayudar a las personas… no he sabido mucho de ellos desde que vine a Tokio puesto que mi padre no ha querido que tenga noticias de ellos…-

-Pero haces lo que te gusta… y algún día tú padre tendrá que entenderlo…- dijo Serena mientras espontáneamente se acercaba al chico y le daba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a Fox lo sorprendió y le hizo sonrojar un poco, pero a la vez le dio la oportunidad de ser cariñoso con la chica, así que la rodeo con sus brazos y la acercó más hacia sí y así se quedaron disfrutando el uno del la compañía del otro mientras Fox empezaba a entonar una canción.

_**Si ayer tuviste un día gris...**_

_**Tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver...**_

_**Si así consigo hacerte sonreír...**_

_**Si lo que quieres es huir, camina**_

_**Yo haré canciones para ver...**_

_**Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir...**_

_**No tengo más motivos para darte**_

_**Que este miedo que me da**_

_**El no volver a verte nunca más...**_

_**Creo ver la lluvia caer,**_

_**En mi ventana te veo**_

_**Pero no esta lloviendo**_

_**No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento**_

**_¡Hoy te hecho de menos!_**

_**Yo solo quiero hacerte saber**_

_**Amiga estés, donde estés**_

_**Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré**_

_**Si te sientes sola, háblame**_

_**Que te estaré escuchando**_

_**Aunque no te pueda ver...**_

_**Aunque no te pueda ver...**_

_**De tantas cosas que perdí...**_

_**Diría, que solo guardo lo que fue**_

_**Mágico tiempo que nació un abril**_

_**Miradas tristes sobre mí, se anidan**_

_**Y se hacen parte de mi piel**_

_**Y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti...**_

_**No tengo más motivos para darte**_

_**Que esta fría soledad**_

_**Que necesito darte tantas cosas más...**_

_Necesitaba esperanza, necesitaba saber que todo estaría mejor, saber que a pesar de todo, no todo era malo y allí estaba él, escuchándome, despejando mis miedos de cualquier forma, no me decía que las cosas fueran fáciles, pero me anima a luchar, confía en mí, confía en mí a pesar de que no me conoce totalmente… ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo?..._

_Es curioso como pienso en él como si no estuviera aquí, pero si lo está, no hay sensación más agradable que la que siento ahora, con sus brazos alrededor mío, acunándome, protegiéndome… despejando el vacío que hay en mi corazón, dejando que las huellas de dolor que han quedado de la persona a quien quise tanto, sean resarcidas con un poder mayor que no logro entender… me acaricia la mejilla porque cree que estoy dormida, pero no es así, solo puedo disfrutar de la sensación, de la paz que me produce su cercanía, su piel es cálida y me hace cosquillas… no quisiera que este momento acabara… quiero grabarlo en mi corazón…pienso en ello mientras inevitablemente caigo en el ensueño… _

_**Creo ver la lluvia caer,**_

_**En mi ventana te veo**_

_**Pero no esta lloviendo**_

_**No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento**_

**_¡Hoy te hecho de menos!_**

_**Yo solo quiero hacerte saber**_

_**Amiga estés donde estés**_

_**Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré**_

_**Si te sientes sola, háblame**_

_**Que te estaré escuchando**_

_**Aunque no te pueda ver...**_

_**Aunque no te pueda ver...**_

**00000000000000000000000000**

¿Lo de siempre?...-

-Sí, Andrew, lo de siempre…-

-Cambia esa cara, Darien…. Ya verás como se arreglará todo este malentendido….-

-No lo creo… ¿no has visto la actitud de Serena?...-

La chica sentada al lado del pelinegro, escuchaba con atención a todo lo que decían los dos chicos…

¿Darien Chiba?...-

-Sí, soy yo… y tú eres…- dijo desconfiado el chico analizando a la chica que tenía en frente, era una pelirroja, de ojos pequeños y tez color canela, era notable que el color de su cabello no era natural, muy alta para ser mujer.

-Yo soy Yuriko, mucho gusto…- dijo ofreciendo su mano al pelinegro.

¿Yuriko¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

-Soy amiga de Serena…-

-ahhh! … amiga de Serena.. Sí, ahora creo saber quien eres...-dijo recordando que una vez que había llamado a casa de la rubia su mama le había dicho que estaba en casa de Yuriko. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?...-

¿Serena?... divinamente… desde que está sin ti ha estado mucho mejor…- Darien frunció el entrecejo.

¿Ella te ha contado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?...-

-Ella me lo cuenta todo…- dijo orgullosa –Por algo soy su mejor amiga…-

¿Su mejor amiga?... pensé que su mejor amiga era…- iba diciendo el pelinegro, pero la chica que tenía enfrente no le dejó terminar.

-Era, bien dicho… era… ahora las cosas han cambiado… y a puesto que tú eres el que menos se ha dado cuenta…-

-Y no sabes como me arrepiento de eso… de haberla hecho a un lado sin haberme dado cuenta… pero la verdad es que ella es lo más importante para mí-

¿ah si- preguntó Yuriko alzando una ceja –yo no sabía que así se le demostraba a una persona lo mucho que nos importa… ignorándola, alejándola, engañándola…-

¿sabes?...- dijo llevándose el vaso que había en la mesa para tomar un sorbo de café –creo que tú no tienes suficientes bases para juzgarme…-

-He visto como ha sufrido Serena por tu culpa… para mí eso basta… el que la haga sufrir a ella es una persona ruin… ella no se lo merece… -

-Pero solo conoces una parte de la historia… no conoces la otra cara de la moneda…-

-Tienes razón…- concluyó la chica volteando a ver a Andrew para darle las gracias por su malteada –Yo no soy quién para juzgarte… en todo caso, es Serena quien tiene el juego en sus manos…-

-He cometido tantos errores últimamente…-dijo casi para sí mismo suspirando.

-Ya lo creo… pero ¿sabes?... no sé porqué en realidad te creo que la quieres…- Darien abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa de lo que decía la chica, sus rudos comentarios de antes, lo único que le había hecho creer era que lo tenía en el más bajo concepto.

-Y como nunca podría querer a nadie…-

-Pero creo que si la quieres de vuelta, es mejor que le des tiempo… ella aún está muy herida… y no sólo porque cree que la engañaste- Darien seguía con la sorpresa como principio de sus emociones…. ¿ahora iba a aconsejarle sobre cómo arreglar las cosas?

-Es lo único que quiero, la quiero a ella, recuperarla cuanto antes….-

-Entonces has lo que te dije, dale tiempo…- dijo haciendo ademán de marcharse cuando de pronto el chico cayó en cuenta de algo que había dicho la pelirroja.

-Oye¿Por qué dijiste que cree que la engañé?... acaso… ¿sabes algo-

-Lo suficiente, lo suficiente…- dijo sin darle oportunidad al pelinegro de hacer más pues al siguiente instante se había marchado.

**00000000000000000000000000**

_He sentido miedo, sí miedo irrefrenable, el saber que ya nada de lo que conocía será como antes, ni siquiera con la persona a quien amé, bueno…. Y aún amo… pero sé que ya las cosas no podrán ser, no quiero que sean más, y quizá eso era lo que quería él también, al menos eso fue lo que demostraron los hechos. Sus actos me han llevado a esta decisión, pero a pesar de que soy yo ahora la que le dirá que no, no puedo dejar de sentir dolor, no puedo dejar de pensar en los buenos momentos, en los días en los que lo sentí realmente conmigo, pero no tiene caso seguir con una persona a la cual no le importas, ya se me hace imposible creer en sus palabras porque no puede uno ir diciendo una cosa y haciendo otra sin que inevitablemente pierdas la confianza, me ha engañado con otra, pero dice que me ama… ¿Eso es el amor? Si el amor es así, prefiero sacarlo de mi vida diaria y volverme una chica fría si es preciso… _

**00000000000000000000000000**

-Y entonces cuanto hace que decidiste venir de Alemania…-

-Hace mucho que tenía planeado venir a Tokio, y ya me ves…. Aquí estoy….-

-Pero ¿por qué no avisaste que venías?...-

-Hombre! Y ¿Dónde iba a localizarte?... si hacía meses que no tenía una noticia de ti… si te marchaste sin decir nada desde aquella vez que….- el chico no se atrevió a continuar.

-desde el accidente, lo sé…-

-No fue un accidente…- afirmó con seguridad Fox mientras el rostro de Nicolas se volvía sombrío y de sus ojos amenazaban por salir un par de lágrimas.

-Siempre quise olvidarlo, pero las pesadillas te persiguen donde vallas, aún hay veces que me pregunto porqué lo hizo…-decía mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía pensar en ello.

-Es tan complicado a veces entender a las personas… pero como quiera que sea hay que seguir adelante…-

-La he perdonado… pero no es fácil… no es fácil olvidar que días antes de que te casaras con la mujer que amas, ella decida quitarse la vida… no es fácil perdonar que esa persona finja ante ti que todo está bien para que al final te diga que no vales, que no eres razón suficiente para luchar por la vida…-

-Nicolas…- susurró Fox al ver que el semblante de su amigo se volvía mucho más triste, la conversación no había sido la mejor -Todo tiene su razón y aunque no la veamos en su momento…-

¿recuerdas nuestros días en el colegio de Alemania?...- dijo de repente.

-Claro que los recuerdo¡cómo no acordarme de aquellos días!...- Fox comprendió que Nicolas no quería tocar más el tema y siguió el nuevo hilo de la conversación.

-Recuerdo cuantas veces trataron de expulsarte, eras un caos completo…-

-Corrección… éramos…que tú tampoco te quedabas atrás…-

-Sí, claro… como no, a mí me castigaban por ir diciéndote que no hicieras…-

-Fueron buenos tiempos…-

¿Aún eres tan mujeriego?...-

**00000000000000000000000000**

¡Amy-chan! Abre esa puerta YAAA- gritaba una de las chicas desde afuera, ya llevaban 15 minutos tocando la puerta y la peliazul no se dignaba a abrirles, y eso que sabían que estaba allí y justo cuando daban la vuelta para irse, sintieron como la puerta se abría.

-Chicas…-dijo al verlas –No tenían por qué hacer tanto alboroto… me duele la cabeza…- decía una Amy irreconocible, con el cabello revuelto, visibles ojeras y ropa arrugada.

-Pues si no estuvieras sorda, segura que hubiéramos hecho menos escándalo- decía Mina mientras entraba junto con las otras a la casa.

-vayaa-dijo Ray abriendo los ojos de par en par –Pero si es que tuviste una fiesta y no nos dijiste…- la casa estaba hecha un caos completo, con ropa aquí y allá, latas de bebidas alcohólicas, paquetes de pasabocas y un sinfín de cosas más.

-Si alguna de ustedes sabe decirme que paso aquí, se lo agradecería… porque yo no tengo la menor idea…- decía la chica casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

¿Cómo que no Amy?...- preguntó incrédula Lita.

-Bueno… en realidad recuerdo muy poco de las últimas dos semanas…-

¿Qué?... entonces… ¿no recuerdas tampoco la semana de suspensión?...-

¡¡QUÉ!... ¿¿ME SUSPENDIERON- decía la chica totalmente incrédula a punto de un colapso nervioso.

¿¿En serio no lo recuerdas? Ni la pelea…-

¿QUÉ?... Cuál pelea… ay por dios, a mí me va a dar algo…- ahora Amy se paseaba de lado a lado mientras las chicas le explicaban más o menos los acontecimientos de esas dos semanas que para ella, estaban casi en blanco.

-Pues de verdad Amy, nosotras tratamos de impedir que hicieras más locuras, pero eras imposible de controlar… - decía Lita diez minutos después.

-Un momento chicas… - dijo Ray atrayendo la atención de todas –esto está muy extraño… ¿Cuándo fue que Amy empezó a comportarse raro-

-El lunes en clases…-

¿Y qué paso antes de ese lunes?...-

-Pues…-

¡¡El ataque de los akiliar-

-Cierto, y ellos atacaron a Amy…-

-Pero no le hicieron nada, tan sólo la dejaron inconsciente…-

-Pues eso creímos nosotras, porque al parecer estuvieron controlando a Amy a su antojo durante este tiempo… eso explicaría todo…-

-Sí, es verdad…-

¡¡Pues entonces ayúdenme a recoger este desorden- dijo Amy autoritaria a lo que las chicas quedaron totalmente sorprendidas – Luego voy a investigar qué es lo que se traen esos…. (N/A: lo que seguía después fue censurado por su alto contenido en palabras… ehm… uds. Entienden) No voy a descansar hasta saber qué es lo que quieren… y pagarán caro esto que me han hecho…-

**00000000000000000000000000**

-no me mires así, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo la instructora de la academia de baile…- dijo Mark ante la expresión perpleja en el rostro de su amiga.

¿Crees que debería seguir?...-

¿Bromeas?... es una de las mejores academias de la ciudad y tú estás en el elenco principal de la próxima presentación… además… ¿recuerdas porqué entraste aquí?...-

**00 Flash back 00**

Serena había estado pensando mucho las cosas y por fin había tomado una decisión, ya no permanecería más así, de ésa forma, ya no se dejaría hundir más, a partir de ahora, procuraría dedicarse más a ella y no giraría más en torno a los demás. Si Darien aun la quería, se arreglarían las cosas entre ellos dos, pero si no, aunque se le partiera el corazón en dos, terminaría con él y seguiría con su vida, después de todo ¿No era el fin del mundo¿ o si, lo mismo iba para las chicas, si seguían alejadas de ella, tendría que hacer nuevos amigos y dejarlas a ellas de lado; pero lo que no estaba dispuesta a seguir haciendo, era a aislarse más y dejar que la sensación de soledad la carcomiera.

Primero, mejoraría sus notas, dedicándose más a sus estudios, tal vez conseguiría un par de amigos que bien que le hacían falta, bueno, no era como ir a conseguir frutas al mercado, pero, de antaño, ella recordaba lo buena que era para esas cosas, así que por ese lado estaba segura que no habría problema, por lo primero... bueno, tal vez necesitaría conseguir un poco de ayuda, pero no importaba igual lo haría y además pensaba inscribirse en algún curso extraescolar interesante, já su alter ego se rió de ella, recordándole, lo mucho que criticaba a Amy por hacer tal cosa, pero de seguro eso guardaría su mente lejos de muchos de los aterradores pensamientos y sentimientos que ahora la abordaban, así que ya estaba decidido; sí eso haría, no más lágrimas, ni sufrimiento. Desde ahora empezaría un gran cambio en su vida...

**00000000000000000000000000**

1 mes después...

-Vamos, flaquita, es el curso ideal para nosotros-

¿Tú crees, yo no sé bailar muy bien-

-De eso se trata, de que aprendamos a bailar, si fuésemos bailarines profesionales¿qué sentido tendría inscribirnos-

-Tienes razón, además… ¿Quién baila peor que tú-

-Oye, oye, el hecho de que yo sea amble contigo, no te da ningún derecho a reírte de mí en mi cara-

**00 Fin flash back 00**

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo después de un rato de recordar, casi había perdido el sentido de lo que se había propuesto al principio –Mark, tienes toda la razón… no puedo dejar la academia así de fácil…-

-Pues entonces… ¿qué esperas, vamos, la practica empezará en una hora… es tu última oportunidad de estar en el grupo…. Recuerda lo que te mandó a decir la instructora… que…-

¡NO LO REPITAS!...- dijo Serena alzando su mano –No quiero llegar temblando como gelatina al ensayo…- y dicho esto, Serena subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto para regresar minutos después con un bolso de mano en el que llevaba la ropa para cambiarse. –Vamos al matadero…- terminó diciendo agarrando a Mark del brazo, algo que hizo sonreír al chico.

¡Ni que lo digas, tu no has asistido a los últimos ensayos… ah! Y eso que yo no estoy entre el elenco principal…-

**Academia Stars' rain**

¡Vaya! Pero si por fin se digna a aparecer la señorita Tsukino…-dijo en voz alta la instructora de baile apenas vio entrar a Serena llamando la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo que las miradas se posaran en los dos chicos.

-uu ya nos vio… así que prepárate…- le susurró Mark al oído a la rubia.

-Sien… siento mucho no haber asistido a los últimos ensayos…- dijo sin mucha seguridad.

¿Lo siente?... ¿Lo siente señorita Tsukino?... creame que no lo sentirá tanto hasta después del ensayo… ¡así que vaya a cambiarse!...-Todo el salón se quedó en absoluto silencio, los chicos conocían el genio de su instructora, y estaban seguros de que éste iba a ser un laargo ensayo… secretamente no podían más que compadecer a la chica, no sabía la que le esperaba. Una vez que la chica rubia estuvo de vuelta, la mirada de la instructora volvió a clavarse en ella.

-Como veo que nuestra "estrellita"…- hizo énfasis en la última palabra –…ya regresó, creo que podemos empezar a ensayar…. ¿podría mostrarnos su parte de la presentación señorita?...-

¿QUÉ?... pero… pero si no sé que parte….-

¡AH!... No sabe qué parte… qué interesante!... y yo que pensé que SU amiguito- dijo volteando a ver a Mark –Le había informado en lo que consistía SU PARTE…- dijo mirando a todos los demás alumnos.

-No… no señora, Mark no me informó…-

-AHHH! Ya veo… Luisa, muéstrale qué tiene qué hacer…- dijo señalando a una de las chicas, a lo que esta, obedientemente, le mostró cada paso a la chica de la coreografía que habían montado hasta el momento. Uno de los chicos, que no le veía oficio a estar allí viendo a "la chica atrasada" se atrevió a decir.

-Señorita Carla¿y nosotros qué hacemos?…-

-Ustedes…- dijo mirándolos –ustedes se quedarán ahí viendo hasta que la señorita aprenda…-Ante tal declaración hubo un barullo inevitable entre los chicos que no le veían utilidad al asunto – ¡Silencio- terminó por decir para imponer orden en el salón. –Y bien señorita, ahora que Luisa le enseñó lo que debe hacer, empiece…- Serena no sabía qué hacer… apenas si su nerviosismo le había dejado ver algunos pasos de los que hacía la chica… además… ¿cómo pretendía que aprendiera todo eso en un solo ensayo mientras los demás la miraban, más no tuvo otro remedio que empezar con lo que recordaba.

-No, no… así no… la pierna no se dobla, se gira… hágalo de nuevo…-para este punto, todos los chicos estaban sentados en cualquier parte murmurando sobre "el centro de atracción".

Así pasó media hora hasta que uno de los alumnos no se aguantó y volvió a preguntar.

-Señorita Carla… ¿podemos irnos?...-

¿Acaso he dicho que la clase se ha acabado?...- preguntó y al no obtener respuesta, siguió –No¿verdad que no?... así que vuelva a su sitio-

-Deje de payasear y hágalo en serio¿quiere?... ¿esta usted imitando los movimientos de una marioneta acaso?... No quiero verla dándose golpes contra el piso, quiero verla bailar señorita…- así pasó toda la clase con una frase y otra de la instructora que no dejaba de fastidiar a Serena, haciéndole ver a ella y a sus compañeros, lo mal que lo hacía hasta que por fin, media hora después de lo que acostumbraba a terminar la clase dijo –Bien, eso es todo por hoy… pueden irse…- Los demás alumnos de la academia dieron gracias por el hecho, estaban tremendamente aburridos sólo viendo, a lo cual la instructora les recordó de quién era la culpa de que no hubieran ensayado ese día.

**En el camerino**

-Wao sí que se desquitó hoy contigo….-

-Ni lo menciones Mark…-dijo la chica con desánimo.

-Pero lo hiciste muy bien… creo que has aprendido más rápido de lo que ninguno lo ha hecho… te felicito flaca…-

-Gracias Mark…-

-Es en serio, flaca… aunque creo que debes estar totalmente rendida…-

-No tanto… eh… Mark… ¿quieres salirte?... ¿O es que pretendes verme desnuda- preguntó pícaramente la rubia a lo que el chico se sonrojó hasta mas no poder y salió sin decir nada.

Una vez se hubo marchado Mark, Serena empezó a quitarse la ropa con la que había estado en el ensayo, cuando iba a ponerse la otra muda de ropa, algo le llamó la atención, en el piso había unas gotas de sangre… no pudo evitar sorprenderse… pero, cuando miró su vientre, se sorprendió aún más… su herida que hasta hace unos días estaba totalmente sana, se había abierto…

La canción que utilicé en este capítulo es: **Aunque no te Pueda Ver de Alex Ubago**

A todos ustedes, gracias por seguirme leyendo….

Con cariño,

Moonlight8.

Escrito: 25 de Noviembre de 2004

Editado: 5 de Febrero de 2005


	14. Dejame decir adiós, dejame pedir perdón

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción¿Qué pasa cuando Serena se da cuenta de cómo sucedieron las cosas con Darien y Cristal en realidad?  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Sailor Moon no me pertenecen… bla bla bla…

En el capítulo anterior…

-Wao sí que se desquitó hoy contigo….-

-Ni lo menciones Mark…-dijo la chica con desánimo.

-Pero lo hiciste muy bien… creo que has aprendido más rápido de lo que ninguno lo ha hecho… te felicito flaca…-

-Gracias Mark…-

-Es en serio, flaca… aunque creo que debes estar totalmente rendida…-

-No tanto… eh… Mark… ¿quieres salirte?... ¿O es que pretendes verme desnuda- preguntó pícaramente la rubia a lo que el chico se sonrojó hasta mas no poder y salió sin decir nada.

Una vez se hubo marchado Mark, Serena empezó a quitarse la ropa con la que había estado en el ensayo, cuando iba a ponerse la otra muda de ropa, algo le llamó la atención, en el piso había unas gotas de sangre… no pudo evitar sorprenderse… pero, cuando miró su vientre, se sorprendió aún más… su herida que hasta hace unos días estaba totalmente sana, se había abierto…

**CAPÍTULO 14: DEJAME DECIR ADIÓS, DEJAME PEDIR PERDÓN…**

-No puedo creerte lo que dices…-

-Es en serio Nabiki… el muy tonto me rechazo como si yo fuese cualquiera…-

-Pero… ¿qué se esta creyendo?... está bien que sea uno de los chicos más interesantes de la universidad…. Pero no es para tanto!... tu también tienes muchos admiradores como para que se de el lujo de rechazarte…-

-Pues eso hizo… imaginate… es que ya lo tenía en mis manos… logré besarlo…- dijo con sonrisa complacida recordando los hechos –Ya lo tenía justo donde lo quería… y te aseguro que estaba cediendo… pero de un momento a otro me apartó de él y me dijo que no quería que pasara nada entre nosotros… que no confundiera las cosas porque sólo éramos amigos…-

-Y si sólo quería que fueran amigos… ¿porqué salía tanto contigo?... solos además…-

-Eso es lo que no entiendo… porque además también me salió con que tenía novia… ¿puedes creer eso?...-

-jajajajaja…. Qué risa!... ¿a qué horas iba a tener novia?... nunca lo vimos con nadie… además de eso¿quién iba a aguantar que su novio saliera a solas con otras chicas?...-

-Cierto… una excusa muy rebuscada… pero lo cierto es que desde eso no ha querido volver a verme…-

-Pues déjalo!... el se lo pierde…- decía la chica llamada Nabiki mientras salía acompañada de Cristal de los tocadores del Crown Center.

-No puedo creerlo…- susurraba una chica de cabellos rubios mientras salía de uno de los baños, había escuchado toda la conversación sin que la vieran, pero sabía perfectamente de lo que habían estado hablando. –entonces Darien…-

**00000000000000000000000**

-Artemis… ya era hora de que aparecieras…-

-Lo sé… pero tenía cosas que averiguar…- Decía una figura en penumbras, más alta de lo usual.

-… ¿Y?... ¿lograste sacar alguna información adicional?...-

-Supe que buscan los 7 chackras más poderosos… y ya tienen el primero en sus manos… además que han refinado sus técnicas de búsqueda… por lo que deduzco que ahora habrán menos equivocaciones… necesitamos estar lo más fuertes y unidos posibles… son demasiado poderosos… -

-Entiendo…- dijo reflexivamente el chico con el que hablaba Artemis –deberías…. No, no deberías…. Tienes que informarle de esto a las otras sailors… por lo pronto Serena no estará con ellas, van a pelear por separado, así que creo que es mejor que les digas que se preparen lo suficiente… están muy débiles… al menos para lo que se nos viene…-

-Hay algo más…-

¿qué cosa?...-

-El líder de todos ellos se llama Nix…-

-Así que ese es su nombre… sé que lo conozco de algún lugar…- dijo tratando de recordar.

-De seguro que lo conoces si vivieron en el reino lunar… ¿has… has visto a Luna-

-No directamente, pero no te preocupes… ella está bien…-

-Y… - Artemis titubeó un poco antes de continuar, mientras su cara se ruborizaba un poco – ¿Ella también recuperó su forma humana?...-

-Jajajajajaaja- Fox no pudo evitar reírse haciendo que aumentara el sonrojo del joven –Te mueres por verla de nuevo… no te preocupes, Serena se encargará de ello…-

-Pero…. Ella no sabe… tendría que aprender… ¿no puedes hacerlo tú?...- dijo inquieto.

-jajaja, Artemis, deja ese afán… necesito que Sere aprenda…-

-Creo que mejor me voy a seguir con lo que hacía…- dijo entre apenado y decepcionado mientras Fox seguía riéndose.

**00000000000000000000000**

-Haber… haber… niña¿será que puede dignarse a recoger todo este desorden?...- decía entre histérica y agotada Michiru, Hotaru estaba representando un verdadero reto en su vida.

-Michi… tranquila, más tardecito… ahora quiero ver este programa…- decía la niña totalmente relajada en el sillón de la sala, mientras Michiru miraba impotente la montaña de ropa que había regada por toda la habitación de la joven.

-Eso es lo que me has estado diciendo por días enteros… quiero que lo hagas AHORA…- decía parándose frente al televisor.

-NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS REPETIR OTRA VEZ HOTARU, VE A ORDENAR TU HABITACIÓN…- dijo autoritaria Haruka que aparecía por la puerta acompañada de Luna.

-Está bien… está bien…- dijo aperezada levantándose lentamente del sillón –No puede uno tener un minuto en paz en esta casa…- susurraba por lo bajo.

-Te oí jovencita… y si no quieres ver que es lo que verdaderamente es no vivir en paz, será mejor que guardes tus comentarios…-

¡¡Adultos- exclamó antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-Esa niña me va a sacar canas… no sé que vamos a hacer con ella…- decía Michiru derrotada.

¡¡Y yo que me quejaba cuando lloraba mucho cuando estaba pequeña!...- exclamó Haruka.

-Esta creciendo….- susurró Luna –Y lamento decirles que yo no traigo buenas nuevas…-

¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿qué pasa?...-

-Es Serena… ella esta empeorando… trata de ocultarlo, pero yo me doy cuenta… la he visto como deja de comer días enteros, he visto como prácticamente no duerme, y cuando lo hace se despierta gritando… la verdad me preocupa mucho… hace unos días sus padres la encontraron desmayada en su cuarto y la llevaron al hospital… y allí le diagnosticaron anorexia… cosa que ella niega totalmente… pero…. ¡Sólo hay que verla!... cada día más delgada…- narraba la gata con gesto preocupado.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor… tenemos que hablar con ella Haruka-

-Esta es la batalla de nunca acabar… mañana iremos a buscar a la gatita-

-El poder destruye…- susurró la joven de cabellos negros, sorprendiendo a los demás con su presencia.

¿Qué dices Hotaru?...-

-La rubia tiene el poder de destruir el planeta, pero se está destruyendo a sí misma…-continuó.

¿Hotaru?...- preguntó Haruka mientras se acercaba a la niña.

¡Suéltame!... ¡Déjenme en paz!...- gritó mientras corría con dirección hacia la puerta, mientras Haruka se veía tirada en el piso producto de la fuerza de la joven. Sin embargo Luna reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para seguir a la joven.

**00000000000000000000000**

Podía verse en alguna calle de Tokio a una rubia, mirando hacia un piso específico del edificio que tenía justo en frente… ¿Cuántas veces había estado allí?... muchas… y sin embargo ahora le parecía totalmente extraño… ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle… lo único que sabía era que debía hablar con él… se había equivocado y tenía que reconocerlo… aunque no del todo… entró al lugar y de inmediato la recibió el portero con una amplia sonrisa, aquel joven que de a pocos había ido contándole su vida y con el cual ahora compartía cierta familiaridad, familiaridad que alguna vez despertó los celos de Darien, pero eso había sido hacía mucho… ahora todo había cambiado… todo era muy diferente. Lo saludó sin prestar mucha atención a su mirada que le decía que tenía algo nuevo que contarle, pero ese no era el momento… ahora debía hacer algo que no podía esperar más… subió al ascensor con la mente embotada de la conversación que había escuchado antes y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el piso "indicado", al estar justo en frente a la puerta sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre… de nuevo su herida estaba molestando, pero aguantando el dolor golpeó suavemente la puerta.

Dentro del apartamento estaba el chico de cabellos negros situado en el balcón observando la ciudad con mirada melancólica, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, porque en esos días sólo una cosa ocupaba su mente, y eso lo estaba desesperando… estaba pensando en salir con Andrew como el mismo chico se lo había propuesto, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo en su puerta, que se había vuelto insistente después de varios minutos de no obtener respuesta.

-'ese Andrew'- pensó –'Se ha venido hasta acá'- y se dispuso a abrir la puerta no sin antes ponerse una camiseta encima. Su sorpresa fue demasiada cuando en vez de Andrew a la que se encontró en frente suyo fue a su… ¿exnovia? –Serena…- susurró al verla sin podérselo creer del todo.

-Darien…- susurró ella a su vez, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un momento sin saber qué decir o qué hacer hasta que por fin a la rubia le salieron las palabras ¿Puedo pasar?...-

¡Ah!.. sí... sí, claro…- tartamudeó él, al ver lo descortés que había sido sin darse cuenta, dejándola en la puerta sin invitarla a pasar. Haciéndose a un lado, dejó que la chica entrara en su departamento, dándose cuenta por vez primera de lo desordenado que se encontraba el lugar –Perdona el desorden…- decía mientras trataba nerviosamente de recoger alguna ropa y platos que encontraba en su camino.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella jugando con sus manos parada en medio de la sala –Un poco de desorden de vez en cuando no hace daño…- siguió diciendo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Y… ¿A qué debo el gusto de tenerte aquí?...- preguntó Darien vacilante mirando a la rubia seriamente.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo…- dijo evitando la mirada de él. Darien frunció el ceño.

-Te escucho…- dijo sentándose en el sillón de la sala, invitándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Serena suspiró y se sentó en la silla que quedaba al frente, no en el mismo sillón que Darien como lo había hecho cientos de veces. Darien le miraba fijamente esperando que hablara pero la rubia no se decidía. –… ¿Y bien-

-Darien…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos a la vez que jugueteaba con sus manos –Yo… yo… te debo una disculpa…-

¿Una disculpa?...- preguntó un poco asombrado ¿Por qué?...-

-Yo no te creí cuando me contaste lo que paso con esa chica… y… ahora sé que es verdad lo que me dijiste…- el pelinegro quedó un poco descolocado con la confesión de la chica… ¿acaso Yuriko había tenido algo que ver en todo esto?

-Pero… ¿cómo?...- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

-La escuché a ella misma hablar sobre el asunto…- el chico se preguntó como era posible que lo hubiera escuchado de Cristal¿acaso había habido una confrontación entre ellas?... lo que quiera que hubiese pasado, prefirió quedarse con la intriga -Darien… perdóname por no haberte creído…- terminó de decir la rubia con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Serena…- susurró él, sintiendo como un enorme peso era liberado de encima de sus hombros –Me alegra tanto que te hayas dado cuenta de que no te mentí…- dijo ahora conmocionado, acercándose a la chica y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Perdóname Darien…- volvió a decir la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Serena, es lógico que viendo lo que viste, hayas dudado de mí, además… he hecho cosas no muy dignas de aplaudir… yo… no tengo nada que perdonarte… eres tú la que tienes que perdonarme a mí…-

-de todas formas, siento mucho haber dudado de ti…-

-Eso ya no importa ahora…- dijo sin poder reprimir más las ganas de abrazar a la rubia, a lo que se acercó y la apretó fuerte contra sí –Te extrañé mucho…- Serena se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió plenamente al abrazo del pelinegro, dejando escapar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir –No sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido tu ausencia…- siguió susurrando el chico mientras también dejaba que algunas gotas saladas rodaran por su cara.

-Darien… hay muchas cosas que… han pasado…-

-Lo sé, lo sé mi niña…- decía acariciando el cabello de ella –Pero… juntos podemos superarlo… yo sé que te he fallado en muchas formas… pero te prometo que…- a ese punto Darien no pudo seguir porque Serena inmediatamente se separó de él y puso un dedo en los labios de él.

-No digas nada por favor… no prometas nada…- dijo mientras se liberaba de las manos de él para cortar todo contacto entre ellos dos.

-Pero… Serena…- dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón para hacerla que lo viera a los ojos y cuando hubo logrado su propósito continuó –Yo… yo te amo y… la verdad nunca he querido hacerte daño… pero sé que lo he hecho… y necesito que confíes en que eso no volverá a pasar…- siguió diciendo mientras rozaba las mejillas de ella para limpiar los rastros de las lágrimas que antes habían mojado su rostro. La miró a los ojos tratando de hacerle ver lo sincero que estaba siendo en ese momento, tratando de decirle que ella era una persona muy importante para él y también para buscar una respuesta ante su inminente silencio.

-Darien…-susurró ella sin saber qué decir.

-Te amo Serena…- volvió a decir él, esta vez permitiéndose acercar su rostro al de ella para probar de nuevo aquellos labios que había ansiado por tanto tiempo. Serena por su parte, se sentía bastante nublada por la atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos dos, por todo lo que le había dicho él y por su innegable cercanía… era algo que extrañaba, pero a su vez… a su vez le hacía sentir algo que no había sentido antes…

-Darien yo… yo…- tartamudeó ella, incapaz de hacer salir las palabras que tenía en su mente mientras el pelinegro se acercaba más y más hasta alcanzar rozar sus labios, contacto que le hizo sobrevenir un sinfín de emociones que le dejaron paralizada y Darien al no recibir rechazo por parte de ella, optó por tratar de profundizar mas el beso, rodeándola con sus brazos e insistiendo en abrirse paso en la boca de ella.

-Darien… no…- trató de decir la rubia tratando de evitar lo que él pretendía –NO…- dijo enérgicamente, esta vez separándolo a él por completo de sí y parándose bruscamente del sillón.

¿Qué sucede?...- preguntó extrañado él mientras también se levantaba.

-Darien yo… yo… no estoy preparada para volver contigo…- dijo ella sorprendiendo demasiado al chico que supuso que lo que le había dicho ella significaba la reconciliación entre ellos dos -este tiempo en que hemos estado alejados he tenido la posibilidad de pensar mejor las cosas… y…. la verdad es que… quiero estar sola ahora… creo que lo mejor es que sólo seamos amigos…- decía Serena, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía el decir aquellas palabras.

_Déjame, déjame decir adiós_

_Ayúdame, ayúdame a borrar tu voz_

-Pero Serena… no entiendo… como puedes decir eso… acabas de decirme que supiste que lo de Cristal no fue como tu pensabas y…- hizo una pausa tratando de seguir hilando las ideas que en ese momento le eran escasas –Serena… no digas eso por favor…-

_Enséñame, enséñame a seguir sin ti_

_Intentaré librar mi pecho de este amor_

-Darien… no es sólo lo de Cristal y tu lo sabes muy bien… creo que este no es el momento para que estemos juntos… todo ha sido demasiado doloroso entre nosotros dos- decía permitiendo de nuevo que las lágrimas surcaran su cara, a pesar de que ella le estaba diciendo que terminaran, era también muy doloroso para ella aceptar que lo que habían tratado de construir se había ido al piso por pequeños detalles que fueron deteriorando el vínculo que había entre los dos.

_Háblame y cuéntame qué vas a hacer_

_Con el dolor de esto que no pudo ser_

_Olvídame y empieza a caminar sin mí_

_Que este amor se nos ha escapado ya_

-Es que… ¿acaso has dejado de quererme- preguntó el pelinegro, temiendo la respuesta.

-No, no Darien… no es eso… - decía mirándolo a los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo –No se deja de querer de la noche a la mañana… yo aún te amo… pero a veces el amor no es suficiente…-

_No, tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no me hacen soñar como ayer_

¿No soy el que esperabas?... es eso… te decepcioné… tenías unas expectativas frente a mí que yo no cumplí… creí que seguías siendo aquella chiquilla adolescente que se dejó deslumbrar por su príncipe y… te creí segura… pero no fue así…- dijo él más como una afirmación que como pregunta. Serena sólo calló. No tenía respuesta a eso que el decía.

_Ya mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estás cerca de mí_

-Serena te aseguro que no soy el mismo ahora… tu ausencia me ha hecho ver lo egoísta que he sido contigo… me he dado cuenta de todos los errores que he cometido contigo… pero por favor… dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que todo lo que te digo es cierto… dame una oportunidad de recompensarte por todo lo que has pasado sin mí… pero no me pidas que seamos amigos así nada más… yo te necesito…-

_Déjame, déjame pedir perdón_

_Tal vez no di todo lo que pude dar_

_Por este amor que nos ha hecho tanto bien_

_Y me perdí buscándote en mi corazón_

-Lo siento Darien… yo… ahora no puedo… necesito estar sola… te aseguro que no puedo… lo único que quería era decirte que me di cuenta que no me traicionaste con esa chica y pedirte disculpas por haber dudado… y lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora es mi amistad… Lo siento…- dijo en forma segura.

_Ya, tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no me hacen soñar como ayer_

_Ya mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estás cerca de mí_

-Está bien… si eso es lo que tú quieres… esta bien así… pero quiero que te quede bien claro que yo te sigo amando… y que no me voy a dar por vencido así de fácil…- Serena lo miró y sólo asintió para después marcharse.

**00000000000000000000000**

-Amy ya deja de teclear ahí en esa computadora… va a terminar echando humo y fundiéndose si no la apagas… llevas casi dos días completos ahí…- comentó Mina a lo cual la peliazul como lo había hecho todo ese día hizo oídos sordos y siguió machacando las teclas.

-Te vas a enfermar Amy…- susurró Lita.

-Ya casi…- respondió por primera vez la chica, por lo que sus demás amigas se vieron sorprendidas.

-Ya le hicimos hablar… eso es algo…- le decía Mina a las otras chicas con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

-Estoy por creer que se le zafó un tornillo…- siguió diciendo Rei.

¿No será que aún sigue siendo controlada?...- se atrevió a decir Lita.

-Lo tengo!... Lo tengo!... Sí!...- gritaba Amy eufórica mientras saltaba por el cuarto, sorprendiendo a su vez a las chicas.

¿Qué es lo que tienes Amy?... ¿un virus acaso?...- dijo graciosamente Mina acercándose a la peliazul y poniendo una de sus manos en su frente, para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

-Déjate de tonterías Mina- dijo apartando bruscamente la mano de la rubia de sí –Tengo información sobre el enemigo…- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, encarando a las chicas por primera vez en dos días, con su cabello revuelto y unas ojeras que la hacían lucir fantasmal. Las chicas le miraron sorprendidas a la vez que un segundo después se agolpaban frente al computador para ver de qué se trataba.

-Los akiliar fueron una familia de sabios que existieron durante siglos, una raza pacífica que concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en cultivar el conocimiento… llegaron a poseer libros muy valiosos con grandes secretos que nadie más conocía… formaron parte de los pilares del sistema solar, guardando el equilibrio de este, en conjunto con otras razas, vivieron en el planeta eterki hasta que un grupo de rebeldes atacó el planeta, buscando obtener el poderío que se concentraba en los libros que poseían, desafortunadamente, este ataque acabó destruyendo el planeta y sólo dejó a unos pocos akiliar's como sobrevivientes, quienes se refugiaron en la Luna, viviendo desde ese entonces en el reino lunar, convirtiéndose allí en un grupo de seres respetados y aliados de los miembros más importantes del reino.

Aunque llegaron a poseer toda la confianza de la reina que gobernaba en ese momento, algunos miembros se vieron asaltados por la codicia y el poder, traicionando a la nobleza, el mayor de sus líderes intentó matar a la hereda al trono, fallando en sus intenciones, después del hecho, los akiliar fueron desterrados a tierras lejanas.-

-Vaya… Amy… te felicito… ¿Cómo has encontrado esa información?... habíamos buscado mucho ya…-

-Tengo mis contactos…- dijo orgullosa la chica.

-Así que peleamos contra una familia de sabios… me pregunto porqué se pusieron en contra si en el reino lunar les ofrecimos el hogar que perdieron…- dijo pensativa Lita.

-Pues…. No había mayor tesoro para ellos que el conocimiento según lo que leí… quizá había algo de eso en sus intenciones… tal vez en el reino lunar encontraron un conocimiento mayor que querían poseer….-

-Podría ser…-

-Oigan… un momento…- Reflexionó Mina volviendo a mirar las líneas que había leído antes. –Aquí dice que el líder de ellos trató de atacar a la heredera al trono… ¿creen que haya sido a Serena?...-

-Pues… que yo recuerde… Serena no fue atacada cuando vivíamos en la Luna…-

¿Qué extraño?...- susurró Rei.

-Debemos tener cuidado… no hay mayor arma que el conocimiento…- dijo Amy.

Continuará….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

La canción que incluí en este capítulo fue: Déjame de Juan Fernando Velasco.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews ¡please!...

A todos ustedes, gracias por sus opiniones…

Nos leemos pronto

Con cariño,

Moonlight8


	15. Recuerdos

QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
Descripción: Recuerdos del pasado vienen a la memoria… ¿qué significan?  
Nota: Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y yo no gano nada de dinero con mis fics ¡No me demanden que no tengo plata!

**En el capítulo anterior….**

-Lo siento Darien… yo… ahora no puedo… necesito estar sola… te aseguro que no puedo… lo único que quería era decirte que me di cuenta que no me traicionaste con esa chica y pedirte disculpas por haber dudado… y lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora es mi amistad… Lo siento…- dijo en forma segura.

_Ya, tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no me hacen soñar como ayer_

_Ya mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estás cerca de mí_

-Está bien… si eso es lo que tú quieres… esta bien así… pero quiero que te quede bien claro que yo te sigo amando… y que no me voy a dar por vencido así de fácil…- Serena lo miró y sólo asintió para después marcharse.

**000000000000000000000000**

-Oigan… un momento…- Reflexionó Mina volviendo a mirar las líneas que había leído antes. –Aquí dice que el líder de ellos trató de atacar a la heredera al trono… ¿creen que haya sido a Serena?...-

-Pues… que yo recuerde… Serena no fue atacada cuando vivíamos en la Luna…-

¿Qué extraño?...- susurró Rei.

-Debemos tener cuidado… no hay mayor arma que el conocimiento…- dijo Amy.

**Siguiendo con la historia….**

_Ella sabía lo que a él le molestaba y él sabia lo que a ella le dolía. Los dos se amaban, como se aman los esclavos: con temor. El, de vez en cuando le decía que la amaba, y ella algunas veces, se hacía la que lo escuchaba. Pasaron así 1095 días siendo infelices casi siempre, y casi a gusto de vez en cuando. Al llegar el día número 1096él le dijo que ya no le quería hacer más daño y ella no le respondió; él sabía que eso era solo una excusa, mala, por cierto, ya que a él le fascinaba que a ella le doliera. Ella, por su parte, seguía en silencio y él se molestó… se molestó tanto, que decidió no marcharse para seguir haciendo lo que a ella más le dolía, sólo porque ella acababa de hacer lo que a él más le molestaba. He aquí el "amor", terminó diciendo el poeta después de escribir esas líneas; un instante después, se paró y fue a hacerle la vida infeliz a la mujer que amaba, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que a ella le dolía._

**CAPÍTULO 14: RECUERDOS…**

Hacía dos noches que trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía, se sentía débil y vulnerable, a veces sentía como hablaban alrededor suyo y hubiese querido decir algo, pero era inútil, por más esfuerzo que hacía siempre quedaba en lo mismo, en la oscuridad… a veces tenía visiones, a veces sólo se sentía caer profundamente en el abismo… creyó que su herida en el vientre había sanado, pero se había equivocado… ese día antes de caer en el ensueño había estado sangrando profusamente, pero no quiso decirle a nadie, no quería preocupar a nadie y menos cuando ese mismo día al atardecer el sangrado se detuvo y la herida volvió a cerrar, pero desde ese momento se sintió tan ida del mundo real que tuvo que recostase, pero al hacerlo se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño, un letargo que había reclamado por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo.

_-NO, así no, está mal… tu tienes que llevar la espada, no dejar que la espada te lleve a ti-_

_-Pues entonces hazlo tú…- dijo la chica en tono altanero –tu eres el experto… de todas maneras, yo no quería este entrenamiento…- terminó de decir mientras tiraba la espada al suelo y empezaba a marcharse._

_-No estoy dispuesto a lidiar con niñas caprichosas, recoge esa espada inmediatamente de allí…- le dijo el hombre en tono autoritario. Mientras tanto, la rubia se volteaba y recogía el arma con enfado, eso de "Niña caprichosa" no le había gustado en nada. –Muy bien…- dijo él sonriendo triunfante, a lo que la chica hizo cara de fastidio –tienes que guardar tu cuerpo erguido niña, si no, es obvio que vas a perder el balance…-_

_-Lo conservaría erguido si la espada no pesara tanto…- dijo protestando sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, pues eso significaría demasiado esfuerzo para ella con la espada encima y terminaría en el suelo, como en las últimas 10 veces._

_¿Qué acaso no hemos hecho suficiente ejercicio de resistencia física?...- dijo acercándose a ella por detrás –mantente recta- ordenó mientras con su mano izquierda enderezaba a fuerza la espalda de la chica y la obligaba a sostener la espada en alto, con su otra mano. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el mero contacto de sus manos, aún siendo brusco, le había enviado miles de sensaciones a su cuerpo, un terrible cosquilleo iba y venía… pero ella quería demostrarle que no era débil y lucho con todas sus fuerzas por permanecer recta con la espada en alto cuando él le soltó. –ahhh… así que sólo era flojera…- dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se sentaba en una gran piedra que había en el terreno en frente de ella –Si mantienes la espada sin perder tu posición por diez minutos, terminaremos por hoy…- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Serenity sólo apretó los labios un poco… ¡¡diez minutos era demasiado!... pero… le iba a demostrar que era capaz… además un descanso antes de tiempo le iría de maravilla, su cuerpo protestaba sin cesar cada vez que hacía algún movimiento… empezó a tratar de relajarse, dejando vagar su mente por el buen baño de agua caliente que se daría después, estaba complacida porque sus imaginaciones estaban funcionando y casi se sentía en su tina y una leve sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro._

_¿qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso- preguntó abruptamente el hombre haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos, que para este momento estaban cerrados._

_-Nada…- dijo sin atrever a moverse, aunque quiso darle unos buenos golpes a él por despertarla de su ensueño, empezaba a sentir de nuevo el dolor de conservar esa posición y el adormecimiento de su mano. El hombre, al oír su contestación se levanto y se dirigió a ella, empezó a rodearla mientras la reparaba detenidamente. ¿QUÉ?...- le preguntó ella secamente –No me he movido…- dijo temiendo de que hubiera sido así._

_-Nada…- respondió imitándola a ella –Llevas casi ocho minutos…- le dijo cerca de su oído, cosa que hizo que la chica sintiera de nuevo que algo le recorría el cuerpo, pero no se movió. Trato de nuevo de volver al estado de relajación que había logrado antes pero no pudo, así que empezó a recorrer el paisaje del lugar con los ojos como si no conociera la zona, miró los árboles alrededor, las esculturas, el cielo, las nubes negras… uu nubes negras… eso significaba que iba a llover, pensaba en eso cuando…_

_-AHHHHHH…- gritó la chica mientras perdía el control de su cuerpo, soltaba la espada y echaba a correr. Se escondió debajo de un grupo de árboles._

_-nueve minutos y cincuenta segundos…No lo lograste…- dijo él muy tranquilo asomándose por entre las ramas de los árboles._

_¿QUÉ?...- dijo ella recuperando de nuevo el aplomo –Pero… pero… no fue mi culpa…- decía señalando al cielo –Va a llover… me moví por el trueno… sabes que no los soporto…- _

_-Y justo te vienes a esconder detrás de unos árboles… ¿No sabes que los árboles atraen los rayos?...- decía sarcásticamente. La rubia se alejó casi por reflejo de la verde naturaleza y tomó rumbo hacia el palacio._

_¿A dónde vas?...- preguntó haciéndola detenerse._

_-A refugiarme en palacio…- contestó pensando que era obvio._

_-No hemos terminado el entrenamiento…-_

_-Pero va a llover…- dijo protestando como niña chiquita y como si el cielo respondiera a su declaración pequeñas gotitas de agua empezaron a mojar su cuerpo._

_-No me importa… hay que continuar…-_

_-Pero… pero…- decía la chica impotentemente._

_-Pero nada…- dijo mientras volvía a la zona donde entrenaban. La chica suspiró resignada mientras empezaba a seguirlo pensando –'he ahí al hombre llamado Kyros, uno de los guerreros perteneciente al ejército que resguarda al reino, un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel, dotado de una muy buena estatura y músculos marcados por el ejercicio continuo, un hombre acostumbrado a matar por defender su patria, acostumbrado a ser frío y sin sentimientos, y allí estaba ella, rogando por su compasión... porque compadeciera a una niña mimada' –Es absurdo- susurró –Después de todo me ha tratado muy bien… no he sufrido nada comparado con lo que le ha tocado sufrir a él…- siguió hablando para sí misma mientras recuperaba el ánimo._

De nuevo se había sumergido en aquellos sueños… o… ¿eran recuerdos?... parecía ser que aquello sucedía en la época del reino de la Luna… ¿quién era Kyros?... al parecer era su entrenador… ¿era verdad todo aquello que veía?... o sólo era producto del delirio… no lo sabía, pero le intrigaba aquel hombre, le parecía familiar… Aunque despertaba de su sueño, no lograba recuperar la conciencia, oía a su madre y a lo que suponía era un doctor, intercambiar palabras que por más que se esforzara, no podía entender, era inútil, volvía a caer en otro ¿recuerdo?

_-Tienes que entender, Serenity…-_

_-No, mamá, no lo creo… ¡¡él me dijo que volvería- dijo gritando mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_-El ejército cayó en combate, sólo unos cuantos regresaron… y él no lo hizo…- dijo maternalmente mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la rubia. –Ya ha pasado un mes…-_

_-Noél regresará, lo sé…-dijo mirando a su madre a los ojos._

_-Es inútil y dañino que sigas conservando la esperanza…- dijo levantándose de la cama de la rubia –Tienes que olvidar… tus responsabilidades te esperan… no quiero más debilidades Serenity, el lunes empezarás nuevamente tu entrenamiento...- dijo con voz autoritaria._

_-Kyros… ¿por qué?... me dijiste que regresarías…- preguntaba la rubia al aire desoladamente cuando se encontró sola en su cuarto._

**_En el comando de Palacio _**

_-Es intolerable esta situación…- dijo pensativamente la reina -Saburo, necesito el cuerpo de un soldado y las ropas del general Kyros…-ordenó._

_¿Disculpe?...- preguntó el soldado confundido._

_-Serenity no puede seguir así, si Serenity necesita pruebas, pruebas le vamos a dar…-_

_-No le entiendo mi reina…-_

_-Vamos a darle el cuerpo del General Kyros…-_

_-Pero mi reina…- _

_-Nada de peros Saburo, necesitamos que Serenity reaccione…-_

_-Como ordene mi reina…-_

¿Qué quería decir esa visión que había tenido?... ¿acaso su madre le había engañado?... le dolía la cabeza, pero no lograba despertar… necesitaba despertar, no soportaba estar más en ese estado, si siquiera hubiera logrado descansar… pero no, se sentía más agotada de lo que podía sentirse antes cuando apenas si dormía.

**000000000000000000000000**

Habían sido días muy pesados para el joven que yacía ahora sentado en un pequeño y tranquilo café que quedaba cerca de su nuevo hogar, días en los que había convivido solo consigo mismo, demasiados días para aguantarse el solo, demasiados días para pensar… tenía la cabeza embotada de recuerdos del pasado y del presente… suspiró fuertemente y cerró sus ojos que aún le ardían por todas las lágrimas derramadas hacía tan solo un par de horas… era hora de enfrentarse contra todo lo que había querido esconder, era hora de tomar el mando de su vida y volver a comenzar, otra vez, era su tercer intento, dicen que la tercera es la vencida… -'espero que así sea'- había conseguido un nuevo trabajo con una firma de abogados como auxiliar, y si terminaba las materias que le faltaban, tendría buenas posibilidades de ascender y formar parte del buffet de abogados que conformaban la compañía. Era un buen comienzo… sacó una hoja de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que traía puesta y la leyó… indudablemente era su caligrafía… después de todo, su encuentro con Fox había traído sucesos dolorosos a su mente… pero sólo era el comienzo… comenzar casi siempre es doloroso…

_Tenía que ser un día y ese día tenía que ser hoy, no pude evitar desmoronarme, no se puede esconder la verdad, por más que lo intentes, ella te golpeará fuerte y de frente, dejándote sin defensas._

_No pude entender en su momento y como no entendía, preferí enterrarlo, pero tras haber llorado como un crío, he podido recordarlo, Catherine, mi querida Catherine, faltaban pocos días para la boda, faltaban pocos días para que mi ilusión de que mi vida fuera completa a tu lado, se esfumara en el aire… cuando vi un deje de tristeza en tus ojos, no dude en preguntarte, no dudé en mirarte a los ojos y preguntarte temeroso si en realidad querías casarte conmigo, fue lo único que pudo pasar por mi mente para ver ese velo gris en tus ojos, pero tú, cambiando completamente de expresión, te pusiste a reír como loca, asegurándome que era lo más tonto que habías oído, y yo, suspirando aliviado, di gracias al cielo, olvidando "mi paranoia" como dijiste… pero mentiste, mentiste y disfrazaste todo aquello con una sonrisa… y yo de tonto no pude ver que tenías el mismo semblante de aquella muchacha sombría, fría, distante de los días en que te conocí… ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente, amor?... ¿Qué sentimientos te embargaban que no fuiste capaz de compartirlos conmigo?... ¿Por qué no confiaste y te dejaste hundir?. Miles de preguntas y recuerdos de mi vida contigo, de tu sonrisa, de tu aliento, de tu mirada se agolpaban en mi mente haciéndome doler la cabeza._

_Recuerdo aquel día de verano en el que todo parecía perfecto, había estado contigo la noche anterior y me sentía refulgente de energía, me sentía lleno de ti y mientras iba a recogerte a tu casa alegre de volver a verte, tarareaba una canción._

_Uno, dos, tres golpes a tu puerta fueron suficientes para que decidiera sacar mis llaves pensando en que estarías muy ocupada para atender. Entré y me pareció extraño ver que las copas de la noche anterior seguían en la mesa, eras demasiado ordenada para que a esta hora del día todavía siguieran allí, te llamé unas dos o tres veces pero el departamento sonaba demasiado vacío, estuve a punto de irme dando por sentado que abrías salido con urgencia en la mañana, pero algo me detuvo, fue como si de repente me gritaran y corrí con una urgencia inexplicable a tu cuarto y allí estabas tú, durmiendo placidamente… ¿Desde cuando tenías el sueño tan pesado?. Me acerqué a ti sigilosamente, temiendo perturbarte, sabía lo nerviosa que eras ante cualquier ruido extraño o repentino… besé tu frente suavemente pero lo que sentí me heló la sangre… estabas tan fría, tan vacía… no me di tiempo de pensar más, sólo descolgué el teléfono y llamé a una ambulancia y en unos minutos que me parecieron eternos en los que no me atreví a tocarte de nuevo, llegaron los paramédicos._

_Después del dictamen médico quedé en shock, sabía que sufrías de una afección cardiaca, sabía lo rigurosa que eras con la dosis y sabía que no te equivocarías en la medicación, y sin embargo, habían encontrado cantidades exorbitantes de la droga en tu cuerpo, tu corazón había dejado de latir aproximadamente una hora después de que me marchara de tu departamento, te habías ido, te habías ido sin dar explicación, sin dejarme indicio de lo que te hubiera hecho sufrir tanto, te habías ido sin confiar en mí, sin despedirte… pero luego comprendí, la noche anterior no fue como cualquier otra, no… la noche anterior te despediste de mí sin que yo me diera cuenta… **Te amaré aun en la oscuridad**, me dijiste, pero no pude comprender tu secreta confesión… me aterra imaginar que lo tenías todo planeado, pero así fue…_

_Desde aquel momento me aferré a la idea de que fue un accidente, un lapsus en el que tú equivocaste la dosis… Y abandoné Alemania fingiendo una pérdida de memoria que nunca hubo… y ahora me doy cuenta que siempre has estado aquí conmigo._

**000000000000000000000000**

-Ker… no he tenido noticias de nada nuevo desde hace un rato…- decía un hombre moreno, de cabellos rapados, ojos verdes, expresión dura y una insignia marcada en su frente en mitad de los ojos, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía la camisa.

-No te preocupes Nix…- decía la chica que lo acompañaba mientras le acariciaba uno de sus brazos –Sólo ha sido una pequeña calma… recuerda que estamos preparando un ataque masivo…- Nix volteó a ver a la joven.

-No me importa, necesitamos más ataques…-cerró los ojos –No sirvió de nada el veneno que Hipnos inyecto en la sangre de esa chiquilla, está más débil que antes…-

-Está bien, prepararé todo lo que sea necesario…- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vez me encargaré yo…- dijo acercándose a la chica para besarla mientras Ker se entregaba por completo al disfrute del beso y lo abrazaba. El beso era posesivo, como siempre, Nix en cada gesto quería demostrar que era suya, su lengua se adentró en su boca con fuerza, exigiéndola, reclamando su aire, su aliento… Ker se quedaba sin respiración pero aún así continúo el beso, un ardor en su labio inferior le hizo echar un poco hacia atrás su cabeza, pero el moreno no le abandonaba, seguía mordiendo su labio con fuerza y desesperación, le hizo sentir un dolor agudo y finalmente cuando él se levantó para irse, ella sintió como su labio sangraba, sus dedos fueron a posarse instintivamente allí en donde los dientes habían desgarrado la piel. La chica suspiró mientras se levantaba sin importar que la sabana que la cubría se deslizara de su cuerpo para dejarla desnuda, su piel blanca y pálida relució en la oscuridad del cuarto y su cabello negro, con rayos rojizos cayó en cascadas hasta alcanzar su rodilla, se sentó en un escritorio cercano a la cama y encendió una vela negra, que rápidamente iluminó lugrúbramente la estancia, sus ojos rasgados de color negro, destellaron al ver de entre todos los papeles que habían en el escritorio una foto.

-Serenity…- susurró mientras pasaba sus manos por el papel –Tendrás que pagar caro que mi raza haya sido desterrada de tu reino… lo pagarás caro…- se mordió el labio herido con rabia, haciendo que una gota de sangre resbalara de este hasta el papel –Pero antes… nos devolverás lo que siempre tuvo que ser nuestro…- seguía diciendo mientras la sangre se esparcía por la foto.

**000000000000000000000000**

-Déjame pasar Mara, yo conozco la paciente…- decía el joven estudiante, insistiéndole a una enfermera que le dejara pasar a una habitación en especial.

-Pero doctor, no puedo dejarlo pasar, el caso lo está llevando el doctor Okinawa, y según sé, quiere pasárselo al doctor Chiba…-

¿QUÉ?... ¿al doctor Chiba?... dígame, Mara… ¿Dónde está el doctor Okinawa?...-

-Está en la sección de radiología…-

-Gracias Mara- dijo haciendo una señal de despedida con sus manos mientras se iba y la enfermera lo miraba extrañada.

**00000**

-Doctor Okinawa…- llamó el castaño a un señor de cabellos canos que miraba a través de un proyector una radiografía…-

-Fox¡qué sorpresa!... ¿qué te trae por aquí hijo?...- dijo el señor volteando a ver al chico.

-Señor…- dijo él mirando tímidamente hacia el piso –Desearía hacerle una petición especial a usted…- dijo sin rodeos encarando a su superior.

¿Qué te pasa chico?...- preguntó acercándose a él para tener una conversación más adecuada.

-Me enteré que recientemente usted recibió una nueva paciente, y que piensa darle el caso a Darien Chiba…-

-AH! si, claro… Serena Tsukino… esa chica está en malas condiciones… - dijo negando con la cabeza -no puedo atenderla como se debe porque tengo un viaje urgente que hacer, pero me interesa mucho su caso... confío en Darien… él es un muy buen médico…- terminó de decir mientras empacaba las radiografías en un sobre.

-AH! ya veo…- Fox iba a decir algo más pero el doctor Okinawa lo interrumpió.

¿Qué hay con la paciente…- preguntó el señor suspicazmente.

-Ehhh…- titubeó Fox –Desearía doctor, que, como un favor especial, en vez de asignarle la paciente a Darien Chiba me la asigne a mí…- dijo seca, pero seguramente.

¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?...- preguntó alzando una ceja mientras analizaba a Fox de manera inquisitiva.

¿Confía usted en mí, doctor Okinawa…- dijo sabiamente Fox, conociendo que él era uno de sus practicantes favoritos, hablaba muy bien de él.

-Claro que sí chico, he visto que te desenvuelves sorprendentemente en tu oficio…-

-Entonces déjemelo a mí, yo sé porque se lo digo…- el señor lo pensó por un momento.

-Está bien… te lo asignaré a ti… pero quiero aconsejarte que le prestes mucha atención… su cuerpo está muy debilitado, la chica había estado antes aquí y se le había diagnosticado anorexia, pero parece que es más grave de lo que se pensó…- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chico.

-No se preocupe doctor, sé que hacer… se lo agradezco mucho…-

-La mejor manera de agradecérmelo es viendo que esa chica se ponga bien…-

-Lo haré doctor, creáme que lo haré…- dijo muy seguro para después marcharse. Cuando el señor Okinawa estaba por marcharse vio regresar a Fox apresurado -AH¡Doctor Okinawa-

¿Y ahora qué Fox?...- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba 'estos chicos de hoy'.

¿Podría firmar la orden que me pone a mí al frente de la paciente?... quisiera empezar hoy mismo…- dijo pasándole al señor unos papeles.

-Por supuesto…- dijo el doctor sonriendo mientras cogía el lápiz y garabateaba su firma en una hoja.

**000000000000000000000000**

-Amy¿qué paso con Aoshi, hace varios días que no te vemos con él…- preguntó Mina despreocupadamente y la peliazul, ante tal pregunta se puso muy seria.

-Discutimos…- dijo sin darle importancia al asunto mientras seguía concentrada en la película que estaban viendo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué discutieron?...- siguió indagando Mina de forma curiosa.

-Cosas sin importancia…-

-Pero… ¿Qué cosas sin importancia- seguía insistiendo la rubia que nunca sabía como rendirse. Amy no estaba de humor para preguntas sobre Aoshi, así que volteó a ver a Mina con mala cara para que entendiera.

-Qui… ¿Quién es usted?... y qué… ¿qué hace aquí?... ¿cómo entró?...- preguntó Amy al ver la figura de un hombre en el umbral de la puerta. Todas las chicas voltearon a ver extrañadas hacia donde estaba haciéndolo Amy.

¡Qué chico más guapo- exclamó Mina.

-Gracias…- contestó él sonrojado.

¡Mina-la reprendió la pelinegra.

-Perdón- respondió ella cabizbaja.

¿Quién eres?... Y ¿qué haces aquí?...-demandó saber la sailor del fuego.

-Vaya… pensé que me reconocerían aún en mi forma humana…- dijo el chico despreocupadamente mientras entraba en la estancia con toda confianza y se sentaba en un sillón.

-Eh… ¿qué quieres decir?...- preguntó dudosa Mina.

-A… ¿Artemis?...- preguntó Lita.

-El mismo que está frente a ustedes…- contestó él sonriente.

¡No puedo creerlo!...- exclamó sorprendida Mina -y dije que era guapo… guacala – siguió diciendo poniendo cara de asco.

-Pero si si es guapo Mina…- le refutó Lita.

¡NO!...¡No es cierto- negó la rubia con determinación alzando sus manos.

¡Oigan ya basta!... hay cosas más importantes que necesitamos discutir…- les reprendió Amy.

-UU lo siento…- se disculpó Mina.

-Yo también…-

-Bueno, bueno… ¡en fin! Aquí lo que interesa saber es… ¿cómo volviste a tu forma humana Artemis- preguntó suspicazmente Rei sin dejar de mirar al chico de cabello platinado.

-Era… necesario… alguien me ayudó…- dijo impasiblemente.

¿Quién?...-

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo importante es lo que vine a decirles…-

-Y ¿qué viniste a decirnos?...-

-Estuve averiguando sobre los nuevos enemigos…-

-Ahá…- dijeron todas al unísono ahora sentadas alrededor del antes felino.

-Son una familia de sabios…-empezó a decir Artemis.

-Ahá… los akiliar… eso ya lo sabemos… averiguamos que…-empezó a contar Amy todo lo que había descubierto con su investigación.

-Saben bastante… como dato adicional, les puedo decir que lo que buscan los akiliar son los 7 chacras más poderosos… su fuerza radica en el conocimiento… la mayor ambición de un akiliar es poseer tanto conocimiento como sea posible, los chacras develan las fuerzas más potentes dentro del cuerpo humano… fuerzas que unidas, podría hacer poseedor a una persona de miles de conocimientos… haciéndola inmensamente poderosa, así que lo más probable es que el objetivo de los akiliar vaya encaminado a obtener su mayor ambición…-

-Vaya… eso sí es información nueva… así que lo que buscan son los chacras…- dijo pensativa Amy.

-Les aconsejo que empiecen a entrenar duro… estos personajes son muy poderosos… y tal como están las cosas, nos podrían vencer fácilmente…- les dijo Artemis mientras se levantaba –Eso era todo lo que tenía por decirles…- dijo mientras hacía ademán de irse.

-A ha… un momento…- dijo Mina deteniéndolo por un brazo ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad eres Artemis- dijo sospechosamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a la cara del chico desafiantemente. –Podrías estar mintiendo…- siguió diciendo mientras empezaba a rodear al chico con mirada escrutadora.

-No veo razón para mentirles…-

-Podría ser un engaño…-

-Si no soy Artemis, entonces como sé que tienes fantasías sexuales con Kenji tu compañero de clase, además de Andrew…- dijo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

¿Qué Mina?... ¿Eso es cierto?... ¿¿TIENES FANTASÍAS SEXUALES CON KENJI- Preguntó inmensamente curiosa Lita.

-ehh… no… yo… yo…- tartamudeaba la rubia que ahora tenía la cara totalmente roja.

-Pensé que yo era la única…- susurró Amy entre dientes sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué Amy?... ¿Tú también?... Pero si tú tienes a Aoshi…- Ahora Amy también estaba roja como tomate.

-Yo no he dicho nada…- dijo la peliazul, tratando de corregir lo que había dicho antes.

¿Quién es Kenji- Preguntó Rei que estaba totalmente perdida en el asunto.

-Bueno chicas, yo las dejo… las veré después…- Artemis aprovecho la confusión para irse.

¿Quién es Kenji- volvió a preguntar Rei totalmente confundida y la verdad era que Kenji era uno de los compañeros de clase de las chicas, un joven en extremo tímido, serio, inteligente y perspicaz que bajo sus lentes, escondía su natural sexappeal.

-Es Artemis… no hay duda…- dijo derrotada la rubia señalando hacia donde antes había estado el chico.

**000000000000000000000000**

**-**Serena…- llamó preocupado Fox a la chica que yacía en cama, con semblante aterradoramente pálido. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a un lado de la cama –Tu no tendrías que pasar por esto…- susurró mientras le acariciaba la frente cariñosamente. Apartó la vista de ella para leer el historial que tenía de ella en sus manos. –Paciente con alto grado de deshidratación, hipotensión, arritmia cardiaca….- leyó casi todos los síntomas típicos de la anorexia aguda, pero hubo algo más que le llamó la atención –Sustancia peligrosa no identificada, encontrada en el torrente sanguíneo- pensó por un momento… ¿qué podría ser?...- dejo a un lado los análisis y demás papeles que tenía en mano para examinarla él mismo, tomó su pulso, examinó su corazón con el estetoscopio, miró la pupila dilatada de sus ojos… todo aquello confirmaba lo que decían los papeles, pero aunque le habían dado el tratamiento correcto no había despertado, seguía igual… se levantó de la cama y se paró justo frente a ella, sin necesidad de hacer mayor esfuerzo, podía ver lo que había visto una vez antes en la chica, solo que esta vez era de mucha mayor magnitud… dos grandes bolas de energía, una de un color amarillo claro, y otra de un rojo escarlata, las dos se envolvían entre sí, pero parecía ser que la energía de color rojo, quería abarcar por completo la de color amarillo, haciendo que esta fuera cada vez más débil… Fox se concentró, cerrando sus ojos y puso sus manos en el pecho de la chica por espacio de cinco minutos, sintiéndose un poco mareado, se retiró del cuerpo de la rubia y buscó una silla casi a tientas, para descansar…

Pasó casi toda una tarde, antes de que por fin pudiera ver alguna reacción por parte de su paciente, eran casi las seis, y la tercera vez que pasaba a revisar su estado cuando vio que Serena empezaba a abrir sus ojos… la sensación no pudo ser más grata, realmente le alegraba ver aquellas lagunas azules.

¿Dónde estoy?...- fue lo primero que preguntó, tratando de incorporarse.

-shhh… tranquila…- la calmó Fox, haciendo que volviera a recostarse –Estas en el hospital…-

¿Qué?...- preguntó totalmente desubicada –Pero si yo…-

-Caíste en estado de inconsciencia por espacio de tres días…- le explicó él, al ver la confusión de la chica mientras revisaba unos exámenes.

¿Tres días?... pero… no recuerdo…- dijo mientras sentía que un fuerte dolor taladraba en su cabeza, el mismo dolor que había estado martirizando a Fox toda esa tarde.

-No estás bien… eso nos queda muy claro, pero no te preocupes… averiguaremos que pasa…- ella solo sonrío levemente para luego cerrar sus ojos, trataba de organizar sus pensamientos pues los recuerdos vistos en sueños se agolpaban de nuevo en su mente para sumarse a la confusión.

-Podríamos darte de alta mañana luego de hacerte unos análisis finales…- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-No me gustan los hospitales…- susurró –No quiero estar más aquí…- dijo con voz de niña pequeña. Fox arrimó una silla al pie de la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Puedo organizar para que salgas hoy si quieres… aunque a esta hora no sería lo más adecuado… pero…- le dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente y posaba una de sus manos en la de ella.

-Quiero salir de aquí…- siguió diciendo irreflexivamente –Por favor…- dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien…- dijo acariciándole el cabello –Pero…- hubo un silencio en el cual el chico parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que sería bueno que vivieras conmigo?...-

-Sí…-

-Creo que no deberíamos esperar más…-

-Entiendo…- dijo simplemente –Habría que decirle algo a mis padres…-dijo casi para sí misma.

-Estaba pensando en que podría expedir un parte en el que transfiera interna a una clínica especializada en "tu problema"… creo que no habría sospechas…- dijo mirándola expectante.

-Está bien… ellos creerán que estoy recuperándome… y… no es del todo mentira…-dijo sonriendo, pero su mirada mostraba todo lo contrario a esa expresión.

-Entonces está hecho, te dejare para que te arregles…- le dijo mientras le quitaba el suero que tenía pegado al brazo. –Podemos volver después para hacerte los exámenes…-

-Gracias…- Fox no dijo nada y salió de allí para tramitar los papeles de salida. Tenía muchas cosas en ese momento en la cabeza como para hablar más.

**000000000000000000000000**

En este momento no le importaba lo que pensaran Haruka o Michiru si se preocupaban o no, detestaba que siempre la observaran como a un espécimen raro de laboratorio, que la miraran espantadas cada vez que tenia esas visiones que predecían un futuro siniestro, que la cuidaran y la sobreprotegieran por ello, ese día había decidido no ir a clases a pesar de las reprimendas de su amiga Naoki -con quien había pasado la noche luego de salir despavorida de su casa, ella la había recibido sin hacer como siempre preguntas al llanto de la niña pelinegra, así era su amistad, desinteresada pero fundada en la lealtad y la comprensión- Es decir, para ir a clases necesitaba el uniforme y sus libros y al salir huyendo sin decir nada por supuesto que los había olvidado, así que de ningún podo podría ir a clases ya que no tenia la mas mínima intención de recoger sus cosas en su casa para oír las reprimendas de Haruka y los consejos de Michiru por su actitud.

Tokio era una ciudad realmente hermosa, todo funcionando en perfecta armonía como en esos momentos donde se podía disfrutar de la brisa matutina y los suaves rayos del sol iluminando su rostro, era increíble que todas las fuerzas malignas del cosmos estuviesen empeñadas en arruinar este ambiente perfecto, reflexionaba la niña caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de la ciudad, tal vez fuese la sailor mas temida de todas, la que llevase a su llegada muerte y destrucción pero ahora deseaba mas que nada se una joven de 12 años normal y común, sin una vida tan agitada y traumatizarte.

Hay una cosa que se debe tener en cuenta en una ciudad tan sumamente agitada como esta y es que no se sabe que pueda suceder, tal vez existan las casualidades, tal vez no, pero para Hotaru Tomoe esta podría ser una gran casualidad; al estar caminando entre preocupada y distraída por una solitaria calle justo al cruzar una esquina choco con alguien que iba en dirección contraria a ella.

-lo siento, estaba distraída –trato de disculparse aturdida la niña mientras se frotaba la frente, lugar donde residía el golpe de choque.

-no, el que debe disculparse soy yo, no se debe leer mientras se camina –agregaba el joven mostrándole un libro a la jovencita, al percatarse de quien se trataba no pudo mas que sonreír- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí¿hoy también te escapaste de clases? –preguntaba el chico con picardía ganándose una cruda mirada por parte de la joven.

-con su permiso –dijo la joven para seguir caminado sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Pasa –dijo el joven con una sonrisa abriéndole camino, viéndola desaparecer en la siguiente esquina- hey! –la llamó luego de pensarlo bien.

¿que quieres? –expresó de mala gana la niña girando un poco en los talones.

¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo¿Conoces el Crow Center? Iba para allá…-

¿que te hace pensar que me gustaría tomar algo contigo-

-nada, pero ya que no tienes nada por hacer, lo supuse, no me vengas a decir que estás muy ocupada porque no es cierto, a estas horas deberías estar estudiando y yo te veo muy campante dando un paseo-

-tú también deberías estar estudiando –expresaba Hotaru a modo de reproche con las manos en la cintura.

-yo no tengo clase hoy –respondió Sammy triunfante¿entonces me acompañas-

-ummmm... esta bien –accedió después de pensarlo- pero solo porque a mi mejor amiga le gusta mucho ir a ese lugar y tal vez pueda verla –decía la joven encaminándose junto al chico castaño quien exponía una linda sonrisa.

**Instantes después...**

¿siempre eres así? –decía molesta la pelinegra a su acompañante.

-no, solo cuando estoy con mi hermana y últimamente contigo –expresaba riéndose.

-para mi no tiene nada de gracioso, eres muy descortés conmigo-

-pues defíneme la palabra descortés-

-me tratas mal y no mides tus palabras conmigo, eres muy ofensivo y maleducado-

-si decirte las cosas como son sin tragarme nada es ser descortés, pues lamentablemente si lo soy –simulaba dramatismo en sus palabras¿y tú siempre eres así-

-no comprendo-

-si¿siempre eres tan gruñona-

-hoy no ha sido mi día…-

¿y el día que te conocí saltando esa reja-

-tampoco era mi día –decía evadiendo la intensa mirada del chico.

¿porque no fuiste hoy a clases? –preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

¿eh-

-porque no te voy a creer si me dices que no tuviste clases…-

-y que si es verdad-

-yo creo que te peleaste con alguien –decía sujetándose el mentón viendo el rostro extrañado de la niña- pero lo mas probable es que me respondas que no es cierto-

¿sabes leer la mente o que-

-esta bien, me descubriste, soy adivino pero pocos lo saben, me guardas el secreto? –hizo su petición logrando una enorme sonrisa por parte de ella que luego que convirtió en una sonora carcajada llamando un poco la atención de los pocos presentes.

¿Hotaru? –Escucharon ambos extrañados la voz masculina del dueño del establecimiento, la chica por reconocerla y el joven al percatarse que no le había preguntado el nombre a su linda acompañante, solo había supuesto que lo sabía.

-hola Andrew¿como estas-

-no tan bien como tu al parecer, pequeña-

-no exageres…- dijo rodando sus ojos.

-me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí¿viniste con Serena-

-no, vine con un amigo –decía señalando a Sammy- al contrario pensé que de pronto la encontraría aquí, ya que a ella le gusta tanto visitarte-

-creo que ya dejo esa costumbre que tenia de venir todas las tardes, hace mucho que no la veo, desde que ella y Darien...-dijo sin pensar, pero no terminó la frase -Bueno que desean para tomar, la casa invita- cambió de tema.

-lo que quieras esta bien para mi¿tu que quieres de tomar? –le preguntaba a un tímido Sammy quien se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no pasó desapercibido para ella la frase no terminada de Andrew, tenía una vaga idea de lo que el rubio se refería.

-por mi no se preocupen, cualquier cosa está bien –decía el chico sumido en sus pensamientos, haciendo conjeturas, hablaron de una chica de nombre Serena igual que su hermana, al parecer no cabía duda que se referían a ella, también habían nombrado a su novio, no podía existir tanta coincidencia¿esa es la amiga de la que me hablaste hace rato-

-si es una de mis mejores amigas, por no decir que la única, la quiero mucho, pero ahora ha tenido algunos problemas y no he podido verla con frecuencia, por eso pensé que la vería aquí-

¿que problemas- preguntó curioso.

-es como si tuviera el mundo a cuestas, es difícil de explicar y de entender, mira ya traen la orden¡Malteada de chocolate-

Pasaron los minutos y al parecer Sammy Tsukino no salía de su estupor, pensamientos referentes al extraño comportamiento de su hermana venían a su mente, su reciente enfermedad, sus innumerables secretos, sus extrañas amigas de las cuales conocía a unas cuantas, tal vez a los ojos de todos lo que menos le importaba era la vida intima de su hermana, pero de verdad que estaba preocupado por su salud y su comportamiento y pues si ella misma no quería decir nada pues el mismo tenia que averiguarlo y quien mejor que su nueva amiga Hotaru para ayudarle en esa tarea.

-tierra llamando a Sammy…-

¿eh?...-

¿que te pasa-

-nada, solo pensaba... oye ¿como sabes mi nombre si no te lo he dicho-

-claro que me lo dijiste, el día de la cerca fue lo último que te escuché decir…-

-que memoria-

-esa es una de mis mayores virtudes¿nos vamos? Ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde y en mi casa deben querer descuartizarme-

-esta bien, pero ¿cuando nos volvemos a ver-

-otro día que nos volvamos a encontrar- le contestó simpáticamente la joven.

-es decir que tendré que hacer uso de mi buena suerte-

-más o menos –expresaba con una linda sonrisa que lograba resaltar sus ojos amatistas- hasta luego y muchas gracias por todo-

-no sabes lo bien que combina esa sonrisa con tus ojos... hasta pronto –le decía alejándose de ella, ambos en direcciones diferentes pero con pensamientos muy similares.

**000000000000000000000000**

Los miembros del grupo Red Moon ensayaban totalmente concentrados en su música, hacía días que no estaba el grupo completo y por ende que no habían avanzado mucho, pero hoy se podían deleitar haciendo lo que mas les gustaba: tocar. La música los tranquilizaba, les daba un aire de complicidad a todos sus miembros y aunque la mayoría no se habían visto en días, en el recinto reinaba el total silencio desde el principio, silencio que ahora era irrumpido sólo por las notas musicales de los instrumentos. En sus rostros se notaba el placer que les producía tocar. Todo el ensayo de ese día fue silencioso, tal vez lleno de monosílabos que pronunciaban cuando algo les salía mal.

-Ahhh! Empezaba a extrañar esto…- dijo Danielle cuando el ensayo acabó, tirándose en el primer sillón que encontró.

-Sí, es cierto… yo también, ya me estaba oxidando…- le apoyó Terry estirando sus manos.

-Fue buena idea el hacer los ensayos en un salón de escuela de música… este lugar tiene muy buena acústica, las notas no podrían sonar mejor…-

-Podríamos organizar otra tocada en el bar Kairo's… extraño al público…- dijo David mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recostándose contra una de las paredes del lugar.

-AH si, ya sabemos David que te gusta hacer de estrellita… pero… no es mala idea la verdad…- dijo Alex ¿qué crees tú Fox?...- preguntó mirando al chico que no había pronunciado palabra, estaba demasiado pensativo.

-eh?...-

¿Te pasa algo- preguntó con cara de preocupación Michelle. –Estás muy serio…-

-No, no pasa nada… sólo que…- pero no terminó la frase ¿les diría?... tenía la inmensa necesidad de contárselo a alguien… era una alegría en medio de todo, y… sus pensamientos se habían vuelto demasiado confusos, siempre había estado seguro de todo lo que hacía pero ahora esta chica le hacía dudar.

-Solo que… ¿qué cosa-siguió preguntando Michelle, mientras los demás concentraban ahora toda su atención en Fox.

¿Recuerdan la chica rubia que les presenté el otro día?... ¿Serena?...-

-Claro que sí, una chica muy simpática…- dijo sonriendo Terry.

-Pues… ella está viviendo conmigo…- soltó así sin más el castaño.

-AHHH!... con que al fin pesco el amor a nuestro amigo Fox…- dijo Armand mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al chico –Ahora sabrás lo que se siente y no me estarás regañando a cada rato como niño chiquito por mi relación con Linda.- dijo sonriendo orgulloso. Todos los demás se quedaron atónitos.

¿Cómo que vives con ella?... ¿Cuando nos perdimos de toda la diversión- preguntó Alex.

-ehh… no me malinterpreten, no tengo nada con ella, es sólo que le estoy ayudando porque tiene problemas en su casa- mintió –se quedará por un tiempo en mi departamento, pero nada más…-

-Ahá- dijo incrédula Danielle ¿Y entonces porqué tan pensativo-

-Es que…-

-Es que ¿qué?...- inquirió Armand.

¿Te gusta y quieres acostarte con ella?...- siguió diciendo Danielle, que nunca tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba.

-UU demasiada tentación en casa…- dijo poniendo cara de pervertido Terry.

¡NO! No es eso, chicos…- contestó Fox poniéndose colorado.

¿Entonces?...- Fox trató de ocultar una sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en sus labios, quiso decir –'solo que estoy muy contento de tenerla en casa aunque este preocupado por su salud'-

-sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar acompañado, y me preocupa que se sienta bien en casa, y que no le falte nada… no sé… igual es mujer y puede necesitar cosas que yo no voy a saber que son- respondió él, en parte era una de las cosas que tenía en mente.

-Te gusta…- dijo Alex sonriendo pero no hubo tiempo de contestación porque de inmediato escucharon el ruido de algo como una explosión en un salón contiguo. Los chicos se miraron alarmados y salieron a mirar qué era. Fox lo supo de inmediato, era otro ataque, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número… -Artemis, hay otro ataque… sí, así es… en la escuela de música… ok, adiós-

¿Pero qué es esa cosa?...- preguntó alarmada Michelle al ver a una chica por encima de la humareda que se levantaba de cabellos castaños y ondulados con espinas que salían de su frente, su espalda y los brazos formando un arco alrededor de su cuerpo, las de su frente eran más largas y gruesas, mientras que las que iban en la terminación de sus brazos eran cortas y delgadas, la mujer vestía con un traje sencillo de color blanco, sin mangas que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, llevaba sandalias, igual que Hipnos y un tatuaje en su mano que iba desde el dorso de la mano hasta finalizar el brazo de color dorado y negro.

-umnn…. más victimas…- dijo la chica a la cual miraba Michelle, volteando a ver a los integrantes del grupo de música.

-'una valkiria...'- pensó Fox al reconocer la forma de la mujer -Chicos, esto es peligroso, será mejor que se vayan…- dijo Fox mientras sus compañeros no lo dudaban dos veces, habían muchas personas tiradas en el piso con una de esas espinas en el cuerpo como para pensar en quedarse, todos salieron corriendo, excepto por el castaño que seguía allí.

-a ha… no se irán tan fácilmente- dijo la extraña mujer y se dispuso a atacar formando un ovillo con su cuerpo, cerrando las espinas contra sí, su cuerpo tembló totalmente mientras ella hacia vibrar cada partícula de su piel, para después estirar sus extremidades bruscamente y expulsar algunas de las espinas de su cuerpo, dirigiendo éstas hacia el grupo –Explosión- los chicos aceleraron el paso más que asustados, mientras Fox formaba un campo de energía y evitaba que las espinas llegaran a su destino, estas se estrellaron contra el campo y cayeron al piso. La mujer miró a Fox con desprecio, a la vez que miraba sus armas en el suelo.

-Un chico valiente… veo… ahora veamos si eres poseedor de algún chackra que valga la pena…- dijo para disponerse a atacar nuevamente, Fox trató de volver a crear otro campo de energía para protegerse, pero no pudo hacerlo, se extrañó de que eso ocurriera, pero al instante encontró el porque, a pesar de que el campo anterior había detenido la mayor parte de espinas, algunas habían logrado traspasar la barrera y lo habían rozado, en sus brazos tenía varios rasguños, lo mismo que en su cara y supuso que aquello había disminuido su energía, así que no le quedó otra opción más que correr a resguardarse en algún lugar, creo la ilusión de que aún seguía allí con algo parecido a un holograma, que mantenía con el poder de su mente mientras se dirigía a un salón vacío donde enseñaban piano.

-Debo pensar en algo…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de conservar la calma y mantener la cabeza fría, empezaba a sentirse débil y mareado.

-Fox…- susurró una voz detrás de él que le hizo sobresaltar.

¿Serena?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...- preguntó alarmado.

-Sentí que debía venir hacia acá… y encontré que hay alguna chica loca atacando a las personas…- dijo la chica que en ese momento ya traía puesto su traje de sailor.

-Tu sentido de percepción está agudizándose... puedes percibir cuando y donde se está llevando un ataque… veo…- dijo reflexivamente casi para sí mismo.

-Por eso los dolores de cabeza…- dijo ella que ya había sacado algunas conclusiones pero de inmediato ambos se sobresaltaron por el ruido de otra explosión más cerca del lugar de lo que esperaban. –Ahí está de nuevo esa chica… ¿qué esperamos?... vamos a atacar…- dijo con un brillo inusual en sus ojos la rubia.

-Espera…- Fox la detuvo por un brazo y la hizo retroceder.

¿qué pasa- le miró extrañada.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado…- dijo muy serio y con voz autoritaria.

¿Qué?... pero… no puedo quedarme aquí viendo…-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo…- dijo secamente.

-Pero…-

-Si sales a enfrentarla, igual no podrás hacer nada, así que quédate aquí y espera a que esto halla acabado…- dijo mientras él se disponía a salir, había descubierto algo.

-Pero yo…-

-Dije que te quedes…- ordenó, mirándola severamente, a lo que la chica no pudo protestar, se quedó allí, viendo como Fox salía a enfrentar al enemigo.

-No te permitiremos que hagas más daño…- oyó Fox decir a una voz femenina apenas estaba asomándose afuera del salón.

-Pagarás por esas personas inocentes…- dijo otra mujer.

-Te castigaremos en nombre de la Luna…- siguió diciendo otra voz. La atención de la mujer se centró en las cuatro chicas y un chico que habían aparecido en ese momento dejando su ataque hacia unos cuantos estudiantes que quedaban, postergado.

¿Y quienes son estos?...- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Somos sailor scauts…- respondió Mina.

-'¿Quién diablos los llamó?'- pensó Fox para sí.

-Ya, ya… - dijo haciendo gesto de desesperación –En todo caso no me importa…- y de nuevo se puso en posición de ataque, lanzando de nuevo aquellas espinas. –Explosión- Las sailors se dispersaron, tratando de evitar el ataque, mientras que Tuxedo Mask trataba de esquivar algunas espinas con sus rosas y Fox desviaba las que podía con su telequinesis. Hubo un momento en el que no podían ver nada por el humo que se había esparcido por el lugar, pero después de unos momentos, Fox pudo ver como la mujer levitaba por encima de ellos preparando otro ataque, el chico vio la oportunidad perfecta mientras la chica tenía su cuerpo enrollado, y de inmediato reaccionó. Esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Cerró sus ojos y alzó su mano derecha concentrando energía en ella, un resplandor de color azul empezaba a formarse hasta convertirse en una esfera de tamaño mediano.

-destrucción- dijo Fox dirigiendo la esfera que tenía en su mano hacia la nuca de la mujer, allí en la base, tenía una espina de mayor tamaño y de color más oscuro que los demás. El impacto dio de lleno donde Fox quería, destruyendo aquel objeto filoso totalmente, de inmediato la valkiria se retorció y calló al piso gritando hasta que su cuerpo literalmente se disecó, dejando solo la piel.

¿Están todos bien?...- preguntó Tuxedo Mask al ver que el peligro había pasado.

-Sí, estamos bien…- respondieron tres chicas, pero… y ¿donde estaba Mina? Jupiter corrió de inmediato hacia un rincón del lugar, donde pudo ver a la rubia que estaba tirada en el piso con una de esas raras espinas clavada en un costado.

-Mina- gritó mientras sacudía a la muchacha entre sus brazos, pero era en vano, la chica tenía la mirada perdida y no respondía a ningún estimulo. Fox se acercó a ella y la examinó mientras Lita lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Es inútil que le hables…- le dijo –Está inconsciente…- dijo retirándole la espina de la piel con cuidado-

¿Quién eres?...- preguntó Tuxedo Mask con suspicacia. Fox lo miró con algo de enfado.

-Sólo alguien tratando de ayudar…- pero el pelinegro seguía mirándolo con desconfianza –No hago parte del enemigo…- agregó.

¿Fox?...- llamó una voz conocida por todos.

-Sailor Moon…- susurró el pelinegro al ver a la rubia. La chica se sorprendió. Apenas se daba cuenta de que Darien y las chicas estaban allí.

¿Estabas aquí y no viniste a ayudar?...- preguntó enfadada Mars. ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?...- la rubia la miró indignada e iba a responderle cuando Fox se le adelantó.

-No creo que sea hora de pelear… además, ustedes no hicieron nada, sólo han hecho que den de baja a una de las de su grupo…- le dijo Fox con voz fuerte y mirada severa haciendo que Mars hiciera mala cara, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más, ella sólo fue a ayudar a Lita y Amy con Mina.

¿Lo conoces?...- preguntó el pelinegro, sin evitar pensar que el chico se le hacía conocido de algún lado mientras se acercaba a Serena que miraba desde lejos a las chicas socorrer a Mina. Después de todo, le preocupaba. Pero sabía que ya no se podía hacer nada por el momento.

-Sí, es un amigo…- dijo la rubia volviendo la mirada hacia él, mientras Fox llamaba por su celular a una ambulancia.

-Ya está… ¿nos vamos Serena?...- preguntó Fox cuando terminó con la llamada. Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras evitaba la mirada inquisidora de Darien y se detransformaba. Darien no pudo sorprenderse más. El chico sabía la identidad de Serena y a ella no le importaba. ¿Quién era?

-Tuxedo Mask¡ven a ayudarnos!... ¡Mina está convulsionando!...- oyó decir a Amy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Nos vemos luego Darien…- dijo la rubia antes de irse y el pelinegro no pudo hacer nada por detenerla o averiguar más, tenía que ayudar a las chicas.

**Continuará….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **wow, al fin logro ponerme al día, siii lo logré! Me siento realizada por fin! UU sorry por el ataque de euforia… bueno, pues espero que les guste este capítulo, a mi personalmente me ha gustado mucho, aunque mi musa estuvo peleada conmigo por un buen tiempo, a la final hizo las pases conmigo… ah! La escena de Hotaru la hizo mi amiga Tatekanine… tate gracias por la contribución tuya para este capítulo! A mi me gustó mucho la escena… ¡gracias de nuevo jackychan!

Y pues, la verdad no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar porque este semestre es prácticamente el último de mi carrera y lo veo lleno de ocupaciones, así que please, sean pacientes conmigo, igual no abandonaré la historia ¿eh? No se librarán de mí tan fácilmente…

Reviewers:

Starligt: gracias por seguirme en cada cap y dejarme review, me alegra mucho que te guste como va la historia, y sip parece ser que alguien le gana a Darien y ya verás que papel juega Fox en todo esto…

Lady Palas: la próxima vez, lleva cobijita… jeje y claro que no me molesta que te lleves los capis impresos a tu casa, al contrario es todo un honor…

Gaby(hyatt: espero que sigas dejando review y me encanta que te encante :)

Serenity Kaiou: Ya viste! Si pude! Si pude! Jejeje llegamos al capítulo 15 si! Gracias por tu luz divina si sirvió ves? Ahhhh pero eso sí… sigue dejando review, nos leemos…

Randa1: Donde están mis reviews? Pongo el letrero de "SE BUSCA"?

Tatekanine: De nuevo… gracias amiga por la colaboración con mi escena… actualiza tus fics eh?

Con cariño,

Moonlight8

Fecha de terminación: 14 de Febrero de 2005


	16. Hay que recordar el pasado

**QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA- por Moonlight8  
Rating: G  
****Nota: Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y el uso de sus personajes sólo se hace con intención de recrear la imaginación.**

En el capítulo anterior...

¿Quién eres?...- preguntó Tuxedo Mask con suspicacia. Fox lo miró con algo de enfado.

Sólo alguien tratando de ayudar…- pero el pelinegro seguía mirándolo con desconfianza –No hago parte del enemigo…- agregó.

¿Fox?...- llamó una voz conocida por todos.

Sailor Moon…- susurró el pelinegro al ver a la rubia. La chica se sorprendió. Apenas se daba cuenta de que Darien y las chicas estaban allí.

¿Estabas aquí y no viniste a ayudar?...- preguntó enfadada Mars. ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?...- la rubia la miró indignada e iba a responderle cuando Fox se le adelantó.

No creo que sea hora de pelear… además, ustedes no hicieron nada, sólo han hecho que den de baja a una de las de su grupo…- le dijo Fox con voz fuerte y mirada severa haciendo que Mars hiciera mala cara, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más, ella sólo fue a ayudar a Lita y Amy con Mina.

¿Lo conoces?...- preguntó el pelinegro, sin evitar pensar que el chico se le hacía conocido de algún lado mientras se acercaba a Serena que miraba desde lejos a las chicas socorrer a Mina. Después de todo, le preocupaba. Pero sabía que ya no se podía hacer nada por el momento.

Sí, es un amigo…- dijo la rubia volviendo la mirada hacia él, mientras Fox llamaba por su celular a una ambulancia.

Ya está… ¿nos vamos Serena?...- preguntó Fox cuando terminó con la llamada. Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras evitaba la mirada inquisidora de Darien y se detransformaba. Darien no pudo sorprenderse más. El chico sabía la identidad de Serena y a ella no le importaba. ¿Quién era?

Tuxedo Mask ¡ven a ayudarnos!... ¡Mina está convulsionando!...- oyó decir a Amy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Nos vemos luego Darien…- dijo la rubia antes de irse y el pelinegro no pudo hacer nada por detenerla o averiguar más, tenía que ayudar a las chicas.

**CAPÍTULO 16:HAY QUE RECORDAR EL PASADO...**

_Si tanto te importa lo que digan en palacio puedes irte, no me importa, por mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo puedo pedir un entrenador nuevo y se acabó el asunto..._

_-No se trata de lo que piensen, se trata de quien eres tú, quien soy yo y de tus responsabilidades... sabes que tu madre no va a estar de acuerdo con esto, y menos si tratamos de desafiarla.-_

Se encontraba en un lugar nuevo, extraño para ella, pero a la vez acogedor, el chico había hecho de su estancia algo placentero, pero... estando allí, tras cuatro paredes de un cuarto desconocido que no era el suyo, no podía evitar pensar en él, aquel a quien había llegado a considerar su hogar a pesar de todo, donde estaba él, ella se sentiría bien, solía asegurar... pero ¿ahora?... ¿qué pasaría ahora que había decidido que su corazón no le pertenecería más?... se sentía vulnerable y frágil, con ganas de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, con ganas de no haber sentido la ausencia del pelinegro a pesar de verse con él, con ganas de no haber sentido que él no quería confiar en ella, con ganas de sentir que el aun le pertenecía, con ganas de pertenecerle también a él... pero... ¿qué más daba?... se había enfrentado a sí misma y se había desafiado hasta por fin admitir que debía dejarlo, que debía dejar que se fuera y no tratar de retenerlo, no había logrado nada con eso...

Suspiro para luego dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, Fox se había preocupado de ambientar el cuarto para ella, un colgante rústico de lunas en el techo, las paredes pintadas de un tono pastel, más claro que el resto del lugar, una lámpara de… ¿una pareja?... se quedó fascinada viendo aquel objeto, le recordaba a las imágenes vagas que tenía en mente de sus sueños… él, un joven apuesto con mirada decidida, llevando su armadura y la espada a un costado y ella, sonriendo feliz de estar a su lado…

Le gustaba esa imagen que estaba viendo, por alguna extraña razón se le hacia cercana sin saber el por que.

-Kyros…- susurró inconcientemente antes de caer en un pesado sueño que era extraño para ella, que se había acostumbrado a contemplar el amanecer casi todas las madrugadas.

**0000000**

En otro lugar, un pelinegro de ojos azules no dejaba de pensar en como la situación se le había salido de total control con la rubia, no podía ser posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiera perdido amor, confianza, entrega, todo venido de una misma persona, que por estupidez había decepcionado. Haber aclarado el malentendido con Crystal no había sido suficiente para que Serena regresara a sus brazos, a pesar de que le sonara ególatra, incluso a él mismo, le parecía mentira que aquella chica que solicitaba su atención y protección a todas horas, de un momento para otro, se hubiera alejado de él.

Pero eso no era todo, no sólo se había alejado de él, ahora resultaba que había alguien, cuya existencia en la vida de Serena el desconocía –pensaba que ella le contaba todo- y que por si fuera poco, al parecer conocía la identidad de la rubia.

No pudo evitar que le hirviera la sangre cuando, en el último encuentro con ella, el joven desconocido le pidiera a su…. –negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que todavía no se acostumbraba a que ella no fuera su novia- a Serena que se marcharan y ella, sin importar que estuviera hablando con él, aceptara obedientemente.

No le iba a importar lo que habría de hacer, pero estaba seguro que tenía que averiguar quien era ese chico que al parecer conocía tanto de Serena. No iba a permitir que cualquiera se aprovechara de la situación en que estaban ellos dos para quitarle lo que le pertenecía, eso sí que no…

**0000000000**

-¿Cómo sigue?...-

-Igual, ensimismada, en otro mundo… no responde a ningún estímulo exterior…-

-Chicas, la verdad no sé que tan buena idea sea dejarla aquí en el hospital, todas sabemos que lo que le causó el estado en el que está no ha sido ningún evento normal, y desde que los médicos la examinaron y dijeron que no tenía ninguna herida ni lesión aparente…-

-Lo sé Rei, pero aquí al menos estarán al pendiente de ella, nosotras no podemos cuidarla todo el tiempo…-

-Amy tiene razón… con todo lo que está pasando no nos será posible estar al pendiente de ella…- Rei tuvo que admitir que sus amigas tenían razón, pero le dolía ver a la joven rubia así, la miró por un momento y no pudo más que sentir un vacío en su corazón, estaba totalmente pálida, sin un ápice de color en su piel, el cabello totalmente enmarañado a causa de los ataques repentinos de euforia que ahora sufría, murmurando y gritando cosas que al parecer, carecían de toda lógica. Lo que sea que le hubiesen hecho con el ataque que había sufrido días antes, le habían robado toda su vitalidad y la habían alejado de este mundo para dejarla en algún lugar en el limbo.

-Volveremos pronto…- le susurró al oído pero la chica siguió tan impávida como si hubiese hablado el viento.

-No podemos seguir así, ya es suficiente chicas, siento que estamos dando vueltas sin sentido, poco sabemos de el nuevo enemigo que ha aparecido y ya dieron de baja a una de las nuestras, ni siquiera sabemos que le pasa pero ya no podemos contar con Mina, no sabemos si lo que tiene ahora pueda progresar, no podemos contar con Serena… así que en total somos 3 chicas contra "los akiliar" , son muy fuertes y no hemos logrado hacerles nada de nada, si continuamos así, estaremos todas fuera de combate en dos peleas más como mucho…- Hablaba la peliazul que después de horas de investigar y teclear en su computadora trataba de razonar, queriendo ganarle a la impotencia que sentía en ese momento sin obtener ningún resultado.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres entonces Amy?...-

-Creo que debemos hablar con las outers… ¿Qué?... No me miren así- replicaba la joven al ver la mirada de reproche y desconfianza de las otras dos chicas. –Sé que ellas siempre han estado del lado de Serena y que probablemente ahora también lo estarán, pero en este momento no se trata de lo que ocurre entre nosotras, se trata de lo que ocurre con muchas personas inocentes, o ¿acaso por qué peleamos?... ¿sólo por nosotras?...- Las otras dos chicas sólo atinaron a bajar la cabeza, era cierto, estaban siendo muy egoístas e insensatas, lo que estaban poniendo en juego valía 1000 veces más que su orgullo.

**000000000000**

-Pensé que ya no vendrías…- replicó el joven vestido con ropa deportiva que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque al sentir a alguien más sentarse a su lado.

-No seas exagerado, sólo son las 6: 35 de la mañana…-

-5 minutos de retraso, en otrora eso era suficiente para pensar que ya no llegarías… La puntualidad era una de tus mejores cualidades…-

-El pasado es el pasado, hoy somos otros ¿no?- El joven de cabellos castaños esbozo una sonrisa ante lo dicho.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, es otra vida… pero… como quiera que sea, por nuestro linaje es necesario que recordemos lo que fuimos… pero no todos lo han hecho- dijo de forma reflexiva.

-¿Crees que sea necesario que…?- Fox no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Es necesario… De lo contrario, los akiliar no se hubieran empeñado en opacar sus memorias…-

-Entiendo…- aceptó Artemis –Entonces creo que procederé a decirle todo…-

-Oye¿Qué acaso estar en ese cuerpo de gato por tanto tiempo te afectó las neuronas?- dijo de forma sarcástica mientras que el ex – felino lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, creo que al contrario, a ti te haría muy bien estar en esa forma un tiempo, así podrías tener un ego un poco más chico…- el chico sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que necesito, es que utilices tus facultades mentales para que desbloquees la memoria de Nicolas y así el por sí mismo pueda recordar… Contarle todo así sin más le crearía un fuerte shock… No comprendería…. Y eso sólo nos retrasaría más de lo necesario…-

-Pero…- dudó el joven de cabello blanco.

-No me digas que no sabes como hacerlo…- Artemis enrojeció mientras que Fox negaba con la cabeza –Eres un minino muy perezoso… creo que esto te servirá a ti también como entrenamiento…-

-Ya está bueno Fox, creo que estas abusando ¿eh?- protestó aun apenado.

-Jejeje, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo... todavía me parece increíble que el rígido y serio del Artemis haya pasado tanto tiempo como un gato…- dijo palmoteándole la espalda.

-Ehmm… ¿Cómo está Serena?- cambió hábilmente de tema, no le gustaba ser objeto de burla, menos de Fox. La cara del castaño cambió totalmente a una completamente seria.

-Ella está mejor… se está quedando en casa…- Artemis levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Ah?... ¿Si? Y ella sabe que…-

-No, no sabe, y es mejor que no lo sepa, al menos no hasta que no lo recuerde...-

-Espero que no estés viendo este encuentro como una segunda oportunidad… nosotros tuvimos la ocasión de ver el futuro y en ese futuro ella estaba muy bien con su novio de ahora…- Dijo a manera de consejo.

-Corrección, ex – novio, además creo que en el futuro nada está escrito de forma definitiva, lo único que cuenta es el presente… Y este encuentro, lo veo como lo que es, una oportunidad de conocernos nuevamente, lo que pase después sólo será decisión de ambos que nada tendrá que ver con el pasado… - Dijo de forma casi agresiva después de lo cual se levantó del asiento –Espero que hagas un buen trabajo y Nicolas recuerde pronto su pasado y a su hermana Serenity, necesitamos unirnos…- Acto seguido se marchó dejando a Artemis un poco descolocado.

Fox corría de forma desaforada queriendo desvanecer los pensamientos que había dejado sembrados Artemis en su mente cuando sintió que una mano se aferró de la suya de forma firme haciéndole detener bruscamente.

-El poder de la joven poseedora del conocimiento del mundo la destruirá, dejarla débil puede ser la única forma de salvarla… de lo contrario morirá- Le susurró, cerca al oído de forma autómata una jovencita de cabellos negros.

-Hotaru¿que haces?...- preguntó su acompañante extrañada.

-¿Eh?...¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?...-

-De lo que acabas de decirle a él¿Lo conoces?...- Dijo señalando hacia el castaño, a lo cual Hotaru miró a Fox, chocando con su mirada. Después de unos instantes, reaccionó.

-Oh, lo siento, disculpe- le dijo, soltándole, dándose cuenta por primera vez que su mano se asía a la de él de forma aprehensiva.

-No te preocupes pequeña… ¿Hotaru te llamas?- preguntó Fox.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre, ah! Y no soy pequeña…-replicó.

-Esta bien, jovencita, mucho gusto… mi nombre es Fox- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Mucho gusto…- contestó, estrechando su mano, mas por cortesía que por deseo propio. –Bueno, ya nos vamos… hasta la próxima- se despidió rápidamente halando a su amiga consigo.

-Hasta pronto jovencita… Ah! Y no te preocupes, Serena está conmigo y cuidaré bien de ella, Sailor Saturn…- le susurró el también, haciendo que la joven se detuviera bruscamente y se girara para mirarlo, a lo cual Fox le guiñó el ojo –Aquí está mi número telefónico- dijo entregándole una pequeña tarjeta –Llámame y te daré la dirección para que nos visites…-sugirió.

**00000000000**

-¿Qué hacen aquí?...- preguntó altaneramente.

-Queremos hablar con ustedes…- dijo la peliazul cortésmente.

-No creo que tengamos algo de que hablar…- siguió diciendo la rubia.

-Déjalas pasar Haruka…- dijo Michiru desde adentro, a lo cual la rubia se hizo a un lado para dejar la entrada libre sin mucho convencimiento.

-Entonces están aquí para…- preguntó Haruka de forma hosca.

-Ustedes saben lo que le pasó a Mina, no creo que debamos seguir corriendo el riesgo de que pase lo mismo con otra de nosotras, aun a pesar de las diferencias…-

-¿Y saben ustedes acaso lo que le pasa a Serena?...- Las tres chicas se miraron con incredulidad.

-No estamos hablando de ella precisamente…-

-¿Entonces de quién?... ¿de Mina?...-

-Serena siempre ha sido el elemento de la discordia entre nosotras, pero no, no quiero que hablemos de ella, hablo de pelear juntas-

-Qué conveniente para ustedes…- dijo con aire sarcástico.

-¡Ya basta Haruka!...- reprendió Michiru –Pelearemos juntas porque es lo más sensato que podemos hacer… No creo que problemas personales deban interferir en nuestra misión…- dijo, mirando a Haruka y a Rei, que eran las que estaban más visiblemente alteradas. –¿Esta claro para todas?- Cada una asintió, menos Haruka que permaneció inmutable. -¿Haruka?...- preguntó la aguamarina pidiendo una respuesta de la rubia

-Haré lo que sea necesario para acabar con esos granujas …- dijo con desgano, acto seguido se marchó.

**000000000**

-Dame tu brazo…- dijo en tono autoritario y severo.

-No quiero!- casi grito alejándose de él.

-No estoy bromeando, deja de ser tan caprichosa y dame tu brazo…-

-NO! Me vas a hacer daño con eso…- dijo casi llorando y señalando un objeto que le parecía demasiado filoso para su delicada piel.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE SERENA, VÉN ACÁ Y DAME TU BRAZO!- Gritó Fox haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara con su tono de voz –No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo ordeno…- dijo ya en un tono más bajo, a lo cual la rubia se acercó a él de forma renuente, puso su brazo en manos del joven y cerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso siempre tendré que gritar para que me obedezcas?...- Le dijo aprisionándole el brazo de manera fuerte con una pequeña cuerda –Es por tu bien…- La joven esperaba por el fuerte dolor al que temía pero no llegó. –Ya está…-

-¿Qué?... ¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó asombrada.

-Sí, llorona… eso fue todo…- Dijo pasándole la mano por la mejilla.

-No dolió- Dijo en tono alegre.

-No comprendo como enfrentaste a tantos enemigos y ganaste batallas y le temes al dolor del aguijón de una jeringa...- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Voy a cambiarme para irnos… ¡Ah! Y yo no obedezco a nadie, que quede claro…- respondió de forma hosca.

-Claro como el agua…- dijo sonriendo y luego se dirigió a uno de los últimos cuartos de la casa, el más pequeño, allí se había esmerado en preparar un mini laboratorio para uso personal, le gustaba esa área, y podía haberse pasado allí tardes enteras haciendo análisis de tejidos, sangre y otras cosas no muy agradables para la mayoría.

Puso unas gotas de sangre de la rubia en el microscopio y observó.

-Esto es…- hablaba para sí mismo cuando sintió algo que rozaba su pie que le hizo sobresaltarse pues se hallaba muy concentrado, el movimiento brusco de su mano hizo que el microscopio se tambaleara quedando en el borde de la mesa, a punto de caer el piso. –Argh!... Qué demonios…- miró al piso en busca de aquello que le rozó. –Luna!... ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo entraste?...- se sorprendió.

-Ahhh, así que me reconoces…¿Porqué yo no…? – preguntó la gata.

-¿Artemis no ha hablado contigo?...-

-Sí, de hecho lo vi muy bien, más alto de lo usual… Y me dijo que tu le ayudaste a volver a su forma humana… lo que no comprendo es porque tú puedes hacer eso…-

-Luna, supongo que Artemis te habrá dicho que hago parte de la dinastía lunar, y no es un secreto para ninguno de nosotros que cultivábamos muy bien nuestras habilidades…-

-¿Quién eres?...- preguntó suspicazmente la gata –Estoy segura que Artemis lo sabe, pero no quiso decirmelo…-

-Bueno, pues si supones que es así, si no te lo dijo ha de ser por algo… ¿No crees?... Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato… en este caso es de forma literal lo que te digo…-Dijo en forma burlesca.

-No juegues conmigo, no creas que voy a permitir que Serena esté contigo si no sé quién eres…-

-Ya lo está…-dijo en tono desafiante.

-Aun puedo hacer que se aleje de ti…-

-Si quieres hacerle daño, hazlo- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...-

-Tu eres su guardiana y debes velar por su seguridad, y créeme, no estará más segura que conmigo…-

-Quiero que me conviertas en humana a mí también…-

-Ahhhhh…. Con que esa era la razón de tu visita… ¿Temes perder a Artemis¿Eh?-

-Puedes hacerlo o no…- le desafió.

-Eso, mi querida Luna, tendrás que pedírselo a Serena…-

-¿A Serena?... ¿Crees que si Serena supiera como hacerlo, no lo hubiera hecho ya?...-

-No lo sabe, pero puede aprender contigo…- dijo sonriendo.

-No lo creo... – dijo temerosa.

-Entonces, quédate así…- Dijo y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a su tarea de mirar por el microscopio.

-Oye! Es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo…- Pero el chico hizo caso omiso, aunque rato después se volteó a mirar a la gata.

-Luna¿sabias que la sangre de Serena está envenenada?...-

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo puede ser eso?...-

-Tiene tanto veneno en su sangre como para dejar muertas a 10 personas…pero aún así, sigue en pie, como si nada… ¿Sabes como pudo suceder eso?...- La gata meditó por un momento.

-El único evento en el cual Serena pudiera resultar envenenada que se me ocurre fue en una pelea que tuvimos en la cual le hirieron el vientre, pero la herida le cerró por sí sola…-

-Esto es muy extraño…- reflexionó el castaño –No tiene ningún síntoma de envenenamiento…-

**00000000000000000**

Era un día tranquilo, sin mayores sobresaltos, la casa estaba silenciosa, no había quién le molestara, podría traer a sus amigos sin tener que preocuparse porque alguien entrometido viniera a arruinar el momento, inmiscuyéndose en sus conversaciones de hombres, mama Ikuko lo había aprendido muy bien, pero su hermana, era otra cosa… debería estar feliz¿cuantas veces había deseado ser sólo el en casa?... ahora su deseo era realidad, pero ¿porque se sentía que le faltaba algo?... ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ir una y otra vez a la habitación de su hermana, esperando verla allí?... La quería más de lo que se permitía admitir, eso era verdad, por eso la extrañaba, en realidad sus peleas con ella, no era más que una excusa para sentirse cerca de ella. Sentía que ella había fabricado una máscara para usar con ellos en casa, pero había descubierto que la rubia era mucho más madura de lo que todos pensaban, la había visto salir muy a menudo en las noches y regresar pasada la madrugada, muchas cosas extrañas sobre ella las había callado para sus padres, como queriendo ser cómplice de sus secretos… pero quería saber, quería ayudarla a despejar esa tristeza que siempre escondía en sus ojos.

**00000000**

-¿No querrás que yo pase por allí?- Preguntó incrédula.

-No veo porque no…-

-Pero…- antes que pudiera protestar más la empujó hacia delante, obligándola a dar unos pasos hacia el pequeño puente que yacía entre dos terrenos de tierra, surcados por un lago, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, el puente, más que puente, parecía una barrita de equilibrio en la que su tamaño, hacía imposible apoyar todo un pie, y por si fuera poco, el paso hacia el otro lado estaba adornado de grandes bultos que se balanceaban de lado a lado. Sólo pudo caminar dos pasos antes de ser arrojada al agua por uno de los bultos.

-Fox, ayúdame…- Pidió desde el agua la rubia.

-No lo creo…-

-¿Y como quieres que me salga de aquí?... El terreno está muy alto…- Dijo quejándose.

-Es tu problema…- dijo dándole la espalda –Quiero que para el final del día hayas cruzado por lo menos dos veces… No quiero trampas…- Dicho esto, el joven se marchó, dejando a la rubia sola en medio del agua.

Continuará…

**Notas de Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque la verdad que casi no sale de mi cabeza…Siento la demora en actualizar, sé que las excusas sobran, lo único que puedo decir es que faltó inspiración. Ah! Pero por favor no crea que abandonaré la historia, nop, la seguiré hasta el final.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus reviews, a:

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO, Ginny Potter W, Yael111, LMUndine, CleoFrhismanAldry, Pandora no Rea, Pola Kaiou, Rosario, Randa1, Eliz, Delaila, Lady Palas.

Y especialmente, a Alexandra Somers, que me recordaba siempre que tenía un capítulo por actualizar y sus ganas de ayudar, que me dieron un par de ideas.

Y a mi amiga Tatekanine, por dar largas a la apuesta, y así poder compartir la pena… jejeje Nena, mis lectores me necesitan, recuérdalo…

Con Cariño,

Moonlight8


End file.
